Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: In Sinnoh, a boy named Hikaru plans to travel around Sinnoh to enter the Sinnoh League, while his childhood friend, Dawn travel to become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests! Together, they travel with Ash and Brock, from the Kanto region as they journey through Sinnoh to accomplish their dreams and goals. But, with evil in the way, will they be able to accomplish their goals?
1. Mess To a Start

**Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL. 1  
><strong>**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.  
><strong>**Chapter 1: Mess To a Start!**

One day, in Twinleaf Town, of the Sinnoh region, a boy named Hikaru was waking up from his sleep. Today was the day that he was able to choose his very first Sinnoh starter Pokémon! He received a letter from a researcher named Professor Rowan, a Sinnoh professor who gives out trainers their first Pokémon. That made Hikaru very excited last night, that he couldn't get any sleep!

"Hikaru, wake up! You're going to be late!" Hikaru's mother called. She opened the door to his room, seeing him already getting dressed. "Morning, Mom!" Hikaru snickered. Hikaru had black hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his right eye! He was wearing black sleeveless shirt, dark-blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a gray vest! "Well well! Looks like someone is ready to head out!" Hikaru's mother giggled. "That's right! I just can't believe today's going to be the day!" Hikaru exclaimed, stretching his hands up high. He walked out of his room and headed downstairs to wash up. _"That boy... he's so energetic. He reminds me of a boy named Ash who participated in many tournaments."_ Hikaru's mother thought, smiling at his son.

"I'm all set! Bag, check. Journal, check. And that's done!" Hikaru replied, checking over his supplies. He hung his black backpack over his shoulder and started to head out, when he was stopped by his mother. "Don't forget to at least participate in one of the Pokémon Contests, son. I would like to see you in performance!" his mother reminded him. Hikaru sighed. His mother was always into competitions like the Pokémon Contest. Pokémon Contests are held mostly in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Trainers called Coordinators need to participate in order to win Contests ribbons. They need at least 5 Ribbons to enter the final event of the Contest. It's called the Grand Festival. Only Coordinators with 5 Ribbons can enter.

"I won't forget, Mom. I promise." Hikaru sighed as he leapt over the steps and landed on his feet on dirt ground. "Be sure to call me many times and be safe on your journey!" Hikaru's mother called as Hikaru began to jog out of the house. "I will! That's a pledge!" Hikaru called back, bowing down, while continuing to run. That bow made his mother giggle. _"I wonder if Johanna is sending her daughter out, too." _Hikaru's mother thought. Near Hikaru's house was a house with a woman living with her daughter. Her name is Johanna. Johanna used to be a Coordinator, entering Contests and all. When her daughter heard about Contests, that girl was determined to become a Top Coordinator, a title to Coordinators who won the Grand Festival.

That girl is named Dawn.

Dawn was dressing up when her mother knocked on the door. "Dawn? Are you up?" Johanna called to her daughter. "I am so up!" Dawn answered, smoothing her hair. "Morning, dear!" Johanna replied walking in Dawn's room. "Morning, Mom!" Dawn cheerfully replied. Glameow, Johanna's Pokémon also came into the room. Dawn told her good morning, too! Glameow just purred and took a nap on Dawn's bed!

"I hope you finished packing." Johanna replied. She served Dawn her morning meal as she gave Dawn a hot drink! "Mm-hm! Did it all yesterday!" Dawn explained, accepting the drink. She took out the same letter from Prof. Rowan, the same one Hikaru received. "I'd never forget this!" Dawn bragged, showing her mother the postcard. Like Hikaru's, it had the directions for the Sandgem Town Research Lab, and the pictures of the three starter Pokémon: Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar. "So, have you decided which one you're going to pick?" Johanna asked. "Not yet. They're all so cute!" Dawn answered, sighing, imagining what it would be like to be with one of them. Johanna then explained to her that she needed to become a great Pokémon trainer and a breeder in order to work out with her Pokémon friends.

Dawn first thought of what it would be like to be with Chimchar. She made a spin and a pose, causing her mother to sweatdrop, trying to persuade her daughter to finish her breakfast. Then, Dawn thought of what it would be Piplup in a Contest. Again, that made her mother sweatdrop, again trying to tell Dawn to finish eating first. Finally, she thought of Turtwig, the Grass Type Pokémon. That made her determination grow even more as she spun around, thinking that she was in a Contest already! This time, Johanna snapped her out of her daydreaming, saying that none of the Pokémon will be there if she kept messing around. That made Dawn finally agree as she finished eating.

Johanna went out to check the conditions, which was pretty peaceful. "So, Dawn. Are you ready?" Johanna asked. "Oh yeah!" Dawn answered. She brought out her pink suitcase! "Oh? What's all that?" Johanna asked. "It's just all my stuff! It's not like I packed things I don't need!" Dawn explained. Johanna grew doubtful of this and opened her daughter's suitcase. It was filled with a lot of clothes. "Do you know what your journey is for?" Johanna asked, puzzled. This, Dawn knew. "To become a Pokémon Trainer! Right?" Dawn answered. "Exactly. Which means this is plenty." Johanna stated, taking out a small, yellow bag. That, Dawn complained about. "If you want to become a top trainer, and a top traveler, then trust me! I doubt that Hikaru would pack like you do!" Johanna explained, handing the bag to Dawn. Dawn gasped, remembering Hikaru, one of her best childhood friends, who always stood up for her when she was in a tough situation.

As Dawn walked to the porch, Johanna gave her a Contest Ribbon. It was the first championship ribbon that she had in a Contest. Johanna used to now carry it as a good luck charm. "Now if you will, I'd like you to carry it, too!" Johanna explained. "Really?" Dawn asked. "As long you don't lose it!" Johanna answered, smiling at her daughter. With that, Dawn thanked her mother and ran to her bike. She began to pedal, waving good-bye to her mother. Suddenly, her bike began to topple, causing Johanna to gasp. But then, the bike settled down as Dawn waved good-bye. Johanna sighed in relief, feeling doubt for her daughter.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was running down the road to Sandgem Town, following the directions to the research lab. "Hmm... I see! So, that's where it goes!" Hikaru exclaimed, as he slowed down to walk carefully. As he was approaching the lab somewhere, which he didn't notice, he bumped into someone! "Oops! I'm sorry, sir!" Hikaru gasped, apologizing immediately. "It's no problem, son. Hm? Well, if it isn't you, Hikaru!" the man exclaimed, turning to see Hikaru. Hikaru looked up to see a familiar man. "P-Professor Rowan! Wow! It's such an honor to see you again, sir!" Hikaru stuttered, bowing down. Rowan chuckled with his bow. "It seems that you were on your way to my Lab, correct?" Rowan asked. "Y-Yes, sir. Oh. Actually, I'm not the only one who's wanting to get a starter Pokémon, sir." Hikaru explained.

For Dawn, she was lost. She tried to follow the map directions, arriving at random places, which wasn't the Lab at all. "Maybe it's upside down..." Dawn muttered. She didn't notice Hikaru and Prof. Rowan as she bumped into them! "Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry!" Dawn gasped, apologizing, like Hikaru did. "Dawn! What a coincidence!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning. "H-Hikaru!" Dawn gasped, blushing. "Hello. You're looking a little lost." Rowan replied. "Are you talking to me, sir?" Dawn asked. "Right. There's no one here, and you're looking very lost." Rowan answered. That tensed Dawn up as she sweatdropped by the serious voice. "Y-Yeah. But, I'll be fine!" Dawn assured. "Well, Dawn. By the looks of it, you don't look so fine at all." Hikaru teased. "W-What!? Why... *sigh* Yeah. I guess so." Dawn sighed, looking down.

"You must be the one that Hikaru was talking about. A new trainer by the looks of both his and your postcard. Why don't you come with us so that the both of you could get your starter Pokémon." Rowan suggested. On the word, "Lab", Dawn shot up. Rowan asked Hikaru and Dawn to follow as he continued walking, with Hikaru following him. Dawn just stood, causing to Rowan and Hikaru to turn around. "You do want to get your Pokémon now, don't you?" Rowan asked. Dawn was tensed again as she quickly followed the professor and her childhood friend.

Meanwhile, at the research lab, the three starter Pokémon were having their breakfast from the Pokémon food. "And to think we were worried that they weren't going to like it!" the first assistant chuckled. "Now I guess we're going to have to worry if we caught up on this stuff on hand, right?" the second assistant joked. Chimchar was eating fast as it can so it could get ready for its new trainer! Piplup was also eating fast, but slower than Chimchar. Turtwig was eating slower than the other two. "Well, I guess they are hungry as they are cute!" the second assistant chuckled. Just then, two more assistants arrived with two Flying Type Pokémon: Starly, and Staraptor.

"What are you doing with those two?" the first asked. "I thought that it might be a good time to examine them before the Professor Rowan comes back!" the third one answered. The first assistant chuckled that he caught Starly as his first capture on his journey. The second bragged that the one he caught was a Normal Type Pokémon, Bidoof. While the two assistants turned their backs on the starters, Chimchar used this chance to swipe the rest of Piplup's Pokémon food! That made Piplup angry as it began to attack Chimchar with Bubblebeam! Chimchar dodged out of the way, hopping onto a machine. "Piplup, cut it out! Stop acting like a scorning little child! Ahh!" the first shouted, but gasped as Piplup kept attacking with Bubblebeam. Chimchar managed to dodge every one of them!

Unfortunately, when he landed in front of Starly and Staraptor, Piplup again attacked with Bubblebeam! Chimchar dodged, but the Water Type move blasted the two Flying Types! That made the two mad as they flew into the air, creating Whirlwind! "Chimchar, Piplup! Stop this instant! Staraptor, calm down!" the first assistant pleaded. However, Staraptor ignored the assistant and kept using Whirlwind, smashing the supplies, and the windows! Starly, Staraptor, Chimchar, AND Piplup escaped through the hole, leaving the lab as a mess! "Just perfect! Professor Rowan's away, and a new trainer is coming... now this!? We've got work to do!" the first shouted out. "Right!" the other three assistants agreed. They began running for the exit, which opened, revealing Hikaru, Dawn, and Prof. Rowan!

Immediately, the first two assistants panicked. "He's back!" the two of them cried. "Yes. This is my laboratory, isn't it?" Rowan asked, narrowing his eyes. "Professor, of course it is!" all the assistants cried. "Oh dear..." Dawn gasped, staring at the huge mess. "What happened here?" Hikaru asked, with his eyes wide.


	2. The Chase in Lake Verity!

**Chapter 2: The Chase in Lake Verity!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru and Dawn were preparing to leave to choose their very first starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan. Although, Hikaru had no problem getting through Sandgem Town to find the Professor's Research Lab. Dawn accidently rode on her bike to wrong destinations! She had some help from Hikaru and the one and only, Prof. Rowan. However, as the three people were making their way to the Lab, they find that the Research Lab was a mess inside. What's worse, was that Chimchar, Piplup, Starly, and Staraptor have escaped the Lab! Only Turtwig stay behind, trying to finish his food.

"Sir! I'd like to go look for them!" Dawn exclaimed. That made the Sinnoh Professor surprise. "You would?" Rowan asked, narrowing his eyes. "Of course I would! This is the Pokémon that's about to be my future partner!" Dawn explained, determined. "I'd like to search for them too, Professor, if you would let us, please." Hikaru pleaded. That made the Professor soften up a little. "Well then, you two. Just remember that if you fight them, you need to cross down at them, and talk to them in high level. You two should be able to calm them down." Rowan replied, grinning.

"We will, sir!" Dawn replied. "We'll be back before you know it, Professor Rowan!" Hikaru chuckled, folding his arms. "Good! Then, I wish you both luck!" Rowan replied. "Thank you, sir!" Both Twinleaf Town trainers thanked. They both took a second to look at each other, before blushing.

So, Hikaru and Dawn left the Lab to search for Chimchar and Piplup. "Wow! That Professor Rowan sure seems a nice guy, don't you think, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "Yeah... although, I think it's best if we split up to search for the two, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, nodding towards Dawn. Dawn agreed, but only if they find the starters running to different places. Suddenly, as Hikaru spoke, Chimchar appeared right from the tree! "It's Chimchar!" Hikaru gasped. Then, Piplup appeared into sight, too! "And Piplup, too!" Dawn shouted out. Piplup unleashed another Bubblebeam towards Chimchar, who swung out of the way and began to swing away, from tree to tree! "Stop that, Piplup!" Dawn ordered. But as Piplup turned, Hikaru knew what was coming next. "Look out!" Hikaru yelled out, pushing Dawn out of the way! They both jumped to safety as Piplup attacked with another Bubblebeam!

"T-Thanks, Hikaru! And Piplup! That's not nice!" Dawn scolded to the Water Type Pokémon. But as she finished, Piplup and Chimchar were already running away again! "Hey, you two! Wait up!" Dawn called out. She and Hikaru ran for the the two Pokémon!

Later, as they arrived at a clearing, they both lost the two starter Pokémon. "Hey! Chimchar! Piplup! Where are you two!?" Hikaru yelled out, calling for the two runaway starters. No answer came. "Where they could've gone?" Dawn asked, holding onto Hikaru's shoulder. Just as Hikaru was about to answer, they heard two Pokémon cries! "Is that Piplup?" Dawn guessed. "I think it's Chimchar, too!" Hikaru shouted as he ran for the voices! "Hikaru, wait up! Not so fast!" Dawn shrieked, following the energetic boy. Soon, they came to a web! Piplup and Chimchar were tied up on the web, along with the other wild Pokémon too! "Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. She attempted to run for the Pokémon.

"No, Dawn! Get back!" Hikaru warned. Dawn grew startled as she stopped. A Sludge Bomb was blasted right in front of her! She shrieked with surprise, falling on her back. Just then, a Bug-Poison Type Pokémon Ariados appeared! It looked angry to see two intruders, coming by! "Release the other Pokémon, Ariados!" Hikaru demanded. Ariados attacked again with another Sludge Bomb, this time at Hikaru! The boy dived out of the way, dodging all the incoming Sludge Bombs! Dawn knew Hikaru was making a distraction, so she used this chance to try to free Piplup and Chimchar! The web however, refused to let go! "Dawn, now's the good time to break the web!" Hikaru panted. Dawn turned to see Hikaru scratched and covered with little dirt! Ariados cornered the two trainers!

With that, Dawn had a plan. "Hikaru, when Ariados attacks again, we both get out of the way, letting the attack hit the web! That way..." Dawn explained. "Got it! Loud and clear!" Hikaru sneered, preparing for the next Sludge Bomb move. Ariados shot it again! "NOW!" Dawn yelled. The two trainers moved out of the way, letting the Sludge Bomb hit the web! The explosion resulted, freeing the wild Pokémon and Chimchar and Piplup! The two of them were sent flying, crying out with little tears in their eyes! Dawn caught Piplup, while Hikaru caught Chimchar!

But, Piplup didn't seem happy with the "rescue". Chimchar was relieved as it hugged Hikaru tight, thankful for the rescue. "Piplup! Piplup! Pip!" Piplup complained, in a arguing tone. "Sorry that we scared you, but at least you're safe!" Dawn giggled, trying to soothe the Water Type. Suddenly, as the two trainers ran, Dawn slipped and began to slide down a hill! Hikaru immediately grabbed Dawn's left hand, but got dragged down with her! "Eeek! Both me and my big, fat mouth!" Dawn pouted. "Eeek is right, for a girl, that is." Hikaru snickered as he looked at Chimchar, who rubbed its face on Hikaru's chest! Hikaru just chuckled, and glad that they made it out of danger.

The two trainers walked to an empty spot, where the Ariados wouldn't find them! "But I assure you both, you're safe now! My name's Dawn! I'm a brand-new trainer! How are you?" Dawn asked, smiling. "I'm Hikaru. I'm also a new trainer, too! Are you two okay?" Hikaru inquired, grinning at the two Pokémon. "Chim Chimchar." Chimchar replied, nodding that he was alright. As for Piplup, it began to peck Dawn! "Ow ow ow!" Dawn shrieked as Piplup used Peck! Then, Piplup began to yell at Dawn and Chimchar! "Hey! You were the one chasing Chimchar, and you also got trapped. So, if I were you, I'd feel humiliated right now!" Hikaru scolded the Water Type starter. Piplup complained even more as tears welled up in its eyes!

Hikaru only sighed with disappointment with Chimchar making funny faces at Piplup again! Piplup turned its back on the trainers. Just then, Piplup's stomach growled, causing it to blush! That showed Dawn the problem as she smirked at Piplup! "Ah ha! I see now why you're such a grump! You're really hungry now, aren't you?" Dawn snickered, sneering at the Water Type Pokémon. Then, even Chimchar's stomach growled too, also making it blush! "Ha ha! Looks like you're pretty hungry too, little Chimchar!" Hikaru laughed as he rubbed Chimchar's furry head. The Fire Type giggled, blushing. So, Dawn took out a Pokémon food for Piplup, while Hikaru took out a red Poffin (Food that's used for Pokémon to increase their beauty, toughess, smart, cuteness, and coolness in Pokémon Contest).

Piplup rejected the food offer while Chimchar accepted the Poffin, and ate it! The Chimp Pokémon cheered with the beautiful taste as its eyes shined like a star. That made Hikaru laugh even more. Dawn, however was getting annoyed with Piplup when it stuck a tongue at Dawn! Suddenly, Hikaru felt dangerous presence and pushed Dawn, Piplup and Chimchar out of the way! Poison Sting attack struck the ground, showing that it missed! "Eeeek! It's the same Ariados from before!" Dawn shrieked with Piplup panicking. "And it brought some of its friends, too!" Hikaru growled. glaring at a group of Ariados!

"Piplup, Hikaru, let's go!" Dawn shrieked as she tried to pull Hikaru away, but the energetic boy pulled away. "W-What are you doing, Hikaru!?" Dawn gasped. "The Ariados won't let us escape, even if we try. We have to fight!" Hikaru growled. Chimchar grew startled on how brave the human felt. It decided to help the human out, and prepared for battle, too! Dawn shivered, then noticed the Pokémon food that she dropped! "I know! Hikaru! Chimchar! I need you both to distract Ariados for a while! Then, I'll throw some Pokémon food to cause another distraction! Finally, we'll attack the webs to escape!" Dawn cried. "Gotcha! Then get started, then! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru ordered.

Chimchar nodded and blasted some fireballs at the Ariados! As Hikaru and Chimchar fought, Dawn took out some Pokémon food for all the Ariados to take the bait on! "Okay, come and get it!" Dawn shouted, throwing the food into the air! All the Ariados pulled it into their mouths with String Shot! "Do it! Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. "Chimchar, once again... use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. Ember and Bubblebeam blasted the web! The opening was revealed! "We are out!" Dawn cheered. As Hikaru began to follow, a String Shot tied around Dawn's ankle as she tripped! "Dawn! Are you alright!?" Hikaru asked, holding Dawn's hand. "I-I think so..." Dawn groaned. Hikaru looked up to see the Ariados walking up to them to attack!

"Dawn, get your head down!" Hikaru yelled, blocking Dawn, to protect her! "H-Hikaru! No!" Dawn shrieked. "Yes!" Hikaru growled. Piplup and Chimchar ran back to help the trainers! "You two, get back to Prof. Rowan's Lab, now!" Hikaru ordered. Both Pokémon shook their heads as they tried to pull Dawn out of the web! "Hurry, you two! Get going!" Dawn pleaded. Suddenly, the wild Ariados attacked with String Shot, Poison Sting, and Sludge Bomb! "AHHHH!" The two trainers screamed as they both shut their eyes. Suddenly, Piplup gets in front of the trainers, which it began to glow! Hikaru opened his eyes to see Piplup glowing from the Ariados' attacks! Dawn slowly opened her eyes too, to see Piplup guarding the attacks! "Is that a move?" Dawn asked. "Yes! Piplup is using Bide! It can take all the attacks, which gives the attackers double power!" Hikaru explained.

Like Hikaru said, Piplup finished the glowing and forced the attack, blasting all the Ariados away! Dawn, Hikaru, and Chimchar was amazed with a powerful move! Dawn smiled and thanked Piplup for all the help. Hikaru thanked the Water Type Pokémon as well, while also thanking Chimchar, too. Chimchar only blushed and giggled as it hung onto Hikaru's shoulder. Suddenly, Piplup was exhausted from all that energy it used from using Bide! It slumped down on Dawn's lap, only causing her to smile. She picked Piplup up and began walking. Hikaru followed, carrying Chimchar in his arms, too.

Later, the two trainers and the two Pokémon have arrived near a lake! "Hey, it's Lake Verity!" Hikaru exclaimed. Dawn grew amazed, too seeing that meant they both arrived at a far place from Prof. Rowan's research lab! Chimchar and Piplup woke up on Dawn and Hikaru's arms. Just then, as they were about to enjoy the sight, Piplup's stomach growled again, causing the Water Type Pokémon blush red again. Dawn took out another Pokémon food, which there were only three pieces left. Piplup accepted the food this time, along with Hikaru's blue Poffin! Just then, the two trainers heard a Pokémon cry! They looked up to see Starly and Staraptor, flying back to the Lab! "Well now, shall we also head back to the Lab, too?" Hikaru asked, grinning. They all agreed.

However, just as they were about to move, a wind blew, blinding everyone's sight! Then, they all saw a mirage image of a Pokémon! Hikaru heard it carefully, then grew amazed. It said, "Mes-prit!" The image cried out. "Did you just see that?" Hikaru asked. "I saw it, too!" Dawn answered. "Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked with agreement. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup exclaimed, nodding.

Later, they were all back to the Lab, where the damage was fixed. Hikaru explained of what they saw, back at Lake Verity! "Hmm... There happened to be a story of a legendary Pokémon, living at the bottom of Lake Verity. That might've been the Pokémon that the two of you saw." Prof. Rowan explained. "Wow! You really think so?" Dawn asked. "Well, you both had quite a day! Perhaps it wasn't expected, but I should say that your journey has begun now, Dawn. Hikaru." Rowan replied, smiling. "Now, I think it's time now that you have your own Pokémon, Pokéballs, and your Pokédex!" Prof. Rowan explained.

With that, the two assistants handed Hikaru and Dawn a tray of Pokéballs, and a Pokédex! Dawn's was a pink Pokédex. Hikaru's was a blue one. The twonof them were amazed, since their journey was now starting! Rowan explained on how the Pokédex works to collect the data on what new Pokémon they meet. He also explained on how to catch new Pokémon with Pokéballs. Finally, he directed them to the three starters. There was Chimchar, the Fire Type Pokémon. Next was Piplup, a Water Type Pokémon. Finally, there was Turtwig, the Grass Type Pokémon. "Dawn, I think we know who to choose, after all that experience, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, glancing at Chimchar and Piplup. "Yes we do, Hikaru. I pick Piplup!" Dawn giggled. "While I choose you, Chimchar!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning at Chimchar.

The two little Pokémon cheered for their new trainers, while Turtwig slumped down sadly. "Turtwig, don't be sad. I'm sure that at least someone might come for you!" Hikaru assured, rubbing on Turtwig's shell! Turtwig slowly smiled, nodding. "Very well, then. The two of you will need Chimchar and Piplup's Pokéball." Rowan replied, handing Dawn and Hikaru the starter's Pokéball. "Piplup, we've been through awful lot today! We're pratically a team!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling at the Water Type Pokémon. "Pip!" Piplup agreed, smiling. "Chimchar, let's work together to achieve our goals!" Hikaru replied, rubbing onto Chimchar's head. That made the Fire Type giggle and nod with understanding. Then, both Dawn and Hikaru returned their new Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"One thing's for sure, anything can happen. So, if the two of you need any help, just give me a call." Prof. Rowan explained. "Thank you so much! See you later!" Dawn called. She rode off on her bike, taking off. "Aren't you going to follow her, Hikaru?" Rowan asked. "I'll catch up to her later. For now, I just want to run. I'll see you again also, Professor!" Hikaru explained, brushing his black hair from his forehead. Like with Dawn, the professor and the assistants waved good-bye.

So, with Hikaru choosing Chimchar, and Dawn choosing Piplup, the two of them were on their way to achieve their goals. Dawn's goal was to become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests. Hikaru wants to win the Sinnoh League, and become the new Champion! While the two of them were on their way in Route 202, a new trainer from another region was coming to the Sinnoh region! He's from the Kanto region who traveled in his region, the Johto region, and the Hoenn region. His name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. He now had Pikachu, his starter Pokémon and his best friend, and his Normal Type Pokémon, Aipom. The three of them were on a ship that was arriving in the Sinnoh region. "There it is! The Sinnoh region!" Ash cried out. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Aip!" Aipom called out. "Think of all the Pokémon here, we're gonna make some new friends, and I'm gonna become the Sinnoh champ!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out.

They didn't notice a group of weirdos spying on them. But... later the ship landed, and Ash went to a nearby phone booth to call a professor in the Kanto region: Prof. Oak. "So, Aipom did follow you after all! I couldn't find Aipom anywhere, so I thought that it might be uncanny. So, you talked it over with Tracy, eh?" Prof. Oak asked on the phone call. "Yeah! That's why I let Aipom stay with me!" Ash explained. "Aipom!" Aipom called out. "In that case, I'll be sure to send over Aipom's Pokéball at Prof. Rowan's lab, alright?" Prof. Oak explained. "Good thinking, Professor! And thanks a lot!" Ash complimented. As he was about to turn off the phone, a mechanic arm grab Pikachu! "Pikachu! Who did that!?" Ash gasped. Ash then saw a balloon, that had a picure of a Meowth! He jnew exactly who it was.

"I can't believe that they're here!" Ash growled, running towards the balloon.

"Prepare for trouble, your greatest twerpish fear!"  
>"Direct from the Battle Frontier!"<br>"And evils hold to the galaxy!"  
>"Sent here by destiny!"<br>"Means like a waste of energy for one twerp!"

"Come back!" Ash demanded. "Come off it!" Jessie snickered. "Come again!" James taunted. "With more Pokémon to advance!" Meowth cackled. "Bring Pikachu back!" Ash demanded, still running after Team Rocket. However, Team Rocket lost Ash and were on their way to success! However, they had... quite an argument, if I remember. Meowth suggested that they head back to the Kanto region to deliver Pikachu to their boss. However, Jessie wanted to explore the new region around. With that, it was Jessie's Wobbuffet versus Meowth. Meowth clawed at Wobbuffet with Fury Swipes, forcing Wobbuffet to use the special move, Counter. But, it only resulted an explosion, causing Ash's captive Pikachu to fly out of sight in the forest. Once again then, they were blasting off again.

Unfortunately for Ash, he had to find his part quick before Team Rocket tries to capture Pikachu again!

So, while Ash is searching for Pikachu, Dawn and Hikaru makes their way in Route 202. Will Ash find Pikachu alone, or will he have help along the way?

To be continued...


	3. The Pikachu Separation!

**Chapter 3: The Pikachu Separation!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru managed to find Chimchar and Piplup with Prof. Rowan's permission. But, they were in a tough situation when they were attacked by an Ariados. They managed to escape with the two starters. However, just as they were about to relax, more Ariados appeared, attacking with String Shot, Poison Sting, and Sludge Bomb! The String Shot caught Dawn by the ankle, causing her to trip and fall! She and Hikaru was almost done for, when Piplup saved the two of them with a powerful Bide attack, blasting all the Ariados away. When the chaos was finished, Dawn and Hikaru took Chimchar and Piplup to Lake Verity where they saw an image, that was a legendary Pokémon, that slept in the lake. Back at the lab, Dawn decided to choose Piplup, while Hikaru chose Chimchar. The two of them were starting off to achieve their dreams. Meanwhile, Ash had quite a trouble when Team Rocket attempted to steal Pikachu. However, with all the commotion, they blasted off, causing Pikachu to be sent flying down!

Now, while Ash is searching for his Electric Type Pokémon, Dawn and Hikaru were going separate ways to start on their goal.

**Dawn's Part**

Dawn was riding on her bike, riding in Route 202! She parked the bike and ran down the hill! "Piplup! Come on out!" Dawn called her Water Type. "Piplup!" Piplup cried, feeling relaxed for being sent out! Together, they sat near a rock, watching the clouds float in the sky. "Piplup, I am psyched and all, but I'm starting to wonder what a new Pokémon trainer, like me does." Dawn explained. "Pip?" Piplup asked. "It's a deal! Let's catch a Pokémon!" Dawn giggled. Suddenly, a wild Pokémon appeared! It looked like a brown rabbit with white fur on its ears and on its body! "A Buneary!" Dawn gasped as she pulled out her pink Pokédex. _"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly rolling up its extended ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its opponents." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "We have to watch out for those ears! So, here's the deal!" Dawn exclaimed. Dawn then explained to Piplup how you catch a Pokémon by weakening it, and then attempt to catch it. Piplup nodded with understanding and prepared to battle!

"Alright then, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup shot out mass of bubbles at the wild Buneary! Dawn felt happy to call an attack. That is, until Buneary dodged the move with Bounce! It landed right behind Piplup! "Peck attack! Buneary's right behind you!" Dawn shouted. Piplup made another rapid attempt to strike Buneary... But, Buneary just moved out of the way and knocked Piplup out with Dizzy Punch! "Are you okay, Piplup!?" Dawn gasped as she ran to her starter. As Dawn tried to shake Piplup awake, Buneary bounced on Dawn's face and hopped away! "Ow... that hurts. How do you feel?" Dawn asked. To her answer, Piplup grew gloomy, for not helping Dawn to catch Buneary!

"H-Hey! Don't let it get to ya! Everybody makes a mistake, the first time around! I wonder if Hikaru is doing okay, though." Dawn assured, then wondered how Hikaru is doing with his Chimchar.

**Hikaru's Part**

Hikaru was walking on a forest pathway with Chimchar on his shoulder. "Chimchar, do you know what a Pokémon Gym is?" Hikaru asked. Chimchar tilted his head, looking quite confused. "A Pokémon Gym is where the Leader tests trainer's strength and skills between trainers and their Pokémon! If you win, you can get a Gym Badge for defeating the Leader! You need 8 Gym Badges to enter the Sinnoh League, where the ultimate tournament begins!" Hikaru explained. "Chim..." Chimchar grew amazed with that as its eyes shined with eagerness! Just then, there was a rustle on a bush. Hikaru took a brave step, wanting to see who it was. A wild Pokémon appeared! It had yellow eyes, blue-black fur, and round ears with yellow fur inside it! "A Shinx..." Hikaru whispered as he took out his Pokédex. _"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it sense danger, its hairs on its body lights up, and it runs away, leaving its opponent in daze." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Chimchar, I think that Shinx should be our first new Pokémon friend for the catch!" Hikaru exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with light. "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted with agreement. Shinx noticed the two and prepared to fight! "Chimchar, start this off with Ember!" Hikaru shouted out. Fireballs were blasted towards Shinx, who dodged it! However, Hikaru had a plan for that. "When you dodge, you can't dodge it all! Use Scratch, quick!" Hikaru sneered. Chimchar surprised Shinx with a Scratch attack, sending it towards the ground! Shinx stood back up and charged! Electricity surged on its body as it ran! "That's Spark! Dodge it, then use Ember once more, Chimchar!" Hikaru yelled.

Once again, thanks to Chimchar's speed, it was able to dodge the move and blast Shinx towards a tree! Hikaru smirked as he took out his Pokéball!

"Alright! Go! Pokéball!" Hikaru yelled, throwing the red-white ball at the Flash Pokémon. As it was zapped inside, it shook for a few times, then stopped. "W-We caught Shinx! And it's all thanks to you, Chimchar!" Hikaru cheered as held Chimchar in the air! Chimchar blushed as it cheered, too. Hikaru released Shinx, which took a look around to see its new trainer! "Nice to meet you, Shinx! I'm Hikaru! This is Chimchar! My partner!" Hikaru replied to Shinx. "Chimchar!" Chimchar greeted, holding out a paw to Shinx. Shinx accepted the greeting and purred as Hikaru rubbed Shinx's fur smoothly! "Heh, you're a cute one, eh?" Hikaru asked, smiling at his new teammate! _"I wonder how Dawn is doing..." _Hikaru thought.

He began to walk towards the trees, walking to find his childhood friend.

**Dawn's Part**

Dawn and Piplup once again failed to catch a Pokémon after the depressing failure against Buneary. The two of them saw a wild Burmy, a Bagworm Pokémon, in a Grass Cloak. Piplup managed to weaken Burmy, but Dawn wasn't thinking fast enough, causing Burmy to escape! But, the two of them got their courage back as they decided to try again. However, just as they were about to move, they heard a rustle on the bushes. It revealed to be Pikachu (Ash's Pikachu)! _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from its electric pouches, located in both of its cheeks." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "So, it's an Electric Type Pokémon. It's not a very good type advantage for a Water Type like Piplup, but hey..." Dawn explained as she looked at Piplup, who held its fist out! With that, Dawn nodded with understanding!

"Alright! Take it from the top! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. Piplup unleashed its Water Type move, which was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt! Dawn gasped with a powerful move, then ordered Piplup to use Peck! Unfortunately, Pikachu again used Thunderbolt, shocking Piplup, and burnt Dawn's bike! "My bike! It's extra crispy!" Dawn shrieked. That made Dawn mad as she knew Pikachu looked it had taken damage. So, she threw a Pokéball at Pikachu! But, to Dawn's surprise, the Pokéball bounced away from Pikachu, causing Dawn to catch it! "Hold on! If that doesn't work, you already must belong to someone else, maybe?" Dawn asked. Pikachu grew a little frightened as it began to run away, only to be cornered by a Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox!

"What are they all doing here?" Dawn asked, startled to see new Pokémon! Just then, Meowth appeared! "They're my Pikachu crew!" Meowth cackled. When Meowth talked, Dawn was surprised as she checked her Pokédex! _"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It sleeps a lot during daytime, and during the nighttime, it becomes active, moving around, in its territory." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "And that blabberbox won't tell you about, was not only the cream of the Poké-crop, I'm the king of the cutie, too!" Meowth explained. Then, Jessie and James, of Team Rocket came out of the bushes, glad to see Pikachu almost captured! "Eureka!" Jessie cried out. "Looks like we struck Pikachu gold!" James snickered. Then, the trio saw Dawn with her Pokéball.

"Little girl, you really shouldn't be playing around with Pokéballs like that, you know." Jessie taunted Dawn. "You might 'Poké' a Pokémon size out!" James joked. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "There is no room in this forest for yet another thief. We've been after Pikachu so long, we're trademark!" Jessie explained. "But, thanks to your unwilling, you made our job much easier!" James explained, smiling. That made Pikachu annoyed as he shocked the evil trio with a Thunderbolt!

"Oppose to cute little rosy super-charged cheeks, that leaves the closest to branch!" Jessie muttered. The trio recovered quick, which allowed James to order their Pokémon to attack Pikachu! Pikachu managed to dodge every attack, but grew very exhausted and weak! Dawn couldn't stand to watch all this happen, so she ordered Piplup to use Bubblebeam, blowing Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox away! "Who are you? Their Mom?!" James shouted with annoyance. "Look! This Pikachu doesn't like you, whoever you are!" Dawn retorted.

"Prepare for trouble, are you out of the room?"  
>"Make it double, those ones who are the real corps."<br>"And evils hold the galaxy!"  
>"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"<br>"With Meowth, that's me!"  
>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!""To extend our reaches to the stars above!"<br>"Jessie!"  
>"James!"<br>"Meowth's the name!"  
>"Whenever's there peace around..."<br>"Team Rocket..."  
>"Is there!"<br>"To make everything worse!"  
>"Wobbuffet!"<br>"Mime Mime!"

"Never heard of you." Dawn stated. That made Team Rocket fall apart. "The nerve of that twerpette! Not knowing who we are!" Jessie shrieked with annoyance. "I wonder if she knows where we are?" James asked, standing up. "Just outside of Sandgem Town!" Dawn answered. "The Sinnoh region! How could I forgot!" James gasped. "You never could grab long distances." Jessie snorted. Then, James knew why the "twerpette" doesn't know about the Team Rocket organization! There were never any Team Rocket organization in Sinnoh. That made Jessie and Meowth sneer with triumph. "I find it awfully hard to believe that this Pikachu belongs to you! For starters, why isn't Pikachu safely inside its Pokéball?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

Jessie ignored the question, deciding to steal Dawn's Piplup! "Seviper! Use Wrap!" Jessie ordered. The Poison Type Pokémon wrapped its coil around Piplup, squeezing him! "Piplup!" Dawn gasped. "Say, that blue Pokémon looks catchable!" Jessie sneered. "And with the Pikachu to the boss, yellow and blue will make some green!" Meowth cackled. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn pleaded. Piplup tried to attack, but couldn't with Seviper tightening the wrap! Dawn grew scared. How is she going to save both Piplup and Pikachu at the same time!?

"Chimchar! Use Ember! And Shinx! You use Spark!" a voice called out. Fireballs blasted Seviper, as a Shinx bashed Seviper out of Piplup's wrap prison! Dawn turned to see Hikaru with his two Pokémon running towards the commotion! "Hikaru! Great timing!" Dawn replied, relieved to see her childhood friend. "Sorry it took so long, Dawn. I didn't expect to see some weirdos bothering you." Hikaru explained, putting a thumbs-up! "Why you-! Weirdos!? Not too bad for two twerps, but now it's time to show you why Team Rocket is feared by lots of little kids over at the Kanto region!" Jessie shrieked. "Let them to cry in our evil ways!" James shouted, gritting his teeth. "Show them what he means, gang!" Meowth yelled. Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox attacked! "Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. "Once again, Ember and Spark!" Hikaru yelled.

Pikachu joined in the attack as Spark, Ember, Thunderbolt, and Bubblebeam blasted the three enemy Pokémon, causing an explosion on Team Rocket!

"That was a quick trip." Jessie sighed.  
>"Jessie is right!" James replied.<br>"We had a little look!" Meowth agreed.

"We're all blasting off again!" Team Rocket called as they vanished out of sight into the sky! "Good riddance." Hikaru sighed. Chimchar, Shinx, and Piplup cheered with Pikachu, until Pikachu fell to his rear end, panting! Dawn gasped as she picked Pikachu up! "Is that Pikachu okay?" Hikaru asked. "I don't think so. We better find a Pokémon Center, and fast!" Dawn answered, concerned. "I know the closest place! Follow me! Shinx, thanks for the help! Return!" Hikaru called, returning his female Shinx to its Pokéball. So, Dawn and Hikaru, Chimchar and Piplup raced down to a nearby Pokémon Center to rescue Pikachu from its heavy damage!

"This Pikachu is suffering from extreme exhaustion!" Nurse Joy explained. "A group of thieves arrived, trying to capture Pikachu." Hikaru explained. "That sounds scary! But, I'm sure that Pikachu will have a full recovery! I do know about these things!" Nurse Joy chuckled, winking. "Thank you! I'm so relieved!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Nurse Joy, I'd like to register for the Sinnoh League if you don't mind." Hikaru explained, showing his Sinnoh Pokédex to Nurse Joy. "I'll be checking it in a minute!" Nurse Joy explained, taking the Pokédex, and placing it under a scanner. After for a few seconds, Nurse Joy gave the Pokédex back to Hikaru, saying that he was registered, and wished him luck. "Dawn, I'll be heading out to train for a while. Watch Pikachu for all of us, and its trainer, too, okay?" Hikaru asked, winking at Dawn.

Dawn blushed madly at her childhood friend, and agreed. As Hikaru left, Dawn decided to have a talk with her mom and Prof. Rowan.


	4. The Search In Different Paths!

**Chapter 4: The Search In Different Paths!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Piplup were going separate ways from Hikaru and Chimchar. Dawn had some attempts to catch a wild Buneary and the wild Burmy, but failed by the lack of skills. Hikaru, however successed on catching Shinx, the Flash Pokémon! Later, to Dawn, she met Pikachu, who belonged to Ash, but confronted Team Rocket, who was trying to capture Pikachu! They made an attempt to steal Dawn's Piplup, too. But, with the help from Hikaru and his two Pokémon, Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Unfortunately, Pikachu was very weak from the explosion and dodging it had with Team Rocket. So, that resulted Hikaru and Dawn taking it to the Pokémon Center, where Pikachu was being recovered. Dawn then decided to call her mom, and Prof. Rowan to tell what "progress" she and Hikaru made.

"That's wonderful! You made a good choice with Piplup! Smart and cute, too!" Johanna chuckled. "Piplup!" Piplup bragged, putting its beak high into the air. "So, have you been able to catch any new Pokémon yet?" Johanna asked. "I tried, but so far, no luck. Only Hikaru managed to catch one." Dawn sighed with disappointment. "Well, it takes a while until you get the hang of it! But once you do, you're going to have so much fun! Nothing's more exciting than looking for new Pokémon friends!" Johanna assured. Piplup stood with pride, until Dawn told him to chill out! That ticked Piplup off as it complained to Dawn! "Well, you had some things on why we didn't manage to catch one Pokémon!" Dawn retorted. "Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup argued as he pecked Dawn!

With that, Johanna watched as her daughter and her Pokémon fight with pecks and pointing! "You know, I think those two were made for each other, don't you think?" Johanna asked her Glameow. "Meow..." Glameow agreed, purring.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was calling his mother, who felt happy to see her son in action! "Oh, what a cutie! I heard that Chimchar can be cute and tough at the same time!" Hinata, Hikaru's mother squealed. That made Chimchar blush as he rubbed his face onto Hikaru's cheek! "Well, yeah, I suppose. Guess what, Mom! I've caught a new Pokémon friend while in Route 202!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Oh really!? What is it?" Hinata asked. "Heh heh heh... you'll find out in the Jublife Pokémon Contest, Mom!" Hikaru snickered. "Y-You're really going to participate in Contests!?" Hinata gasped. "Sure thing! If Dawn is able to enter, so can I!" Hikaru answered, smiling at his mother. "Oh son... I'm so proud of you. Your father would've been proud if he was here." Hinata sniffled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. That made Hikaru blush a bit.

"Mom, you don't have to cry! I promise you that I'll enter the Grand Festival and I'll try to win it! Just like you and Dawn's Mom did!" Hikaru exclaimed, scratching his chin. "Alright then. I'll see you soon, my son!" Hinata cried as she blinked off the phone screen. "See you... Mom." Hikaru replied, smiling sadly.

Meanwhile, Ash and Aipom was still looking for Pikachu. Aipom searched high up in the trees, but had no luck. When Ash called him down, Aipom sadly shook his head. "Oh man. When you want to find those guys, all they do is disappear. I sure hope that Pikachu's okay." Ash sighed as he and Aipom sadly walked down the road. Ash and Aipom laid on a grassy area, where they were called by Officer Jenny! "Is everything alright over there?" Officer Jenny asked. "Huh? Hey, it's Jenny!" Ash gasped as he and Aipom turned. Officer Jenny offered Ash a ride to Prof. Rowan's research lab as Ash explained of what happened to his Pikachu. "So, Team Rocket's in Sinnoh, huh?" Jenny asked. "Yeah! I gotta find those crooks quick! They took my Pikachu!" Ash explained.

"Ash, Sinnoh is a big place. Instead of trying to find them all by yourself, why don't you leave that to me. And I'll drop you off at Prof. Rowan's place." Jenny suggested. Ash reluctantly agreed, but knew he had to see the Sinnoh Professor to get Aipom's Pokéball.

"So... you're Ash, from Pallet Town. Professor Oak said a great deal about you. He send your Aipom's Pokéball for you and it just arrived." Prof. Rowan explained, handing Ash Aipom's Pokéball. "That's great! Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked. " I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu. I've heard from two of my new trainers this morning that they've protected a lost Pikachu from a strange group that calls themselves, Team Rocket." Rowan explained. "You're kidding! Wow!" Ash gasped. "Aipom!" Aipom cried out, hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

So, they called the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy picked up the call. She explained that Dawn and Hikaru already left to find Ash, although they didn't know who he was. Nurse Joy also explained that Pikachu was safe with them, wanting to find Ash. When the call was over, Ash ran out of the Lab! "Wait! Where are you going!?" Rowan called out. "I've gotta find Dawn and Hikaru! I know the Pokémon Center is closely, right? So that means that the two of them should be close by! C'mon, Aipom! Let's move!" Ash called to his Normal Type Pokémon. Aipom nodded in response and followed. All Prof. Rowan could think of was being worried about Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru.

Later, Hikaru, Chimchar, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu were receiving a call from Prof. Rowan, who tried to call them for a while! "I've been trying to reach the two of you!" Rowan grunted. "What's the rush, Professor?" Hikaru asked. "Pikachu's trainer is named Ash. He's on his way to meet the two of you. He was here, but he left." Rowan explained. "Understood, Prof. Rowan! We'll be there to see him if possible!" Hikaru replied, shutting down the phone as he nodded with understanding. "No problem, then! We'll re-trace back, and then we'll be sure to meet the guy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Alright then! Let's not waste any more time, then! Let's go!" Hikaru cried out as he and Chimchar began to run. Dawn sighed as she followed. "I wish my bike wasn't very crispy right now..." Dawn sighed as she followed her neighbor.

Meanwhile, Ash and Aipom were running along in Route 202 to meet Hikaru and Dawn! That way, he could see his best pal again. Just as the two were running, they heard a truck horn, honking by! Ash stopped to see who was in the truck. "Ash!" A familiar friend called out to him. "Hey, Brock!" Ash replied, glad to see one of his best friend and companion. "I guess great minds think alike!" Brock joked. "Great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ash asked, smiling. Brock used to be a Kanto Gym Leader in Pewter City, but he wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder instead. So, he traveled with Ash once in Kanto, Johto, and in Hoenn, too!

"Do you two know each other or are you too friendly, Brock?" A woman asked Brock. "Oh. You see, this is my old buddy, Ash! I've been traveling with him for a long time!" Brock explained to the woman. "The name's Claudina! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pride driver in this rig!" Claudina explained. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ash said politely. Then, all of a sudden, Brock hung his arm around Ash, explaining on what he and Claudina were doing. Then, Brock was now talking about the love to the light. Brock always says these things to the ladies he thinks are cute and pretty!

Just as Brock was about to say farewell to Ash again, there was a phone ringing on Claudina's pocket! She picked it up, and realized that it was her boyfriend! That flipped Brock out as the word, "honey", was mentioned! Claudina apologized to Brock that her boyfriend was waiting for her somewhere at home. So, with Brock leaving his mouth wide open, Claudina said her farewells to Ash and Brock as she drove her truck away, mad out of sight.

After for a few moments, Brock was still silent, then grew determined! "Alright, Ash! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! And these men gotta do it whether a woman or not in their size!" Brock yelled out, shaking up. "Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Ash chuckled with Brock's determination. Then, Brock stopped and asked Ash where Pikachu was. With that, Ash sighed, and explained of what happened when he had arrived in Sinnoh, and how Pikachu was rescued by Dawn and Hikaru from Team Rocket!

"That Team Rocket won't quit, will they?" Brock asked. "Here it is! There's a Pokémon Center up ahead where that guy and girl found Pikachu! So, that way, we can ask Nurse Joy to see where she went!" Ash exclaimed, finding the Pokémon Center on the map. Again, at the mention of Nurse Joy, Brock started to glow in love a bit. "When it comes to Nurse Joy, let me handle it!" Brock said smoothly. Suddenly, the two Kanto trainers saw Aipom fighting with another Pokémon! Ash took out his Pokédex to see who was attacking Aipom!

"_Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when it is alone, it is hard to notice one." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "A Normal and Flying Type! Alright!" Ash cried out. "Maybe we should catch it." Brock suggested. "I think so, too. That way, we could look for Pikachu in the air! Aipom! I want to catch that Starly! So, I need your help!" Ash called out. Aipom nodded and leapt toward the air! "Aipom, use Swift!" Ash ordered. Aipom obeyed by sending stars at Starly, which exploded! Suddenly, Starly uses a powerful Whirlwind attack, blinding not just Aipom, but Ash and Brock, too!

"Aipom! Hang in there, and use Focus Punch!" Ash yelled. Aipom made am attempt to use Focus Punch, but it was interrupted by wild Starly's Quick Attack! Now, Starly used Wing Attack, giving Aipom some more damage! "I know that you can do it, Aipom!" Ash yelled out. Aipom finally punched Starly toward the air, giving Ash the chance to throw his Pokéball! The ball sucked Starly inside. It shook for a whlie, then stopped! "Alright! I've caught a Starly!" Ash started, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked. "You know, Brock. When something like this happens, Pikachu's usually here with me." Ash sighed, looking at Starly's Pokéball. Brock put a hand over Ash's shoulder that he first should think about sending Starly out to look for Pikachu! Ash agreed and sent out his Flying Type Pokémon, asking it to look for Pikachu, and to see of other strange things are happening. Starly nodded and flew to its way. Ash and Brock followed Starly!

Meanwhile, Dawn, Piplup, Hikaru, Chimchar, and Pikachu ran to find Ash.

As everyone ran for the search, there was one boy who stood on a grassy hill, grinning an evil grin. "Hmph. Well, if it was that easy, then who needs that thing?" the boy sneered.

To be continued...


	5. The Reunion!

**Chapter 5: The Reunion!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru called their mother to report their progress they had made so far in their journey. They had Ash's Pikachu recover in the Pokémon Center. For Ash, he was sent to Professor Rowan's Lab, hearing from the Sinnoh professor that Pikachu was safe from Team Rocket. It was all thanks to Hikaru and Dawn, with their Pokémon. Ash wanted to meet his best pal right away, that he and Aipom left the lab to head to the Route 202's Pokémon Center. While traveling there, Ash was reunited with Brock, the former Pewter City Gym Leader in the Kanto region, who was training to become a breeder. So, as the two walked, they met Starly, who was caught by Ash. Now, Ash and Brock are using Starly to find Pikachu, while Dawn and Hikaru search around to find Pikachu's trainer.

Suddenly, Starly stopped, trying to remind Ash of what was going on. "Hear that, Brock?" Ash asked. "Starly spotted something!" Brock agreed. Just then, they saw an Electric Type move zapping in the air, causing other wild Starly to fly away! "Check it out!" Ash gasped. "That is some Electric attack." Brock stated. Ash started to think that it was Pikachu using Thunderbolt!

Nearby, a boy was battling all of the wild Starlys around with his Electric Type Pokémon named Elekid. He spotted a Starly, which was Ash's Starly, but he didn't know. "Now! Go, Pokéball!" the boy shouted, throwing the ball at Starly. However, it zapped back, as Starly broke loose and flew towards Ash! "Starly! Over here!" Ash called to his Flying Type. Starly landed on Ash's shoulder as the boy turned to face Ash. "I'll thank you and your Starly to stay out of my way." the boy grunted, glaring at the Pallet Town trainer. "I didn't know anybody was here but us! Really!" Ash explained, trying to convince the boy. "It must've been his Elekid that launched the Electric attack!" Brock guessed. "Anyway, I've got a question for you. Uh, you haven't seen a girl with a Pikachu around here, haven't you?" Ash asked. "No. You really think that Starly is good enough?" the boy replied rudely.

That surprised Ash by the tone. "I've watched you catched it. Don't you think that you would be a lot better off if you catched the best one around?" the boy explained. "You can tell which one's the strongest?" Ash asked. "Of course. Look." the boy sneered as he threw his three Pokéballs in the air. As they opened, there were three Starlys that appeared! "You have three of them!?" Ash gasped. The boy took out his black Sinnoh Pokédex to scan the three Starlys. He explained on how one of them would be the strongest by having a strong one. The boy realized that only one Starly has Aerial Ace, while the other two only knows Tackle and Sand-Attack. He releases the other two while keeping the one with Aerial Ace! That, Ash grew concerned of.

"That's sure a weird way to treat Pokémon." Ash muttered, getting annoyed with the trainer. "Hey, the only attacks those two knew were Tackle and Sand-Attack. So, they wouldn't be much use anyway." the boy explained. "Well, know what I think? Any Pokémon can be strong when you train them!" Ash retorted, only causing the boy to sneer. "What are you laughing about?" Ash asked, getting more annoyed. "You'll find out. So... wanna battle?" the boy sneered. "Sure! Let's do it!" Ash answered with confidence. "We'll use three Pokémon." the boy stated. Ash stepped back when he heard that. Apparently, Ash only has Aipom and Starly, while Pikachu is with Dawn and Hikaru!

"Three-on-three is the best way to see what type the trainer is gonna use for their Pokémon and to see how their balance is." the boy explained, laughing silently. "I don't. But, I've only got two." Ash explained sadly. Aipom anf Starly sadly agreed. That pissed the boy off. "You've gotta be kidding! Talk about pathetic! Elekid, let's get going." the boy snapped as he began to walk away. "Argh! Man, I wish Pikachu was here... huh?" Ash started, but gasped when he saw another Electric Type move, zapping in the air!

"Ash! Did you hear that, too?" Brock asked. "That's a Volt Tackle!" Ash answered. So, Ash and Brock ran their to where they saw the move. The boy stopped abruptly, surprised to hear a Volt Tackle.

Meanwhile, Pikachu attacked a robot with Volt Tackle! For the past few minutes, Dawn and Hikaru were trying to find Ash so that they could return Pikachu. However, the evil trio, Team Rocket blocked their way with a gigantic robot! Pikachu tried to destroy the robot with Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle, but not a scratch was made on the robot!

Team Rocket laughed as Meowth taunted that it kind of tickled. "But, that's as far you'll get with our new toy robot!" Jessie sneered. "Get a load of our new 'Super Sinnoh Slayer 1-A'! Not only it'll be able to withstand or delfect any attack that you fling in our way, but being solar-powered fights us global warming and makes us lunch!" James explained, snickering. "Wobbuffet!" The Patient Pokémon agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu panted. "Hold on! Why do you want Pikachu so bad!?" Dawn yelled. "Does this have to do with you taking over the world!?" Hikaru snapped. "Ha! When it comes to poaching Pokémon, that Pikachu is the perfect piece for our goal!" Jessie explained.

"We've been in pickup, so since you've been alive!" Meowth sneered. "And not one of you or your pre-teens will wedge through our Team Rocket and our potential plans for possible goal!" James explained. Again, Wobbuffet agreed, but with Mime Jr. agreeing, too! "We were hands down! How does this grab ya!?" Meowth yelled, controlling the robot to grab Pikachu! "Oh no you don't! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar leapt toward the air and shot fireballs at the incoming robot arms! "Piplup! Quick! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup's Water Type move joined in, too! However, none of the attacks stopped the robot from grabbing Pikachu! Pikachu tried zapping the robot with Thunderbolt, but it didn't work!

"Three points!" Meowth cheered. "And Team Rocket wins it!" Jessie giggled. "With the Pikachu fast play!" James sneered. "Argh! Use Ember one more time, Chimchar!" Hikaru shouted. "Piplup, you too!" Dawn cried. Both starter Pokémon nodded as they shot another Ember and Bubblebeam! Again, it didn't do anything! "Except for the entertainment! You're just wasting fire and water!" James taunted. That ticked Piplup off as it began to run towards the robot! "Piplup, wait!" Dawn called. Hikaru and Chimchar followed, too! "Oh please! Just like the twerp!" Jessie shrieked as she controlled the robot to swat Piplup away like a fly! "Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked, running to her Water Type Pokémon.

Piplup grew more frustrated as it yelled at Team Rocket! "Ha ha ha! A wimp with wings!" Meowth cackled. That boiled Piplup up as it yelled at Team Rocket again! "Now, I think it's time for some flying lessons!" Jessie snickered as she forced the robot to attack! "Get back!" Hikaru yelled, pushing Dawn and Piplup out of the way as he and Chimchar dodged all the mechanized arms! "Hold still, will you!?" Jessie demanded as she sent more robot arms to attack! "Hikaru! Chimchar! Get out of there!" Dawn shrieked. Just before Hikaru and Chimchar reacted, Ash called to his Pokémon to attack! "Aipom, use Swift! Starly, use Whirlwind!" Ash yelled. Stars and strong wind attacked the arms, startling Team Rocket!

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu looked happy to see his best friend and trainer! Hikaru, Dawn, Piplup, and Chimchar turned to see Ash and Brock coming over! "Look! It's the old twerps!" Jessie and James muttered, gritting their teeth. "I know what he wants!" Jessie growled. "We can tell that Pikachu is under new management!" Meowth snickered as he sent one of the arms, slamming Ash toward the ground! Everyone gasped, except Team Rocket! "Ash!" Brock gasped as he ran towards his younger friend. This made Ash angrier than ever. "Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled as he ran for the robot. "Ash! Don't do anything crazy!" Brock called. "They've got Pikachu!" Ash grunted, surprising Hikaru and Dawn!

"There's no doubt about it! Helpless twerps are my favorite twerps!" Jessie snickered. "That must mean we win!" James said proudly. "Time for Team Rocket's success!" Meowth laughed. They rose on a platform, facing Ash and the others. "This is your lucky day after all!" Jessie giggled. "You get to witness a new Team Rocket motto!" James stated. "Do we have to?" Ash asked. _"Here we go again."_ Hikaru thought, sighing.

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"  
>"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"<br>"Mounting on the wind!"  
>"Past the stars!"<br>"In your ear!"  
>"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"<br>"Dashing all hope and putting fear at its places!"  
>"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"<br>"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"  
>"Jessie!"<br>"And it's James!"  
>"Meowth! That's the name!"<br>"Putting the good doers in their places!"  
>"We're Team Rocket!"<br>"And in your face!"  
>"Wobbuffet!"<br>"Mime mime mime!"

"Oh man." Ash groaned as he ran for the robot! "Well, we let them speechless again!" Meowth chuckled. "Encore time!" James replied, pressing on the button to attack Ash! The robot's arms missed as Ash landed on a tree and held onto an arm! Team Rocket gasped when they saw this. "I'm coming, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu called back. Ash began to climb up the arms to get to his friend! "Ah! He's got that look in his eyes!" Meowth shrieked. "Oh no? Well, look at these!" James growled as he pressed the buttons to attack, only to let the arms get attacked by Chimchar''s Ember! "You're dealing with me and Chimchar, you fools!" Hikaru demanded. "Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked.

"Forget that twerp, get that hat one!" Meowth shrieked. "I'm trying!" James argued, forcing the robots to swat Ash! Chimchar got a few arms away from Ash, allowing him to continue climbing! Dawn gasped, seeing the boy risking his life for his Pikachu! Even Hikaru was surprised, but kept ordering Chimchar to use Ember to protect Ash.

Suddenly, one of the mechanized arms smashed into the robot! Team Rocket panicked by this. "You're safe with me now, Pikachu!" Ash assured. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried joyfully. The robot started to buzz with electricity! "Ash! Get down there! I think it's about to blow!" Brock called. Ash refused to leave his partner again as he kept pulling on the arm grabbing Pikachu! "We're getting skinned worse than I thought!" Meowth panicked. "One thing's for sure..." Jessie started. "We're thickheaded!" James finished, sweatdropping. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

The robot began to explode! "Get down!" Brock yelled as he put his head down, along with Ash's Starly and Aipom! Dawn, Piplup, Hikaru, and Chimchar followed along, ducking their head on the ground! KABOOM!

As Team Rocket was flying up, Jessie grew enraged by this. "You tell me what encore is this!" Jessie demanded. "Yeah! Wouldn't our audience want this more!?" James shouted. "You tell that to the writer!" Meowth shrieked. 'Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. called. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

(You idiots! This WAS supposed to happen in the story, Team Rocket! Why are you complaining this to me!? It's your fault for losing to the heroes every time!)

As everyone stood up, they saw the robot's rubble covering Ash and Pikachu! "Hey, Pikachu! Ash!" Brock called. "Pikachu!" Dawn gasped. "Can you hear us, you two!?" Hikaru called. "Pip!" Piplup cried. "Chim!" Chimchar called out.

No answer came. Suddenly, the rubble moved as Ash and Pikachu finally appeared. Ash's Hoenn clothes were badly damaged while Pikachu had bruises and scratches! "Pikachu!" Ash cried happily. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried back, leaping to his trainer's arms. They both hugged for their reunion. Aipom and Starly came by. Ash introduced Starly to Pikachu, while Aipom happily shook Pikachu's paws, relieved to see his Electric Type friend again! "Pikachu! We did it!" Dawn cried. "Together, that is!" Hikaru added. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar replied. "You two saved Pikachu! Thanks so much! My name is Ash Ketchum, from-" Ash began, but Hikaru interrupted.

"From Pallet Town at the Kanto region, right?" Hikaru asked. "H-How did you know that!?" Ash gasped. "I saw you competing in the Ever Grande Conference and the Silver Conference! I never thought I'd meet you like this!" Hikaru answered, grinning. "My name is Brock!" Brock called, walking to the three trainers. "Hi guys! My name is Dawn! And this is Piplup!" Dawn giggled. "I'm Hikaru! And this is Chimchar!" Hikaru introduced, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Piplup!" Piplup replied. "Chim!" Chimchar added.

"So, that's a Piplup and a Chimchar, huh?" Ash asked, looking in his Pokédex. _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick fur protects it from the cold. Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar can eassily climb sheer walls and the fire on its back goes out when it's asleep." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "I sure hope that both of your Pokémon are okay after all of that." Ash muttered, concerned about Piplup and Chimchar. "Thanks, but Piplup's fine! You tell him!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Hikaru wasn't sure about his Chimchar, so he gave Chimchar a Sitrus Berry to eat! Chimchar snuggled on Hikaru's neck as it thanked him and ate the berry.

"Wow, you're a tough Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. Piplup began to thank Ash, but suddenly fell down, exhausted! "Ah! Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped. "Obviously, something's wrong. I'll do everything I can to help." Brock claimed. He placed Piplup on his lap and checked the Water Pokémon. He took out a Super Potion, spraying it on Piplup.

"It's important for any trainers to know their condition of their Pokémon!" Brock explained. That made Dawn slump down to her knees as she apologized to Piplup for not checking up on him. "Piplup." Piplup said weakly. "Now, let's have a look at Pikachu!" Brock called. "Hey thanks, Brock! You're the best!" Ash chuckled. After healing Pikachu, Brock also healed Chimchar, who hasn't fully recovered, even with the Sitrus Berry. "Thanks, Brock. We wouldn't be able to help our Pokémon without you around." Hikaru thanked, making Brock smile.

Later, they all arrived at a phone booth, where they all called Professor Rowan. "Well, that's excellent! I can't tell you how happy I am for you! Everything worked out just perfectly!" Rowan replied, smiling. "Thanks for the compliment, Prof. Rowan!" Hikaru chuckled. "Of course. By the way, Ash. I've just received a package from your mother." Rowan explained. "From my Mom?" Ash asked, dazed.

Meanwhile, the boy Ash and Brock met earlier was looking at the destroyed Team Rocket robot with his Elekid. He was determined to find out how Ash and Pikachu are strong.

To be continued...


	6. Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!**

A few hours later, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock arrived at Prof. Rowan's research Lab, thanks to Officer Jenny's tip. When they arrived, Prof. Rowan gave Ash the package that was from his mom, Delia Ketchum. "Wow! Look at these clothes!" Ash exclaimed. In the package, there was a green backpack, with a Pokéball sign on the center. There was a black-white short sleeve jacket with a yellow zigzag in the middle. There were also red and black sneakers. Finally there were long, blue jeans, with a red-black cap with a blue check on the center! Ash wanted to thank his Mom, so he used the Professor's screen phone to call her.

"I'm thrilled! Such a handsome young man!" Delia said on the screen. "That's really nice of you, Mom!" Ash thanked, smiling at his mother. "I wanted to give them to you while you were here... but you flew out of the house in such a rush!" Delia sighed, smiling sadly at her son. "Sorry, mom. But, everything's going well in the Sinnoh region here! I can't tell you how psyched I am!" Ash explained. "Well, I see that! You DID call Prof. Oak that Pikachu's safe, didn't you?" Delia asked. "Oh man! I forgot!" Ash gasped.

So, with Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru, Ash contacted Prof. Oak, using Prof. Rowan's big screen phone. "I appreciate hearing the good news, young man!" Prof. Oak exclaimed, relieved to see Pikachu and Ash safe. "And this is Dawn and Hikaru! The both of them have saved Pikachu!" Ash introduced. "And this is Prof. Oak!" Ash said to the two rookie trainers. "It's an honor to meet the professor of the Kanto region, sir!" Hikaru replied. "It's also an honor to see you, Professor!" Dawn exclaimed, bowing down. "It's also a pleasure to meet you!" Prof. Oak explained.

"Thank you! I hope that you don't mind, but... You love Pokémon poetry, don't you?" Dawn asked. That shook up Ash and Brock. "Yes, I do!" Oak answered. Even Hikaru grew curious. "Awesome! Does that mean you know all the Pokémon poets?" Dawn asked. "You don't get it! He's a real professor! Just like Prof. Rowan!" Ash explained. "Just like as a poet?" Hikaru teased. "Not much, actually." Brock answered. Dawn then explained that she saw all of Prof. Oak's poetry. Just as Ash was about to argue, Prof. Rowan came by, explaining that he wanted to discuss things with the Kanto Professor.

As the two professors talked, Brock guessed that the two of them were from a long back. "So, what are you here for?" Dawn asked. "Well, I came here to compete in the Sinnoh League and win!" Ash explained. "Really? I guess that makes us rivals then!" Hikaru chuckled, putting his hands on the back of his head. "I guess that does!" Ash laughed. "Well, the closest Gym from Sandgem Town here is in Oreburgh City! It's past Jublife City!" Brock explained.

"That's awesome! Can I and Hikaru go with you?" Dawn asked. Ash and Brock tensed up, also surprising Hikaru, who had his eyes wide a little bit. "My dream is to become the number 1 Coordinator! And my first contest from here is in Jublife City!" Dawn explained. "Great then! Come along with us! Like people say, the more, the merrier!" Ash answered, agreeing. "Of course! It'll be more fun!" Brock agreed. Aipom, Starly, Piplup, and Chimchar came over to agree with the idea!

"And I'll get to spend some time with Pikachu!" Dawn giggled, gesturing to Ash's Electric Type Pokémon. "Don't forget about me, Dawn!" Hikaru pouted. Dawn only stuck her tongue out, saying that she was sorry for forgetting him, only making him blush.

So, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Okay! We're all set! Let's get going!" Ash called. Before anyone moved, Dawn asked why Ash isn't returning Pikachu. Ash then explained that Pikachu doesn't like being inside Pokéballs, allowing Dawn and Hikaru to comprehend. "I see. That's why you didn't return Pikachu when you had the chance against Team Rocket." Hikaru sighed, smiling.

"You'll learn that there are many Pokémon with different Pokéball personality, whether that like it in there or not!" Rowan chuckled, explaining to Hikaru and Dawn. "We gotta get going now. Thanks for everything you've done for us, Professor!" Ash replied, bowing down politely. "Of course!" Rowan chuckled again.

So, the five people left the Lab, only to confront the boy who had his Elekid in a Pokéball. "Yes? Who are you?" Rowan asked. "The name's Paul. And from the looks of things, you must be Professor Rowan. I was waiting for HIM." Paul explained, gesturing to Ash. "Who, me?" Ash asked. "You've got three Pokémon now. Wanna battle?" Paul asked. Ash grew hesitant for a moment, but stopped when Pikachu faced Paul bravely. "Sure! I'm ready! I'm gonna become a Pokémon Master! And the way to that is to beat challengers like you!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu replied, glaring at Paul.

Prof. Rowan allowed the two of them to have a battle in his backyard. Brock volunteered to be the referee, while Ash and Paul faced each other. Hikaru, Dawn, and Prof. Rowan watched from the sidelines. Dawn was excited by this. "This is great! I've never seen a Pokémon battle before!" Dawn cried with glee. "Well, you're seeing one now! So, hold onto your hats!" Ash grinned. Then, Paul made a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Paul?" Ash asked. "Just that... you talk like a little kid somehow." Paul answered. "Oh yeah?" Ash asked, challengingly. "Yeah. Okay, like I said before, this is gonna be a three-on-three battle. With no substitutions. The winner will be when one of us gets two wins, got it?" Paul sneered, explaining the rules. "Alright! Starly, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his Flying Type Pokémon. "Now Starly, standby! I choose you!" Paul yelled, sending his own Starly.

"Okay, Ash! I'll let you go first!" Paul sneered. "Right! Starly, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Starly quickly slashed Paul's Starly, causing it to fall! "It's a hit!" Dawn shouted with glee. "True, but it looked that it didn't do much damage. I think Paul is just testing Ash's swift attack power from the start." Rowan replied. Dawn and Hikaru looked up in surprise. "Well, Quick Attack does give little damage to its opponents." Hikaru stated. "Starly, Aerial Ace!" Paul called. Paul's Starly shot straight up and bashed into Ash's Starly! Ash countered by telling Starly to use Wing Attack! "Quick! Double Team!" Paul cried. Clones of Starly appeared, confusing Ash's Starly! Ash saw the real one behind his Starly!"

"The real one's behind you! Dodge it now!" Ash yelled, trying to warn his Flying Type Pokémon. "Aerial Ace!" Paul ordered. Once again, Ash's Starly was hit by the powerful Flying Type move! It flew down, knocking out! "Ash's Starly is unable to battle! Paul's Starly wins!" Brock declared. "Starly, return!" Ash called, returning his fainted Pokémon. As Ash complimented it, Paul just scoffed. "I think I figured out your battle style. You cover up by wearing attacks to push it. And when you combine with a lame strategy like that, I can't help but feel sorry for your Pokémon with a weak trainer like you." Paul explained, returning his own Starly. "That's all you've got!?" Paul sneered. That ticked Hikaru off as he glared at Paul. _"Who does he think he is, judging Ash's battling style! He's got some nerve!" _Hikaru thought.

"Now, Aipom! You're up next!" Ash cried, sending his Normal Type Pokémon. Hikaru checked his Pokédex for information. _"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom rather uses its tail as a hand than its real hands, making it useful in battles." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Standby, Chimchar!" Paul called, sending out his Chimchar! Hikaru's Chimchar's eyes grew widen in shock to see another of his species! "A Chimchar? Well, it looks familiar to Hikaru's!" Ash grinned. "Well, isn't that nice? You've got your Chimchar lesson from a beginner!" Paul snickered. Both Ash and Hikaru grew annoyed by this as Ash told Aipom to use Swift! Paul countered the move by telling Chimchar to use Ember! The two moves collided, exploding!

"Focus Punch, go!" Ash yelled. Aipom prepared to use one of its powerful moves as it charged up! Paul knew how to counter for it. "Use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. "Chim...char!" Chimchar yelled as it smashed into Aipom with a fire wheel! Hikaru's Chimchar gasped with a powerful move. Even Hikaru himself blinked with surprise as he kept watching. "That Focus Punch disappeared!" Dawn gasped. "Yes. If a Pokémon is using Focus Punch, and gets attacked before it's complete, the attack can't be finished!" Rowan explained. "Not a good choice of an attack, Ash. Chimchar, go!" Paul cried. Chimchar charged at Aipom, who used Double Team to confuse Chimchar! Paul then told his Fire Type to use Ember! All of the fakes vanished, causing both Ash and Hikaru to gasp out loud!

"Uh oh!" Ash gasped. "Now, use Scratch!" Paul called. Chimchar lashed at Aipom, dealing more damage! As Chimchar moved away, Ash told Aipom to use Focus Punch again! Once more, Aipom charged up the attack. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. Like before, the Chimp Pokémon charged with its Fire Type attack! "If this hits, it might be over!" Hikaru growled. But, Ash had a plan in mind. "Just wait, that's it!" Ash replied. "What is he thinking!?" Paul muttered, gritting his teeth hidden. The Flame Wheel got closer as Ash used this Aipom the signal! Aipom used its tail to leap up and bash into Chimchar! The Fire Type was knocked out by the Fighting Type move!

"Chimchar's unable to battle! Aipom's the winner!" Brock declared. "Alright!" Dawn giggled, leaping in the air with glee. Hikaru and his Chimchar sighed. "That was a close call." Hikaru muttered. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed. Paul returned Chimchar, glaring at the Pokéball. "You're still useless as you can be." Paul growled at it. Hikaru twitched his left eye with anger as he gritted his teeth at Paul. _"That fool! Who does he think he is, blaming it on his Pokémon!?" _Hikaru thought. Apparently, his Fire Type starter noticed and poked his cheek. That snapped the Twinleaf boy out as he thanked Chimchar for the encouragement. "Chim." Chimchar whispered, grinning at his trainer. "It looks like it's one on one!" Ash replied, looking at Paul. Paul just stood, motionless. Ash kneeled down to Pikachu, explaining that he was the last one left to battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran in the grassy field! "Standby, Elekid!" Paul yelled, sending his Electric Type out. "Ele!" Elekid snickered. _"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves it arms to produce strong, electrical charge and leans straight, when lightning is on." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "So, it's Electric Type VS Electric Type... Wonder how this is gonna go." Hikaru whispered. "Chim..." Chimchar wondered. "Is Pikachu the one to use Volt Tackle?" Paul asked. "Yeah, so what?" Ash answered. "So, nothing." Paul sneered. "Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu striked its Electric Type move at Elekid, but Elekid didn't seem hurt at all! Ash and Pikachu gasped by this. "It doesn't look like it did a thing!" Dawn gasped.

"True. Electric Type Pokémon doesn't sustain many damage when against another Electric Type." Rowan explained. "Thunder, go!" Paul yelled. A strong lightning zapped Pikachu, causing it to grunt in pain and slide back! "Hold on! Thunder looks like it did a lot to Pikachu!" Hikaru gasped. "Of course, there's a reason why I let you go first." Paul replied. "What!?" Ash retorted. "Cause I'm smart! Elekid and I used the energy from your Pikachu's Thunderbolt to super charge our Thunder!" Paul answered. "Well, let's see how smart you are! Volt Tackle!" Ash grunted. Pikachu this time charged with a powerful physical Electric Type move, chargina at Elekid! Paul just sneered as he told Elekid to use Protect!

A barrier surrounded Elekid, pushing Pikachu back from the recoil of Volt Tackle! "How did that happen?" Dawn asked. "Dawn... Volt Tackle is one of the risky moves to Pikachu. When it strikes, it also deals damage to itself as well." Hikaru explained, glaring at Paul and Elekid. "Are we done yet?" Paul mocked, snickering. "Ele." Elekid sneered. Pikachu struggled to get up as it stood up straight! "Give up already." Paul demanded. "No way! Are you kidding! Iron Tail, go!" Ash called. Pikachu attacked this time with a Steel Type move! Elekid used Brick Break to intercept! Both attacks struck as they both struggled for victory! "I hate to bring bad news. Your Pikachu seems all turned around! But Elekid's got a free arm!" Paul sneered. "Ah!" Ash gasped. "ThunderPunch, now!" Paul cried. "Not so fast! Iron Tail's still on the way!" Ash called.

Pikachu slammed ThunderPunch out of the way and slammed Elekid away! "Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cheered. However, Paul wasn't done yet. "C'mon! Brick Break again!" Paul yelled. A punch blasted Pikachu away, sending him toward the ground! As Pikachu and Elekid landed on the ground, the two Electric Types fell! They were both knocked out! "We have a tie! Both sides are unable to battle!" Brock declared. Ash gasped while Paul just scoffed. "Wow. I guess that means they're equally strong." Dawn said, surprised. "I'm not sure if Ash thinks that, Dawn." Hikaru replied as all of them walked towards Ash. "That seemed like a tie to me." Brock replied. "Well, not me! Pikachu was the first to go down. We lost. Isn't that right!?" Ash asked, glaring at Paul.

"It was called a tie. A tie it is." Paul answered, looking at Ash. He then threw a Pokéball, releasing his last Starly! It flew away out of sight. "What did you do that for!?" Ash yelled, annoyed with Paul's actions. "There's a million Starlys that are stronger than that one. And when I find it, I'm gonna grab it." Paul explained. "What did you say!?" Hikaru yelled. Paul took a moment to look at Hikaru and Chimchar. He gave a little smile as he thanked Professor Rowan for his use of the field. Rowan nodded and dismissed him as Paul began to walk away. "Paul, wait! Let's battle again someday!" Ash demanded. Paul pretended not to hear and kept walking. "Thanks a lot." Ash muttered, glaring at where Paul left.

A rivalry between Ash and Paul begins after their draw battle. Hikaru seems ticked off with Paul. Will he be able to find a perfect rival himself?

To be continued...


	7. An Argument To Settle!

**Chapter 7: An Argument To Settle!**

The next day, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru left Sandgem Town to continue on their quests. Along the way, Dawn and Piplup encounters a Buneary she was looking forward to catch! She thought it was a perfect time to catch it. "This time for sure, Dawn! Go for it!" Ash cheered. "I'm so psyched! Here I go!" Dawn called, preparing to throw a Pokéball that wasn't LARGE enough to catch! Ash saw it, and warned Dawn! "Hold on! You've got to make your Pokéball bigger first!" Ash cried out. Dawn first grew confused, then shrieked as she struggled to nake the red-white ball bigger! "You'd better hurry! It'll get away!" Ash called. Dawn nodded as she finally made the ball bigger. "Let's go... Pokéball!" Dawn called. Unfortunately, she threw it accidently towards Ash! The ball knocked him cold on the ground!

_"Oy... Why did this have to happen?" _Hikaru thought, face-palming as he sighed. Chimchar scratched his chin, sweatdropping. "Oops! Sorry!" Dawn gasped, apologizing. Ash, however, didn't seem to be convinced. "Watch where you throw that thing!" Ash shouted. Dawn started to get annoyed as she said that it was an accident. "If you hadn't been yelling at me, my hand wouldn't have slipped!" Dawn argued. "G-Guys? This is not the time to-" Hikaru started, but was interrupted. "You weren't doing it right!" Ash retorted. As Ash and Dawn argued while Hikaru tried to explain, Piplup turned to see Buneary escape! "Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup shrieked as it pointed to where Buneary had gone.

"No! Buneary!" Ash and Dawn said it together.

Dawn glared at Ash. "I hope you're happy now!" Dawn snapped. "Don't look at me!" Ash retorted. "Why not? It's your fault!" Dawn claimed. "Your yapping scared Buneary away, you know!" Ash exclaimed. Brock and Pikachu just sighed to see a fight going on between the two trainers. "Ash! Dawn! Could you two stop this nonsense!?" Hikaru asked. "Stay out of this!" both of them yelled, catching Hikaru off balance! He fell on his back, starting to get annoyed. "Why should I stay out of it? It's both of your fault!" Hikaru shouted. Chimchar sighed now. HIS trainer was being part of the fight, now.

Later, the four trainers were all walking to a Pokémon Center, with the argue continuing. "Just great. I could've had a Buneary! If it wasn't for a certain big mouth!" Dawn snorted. "Oh yeah? Well, I can get me a Buneary too, without your big mouth." Ash retorted. "This couldn't have gone simpler, couldn't it, you two? Double big mouths, I should say." Hikaru huffed as he glared at the two trainers. "Say what now!?" Ash yelled. Hikaru didn't answer, with Dawn switching the conversation! "Next time, butt out!" Dawn exclaimed. "That is, if there is a next time." Ash teased, looking away. "I'm catching lots of Pokémon!" Dawn explained. "You won't, if you keep doing stupid stuff!" Ash retorted. "There's no point to this arguement, you know?" Hikaru stated, but he was ignored.

"Are you calling ME stupid!?" Dawn shrieked. "No. But I'm thinking about it now!" Ash answered. "What if you are stupid, Dawn?" Hikaru teased. "How can you think without a brain!?" Dawn shrieked. "You tell jokes good as good as catching Pokémon!" Ash insulted. "Shut up, you dirtbags!" Hikaru yelled, glaring at the two. "What, you trying to pick a fight with me?" Ash asked, grabbing Hikaru's shirt. "Maybe I am, idiot!" Hikaru snorted. "You all are hurting my ears!" Brock roared, angered by the issue. Suddenly, a light glowed, getting their attentions! "What's that?" Ash asked, letting go of Hikaru. "It feels calm and warming now!" Hikaru stated, sighing. "It's called Sunny Day! It's a Fire Type move! Fire Types use it to temporarily raise their power!" Brock explained.

Suddenly, a little green Pokémon walked toward them! It looked like a bud that's about to grow flowers! "Who's this cute one?" Hikaru asked. "So cute!" Dawn squealed. _"Budew, the Bud_ _Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud cold, to survive the cold. But, it opens again in the spring." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "I wonder if this is where that Sunny Day came from!" Brock guessed. "You think Budew made Sunny Day?" Hikaru asked. "It was. Heart in words. But reflect a heart, let the Sunny Day soften yours. For when your heart is light, your bud is happy and bright! Now, don't you feel better now?" a man asked. As the four trainers saw, a man had long black hair, a golden harp, a dark green hat and cape, with romance clothing.

Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn took a moment to look at each other and agreed. "Yeah! You're right!" The three of them answered. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash introduced. "My name is Dawn!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm Hikaru." Hikaru replied calmly. "My name's Brock." Brock replied. "And I'm the Pokémon Par, Nando. This is my Budew." Nando explains. "We travel the world, bringing joy to all." Nando replied. "That's really soothing to hear, Nando." Hikaru sighed, relaxed. "You must've had a great time!" Brock grinned. "Hey! I've got it! Ash! Hikaru! Now I can show you two how strong I've gotten!" Dawn exclaimed, staring at her two friends. "How?" Ash asked. "Nando. Would you mind battling with me?" Dawn asked.

"If that pleases you, then yes." Nando answered. "Budew Budew!" Budew cried. "Don't forget that this is your first battle with a trainer!" Ash exclaimed to Dawn. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Dawn assured. "Dawn. Are you by any chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?" Nando asked. Dawn then explains that she decided to enter Pokémon Contests. "I see. Then, in a Contest battle it is! There's a clearing up ahead that'll be perfect for our battle." Nando sighs, smiling. "Great!" Dawn giggled. So, the five of them went their way for Dawn's first Pokémon battle. They all didn't notice Team Rocket sneaking up behind them, though.

"Okay! First things first! My Pokémon has to make a gorgeous entrance! Alright then, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called, sending her Water Type starter out. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup replied. "You may have the first attack." Nando offers. Dawn thanked Nando, and came up with a strategy. There was one move that Piplup was able to land a super effect on a Grass Type like Budew. That was Peck. "Alright, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called.

**Dawn:** **Piplup**

**Nando:**** Budew**

Piplup ran towards Budew to attack with a Flying Type move! "Please, dodge it." Nando replied calmly. Budew obeyed and dodged Peck! "What happened!?" Dawn gasped. "Budew dodged it, that's what!" Hikaru answered. "Bullet Seed." Nando ordered. Glowing seeds began to appear out of Budew's mouth as it began to close on Piplup! "Bullet Seed is a Grass Type move, which means it could give a Water Type like Piplup a big problem!" Brock explained. With that, Dawn told Piplup to dodge the move as well. The Penguin Pokémon moved out of the way, and out of range! "Alright, my turn! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. "Wait, that's not gonna work, Dawn!" Hikaru warned. But, the Bubblebeam hit! It caused an explosion! Dawn jumped with glee, but she stopped from Nando's chuckle and a slight grin! As the smoke cleared, Budew had no damage!

"But how? It was a direct hit!" Dawn gasped. "It wasn't strong! Water Types don't do that much to Grass Types!" Ash explained. "Budew absorbed the attack on purpose, and made a jump! Brilliant! Even using the smoke from the explosion!" Brock exclaimed. "Solarbeam, please." Nando ordered. Budew began to charge up energy for the Solarbeam attack! Dawn smiled, thinking that Solarbeam takes long to charge and attack! "Piplup, use Peck, now!" Dawn ordered. Piplup again ran to Budew, which suddenly knocked Piplup out with a direct hit from Solarbeam!

"No, Piplup!" Dawn gasped. She ran to her Pokémon, and asked if Piplup was okay. "It seems that the battle is over." Nando stated. "But, how were thay able to fire Solarbeam so fast?" Dawn asked. "Because... it's Sunny Day! When like this, it's easier to follow Solarbeam by then." Hikaru answered, which Dawn understood then. "I see. I'm so sorry, Piplup." Dawn said sadly. "Piplup Piplup..." Piplup replied. "Dawn... I wouldn't have guessed this is as your first battle. You seemed to be good." Nando complimented. "Wow! That's a nice thing to say! Thank you!" Dawn exclaimed. "You can be sure it was good experience. Those two really know how to battle!" Brock replied. "Yeah, obviously!" Ash cried, excited.

"I'm off. Best of luck." Nando replied, walking away.

Later, it was sunset as the four trainers walked on the forest pathway. "*sigh* I can't catch a Pokémon. I can't win a battle." Dawn sighed, feeling down. "Hey, chill out! Have a nice dinner! Get a good night sleep! And you'll be fine tomorrow!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed. "Nice dinner? Where do you get that idea?" Hikaru asked. "Chim?" Chimchar asked. "Good night sleep? How do you get that without a bed?" Dawn asked. "Hey, look. There's a Pokémon Center nearby!" Brock explained. "Really? Hooray! A real bed with a real room! We can enjoy civilization again!" Dawn cheered raising her hands up. 'Well, that's a relief." Hikaru sighed. "Alright then! Bonsly! Let's go!" Brock called, sending out a Pokémon that looked like a little guy with three green bumps on the thin part of the head. It had brown body with yellow eyes.

"Bonsly! We're going to the Pokémon Center! And you're going to be checked out by Nurse Joy!" Brock cried happily. "Bonsly!" Bonsly cried. "So, that's a Bonsly!" Dawn giggled as she checked her Pokédex. _"Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Being a Rock-Type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes water from both sides of its body to regulate it."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "So, did you bring your other Pokémon, too?" Ash asked. "Other Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. "Nope. My brothers and sisters are all watching them back at the Pewter Gym!" Brock explained. "What? Gym?" Dawn repeated. "Oh yeah! The Gym back in Pewter City! Brock's family lives there, while Brock's the Gym Leader!" Ash explained.

"Well, that explains everything." Hikaru sighed. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed. "Wow! That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

Soon, the four heroes were at the Pokémon Center, seeing Nurse Joy and her Chansey! "Good evening! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy welcomed. Dawn grew confused, thinking that it was the Sandgem Town's Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy explained that it was sister who works there. Brock shows Dawn a photo of the Sinnoh Nurse Joys all around in each town and cities! "My dear! Although all of you are beautiful, your beauty stands out!" Brock exclaimed, showing his love to Nurse Joy. Now, Hikaru was confused. "He's acting the same way he did to Officer Jenny in Route 202..." Hikaru muttered, sweatdropping.

The four of them later called Johanna, Dawn's mother who is glad to see that Dawn made some new friends. "I certainly appreciate you looking after my Dawn. I realize of course that sometimes, she can be a headful!" Johanna joked. "Oh no." Ash and Brock snickered. "That's Dawn, all right." Hikaru laughed a little, causing Dawn to blush again. "C'mon, Mom! You don't have to worry about me!" Dawn pleaded. "When you say there is nothing to worry about, that's what worries me the most." Johanna explained, causing Dawn to sweatdrop.

"Don't forget that I'm counting on you three!" Johanna replied, looking at the three boys. "We won't." the three of them pledged. "Then, you all have a good time! Ash, Hikaru! Many luck to your Gym battles!" Johanna complimented, waving good-bye. She shut down her phone, leaving Dawn to sigh. "My Mom... What a Mom!" Dawn complained. "Oh, Ash! By the way, did you register for the Sinnoh League? You'll need to!" Nurse Joy reminded. Ash panicked and ran to where he was able to register. _"Is he always like this? Forgetting what's most important to him?" _Hikaru thought, groaning. Ash was then registered for the League, with Nurse Joy saying that he is ready to roll.

"Can I register for Contests here, too? I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!" Dawn asked. Nurse Joy explained that Dawn needed to register at the Contest Hall for that. Dawn thanked her for the reminding, just as the sliding doors opened! Two boys and a girl arrived with a Turtwig, Chimchar, and a Prinplup! It was Piplup's evolved form! "Wow! Chimchar! Turtwig! And would you look at that! A Prinplup! Doesn't it evolve from Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Right! He just evolved yesterday!" the girl answered. _"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. A strike from its wings can be harmful, as it searches the ocean for its prey." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Well, if isn't Dawn!" a familar voice called out. Dawn turned to see Nando in front of her in the Pokémon Center entrance! "Nando!" Dawn gasped.

To be continued...


	8. Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!

**Chapter 8: Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

Last time, on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru were all having an argument when Buneary has escaped from Dawn! The argument continued, until a Sunny Day happened, caused by a Grass Type Pokémon named Budew! It belonged to a trainer named, Nando, a trainer who likes to soothe people and Pokémon's feelings and hearts. Dawn challenged Nando to a battle, but lost due to Piplup's disadvantage against a Grass Type like Budew. Next, the four heroes were at the nearby Pokémon Center, with Johanna asking the three boys to look after Dawn, and with Ash registered for the Sinnoh League. Nando reappears to Dawn, coming to take back his full healed Budew.

"Nando! What a surprise!" Dawn gasped. "Yes it is. A pleasant one, that is." Nando chuckled. He walked to the counter where Nurse Joy gave him his Budew. "Here you go! Your Budew is feeling 100 percent!" Nurse Joy explained, handing Budew back to Nando. "I'm in your debt." Nando thanked. "Are you sleeping in the Center too, Nando?" Hikaru asked. "No. There are several things I need to ponder elsewhere. And so, good evening." Nando answered, leaving with Budew in his hands. "What's he pondering about?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy explained that Nando is having trouble whether to participate in Pokémon Contests or in Pokémon Gym Battles. "Yeah? With a strong Budew like his, he should always choose Gym battles! Don't you think so, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "Uh..." Hikaru was about to answer, when Dawn made another suggestion. "No way! It's Contests! He sure knows how to show off his Budew!" Dawn explained.

Hikaru was speechless of what to decide for his two friends. When he didn't answer, Ash and Dawn again made an argument for Nando to choose either Gym or Contests. "Maybe we should let Nando decide for himself!" Ash said angrily. "That's fine!" Dawn called back. So, the two of them ran out to find Nando. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Hikaru pleaded. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed. He and his trainer left the Center, with Brock following, after giving Nurse Joy his love again!

Later, the four of them were out in the dark forest, searching for Nando. Ash sent out Starly to search while Hikaru used Shinx to light the way. Eventually, both of the Pokémon were exhausted. "If he was here, Starly would've seen him." Brock stated. Ash and Hikaru thanked their two exhausted Pokémon while returning them to their Pokéballs. "Sorry, Dawn. We're gonna have to camp out here." Ash sighed. "What!? We're not going back to the Pokémon Center!?" Dawn shrieked. "Uh, by the time we get there, the sun will be up!" Ash explained. Dawn and Hikaru sighed, hesitantly agreeing with the plan. "You two always do this! You go, running off without thinking what the consequences might be!" Brock scolded Ash and Dawn.

"Right..." the two trainers groaned.

Suddenly, they saw a man and a woman standing right in front of them! "Worry not! We've got three hots in the cot!" the woman giggled. "What've you need is what you've got!" the man said proudly. All of the heroes grew confused as the two "elders" gestured toward a strange-looking inn right behind them! "It's in... a forest?" Ash asked, confused. "I don't recall seeing that before." Hikaru replied. "You see, we love to consume things people can't stand!" the woman explained. "But, since you fit in the category, you can stay for free!" the man explained. Ash, Dawn, and Brock grew relieved, while Hikaru looked confused. _"Hmm... I haven't seen this inn while we were searching for Nando, but... then these two show up! What's going on?" _Hikaru thought, glaring at the two. "Well, it is late. And they seem so nice!" Brock stated. "Right!" Ash and Dawn agreed.

"Nicest to the worlds!" the two elders exclaimed. Then, a Meowth appeared, explaining that Pikachu and Chimchar can sleep along with them, too! That made Hikaru even more suspicious as he glared at the Meowth. Then, a wind blew up, knocking down the inn! It actually turned out to be a fake, disguised as a cardboard! Dust from the fall appeared, revealing the three fakes! It was Team Rocket! "You were supposed to build a hotel! Not a back lawn movie set!" Jessie shouted at Meowth. "Let's see what you build in two bucks!" Meowth groaned.

"Team Rocket!" the four trainers snapped. "I should've known! The sudden appearance of you and the set, it didn't make sense at all!" Hikaru growled.

"Listen! Is that a voice that I hear?"  
>"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"<br>"Loving on the wind!"  
>"Past the stars!"<br>"In your ear!"  
>"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"<br>"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"  
>"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"<br>"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"  
>"Jessie!"<br>"And James!"  
>"Meowth, that's a name!"<br>"Putting the good-doers in their places!"  
>"We're Team Rocket!"<br>"In your face!"  
>"Wobbuffet!"<br>"Mime mime mime!"

"Why do you keep chasing Pikachu!?" Dawn demanded. "Why are you such a twerp?" Jessie asked. "S-Shut up! How dare you attempt to steal Chimchar!" Hikaru growled, embracing Chimchar in his arms! "Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked. "Carnivine! Time to come out and play!" James called, sending out a new Pokémon! It was green, like a Venus flytrap! It was the Grass Type, Carnivine! It bit into James' head, causing Hikaru and Chimchar to sweatdrop! "No! Time to play! Not time to bite!" James shrieked. "What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, bringing out his Pokédex. "That's the Grass Type, Carnivine!" Hikaru gasped. _"Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. It uses its sweet smelling saliva to catch its prey." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Guys! Leave this to me! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called, sending out her Water Type Pokémon out. The Penguin Pokémon immediately used Bubblebeam at Carnivine! Suddenly, the Bug Catcher Pokémon crushed the bubbles with its mouth! "The Bubblebeam's gone!" Dawn gasped. "Piplup!?" Piplup shrieked. "Water Type moves have almost no effect on a Grass Type like Carnivine!" Brock explained. "Lucky us! Bite for you!" James laughed. Carnivine made a jump to bite Piplup! "Piplup! No!" Dawn shrieked. Suddenly, Bullet Seed blasted Carnivine away!

"Budew!?" Ash gasped. The Grass-Poison Type Pokémon used Bullet Seed, blasting the Team Rocket gang away! "Where did that thing come from!?" Jessie shrieked. "I'm sick of little green Pokémon!" Meowth yelled. "Something about green ones rubs me away, too!" James groaned. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight into the night sky.

As Budew landed, the four heroes saw Nando come out! "Such a shame. I was enjoying the night until they arrived." Nando sighed. "I trust that you're alright." Nando replied, smiling at the heroes. "We are!" The four trainers answered. "You know, we were looking for you, Nando." Hikaru explained. "Me? Why?" Nando asked.

So, Ash and Dawn explained to them in a campfire that they wanted him to know whether he liked to do Gym Battles or in Pokémon Contests. "You're right. I'm torn... whether choosing Contests or Gym Battles." Nando replied. "Well, Budew is perfect for a Gym Battle!" Ash explained. "No way! Budew's moves were made for Contests!" Dawn argued. "If I enter the Sinnoh League, I need to Gym Badges of each 8 Gym locations, which gives me 8 badges! On the other hand, to enter the Grand Festival, I need to enter 5 Contest arenas, giving me 5 Contest Ribbons!" Nando explained.

"Sounds to me that the Gym should be your best!" Ash exclaimed. "Sounds to me that Contests should be your best!" Dawn exclaimed, irritating Ash. "No! Gym Battles!" Ash argued. "No! Contests!" Dawn yelled.

"Battles!"  
>"Contests!"<br>"Battles!"  
>"Contests!"<p>

The two of them were arguing again, leaving Hikaru and Brock to sigh. "Keep that up then. We won't be able to hear the forest sing." Nando replied. "What do you mean by that, Nando?" Hikaru asked. To his answer, they heard a cherishing song. Wild Pokémon began to sing. Wild Kricketots, Bunearys, Burmys, Ghost Types, Hoothoots, Noctowls, and more Pokémon sang along in the dark forest! "All the forest Pokémon are singing at once!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling happy with the sound. "The forest... really does sing!" Brock said in awe. "It's gorgeous! I never noticed it before! Now, I'll always hear it!" Dawn cried, happy to hear such a good sound. "Yeah. Sleeping outside is not so bad after all, right?" Ash asked. "Yeah... I'm sorry, Ash. All for the complaining I've made. All the things weren't going well for me, and I guess I was out all on you!" Dawn apologized. Ash seemed taken aback, but smiled back.

"You know... I haven't been exactly Mr. Nice..." Ash grunted, smiling sheepishly. "And Hikaru... Ash and I want to say sorry to you, too." Dawn replied, showing a sad smile. "What for?" Hikaru asked. "Well, we sort of yelled at you when you had nothing to do with our argument. So... sorry." Ash explained. Hikaru sighed and smiled, saying that he was sorry too. Brock and Nando felt relieved to see the soothing bond between the three. "You know... right after I left Pallet Town, I saw a flying Pokémon, that was glowing like a rainbow!" Ash exclaimed. "Bird that's... glowing with rainbow?" Hikaru repeated. "I'm sure it was a Ho-Oh! It was something that I've never seen before!" Ash explained. "Maybe that's what Hikaru and I saw! Remember, Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... We saw a seeable silhouette of a legendary Pokémon in Lake Verity once." Hikaru answered, grinning. Just then, Nando played his golden harp again, soothing the air around them! "What you see is hidden, you now see it with your own eyes. The forest song gives a gift for you and me. Let our heart be grateful that the mysterious night Pokémon shows itself, ever so selflessly." Nando said soothingly. Just before Ash could get up, Hikaru suddenly rose! "Nando, if tomorrow is alright, Chimchar and I'd like to challenge you for our first Pokémon battle, too!" Hikaru explained. "The pleasure is all mine." Nando agreed.

So, as agreed, Hikaru and Nando prepared for a 1 on 1 battle. Hikaru was going with his Chimchar, while Nando is going with Budew, despite the type disadvantage it has. "Let's go, Nando!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You may take the first move, then!" Nando chuckled. "Alright then! Let's go, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. "Chim!" Chimchar nodded, putting a thumbs-up to his trainer!

**Hikaru**: **Chimchar**

**Nando: Budew**

"Chimchar, start this off with Ember!" Hikaru called. The Fire Type Pokémon nodded as he blew fireballs at Budew! "Please, use Bullet Seed." Nando replied. Budew shot a mass of glowing seeds at Ember, which collided together! "Is it a tie!?" Ash asked. "No! Look at that!" Brock called. As everyone saw, Ember pushed its way through, blasting Budew away! "Bullseye! Now, use Scratch!" Hikaru sneered. Chimchar slashed Budew away, knocking it into the ground!

"Use Mega Drain!" Nando called. Budew shot a glowing beam, sucking Chimchar inside! It then began to glow red as Budew's wounds disappeared! "Chimchar, no!" Hikaru gasped. "How did Budew heal!?" Dawn gasped. "You see, when you use Mega Drain, the user can heal by half the damage that the opponent has taken!" Brock explained. "But, Chimchar's a Fire Type Pokémon! So, it shouldn't have much effect, wouldn't it, Brock?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah... I suppose so." Brock shrugged. "Chimchar, can you still fight?" Hikaru asked. The Fire Type winked at his trainer and nodded. "Good! Then, let's try attacking with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. "Char!" Chimchar yelled as it smashed into Budew! Suddenly, Budew began to glow! "No way!" Hikaru gasped. "What's wrong with Budew!?" Dawn shrieked. "Nothing! It's evolving!" Brock answered. Dawn gasped by that word as she, Ash, Brock, and Hikaru witnessed the evolution!

The change made roses for the form; a blue and a red rose! It was bigger and the face changed! "Roselia..." The Roselia soothed. "Roselia? Budew evolves into Roselia!?" Ash yelped. "So... this is what evolution is..." Hikaru said in awe. "An amazing development, indeed. Roselia, Sunny Day, please." Nando pleaded. The sun glowed brightly. Hikaru and Chimchar knew what was coming next. "Now, if you please, Solarbeam!" Nando yelled. The charge was complete as Roselia fired the Grass Type move towards Solarbeam!

"Here it comes, Hikaru!" Brock shouted. Hikaru nodded as he told Chimchar to dodge it! "Let's wrap this up, Chimchar! Jump and use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. The Fire Type Pokémon nodded as it jumped into the air, and smashed Roselia toward the ground! It was then knocked out! "Oh my! Roselia!" Nando gasped. Roselia only groaned as it had swirls on its eyes. "I guess this is the end. It looks like we lost." Nando sighed. Chimchar ran to Hikaru and leapt to his arms!

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"We did it, Chimchar! We won our first battle!" Hikaru laughed, hugging his Fire Type starter. Chimchar gave back a hug while snuggling onto Hikaru's chest. "A brilliant effort. You deserve a nice, long rest." Nando replied, returning his new evolved Pokémon to its Pokéball. "Nice one, Hikaru! That was so cool!" Ash cried, punching Hikaru on the shoulder. Hikaru only smiled while rubbing his arm.

"Now, to Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru. I offer you my thanks. I know what I must do." Nando replied. "You're gonna try the Sinnoh League, aren't you?" Ash asked. "You're gonna do the Grand Festival, right?" Dawn asked. "I'm going to do both." Nando answered. That caught Ash and Dawn by a surprise. "I enjoy battling so much, I wouldn't try to give up on either one of them. And so, I bid you farewell, until we meet again." Nando explained, showing a slight smile.

So, the four heroes bid farewell to Nando. New goals and dreams come up, whether to enter the Sinnoh League, or the Grand Festival will be dreams for Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn, as the journey continues!

To be continued...


	9. Turtwig To Bash On!

**Chapter 9: Turtwig to Bash On!**

On their way to Jublife City, Ash and the others were making their way in Route 202, until they were caught by the evil trio, Team Rocket! They once agin snatched Pikachu from Ash and are making a flight for it! "Team Rocket! Come back!" Ash demanded. "That's not your Pikachu!" Dawn shouted. "Never stopped us before. We're not changing our motives because of some twerps!" James sneered. "Right! I like these words: What's mine is mine, and what is yours?" Jessie laughed. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"Forget Pikachu, and collect some stamps!" Meowth chuckled. Hikaru grew enraged by this and sent out Shinx! She was ordered to use Spark, but it missed! "Now Starly! I choose you!" Ash called, sending his Flying Type out. "Starly, cut the ropes that's holding Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Starly nodded as it charged straight at the rope! "As if! Let's ask Carnivine for an alternate opinion!" James grunted, calling to his Carnivine. Unfortunately, as the Grass Type was sent out, James was bit again!

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet tried to pry Carnivine out of James' head, only to shake the balloon! Suddenly, one of the balloon's robot arms went out of control and grabbed Hikaru! "Gahhh! Hands off of me!" Hikaru yelped as he was pulled away! Starly shrieked, only popping the balloon! "Oh no! Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked. "Chim!" Chimchar shrieked, trying to run for his trainer! "Starly!" Ash gasped. Team Rocket, Pikachu, and Hikaru screamed as they crashed at a nearby lake!

Darkness was only on Hikaru's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. "Pika Pi!" A voice called out. "P-Pikachu? Wha..." Hikaru groaned as he got out of the mechanical arm! Pikachu was still trapped in his cage. "Hang on, Pikachu! I've got you out of here!" Hikaru shouted as he tried to unlock the cage. "Pika..." Pikachu moaned. Suddenly, the two of them heard a rustle on the bushes! Hikaru braced himself, only to be seeing a Grass Type Pokémon looking at him and Pikachu!

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped. "It's a... Turtwig!" Hikaru gasped as he checked his Pokédex. _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell are made of earth, and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "What's a Turtwig doing here?" Hikaru whispered to himself. Turtwig took a moment to look at Hikaru until it walked over, helping him release Pikachu from its cage! Pikachu felt happy to be free, thanking Hikaru and Turtwig! "You're welcome, Pikachu!" Hikaru chuckled. "Turt!" Turtwig replied.

"You're not relieved in duty, Pikachu!" Jessie shrieked. Hikaru turned to see Team Rocket out of their fallen balloon! "You idiots never quit, do you?" Hikaru growled. "When it comes to stealing Pokémon, nothing stops us!" Meowth snickered. Just then, Turtwig took a step forward, glaring at the evil trio! "Turtwig! Turtwig! Turt!" Turtwig growled, glaring at Team Rocket. Then, a small brown-looking Pokémon came out of the bushes! The Grass Type seemed relieved to see its friend!

"That's an Eevee!" Hikaru gasped. _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee can evolve into seven different types for to evolve." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Alright, Carnivine! Sink your teeth into the furball and the new shell!" James yelled. Carnivine dashed forward to attack! It used Bullet Seed! "Out of the way!" Hikaru yelled, pushing Pikachu out of the way. Eevee and Turtwig both managed to dodge the attacks!

Both Eevee and Turtwig began to charge at Team Rocket! "Now we've got a problem! Waking Turtwig and Eevee up from its snoozing asks for trouble!" Meowth gulped. The two little Pokémon bashed Carnivine, sending it to Team Rocket! They were bloated toward the air! "Talk about an early exit." Jessie sighed. "Hardly worth the bite marks of my brain!" James complained. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight!

"Turtwig..." Turtwig growled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried happily. "Well, that's done now." Hikaru sighed. "Pikachu! Hikaru!" Ash called. Hikaru and the three Pokémon turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock arrive in the scene! "Well, well! Look who's late to see a blast off!" Hikaru joked. Turtwig and Eevee glared at the three, making a battle pose. "That's pretty rare to see a wild Turtwig and an Eevee at the same time!" Brock stated. "This is my chance! Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn called.

As the water Pokémon was sent out, it charged at Turtwig and Eevee! "D-Dawn!? Now's not a good time!" Hikaru called. Chimchar and Shinx made a run for their trainer, but they were stopped by Eevee, who glared at them! "Eevee, what are you doing!?" Hikaru gasped. Turtwig countered Peck with Razor Leaf! "Quick! Dodge it!" Dawn shouted. Piplup rolled around to dodge all the Razor Leafs! Suddenly, one of the leaves struck an Oddish! It swayed while using Sleep Powder!

"Oh no! Pikachu! Hikaru! Look out!" Ash gasped as he ran for his friends. Chimchar and Shinx tried to save their trainer, too! However, as they got there, Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, Shinx, and Chimchar were caught in the Sleep Powder attack! They all dozed off, and fell asleep, unconscious! "What happened to them!?" Dawn gasped. "They got a full attack of Oddish's Sleep Powder!" Brock explained. As the five were asleep, Eevee and Turtwig went over and carried Hikaru and Pikachu on their back! Hikaru was carried by both of them.

The two made their escape! "Hey, wait!" Brock called. "Turtwig! Eevee!" Dawn cried. They both made a run for the two, but were stopped by an old lady! "Mercy me! Children!" The lady called. Dawn and Brock stopped as Turtwig and Eevee ran away with the unconscious Hikaru and Pikachu!

Later, Dawn and Brock were at the woman's house whose name was Clara, who knew both the Turtwig and the Eevee. She mixed up a medicine for Ash to wake up. "Drink this, dear." Clara replied, pouring the drink to Ash's mouth. The medicine did its work as Ash woke up and looked around. "Huh? Where am I? Pikachu? Where's Pikachu?" Ash called, looking for his Electric Type friend. Clara introduced herself to Ash. Dawn and Brock explained to Ash that they were in Clara's house.

"You have nothing to fear. Turtwig and Eevee are good Pokémon. I'm sure that your friend Hikaru and your Pikachu is fine." Clara assured. The three heroes were perplexed to hear the news. "I don't get it. Do you know those two Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Heavens, yes! Turtwig, Eevee, and I are old friends." Clara answered. The three were awestruck by this.

Meanwhile, Eevee and Turtwig took Hikaru and Pikachu to a nearby orange tree where Eevee gave Hikaru an orange while waking him up with Tail Whip! "Huh? Oh, thanks Eevee." Hikaru replied, accepting the orange. Turtwig used Tackle on the tree to give Pikachu one, too! Pikachu and Hikaru took a moment to look at each other before munching on the orange that was given to them!

Back at the house, Clara explained on how Turtwig and Eevee always come to the aid of humans and Pokémon. "So, Clara. Does that mean Turtwig is your Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "No, dear. Land's sakes. I'm very busy working on my herb garden without taking the time to become a Trainer or a Coordinator." Clara answered. Clara then explained to the three heroes on how both Turtwig and Eevee came out of nowhere and looked very exhausted by the scratches they had.

"Well, if I were either one of them, I'd never want to leave after that." Brock replied. "Yes, Turtwig and Eevee have been here for a long time. They both help anyone that needs help, including me. All from a simple twist to fate." Clara explained.

Back to Hikaru, he and Pikachu were enjoying the fruits with Eevee and Turtwig! _"I wonder how the others and my Pokémon are doing." _Hikaru thought, concerned about Chimchar and Shinx. Suddenly, Hikaru spotted two Pokémon that were fighting over a berry! "Those two! Those are Geodude and Mankey!" Hikaru gasped. Turtwig charges at the tree, knocking the Geodude and Mankey off balance!

Once again, the two were fighting again! "Hey! Knock it off, you two!" Hikaru yelled. They ignored Hikaru's scolding as they kept fighting! Just as things were about to become worse, Eevee used Attract! As the two were hit by hearts, they stopped fighting. Turtwig used this chance to fight with Mankey and Geodude, despite of Hikaru's pleading to stop the fight.

"I still can't understand why those two attacked us!" Ash sighed, remembering Turtwig and Eevee attacking them just as he got Pikachu back. "Well, I wasn't there, but if I were to guess, I'd say both Eevee and Turtwig were trying to protect your friend and your Pikachu." Clara guessed. "Of course! Turtwig must've thought that we were trying to do Pikachu and Hikaru harm!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash stood up with determination. "I'm going to get Pikachu back and find Hikaru! Once I tell Turtwig and Eevee the truth, everything's going to be fine!" Ash grinned. He went out the door, with Dawn and Brock following him!

Back to Hikaru, the fuss over the berry was over. Turtwig found some berries, equal for both the Geodude and Mankey! Eevee scolded the two like a female leader, surprising both Hikaru and Pikachu! _"Whoa. I've gotta admit, those two were serious and helpful in these issues!" _Hikaru thought. The two were grateful by this and left, with the berries in their hands! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, waving good-bye. "Don't fight over stuff again, will ya!?" Hikaru called out.

Then, both Eevee and Turtwig yawned as they drifted to sleep. Eevee slept in Hikaru's lap, making him blush! "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Don't worry. These two were just exhausted from all the work they had to do ever since we've met them." Hikaru chuckled as he stroked Eevee's fur. The Evolution Pokémon snuggled into Hikaru's chest as it yawned. "Heh. Now that is a cute one..." Hikaru whispered to himself.

Just then, both Hikaru and Pikachu heard a voice! They both turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock coming to their way! "Hey, Pikachu! Hikaru! You guys okay?" Ash called. "Never better!" Hikaru answered. Chimchar and Shinx ran along, running towards their trainer! Both of them were sobbing as they hugged Hikaru tight! "You two..." Hikaru whispered. "They were very worried about you, thinking that you were lost." Dawn explained.

"Well, I've missed you, too." Hikaru assured, smoothing his Pokémon's fur. Suddenly, something attacked the two, surprising everyone! As they saw, it was Eevee! Turtwig charged at Ash and used Tackle! Ash grunted in pain as he was sent toward the ground! "Ash! You okay!?" Dawn gasped. "Yeah... That was some smack." Ash groaned as he stood straight up. Turtwig stood in the battle position with Eevee, until they were stopped by Hikaru and Pikachu!

"What in the world are you two doing!?" Hikaru scolded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied angrily. They were both ignored as they kept glaring at Ash, Chimchar, and Shinx! "Both Eevee and Turtwig aren't listening to Pikachu and Hikaru at all!" Brock replied. "I know some people like that." Dawn replied sadly. "Stop this, you two! You don't know what you're doing! The Pokémon that you attacked were my Pokémon friends, and I'm their trainer!" Hikaru shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu growled.

That made the two wild Pokémon confused as they looked back at Ash, then to Pikachu and Hikaru! "Pikachu's my best friend! We were only trying to help!" Ash explained, annoyed. "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar agreed. "Shinx!" Shinx growled, glaring at Eevee. The two wild Pokémon grew confused until Pikachu and Hikaru answered that it was actually the truth.

Both Turtwig and Eevee gasped in shock as they quickly backed away, ashamed of themselves. They bowed down, multiple times to apologize. "Guess the two of them are pretty sorry." Brock chuckled. "A little too sorry, don't you think?" Dawn asked. Ash put his cap back on and walked over to Turtwig and Eevee. "Don't worry about it, you two. Hikaru's Pokémon and I are grateful for you saving their trainer and Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"I guess you thought by just looking at Team Rocket, you couldn't trust anyone but other Pokémon and Clara, right?" Hikaru asked. He rubbed on Eevee's fur while Ash pet Turtwig on his shell. The two of them opened their eyes, a little tearful as they nodded. Just then, there was a rustle on the bushes! Everyone saw that it was a wild Normal Type Pokémon named Linoone. "A Linoone! But, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"You don't think that it was attacked by a strong Pokémon?" Hikaru asked, as he and Ash ran towards it. "A Linoone? Let's see..." Dawn replied, checking on her Pokédex._ "Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. When it spots it's prey, it run towards it in a straight line, in 60 miles per a hour." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Brock! We've got to help it!" Ash cried out. Brock ran over, checking the status. "This Linoone must've smashed something really hard!" Brock explained. "Let's go back to Clara's house!" Ash suggested.

Later, the four trainers and the five Pokémon took the injured Linoone to Clara's home, where Brock out some medicine to make it feel better! "Real soon is right! You sure know your stuff!" Dawn giggled, relieved to see a healing Linoone. "You sure do! You're quite a Pokémon healer!" Clara replied, smiling. "Don't thank me! Those herbs are the ones that helped it out." Brock explained. "I'm glad that we found Linoone so quick!" Ash said,also feeling relieved.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied. "You're not the only one, Ash." Hikaru sighed. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed.

So, Ash and Pikachu are reunited once again from Team Rocket, thanks to the two wild Pokémon: Turtwig and Eevee. Now, they help a Linoone with Clara's herbs. How will Eevee and Turtwig get along with Ash and Hikaru as the story continues?

To be continued...


	10. The Grass and Normal Catch!

**Chapter 10: The Grass and Normal Catch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket attempted to steal Pikachu from Ash once again. Hikaru was accidentally taken along for the bumpy ride, too. The two met two wild Pokémon named Eevee and Turtwig, who thought Ash and the others have come to harm Pikachu and Hikaru. They made their escape, while the three heroes met Clara, who explains of what Turtwig and Eevee were.

Again, Ash, Dawn, and Brock, along with Hikaru's Pokémon found Hikaru and Pikachu again, only to be attacked by the two same Pokémon again. That is, until the two geard the real truth for Ash and Pikachu, with Hikaru and his Pokémon; Chimchar and Shinx. As the two wild apologized, the heroes have come across an injured wild Linoone, which was now healed, thanks to Brock's healing supplies with Clara's herbs.

For now, the heroes with Clara and their Pokémon were having lunch, cooked with Brick's homemade stew. "Anytime you cook something that's needs to be eaten, it's already done!" Dawn giggled. "Tell me, boy. Is there something that you can't do?" Clara asked. "Well, I'm just glad that you're enjoying it. There's more, so just dig in!" Brock exclaimed. "Hey, Linoone. Good food, huh?" Ash asked, grinning.

"Lino!" Linoone nodded as it licked its lips! Turtwig then moved his bowl, giving his food to the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone thanked Turtwig while eating more food! "You know what? You're a nice guys after all!" Ash chuckled. Turtwig looked up to see Ash smiling at him! "That's true. You and Eevee saved Pikachu and me from the danger!" Hikaru laughed, while also looking at the Evolution Pokémon.

Eevee only blushed while feeling a bit ashamed of itself, with Turtwig. They recalled on what they did to Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon. Both of them looked down sadly. "Say... You two need to eat more!" Hikaru chuckled as he and Ash brought out more of Brock's stew and placed the bowl in front of Eevee and Turtwig! "Eat up, or you'll end up hungry!" Hikaru teased. Both Pokémon were at first shocked, but happy. They leapt to the air and landed on the two boys' head! Turtwig bit onto Ash's cap, while Eevee messed Hikaru's hair!

"Oh no!" Dawn and Brock gasped. Chimchar, Shinx, and Pikachu gasped as they ran over to their trainers. "Turtwig, cut it out! Let go of my head!" Ash cried, trying to pry the Grass Type Pokémon from his head! "Eevee, I don't want to be rude, but could you stop this childish way!?" Hikaru pleaded. That made Clara laugh! "Oh my! Turtwig and Eevee are such scats!" Clara laughed. Everyone looked confused by Clara's words!

Clara explained that both Eevee and Turtwig do those things to people, it proves that they like the person! She motioned Turtwig and Eevee to come! Suddenly, those two made a jump for Clara! "Look out!" Ash yelled. Just as Clara looked messed up, she showed a twig with Turtwig biting it, while Eevee nuzzled on Clara's head! "I'm sure with a little practice, you could do it, too!" Clara giggled. Suddenly, two machine arms grabbed Turtwig, Pikachu, and Chimchar!

They were all dragged into a glass container! The three yelled out for their friends! "Pikachu! Turtwig!" Ash called. "C-Chimchar, no!" Hikaru gasped. Just then, something came from the surface of the water! It was a machine that looked like a Magikarp! The hatch opened, revealing three familiar faces!

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear? James, your turn."

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good-doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime... Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru gasped. "Say, that's some catch. Fresh as it is!" James joked. "Come on! Why don't you give it up!?" Dawn yelled. "That hat of yours is too tight. Otherwise, you'd remember what I'd have said. "What's mine is mine. What's yours?" Jessie sighed, bored. "We got three power boost package for the group!" Meowth sneered. The evil trio went back in the sub, dragging the glass container along with them!

Chimchar, Pikachu, and Turtwig yelped in surprise as they were dragged away! "Pikachu! Turtwig!" Ash growled as he dove into the water. "I'm coming, too!" Hikaru grunted as he followed Ash into the water! "What are you two doing!?" Dawn shrieked. Hikaru and Ash both ignored the shriek as they swam to catch up to the sub! Dawn sent out Piplup out to help Ash and Hikaru with the situation! Eevee also followed, swimming with Piplup, getting to the two boys!

Hikaru and Ash both swam fast, managing to catch up! "We've gotcha!" Ash sputtered. Hikaru grabbed onto the glass, with Ash, Eevee, and Piplup, only to see that they were being dragged down! Turtwig used Tackle to try and break the glass. Chimchar used Ember to help out! Pikachu aided the two with an Iron Tail! "That's it! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled underwater. "Wait, WHAT!? NO!" Hikaru yelled, but it was too late. Pikachu shocked everyone in the water with a Thunderbolt!

They were blasted towards the air and all landed on the grassy ground! Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig all fell on Ash, while Eevee and Chimchar fell on Hikaru! Dawn, Brock, and Clara came over. Shinx also came along, relieved to see her trainer! "It's good to see that all of you are alright." Clara sighed. Dawn thanked Piplup for his work. "So, how are the rest of you are feeling?" Ash asked the other Pokémon. Everyone, but Turtwig answered.

He began to glow by the sunlight! Dawn asked what Turtwig was doing. "This is Synthesis." Clara answered. "I've never heard of it before." Dawn explained. "Synthesis is a move that heals you faster!" Brock explained. When the Grass Type was finished, it began jumping down, mkre energetic than ever! "Pardon me for not caring less!" Jessie shrieked. Everyone turned to see Team Rocket hanging over by the Magikarp sub! "You make me sick! Listen to that twerpish triumph!" Jessie growled.

"If you thinks we're gonna let you dweebs off easily, then think again!" Meowth growled. "Right! We'll lose when I say so!" James snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. They leapt toward the air and landed on the ground, preparing for battle! "Alright, enough is enough!" Ash shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu growls. "Turtwig!" Turtwig snaps. "Argh! More twerp tolerance! Let's go, Seviper!" Jessie shrieks. "You too, Carnivine!" James calls. Seviiper appeared fine, but Carnivine bit James again!

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled. "Now, you use Bite!" James yells. Both Pokémon make their move to attack! Eevee lashed Carnivine away with Iron Tail, while Turtwig bashed Seviper with Tackle! "No way!" Jessie and James gasped. "Oh, yes way!" Hikaru snickered. The enemy Pokémon got up as they were ordered to use the same move again! "Okay, here they come! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu nodded as he sped towards Team Rocket! "Chimchar, you use Flame Wheel! Shinx, use Spark!" Hikaru yelled. The two Pokémon nodded as they aided Pikachu with Spark and Flame Wheel! It exploded on Team Rocket, causing them to fly towards the air! "I thought you said we weren't going to lose unless you said so!" Jessie shrieked. "Were you talking behind our back?" Meowth asked. "Of course not! Those twerps have misunderstood!" James yelled.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash cried out with triumphant. Turtwig turned around and bit into Ash's cap again! "Hey, haven't we had enough biting for one day? I like it to, but this is nuts!" Ash asked, sighing. Eevee shyly walked over to Hikaru and nuzzled his leg! That made Shinx puff out with jealousy as she sighed while explaining the victory she had with Chimchar.

Later, it was time to head back to the main route again. "Thanks for everything, Clara!" Dawn thanked. "You all take care!" Clara called out. "You'll know that we will." Hikaru assured. "Take it easy in yourself, Turtwig and Eevee!" Ash chuckled. They all said their farewells as they began to walk away. As they were leaving, Eevee and Turtwig seemed disheartened by the farewell already. "I understand. You two want to go with those boys, don't you!" Clara asked, chuckling. The two looked back in surprise, seeing that Clara is giving them permission to go!

The two Pokémon nodded as they managed to stop the four trainers for a moment. "Turtwig?" Ash asked. "Eevee?" Hikaru asked. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Lara explained to them that Turtwig and Eevee wanted to go along with them, but by a battle. With that request, Ash and Hikaru accepted the challenge, with Ash starting out first. The battle started with Turtwig using Tackle! Pikachu easily intercepted the attack with Quick Attack! Then, Turtwig unleashed some Razor Leafs!

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and escaped the Grass Type move, only to be hit by another Tackle! "What the-!? What was that combo!?" Hikaru gasped. "First, Turtwig ambushes Pikachu with Razor Leaf, then slams him with Tackle! That's some strategy!" Brock explained. Just as Pikachu began to get up, Turtwig was making another attack! Ash told Pikachu to dodge, which led Turtwig to follow and Bite on Pikachu's tail!

The Electric Type Pokémon tried to shake it off, but Turtwig refused to let go! _"If this keeps up, Pikachu is going to be wiped!...! That's it!" _Ash thought, then had an idea! He ordered Pikachu to slam Turtwig into a tree! Turtwig was in pain, recoiled from the damage it had from its shell! "Let's wrap this up! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The move shocked Turtwig, giving Ash the chance to throw his Pokéball! It absprbed Turtwig inside! It rattled for a moment, then stopped.

Ash had caught Turtwig as his fourth Pokémon.

"Now, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru shouted. The fire wheel smashed Eevee towards the ground as it slumped down in defeat! "Now's my chance! Go, Pokéball!" Hikaru called, throwing his ball at Eevee! Like with Turtwig, it zapped Eevee inside, only to rattle for a few moments, then stopped.

Hikaru had caught Eevee as his third Pokémon!

Both Ash and Hikaru had promised that they will look after Eevee and Turtwig, and left with Dawn and Brock. Soon, the Jublife Pokémon Contest and the Oreburgh City Gym battle will occur to the heroes, someday.

To be continued...


	11. Fire Against Grass!

**Chapter 11: Fire Against Grass!**

The next day, in the afternoon, it was lunchtime for the four heroes and for their Pokémon! Everyone was preparing the lunch by setting things up! Just as they were finished, they heard an explosion nearby! "What was that?" Hikaru asked. They ran over to see what was going on! It was Aipom and Piplup fighting over and over! "Hey, you two! Cut it out!" Ash called. "Stop your fighting right now!" Dawn demanded. Just then, Turtwig leapt to the air, and attempted to stop it!

Unfortunately, Turtwig was being thrown back by Aipom's Focus Punch, following up by Piplup's Peck attack! This made Turtwig even mad as it struck back with the Razor Leaf move! Eevee was amazed by this, and sighed. "Hey! You can't treat my Piplup like that!" Dawn protested. "Hold on. Turtwig was only breaking them up!" Brock explained. They all saw that Aipom and Piplup have stopped fighting.

"Cool! Turtwig, thanks!" Ash complimented. That let only Turtwig to jump up and bite on Ash's head! "Hey, cut it out already!" Ash laughed as he tried to pull Turtwig off. "Pathetic." A familiar voice sneered. Everyone turned to see Paul behind them! "Hey, it's Paul!" Ash gasped. Paul only let out a smirk by being recognized.

"Whoa, Paul. You sure do know how to show up somewhere out of nowhere." Ash replied. "I'm just training to get ready, for the Oreburgh Gym battle." Paul explained. "Well, what a coincidence! We were traveling there, too!" Hikaru growled. Then, Paul's sight caught Turtwig! "Am I seeing things, or is that Turtwig your new Pokémon!?" Paul asked. "Yeah! You're not seeing things. We're talking strong!" Ash chuckled. "Doesn't look so to me." Paul sneered.

"What!?" Ash snapped. _"Again, he's judging Ash's way of battling, and his Pokémon too!" _Hikaru thought. "Oh yeah? Well, let's have a battle, so I can show you!" Ash exclaimed with confidence. "Fine. Our last battle had put a bad taste in my mouth. And I also want to give my friend here for a chance of revenge!" Paul shouted as he threw out a Pokéball! It was his Chimchar!

"Hey, Turtwig! What do you feel like, battling right now?" Ash asked. "Wig..." Turtwig nodded as he walked to battle! "Ash! A Fire Type like Chimchar has an advantage over a Grass Type!" Dawn tried to explain. "Not this time." Ash muttered, glaring at Paul. "Ash, this is crazy! Shouldn't you use Aipom for the battle?" Hikaru asked. "No way! Turtwig and I are gonna win this!" Ash answered. Brock volunteered to be the referee like in the last battle, but Paul says that it won't be needed.

So, the battle was going to take place near a ledge where a waterfall was pouring down. "Chimchar, come on out." Hikaru called, sending his own Chimchar out. His Fire Type looked around, until he saw Paul's Chimchar. "I want you to see Turtwig's first battle against Chimchar, got it?" Hikaru explained. Chimchar nodded as it loiked at the start of the battle. "You can go first." Paul replied. "I'm not holding back either! Turtwig, use Tackle!" Ash called.

The Grass Type Pokémon charged right at Paul's Chimchar! "Quick, dodge it!" Paul yelled. Chimchar evaded the move with high speed! "Now, use Scratch!" Paul ordered. Chimchar obeyed as it quickly got close to Turtwig! Ash told it to dodge it, but Turtwig chose to block it as it took the attack! "!?" Hikaru gasped. "Chim..." Chimchar replied, amazed with the power. "Why didn't Turtwig dodge, like I told him to?... Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Paul countered the move by telling Chimchar to use Ember!

The leaves were scorched as it made its way to Turtwig! Again, the Grass Type Pokémon stayed to block the move! It tried to endure it, but got pushed back! "That Chimchar must've gotten stronger!" Brock stated. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Uei! Uei!" Eevee called, trying to encourage her Grass Type friend. "Why won't you dodge? Alright then! Use Synthesis to heal yourself!" Ash shouted. Turtwig gained energy from the sun, healing it's wounds!

"Waste of time! Chimchar, finish it with Flame Wheel!" Paul called. The Chimp Pokémon charged at Turtwig with the physical Fire Type attack! "Uh oh! This time, Turtwig! You've got to dodge it!" Ash warned. Turtwig once again ignored the order and took the Flame Wheel! It was pushed back! "Turtwig, you okay?" Ash asked. Turtwig shook off the burn as it prepared for more! "Why don't you dodge when I say so?" Ash asked.

"Are you done yet?" Paul sneered. "Of course not! Turtwig, use Bite!" Ash ordered. Turtwig ran to attack, only to be caught by a net! "What the!?" Ash gasped. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock gasped, along with their Pokémon!

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck places!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places."

"A rose with any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Ember!" Paul yelled. "Ember... Ember!?" Team Rocket stuttered. Paul's Chimchar attacked with Ember, with Hikaru's Chimchar's help! _"Chimchar, you... really want to help Turtwig and Paul's Chimchar, do you...?"_ Hikaru thought. Team Rocket screamed as they felt fire burning on them! "You can't do that!" Meowth complained. "The kids are still getting used to our new motto!" Jessie shrieked.

"You're wrecking our battle! Get lost!" Paul demanded. "Well, there is a twerp with a different color." James stated, staring at Paul. "Yes, but the one we know interrupted, too!" Jessie shrieked, glaring at Hikaru! "Look, Team Rocket! Give me my Turtwig back!" Ash demanded. "Turtwig?" James repeated, as he, Jessie, and Meowth took a closer look at the captive one! They gasped, when it wasn't Pikachu, but it was Turtwig that they've captured! "And here I thought Ash was the pathetic one." Paul sneered.

"How dare you! Educate the new one, will you!?" Jessie demanded. "Right! Look, twerp, we are known as Team Rocket, the coolest, the smartest, the nastiest, the cheapest... The hungriest..." James explained, then broke down, crying. "Wow, that's telling them!" Meowth scoffed. "Carnivine, come out and help me!" James ordered. Again, James was bit down, again. He weakly ordered his Carnivine to use Bullet Seed! Glowing seeds was aimed towards Paul and Chimchar!

"Get out of the way, Paul!" Ash warned. "Be quiet! Chimchar, use Ember!" Paul ordered. Chimchar shot out another Ember attack, battling with Carnivine's Bullet Seed attack! "Now, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon freed itself by cutting the net with Razor Leaf! Ash caught his Turtwig, relieved. "Okay, Pikachu! Time for a little Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Both the starters nodded as they attacked the balloon with Thunderbolt and Ember!

Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight. Suddenly, the impact from the explosion caused Ash, Turtwig, Paul, and Chimchar to fly off the ledge! "Ash!" Hikaru called. "Chim!" Chimchar gasped as they looked down to see them falling! Ash and Turtwig fell in the river, but Paul and Chimchar skillfully made it down to land with the training they had for themselves!

"Hey, you two!" Dawn called. Ash and Turtwig swam out of the lake and made it to land. "Are you two okay!?" Brock called. "Yep! Just fine!" Ash answered. "Let's meet at the far side of the forest!" Brock called down. "Sounds good to me!" Ash called back. Hikaru wasn't sure if Ash and Turtwig were going to be fine, so he recalled Eevee and Chimchar, and fell down, on land like Paul did.

Ash and Turtwig ran over to Hikaru, surprised at his skills, until the three of them saw Paul return his Chimchar. The rude trainer then began to walk away! "Paul, where are you going? Hey, wait up!" Ash called. Hikaru sighed and followed along.

Later, time passed as Ash, Turtwig, Paul, and Hikaru were in the middle of the dark forest! "Hey, wait up, Paul! So, what're you doing?" Ash asked. "Getting out of here." Paul answered. "Hey, since we're all trying to get out of here, let's do it together!" Ash suggested. "That sounds stupid." Paul sneered. "Fess up, Paul. What's with you? You've been very rude during the days that we meet. Explain that." Hikaru growled.

Paul took a moment to look at Hikaru, then let a small laugh. "It's just that I don't need any help from you two. Especially from a little kid like Ash." Paul explained as he began to walk away again! "What's with that guy?" Ash asked himself. "While you're talking with your friend, or yourself, you better watch out for Stantlers, since this is Bewilder Forest." Paul explained. "Bewilder Forest? What's that?" Ash asked. Paul only scoffed to see Ash didn't know about Bewilder Forest, and called him pathetic.

Hikaru only grew angered about this as he walked with Paul for a conversation, forgetting about Ash. "You still haven't answered my question yet. Why are you so picky on everyone?" Hikaru asked. "It's just... I can't stand anyone who doesn't know anything about here in the Sinnoh region." Paul explained. "Hey. Ash is from the Kanto region. Of course he wouldn't know everything about Sinnoh." Hikaru assured.

Paul only kept walking, not looking at Hikaru. "Well, I have something for you." Paul replied. "What?" Hikaru asked. "What is YOUR goal?" Paul asked. Hikaru was taken aback as he sighed. "My dream? It's to become a Sinnoh Champion, and to become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests, too." Hikaru answered. "Heh, Top Coordinator? Only a spoiled brat would have that dream." Paul sneered. "It's not for me. My mother was a Top Coordinator, winning the Grand Festival and all. So, I'm doing this for her." Hikaru explained. Paul grew silent as he kept walking.

"My turn to ask again. What's your goal, besides winning the Sinnoh League?" Hikaru inquired. "Goal? My goal is to defeat not just the Champion, but win against the Frontier Brains of the Kanto region." Paul answered. "Why the Frontier Brain!" Hikaru asked. For once, Paul was going to say it was none of Hikaru's business, but he only sighed. "For my brother, that is." Paul answered.

"Your... brother?" Hikaru repeated. "You'll soon find out later, if you head to Veilstone City." Paul explained as he continued walking. _"Veilstone_ _City? If I go there, will I find out why Paul has a cruel personality?" _Hikaruthought.

Hikaru soon discovers Paul's dream and why he has a cruel streak soon. Will he be able to find Ash and get back to Dawn and Brock, or will he be stuck in Bewilder Forest forever, along with traveling with Paul from now on?


	12. Bewilder in Ursaring!

**Chapter 12: Bewilder in Ursaring!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and his friends were preparing lunch, only to be challenging to a battle with Ash's new rival, Paul. It was Turtwig against Chimchar until Team Rocket interrupted and were sent blasting off! However, the impact also blasted Ash and Paul off the ledge, causing them to land near Bewilder Forest! Hikaru wanted to know more about Paul as he followed, forgetting about Ash. He soon finds about Paul's dream and his brother in Veilstone City.

Hikaru sent out Chimchar for him to walk along, too! Chimchar yawned, bored from walking. That is, until the three of them heard a Pokémon voice and a familiar voice! "What was that?" Hikaru asked. Paul only gave silence as he walked over to see what was going on. He and Hikaru saw Ash and Turtwig surrounded by some wild Pokémon! Ash and Turtwig seemed to be... swimming?

"Those must be the Stantlers in Bewilder Forest..." Hikaru grunted as he checked his Pokédex. _"Stantler,_ _the_ _Thick Horn Pokémon. It's curved horn can suddenly band the air flow around them, which creates a warp in reality." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "W-What are those two doing!?" Hikaru stuttered. "Chim..." Chimchar snickered with a funny look. Paul took out a Pokéball and scoffed. "Hmph. Lame-o's. Chimchar, help out the losers with Ember!" Paul called._  
><em>

Paul's Chimchar came out if its Pokéball and startled the wild Stantler with Ember! Hikaru's Chimchar wanted to be supportive so he used Ember, too! Ash opened his eyes, slowly to see Paul and Hikaru, with their Chimchars! "It's Paul and Hikaru... Guys?" Ash asked. A Stantler came right behind Ash, causing him to move out of the way! "Is that... The leader of the group?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmph. Must be. Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. Paul's Chimchar bashed into the wild Stantler with Flame Wheel as the Normal Type tried to block it with its horns! Instead, it was burned away! "Now, let's check you out. Pokéball, get it!" Paul cried as he threw his empty Pokéball at the wild Stantler! Stantler was captured by Paul! "Hey, Paul! Hikaru! Thanks for helping us!" Ash thanked. "Sure, Ash. Anytime." Hikaru complimented. Paul only gave a grunt with a 'whatever'.

He checked Stantler's Pokéball with his black Pokédex, only to be releasing Stantler by then! "Please. This Stantler knows only a simple Tackle attack. What a waste of time." Paul grunted. "I thought that Stantler wanted to be just friends." Ash guessed. "Friends are just... useless." Paul stated. He and his Chimchar began to walk away again! "I'll be looking for our next conversation... Hikaru." Paul sneered as he was gone. "Paul..." Hikaru whispered.

Later, Ash brought some apples from a tree and landed with a sigh. "Can't do much without an empty stomach. So, here!" Ash explained,handing a few apples to Hikaru and for his Pokémon. "Oh! Uh... Thanks, Ash." Hikaru stammered as he accepted the apples. He sent out Eevee and Shinx to share the three apples with Chimchar. He took the fourth one himself. Turtwig didn't seem to wanting it, though.

"Hey. It tastes good, so eat!" Ash persauded. Again, Turtwig refused, so he forced the apple for Ash to bite on! "Whoa! What are you doing!? Man. You sure can be a stubborn Pokémon when you want to be." Ash sighed. While Hikaru and his Pokémon were munching on the apples, he noticed something about Ash's Turtwig. "You know, Ash. I think that's why Turtwig refused to dodge all the attacks during your battle with Paul." Hikaru replied.

Just as Ash was about to answer, there was a growl on Turtwig's stomach! The Grass Type Pokémon blushed with embarrassment. Eevee came over, nuzzling onto Turtwig, telling him to listen to his trainer. "C'mon, you can't fool me. I knew you were hungry. Here, you can have half of mine!" Ash chuckled as he broke the last apple in half and gave the half to Turtwig, while keeping the other half to himself.

This time, Turtwig accepted the food as everyone munched on their apple. "Come on now. You and I are buddies now. So, don't act like that we don't know each other. Eevee and Hikaru are buddies, too!" Ash chuckled, looking at his Grass Type Pokémon. Ash told Turtwig of what he and himself is going to do to get stronger. That made Turtwig excited as it jumped and bit onto Ash again!

Suddenly, they heard a rustle on the bushes, only to be seeing another Stantler! "Turtwig, whatever you do, don't look at him!" Ash yelled as he ran blindly! "H-Hey! Ash!...! NO! DON'T! YOU'LL..." Hikaru warned, but it was too late. Ash bumped into a tree, angering the wild Beedrills! "Oh nuts..." Hikaru gulped. He returned Eevee and Shinx to their Pokéballs, while sweat dropped from his forehead! "Beedrills! WAH!" Ash screamed as he grabbed Hikaru, making a run for it. Stantler sweat-dropped from the reaction.

As they ran, they were running towards back to Dawn and Brock! "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn and Brock called happily. But, they instantly panicked when they saw a group of Beedrills chasing the two boys! With that, the two of them joined the chase with their Pokémon! They kept running until Ash bumped into a giant Pokémon! He was pushed back, while Turtwig had let go of Ash's head! "Whoa..." Brock gasped.

The Pokémon caused all the Beedrills to fly away! Dawn brought her Pokédex out to scan the wild Pokémon! _"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it can snap trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruits of it." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Ursaring began to roar at Ash! Turtwig refused to be frightened and used Bite on Ursaring's head! Ursaring shook off the move! "Turtwig, stop it!" Ash pleaded as he tried to hold onto Ursaring!

"Look out!" Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried. Ash and Turtwig were smashed towards the tree and the ground! Ursaring made another attempt to attack Ash! Turtwig distracted the evolved Normal Type Pokémon with Tackle! As Urstaring tried to strike back, Turtwig dodged it! "Hey, Turtwig is actually good at dodging, after all!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed.

"Alright, then! Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Chimchar,use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. All three attacks succeeded, but only made Ursaring even more angrier than before! It used Hyour Beam, which resulted the others to run away! "We finally got out of that crazy forest!" Dawn cried out. "Yeah, but so did Ursaring!" Hikaru panted. Just then, they saw Paul with his Chimchar! "Look out!" Paul called.

Everybody got out of the way while Chimchar used Flame Wheel! "Okay, Pokéball, get it!" Paul called, throwing another empty Pokéball at Ursaring! It shook for a few moments, then stopped. "That's amazing! Ursaring's been caught!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yeah, but we'll see how long. If Paul doesn't thinks that they're strong enough, he just lets them go." Ash explained. Paul smirked that Ursaring didn't seem bad, so he kept it instead.

"Are you still holding onto that lame Turtwig of yours?" Paul asked. "What!?" Ash growled. "You should know that by our last battle, that Turtwig is pathetic." Paul sneered. That made the Grass Type Pokémon mad, until Ash challenged Paul to a battle again! "Forget it." Paul scoffed as he began to walk away. "Hold on! Paul!" Hikaru called. Paul turned to see Hikaru walking towards him. "Since you already battled Ash, I'd like to have a battle with you now!" Hikaru demanded.

Ash and the others gasped by this, turning to Hikaru and Chimchar, who was ready for a battle. "Hmph. Well, if you want a battle, then fine. But, don't go crying if you lose." Paul sneered. "Oh, trust me. I don't complain even if I do lose." Hikaru smirked. Paul grew amused by this and sent his Chimchar! "Hikaru..." Ash gasped.

**Paul: Chimchar VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"You can go first." Paul sneered. "Right, then! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. "You use Ember!" Paul cried. Both Fire Type attacks struck and exploded! "Now's our chance! Use Scratch, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. Hikaru's Chimchar lashed at Paul's, who was pushed back! "Give me a break. Use Flame Wheel, now!" Paul called. Paul's Chimchar charged at Hikaru's Chimchar with Flame Wheel!

"Tch! Block it!" Hikaru called. His Chimchar nodded as it blocked Flame Wheel, without any damage! "!" Paul grew startled to see Hikaru's Chimchar blocking the attack! "You're done! Use Ember, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. Hikaru's Chimchar blasted Paul's Chimchar away with Ember! "Not bad. Chimchar, use Dig!" Paul ordered. His Chimchar dug underground! Hikaru's Chimchar panicked, looking around! "Chimchar! Don't worry! Just stay calm, and relax!" Hikaru called.

"What's he up to?" Paul asked himself. As his Chimchar came out, Hikaru's Chimchar slashed with Scratch! "What!?" Paul gasped. "How's that possible!?" Dawn shrieked. "I think I know why..." Brock guessed. He then explained when Chimchar was calm, it was able to sense where Paul's Chimchar was underground! "Use Ember again!" Hikaru yelled. "Counter with Ember as well!" Paul ordered.

Again, both attacks collided, leaving one in an advantage! "Do it, Chimchar! Use your own Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. "Flame Wheel, let's go!" Paul called. Both fire wheels slammed and pitted against each other! Hikaru panted by the exhaustion and enthusiasm he's having right now. Paul noticed this and decided to end this quick. "It's over! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul yelled.

"Ember with Scratch!" Hikaru ordered. The two physical attacks collided, creating an explosion! "Chimchar!" Hikaru called out for his starter. The smoke cleared, allowing everyone to see who had won! Unfortunately, both Chimchars fell down, with the swirls on their eyes! "It's... A tie? Like my first battle?" Ash asked. "It is, I suppose." Hikaru sighed as he returned Chimchar, also thanking him for the battle.

Paul didn't say anything, but began to leave! "I'll be looking forward for our next meeting. Until then, see ya." Paul smirked as he walked out of sight. "Whoa, what was that about?" Ash asked, curious. "I... don't know, for myself." Hikaru grunted. So, Hikaru and his Chimchar had the experience of battling Paul and his Chimchar. Will Hikaru continue to get stronger, along with Ash?

To be continued...


	13. The Water Failure!

**Chapter 13: The Water Failure!**

**Dawn's Imagination**

"We're ready for the performance of the Jublife City Pokémon Contest! So, let's give a big round of applause for the first Coordinator in stage! From Twinleaf Town, Dawn!" The announcer exclaimed. Dawn was in a green kimono dress. She holds up her Piplup's Pokéball and gets ready. "Alright, Piplup! Here we go! Spotlight!" Dawn called out. The Penguin Pokémon appeared, making the first performance with Bubblebeam! It spun around Piplup, creating sparkly lights!

Just as Dawn thought the move was successful, Piplup grew dizzy from spinning so much! It toppled to the ground, with swirls on its eyes!

**Reality**

Dawn sighs with another failure. She turns to her friends; Ash, Hikaru, and Brock, along with Ash's Pikachu and Hikaru's Chimchar. They all gave Dawn an encouraging look before giving her X marks. "Nice try, but not good enough." Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu replied. "It was a decent start, by the looks of the sparkly lights, but getting dizzy? Not a good result." Hikaru explained. "Chimchar." Chimchar agreed. "No one said that it was going to be easy." Brock reassured.

With that, Dawn and Piplup stood up straight! "We may have messed up, but we'll never give up!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Alright Piplup! Use Bubblebeam while spinning at the same time!" Dawn ordered. Once again, Piplup made an attempt to use Bubblebeam while spinning! Unfortunately, the Water Type Pokémon grew dizzy again! The move randomly attacked the trainers! They all dodged, managing to not get hit. It again toppled to the ground, groaning.

Dawn ran over to check on Piplup, while her friends gave her another marks of Xs. Later, Hikaru suggested that he should show what he and Shinx decided on. "You're entering the Jublife Contest, too?" Dawn asked. "Of course! Didn't I say that I would become a Pokémon Coordinator too, didn't I?" Hikaru snickered, glancing at Shinx, who stood up, proudly. "Well then, let's see what you've got!" Ash replied. "Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru agreed as he first ordered Shinx to use a new move, Hidden Power!

Orbs of light was thrown into the air! "Now, Shinx! Use Spark!" Hikaru ordered. Shinx charged into the air with blue electricity, going through the Hidden Power! Shinx glowed with shining lights on its fur, while still using Spark! That ended the performance for Shinx. Now, it was Eevee's turn. "Eevee, start the performance with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. The Ghost Type move was blasted towards the sky, like Hidden Power!

"Now, use Iron Tail, while using Attract!" Hikaru shouted. Hearts collided with Iron Tail, as it hit the Shadow Ball! A beam of light came, with pink and purple lights sprinkling down from above! Everyone was awestruck by this. "What about Chimchar?" Brock asked. Hikaru explained that Chimchar will be in the second round, in the Battle Round. But. He agreed of what he would do during his battle. Chimchar took an order by using Ember first while spinning!

"That's just like my combo!" Dawn gasped. "Don't interfere. The fun is just getting started!" Hikaru chuckled. Chimchar then surrounded itself with the new learned Flame Wheel it learned, while battling Paul! Flame Wheel was surrounded by Ember as it all spun, creating heat waves and light! "Whoa! That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. Dawn grew unsure of what to do. _"Will I be able to show a good performance, too?" _Dawn thought.

Brock then suggested a battle between Hikaru and Dawn. Dawn would be using Piplup, while Hikaru would be using Chimchar. "With five minutes on the clock, start!" Brock called. He set the timer to 5 minutes!

**Hikaru: Chimchar VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn ordered. Piplup charged at Chimchar with Peck! "Is that all? Chimchar, show your jumping skills!" Hikaru ordered. The Fire Type Pokémon nodded as he spun to dodge Peck! Dawn gasped by this! She had never seen a dodge like this before. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam, now!" Dawn called. Water Type move shot at Chimchar, but Hikaru only smirked. "What?" Dawn whispered. "Now, Chimchar! Scratch the bubbles, go!" Hikaru yelled.

The bubbles popped, shining the lights onto Chimchar! "No way!" Dawn gasped. "That's not all! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru cried. Chimchar bashed into Piplup with the Flame Wheel attack! It continued the attacking process with Scratch! "Argh! Don't give in, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam while spinning!" Dawn shouted. Ash and Brock tensed by this. "You're giving yourself a risk, and you're willing to take it?" Hikaru asked.

Dawn nodded as she ordered the combo! Piplup spun while using Bubblebeam, creating the same lights it had for the first time! Chimchar managed to dodge all the attacks, but stopped when Piplup fainted! "Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Hikaru and Chimchar!" Brock declared. Dawn thanked Piplup for the help, and told it to get some rest.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Soon, the group prepared of lunch! All of the group's Pokémon were eating their Pokémon food that Brock made, until Piplup heard something and began to walk away! Pikachu and Chimchar were the first to notice this and then the trainers saw! "That's strange. Piplup was just here a minute ago." Brock stated, looking around. Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru stopped eating and took a look around, too!

Meanwhile, Piplup was walking around to find a perfect spot for training! He jumped into the air, and began to make the Bubblebeam Spin combo once more! However, that again resulted in a failure. The Bubblebeam exploded near Piplup. The Water Type Pokémon was determined to master the combo and to make Dawn proud! Just as he was about to do it again, a few Pokémon smashed right into him! Piplup angrily yelled at the Pokémon which were: Golduck, Poliwag, Quagsire, and a Wooper!

Just as Piplup was about to make another scolding, Golduck desperately explained of why they ran and what issue they had. Before Golduck even finished, Piplup agreed to help the four wild Water Type Pokémon out! That silenced the four as they were convinced by the Penguin Pokémon's words! Piplup lead the way, with the wild Pokémon following him! They all didn't notice that the four trainers were spying on them for the whole time.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is Piplup doing with those Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Going on a march?" Ash guessed as he took out his Pokédex to scan Golduck, while Hikaru used his to scan Quagsire!

_"Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. It makes it's home on lakes, and is able to swim faster than a gold medalist." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. _"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "It looks like Piplup is leading them off somewhere." Dawn replied. "I say we go and see what is going on." Hikaru replied. The other three nodded as they followed the 5 Water Type Pokémon.

Hikaru remembered the day that he was playing as a leader in kindergarten class once. He grinned by the memory. Dawn was there, too.

_Flashback_

_It was recess for all kindergarteners as they played around on playful equipments. A little girl with blue hair was sobbing on a corner of the playground wall. A bully had made fun of her hair and called her a freak! She sobbed and sobbed until another boy came by. "Hey there, what's wrong? Did that bully jerk hurt you?" The boy asked. The little girl looked up to see a boy with blue eyes, black spiky hair, and a scar on his right eye._

_"Y-Yes." The girl sniffed. The boy smiled as he gave out a hand. The girl grew startled but thanked the boy for help. "I'd say it's time to make a group that will push away any bullies! What do you think?" The boy asked. "S-Sounds good... I guess." The girl nodded as she blushed. Then, she did something that made the both of them blush! She hugged the boy, as more tears welled from her eyes! The boy hugged her back, smoothing her blue hair._

_"Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name?" The boy asked. "I'm Dawn." Young Dawn answered. "Dawn? That's a cute name! I'm Hikaru! I'm glad to meet you, Dawn." Young Hikaru chuckled. "Hikaru... That's a nice name, too." Young Dawn giggled as she tightened her hug._

_End Flashback_

The four heroes were still following the Water Type Pokémon to see the issue. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered. Hikaru turned to Dawn, who blushed. "Thanks for helping me a lot during these days." Dawn thanked as she blushed brightly. "Oh! Sure." Hikaru chuckled. Ash and Brock grinned, seeing romance between the two of them. "Agh! We're losing them! Hurry! Let's go!" Hikaru cried out.

"Wait for me!" Dawn pleaded. She ran after her childhood friend. "We should go, too." Brick suggested. "Right!" Ash agreed as they all caught up to the Water group, which led them to a group of dancing Pokémon!

What will happen to the heroes when they discover some dancing Pokémon dancing in a circle? Will they discover the mystery? And will Piplup master the Bubblebeam Spin combo in time for Dawn's first Pokémon Contest?

To be continued...


	14. Spin Bubblebeam!

**Chapter 14: Spin Bubblebeam!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and her Piplup were practicing a new combo for the Jublife Pokémon Contest! They try a Spin Bubblebeam technique, only to make Piplup dizzy and to call it a failure! Another attempt, and another fail. Hikaru tells the group that he will be entering the Jublife Contest, too! He makes a display of a great performance with Eevee, Chimchar, and Shinx! Then, both Hikaru and Dawn had a battle, only to be resulting that Hikaru had won.

Now, they are following Piplup who is leading some wild Water Type Pokémon to find a issue. Hikaru recalls the day that he lead a group once, and the day he had met Dawn. For now, they see a group of dancing wild Pokémon dancing in a circle!

Piplup calls to them, causing all the big Pokémon to turn and see Piplup! The Penguin Pokémon explained to the three about the situations. To the four trainers, they spotted Piplup talking to the three Pokémon! "What are those Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Those are Ludicolos." Brock answered. Dawn brought out her Pokédex and scanned the three. _"Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokémon. When Ludicolo hears a happy song, its powers grow stronger, and they just had to dance."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"So, what is Piplup doing with those three?" Dawn asked. "My guess is, is that it had to do with the Golduck and the others." Hikaru guessed. To Piplup, the three Ludicolos used Water Gun on Piplup's face! That enraged Piplup as he charged for a Peck Attack! The three Ludicolos used Supersonic, pushing Piplup back! Just as the Water Type Pokémon grew angry again, he remembered the four hungry Water Type Pokémon looking at him with hope!

"I think Piplup is trying to help the other Pokémon by acting as their leader!" Dawn guessed. "Piplup won't last against three at once! He's going to need help." Hikaru sighed. Again, Piplup attacked with Peck, only to be dodged by the Ludicolos! Piplup smacked right into a black object in the water! The object spun, sending Piplup to the water! "Piplup!" Dawn gasped as she and her friends ran towards the Pokémon!

"What's going on over there!?" Dawn shrieked. Suddenly, a giant Magikarp appeared, knocking Piplup away! However, it wasn't just a Magikarp, it was actually a Magikarp sub! The hatch opened, revealing the three familiar trio!

"Listen closely, is that a voice that I hear?"

"Well, it's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And right in your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear at its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting all the do gooders in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Whatever you guys are doing, it can't be good!" Ash growled. "Did you have something to do with the Water Pokémon here?" Hikaru asked, gritting his teeth. "Indeed, we do! You're also selfish. Stealing Pokémon is what will make us good!" Jessie laughed. "Think of someone else for change!" James snickered. Piplup swam back weakly to land as it yelled at Team Rocket! "It looks like that Golduck has Piplup for a Poké-payroll, huh?" Meowth laughed. "Some bodyguard." Jessie snickered.

"I get it. They needed someone to fight for them, and Piplup agreed!" Dawn groaned, face palming her forehead. With that, Piplup began to use Peck on the submarine, but failed as it was splashed back into the water! "Piplup, stop!" Dawn pleaded. "Pikachu, quick! Use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, fire with Ember!" Hikaru ordered. Both Pikachu and Chimchar fired their attacks, causing Team Rocket to startle as they hid in their sub!

Suddenly, two long ropes appeared, tying the Ludicolos, the four Water Type Pokémon, Pikachu, and Chimchar! They were being dragged to the water! They cried out as they tried to resist the pull. Piplup came back to the shore and tried to break the ropes with its beak! It then made an attempt to peck the machine, only to be sent back to the water again! It tried again, but barely made a dent! "I know that Piplup promised to help them out, but I hope this isn't a big mistake!" Dawn exclaimed, worried.

"!" Hikaru gasped. All of a sudden, multiple robots of Remoraid came flying out of the Magikarp sub's mouth! It bashed into Piplup multiple times as it used Bubblebeam to try and destroy them! "Look at them all! They're everywhere!" Ash gasped. "At this point, Piplup can't win by attacking randomly and all!" Hikaru grunted, sweating. More robots pushed and bashed Piplup around, making him exhausted and weak!

"Piplup! You've got to get up! You promised to help them out! So you can't quit now!" Dawn pleaded as she ran for her starter Pokémon. Piplup heard and grew stunned by his trainer! "Yes! That's right! You can do it!" Dawn yelled with determination.

That gave Piplup the courage to get up as he jumped in the air and used the Spin Bubblebeam technique! All of the robot Remoraids began to be destroyed as they all vanished. Piplup then landed on the ground gracefully! "Yeah! That's showing them, Piplup! Yeah! But, you're not done yet! Keep it up!" Dawn cried happily. Piplup nodded as he spun around using more Bubblebeam attack with a spin! This time, it surrounded the Magikarp sub! It began to create a whirlpool! Everyone heard Team Rocket screaming with desperation to escape!

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out happily. The Water Type Pokémon leapt to his trainer's arms and hugged each other! "Is everyone here okay?" Hikaru asked the Pokémon. The Ludicolos, the Water Type Pokémon, Pikachu, and Chimchar agreed. Chimchar leapt to Hikaru's arms, and shook, crying. "It's been a scary experience for you, huh?" Hikaru said, soothingly. He rubbed his Fire Type starter's back before embracing him.

Just then, the sub came ip to the surface, with Team Rocket groaning as they appeared out of the hatch! "Sometimes, air is better than food." Jessie muttered. "Especially since you haven't been breathing much." James groaned. Ash and Hikaru faced Team Rocket with their Pokémon! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash shouted. "Let's try Ember one more time, Chimchar!" Hikaru shouted out. Both Pokémon launched their attacks successfully this time, burning and shocking the evil trio!

The submarine exploded, releasing all the berries inside it! All the berries fell on the land, confusing Golduck and the other Pokémon! "Man, this is weird. How did Team Rocket managed to get all these berries?" Ash replied, confused. "You know, these must be what Golduck and the others were fighting about." Hikaru stated, staring at the falling berries. Golduck came to realization and made a truce with the three Ludicolos! The exhausted, and wet Team Rocket groaned as they were out of the river.

"And to think, I loved swimming as a girl." Jessie groaned. As they all looked up, the three Ludicolos and the four Water Type Pokémon glared at the evil trio! "Uh... You're wondering where we got all these berries from! We were actually keeping them for you, you know... safe-keeping!" Jessie lied. "You can't blame us that we were all having a little snack!" James laughed nervously. "Liars." Hikaru muttered as he sighed with angerness. All the Pokémon fired Water Gun at Team Rocket, causing them to fly into the sky!

"I'm starting to enjoy this... The ocean breezes... The blue water in my head. If only there were violins and music with all, I would very enjoy this!" Jessie sighed with loving. "Oh, touching. Sadly, this is not the time to be cracking up." James warned. "Oh yeah! I'll be cracking up if you weren't there to interrupt it!" Jessie screamed at James, who shook up by the yelling. "And you wonder why we're a team..." Meowth sighed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Later, it was evening as all the berries were piled up. The three Ludicolos, the four Water Type Pokémon were crying out with happiness. "Take care, everyone!" Dawn called. "See ya!" Ash called out. "Don't cause any more troubles!" Hikaru shouted out. Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar waved to the Pokémon, who waved back. The four heroes with their Pokémon are now on their way to Jublife City.

"So, Dawn... You remember that day we met?" Hikaru asked. The four trainers were now on the road to the city, where Hikaru brought up a conversation. Dawn blushed, nodding. "You helped me out when I was down. Yet, you always tried to protect me from all dangers, like that bully from the kindergarten class!" Dawn nervously spoke, blushing. "Oh! Really?" Ash asked, curious. "You're not in this, Ash. So, could you stay out of this?" Hikaru asked. "Huh!? But..." Ash started, but Brock stopped him.

"Just leave the private conversation to the two, alright?" Brock suggested. Ash grew hesitant for a moment, then agreed. Ash and Brock kept their distances from Hikaru and Dawn as they made a conversation. "Ever since that day, I started to like you, as a best friend." Dawn explained. "Huh... Funny. I thought that, too!" Hikaru smirked, winking at Dawn. Dawn blushed then held onto Hikaru's hand. "S-Shall we catch up to the others?" Dawn asked. Hikaru smiled and agreed.

As they caught up, Ash grew more curious. "What was that about?" Ash asked. "It's none of your business, Ash Ketchum. Got it?" Hikaru snorted, glaring at Ash. Ash seemed taken aback, and nodded while sweating.

As the four heroes helped out in another day, what could be coming up next in their story?

To be continued...


	15. The Mysterious Gym!

**Chapter 15: The Mysterious Gym!**

**Team Rocket's Story**

There was a battle going on between two trainers and their Pokémon! One of them was a moth Pokémon named Dustox. The other was the one who had a bone. It was a Marowak! The two trainers were having a battle. "Now, Dustox! Use Sleep Powder!" the woman cried. Yellow spores of powder began to float towards Marowak's way! "Marowak! Deflect it!" the boy shouted. The Ground Type Pokémon mowed the powder away with its bone! "Uh oh!" the two referee gasped. One looked like a Meowth, while the other had indigo hair! "Now, Marowak! Use Bonemerang!" the boy called. Marowak threw its bone, which Dustox dodged the attack! "That's my Dustox!- Huh?" the woman giggled, but stopped.

The bone hit the Poison Moth Pokémon from behind! "Now, finish it with Bone Club!" the boy yelled. WHAM! Dustox was knocked out by the Ground Type move as it was sent sliding on the floor, with swirls on its eyes. "Oh dear... Dustox is unable to continue. The victor is Jeremy, the challenger." the man groaned. "Alright! We did it, Marowak!" Jeremy yelped in celebration. "Maro! Maro!" Marowak agreed, smiling. Jeremy walked up to the counter, which had some badges in it. "That means we get a badge, right?" Jeremy asked. "Take it." the man sighed. With that, Jeremy sang that he and Marowak won the badge, leaving the building. "How unfortunate. Lost again." the man sighed. As he took his sunglasses off, it was James! Both Meowth and the woman took their glasses off to reveal their faces. It was Jessie and Meowth! This trio was part of Team Rocket, the criminal of the Kanto region!

"You keep losing, and we're running out of steam!" Meowth complained. Jessie walked over to the two, sighing. "Did you have to find a trainer with an annoying tick? Like talent?" Jessie sighed, humiliated by her loss.

Later, Meowth was at the store, buying supplies for lunch. "How come I'm the one who's always getting the munchies?..." Meowth sighed. He was about to move when he saw a strange Pokémon! It looked like a bored, scary, and a dangerous one. It was a Croagunk! It looked at Meowth, who gasped and turned back. _"That Croagunk looks like a mean, big bully. Gah! I can't focus on that now! Gotta get back!" _Meowth thought as he began to walk. Just then, Meowth glanced back to see the Croagunk following him! _"Wha!? That thing is following me!? Argh... Don't think that, you fool. You're heading in the same direction as he is!"_ Meowth thought, sweating. He stopped walking, only to see the Toxic Mouth Pokémon stop at the same time! "_Time out. So why stop when I stop? Grr... just have to keep walking!"_ Meowth thought as he walked faster.

He glanced back to see Croagunk running in the same speed! That made the Normal Type Pokémon panic as he ran faster, when he saw the Croagunk running in the same speed as him! _"I have to get out of here before I become the munchie!"_ Meowth thought, panicking. "Hey! Leave me alone!" Meowth shrieked as he ran for the fake Powerzone Gym!

"Guys, help me!" Meowth pleaded. He ran to Jessie and James. "What is it? A new friend?" Jessie asked. "That guy has been following me all over from the store!" Meowth shrieked, pointing at Croagunk. "Ooh! Who's that Pokémon?" Jessie asked, amazed. James brought out his cards to see which Pokémon it is. "Ah! Here it is! Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon! It stores poison in its cheeks, and it sprays poison from its fingertips! It can talk by sucking its cheek sacs in and out!" James explained. "Croak croak." croaked Croagunk. "Creep." Meowth translated. Croagunk kept croaking, like it was saying something.

"Wonder what that's supposed to mean." Jessie asked. "You guys are so boring. What a boring full of paws. How do you stand it? That's what it's sayin'." Meowth explained. "How rude." Both James and Jessie snorted. With that, Croagunk kept croaking. "Say whatever you like. But mind with that look?" Jessie sighed. "Yes, that face. Hold on. Let's see if we could cover up those teeth, so we can be friendlier?" James suggested. He tried to hide Croagunk's teeth, but it proved to be a fatal mistake.

That made Croagunk annoyed as it jabbed James a purple glowing move! James shuddered as he landed on his back, as his forehead grew purple. "Wha- What move was that?" Jessie asked. "It's called Poison Jab!" Meowth answered, reading the card. Croagunk kept on croaking, which Meowth translated that it was still bored after an attack on James. "That's it! I've got it! Be bored no more!" Jessie sneered. Croagunk grew curious as it croaked once more.

**The Heroes' Part**

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends; Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock were making their way to Jublife City for Dawn's first Pokémon Contest. As they were walking, they were stopped by a Pokémon that leaped right in front of them! "A Scizor!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped. "THAT'S a Scizor? Whoa." Hikaru replied, surprised. _"Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. It intimidates its foes by its claws, and print it with the eye-like pattern." _Dawn'sPokédexbuzzed. "Wow, cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "Scizor! Scizor, can't you slow down for a bit? You don't have to be such a rush!" A girl called to her Pokémon.

As the girl appeared, Brock immediately fell in love. "HELLO! As far as I'm concerned, the only place you should rush to is by my side!" Brock sang as he made a love stance towards the girl, who grew confused. "Really?" The girl asked. Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru sweat-dropped by the reaction. "No. Not again!" Dawn complained as she walked over to the girl. "That Scizor looks great! Is it yours?" Dawn asked. "It sure is! Scizor is my all type fave! Anyway, I heard there's a Gym closeby! Do you all know if that's true?" The girl asked.

"The Gym?" Ash repeated. "I remember that the closest Gym from here is in Oreburgh City!" Hikaru recalled. "Yeah! Like he said, it's past Jublife City!" Ash exclaime. "No! That's not what I mean! I'm talking about a brand new Gym that just opened up! That's what we're looking for!" The girl argued. "A brand new Gym?" Ash asked. "That's... funny." Hikaru muttered, scratching his head. "Chimchar." Chimchar agreed, rubbing the back of its head.

"It's called the Powerzone Gym!" The girl explained. "What do you say we go find it, too!" Ash suggested to Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'd love to see how a real Gym operates!" Dawn squealed. "Then, let's all go look for it! Oh, by the way, Minnie's my name!" Minnie explained. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash said nicely. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "My name is Hikaru! A pleasure!" Hikaru explained. "Char!" Chimchar screeched. "I'm Daw! Nice to meet you!" Dawn giggled. "Nice to meet you! C'mon! Let's go!" Minnie called out.

"Right!" Everyone except Brock called.

Brock looked darkened as he sighed. "The name's Brock, whether you break my heart or not." Brock groaned. Later, the five trainers were on their way to find the Powerzone Gym! "To tell you the honest truth, I'm not that very good of a battler at all. Word is, that the Powerzone Gym takes the Pokémon that loses there, and trains the, to make them strong!" Minnie explained. "Like a Daycare, you mean?" Hikaru asked, confused. "Still, that's such a nice thing to do!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sure is! I figured that they could help me, too!" Minnie assured. Just then, they all saw the Gym! As they went inside, the battle was already underway! It was Croagunk versus another Pokémon! "Use Furn Swipes, Sandslash!" A boy called. The Sandslash made a slash towards Croagunk! The Toxic Mouth Pokémon dodged the attack! "Wow! Look at 'em go!" Ash gasped, amazed. "Sandslash and Croagunk are doing great!" Minne giggled. Both Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédex.

"That's a Sandslash!" Dawn cried. "And that's a Croagunk!" Ash chuckled as he checked the Pokédex. _"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. When it runs, or shoves sand in order to hide itself quick!" _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. _"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests, where there is very little light. It prefers on moist places." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. The boy's Sandslash aimed a Sand-Attack at Croagunk! "Dodge, then use Poison Jab!" Jessie, disguised as Princess Powerzone called.

Croagunk dodged te Attack and jabbed the Poison Type move on Sandslash! It grew knocked out by the blow. "Sandslash, are you okay?" The boy called out. "Sandslash is unable to battle! Princess Powerzone wins!" James declared. "That's me!" Jessie called out in triumph. The trainer thanked Sandslash for the work as Team Rocket, disguised as Gym Leader workers explained that they will make Sandslash even stronger than before. The boy thanked the three as he returned Sandslash and gave the Pokéball to them.

"So what they say is true!" Dawn smiled as she liked the good deed. "Alright! Excuse me! We'd like a battle, too!" Ash cried. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Me, too! If you don't mind!" Minnie called. Just as the trip turned to accept the challenge, they gasped as they turned their backs to make a plan. "Hey! Did you hear us?" Hikaru called. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked. The trio instantly stood up. "Oh no no no no! Everything couldn't be right! I'm your humble Gym Leader, Princess Powerzone! And I'll battle..." Jessie introduced. "I will!" "Pika Pika!/Chimchar!" The two trainers and their Pokémon called out.

Jessie pointed at Minnie, who cheered for her battle! Hikaru sighed. "Oh man. I could've sworn that I asked first!" Ash groaned. So, everyone watched as the battle between Minnie and Powerzone began. As James explained the rules, Ash and Brock explained to Dawn and Hikaru about the rules of the Gum and what badges they give. "I wonder what kind of badge they have for this Gym..." Hikaru wondered. "Let's find out! Sir! Can I see the Gym Badge before the battle starts?" Dawn called.

_"Yikes! We gave away our last one!"_ Jessie thought, gasped. _"And I haven't had the time to fudge some more!"_ Meowth also thought, sweating. But, James cleared his throat as he showed the heroes the Powerzone Badge! It looked like bottle caps grouped together into three with signs on them! "Wow! That's a Gym Badge, huh?" Dawn asked. "Wow, that's original, alright." Ash replied, confused. "You're not kidding." Brock muttered. "They look a bit peculiar for a badge." Hikaru stated. "Sorry, but they look like plain old bottlecaps to me!" Minne apologized, which grew James into anger.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRINCESS' PRIZED CROWN! THE SHINE! THE GLINTS! THE GLAMOUR..." And James continued on until his yelling about the badge was finished. Later, the battle was about to begin. "So, now that we figured each other out, ready?" James asked.

"Ready!" Jessie answered.

"All set!" Minne agreed.

"Minnie! With your ravishing beauty, you've got to win- Agh!" Brock started, but was interrupted by Jessie throwing her glove at him! "Quiet! If that's ow we're scoring, then I will!" Jessie shrieked. "No! Minnie will!" Brock argued. "Fine then! Referee! Referee!" Jessie demanded. James grew startled as he thought pf what might happen to him if he declared the challenger as the winner. "Ugh... The Gym Leader wins!" James groaned. With that, Jessie cheered for herself.

Then, Brock and Jessie got into an argument between themselves about beauty, and to know who will win. Dawn and Hikaru turned to Ash, who grew puzzled by this. "Ash, is Gym Battle always like this?" Dawn asked. "I don't remember a battle starting like this in the beginning. This is a complete waste of time, of they don't start the battle now." Hikaru sighed as he glared at Jessie. Ash shrugged as he smiled sadly.

To be continued...


	16. The Secret Revealed!

**Chapter 16: The Secret Revealed!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket were having a problem with their fake Gym plan as they kept losing to skilled trainers who challenged their Gym; the Powerzone Gym. That's when Meowth met Croagunk who followed him back from the store. With that, Jessie made a plan to make their plan going by using Croagunk for the Gym matches against trainers. The plan was going smooth when they beat a challenger that had a Sandslash.

Unfortuately, the plan was interrupted when Ash and the others arrived to try the fake Gym out! Jessie hesitantly decided to battle Minnie, a trainer who owns a Scizor. There has been some consequences before the battle even began as there were some noisy arguments about the badges and the predicted winner. But now, the battle was finally about to begin.

"And now, begin!" James declared. "Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Jessie cried. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon fired off the poison needles, aimed at Scizor! "Scizor, dodge with Quick Attack!" Minnie yelled. The Pincer Pokémon dodged all the needles and charged right at Croagunk! "Whoa!" Ash gasped. "How fast is a Scizor!?" Hikaru exclaimed, as his eyes widen in shock. "Chim!" Chimchar shrieked in amazement. "Scizor, use Slash!" Minnie shouted. Croagunk was slashed by the direct hit move!

Jessie panicked as she prepared a move, that is, it was interrupted when Scigor knocked Croagunk out with Metal Claw! "Alright!" Ash cried out happily. "That was fast! I didn't expect that!" Hikaru snickered. "Good work, Scizor!" Minnie giggled. "Scizor." Scizor replied, proud of itself. "That means we win, right sir?" Minnie asked James, who was speechless by the quick loss. "Uh... Uh... Croagunk... is... Is... Unable to... To..." James stammered.

With James stalling, Croagunk was able to recover with a flash! "What!?" Minnie gasped. "That Gym Leader sure is skillful all right." Dawn stated. "Yeah, but not the referee." Brock grunted. "Referees don't take too long for call, right!" Hikaru asked, glaring at the referee and Jessie! "Let's see now, where were we? Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Jessie sneered. However, instead of using Poison Sting, it began to use Brick Break!

"Scizor! Dodge that!" Minnie cried. As Scizor dodged the Fighting Type move, Hessie ordered another Brick Break, which made a hit towards Scizor! "!" Both Minnie and Hikaru gasped by the hit! "Now, finish this up with Poison Jab!" Jessie yelled. Croagunk once again jabbed Scizor, knocking it out! Everyone on the sidelines gasped, including Minnie! "No! Scizor!" Minnie called. "Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Princess Powerzone!" James declared quickly.

"That's me!" Jessie giggled with her lucky victory. "That was weird..." Hikaru growled. "What's weird?" Ash asked. "With Croagunk knocked out, the referee didn't call Minnie the winner quick, but he announced Croagunk's victory quickre than the other battle!" Hikaru explained, sweating. "I see your point..." Brock replied, staring at where Princess Powerzone and Croagunk were having a victory dance, except Croagunk.

Minnie thanked Scizor for the help in the battle. The others walked to her. "That was a tough battle!" Dawn sighed sadly. "Well, I never expected it to be easy." Minnie sighed, disappointed with her loss. "..." Hikaru grew silent as he glared at Jessie and James. James flinched by the glare. _"Eek! Don't tell me that the twerp is starting to figure my lousy referee calling out!?"_ James thought, sweating. But, to his relief, Hikaru didn't say anything.

"You're right! But we're nice... So..." Jessie giggled. "We'll take Scizor!" Jessie shouted, burning up with determination. "And we'll train the loser to win!" James shouted out, firing up. "You may be the loss course, but your Scizor isn't!" Meowth snickered. Dawn and Hikaru grew offensive with that response. "Hey! That's not nice!" Dawn argued. "Can't you even a little respect to challengers?" Hikaru asked, sighing angrily.

With that, the trio apologized as they politely recited that they will take care of Scizor for a little while. "But, it's nice that you will help Scizor out!" Minnie chuckled nervously. "And help we will!" Jessie replied, smiling. Minnie once again thanked Scizor for the hard work and returned him to its Pokéball. Then, she gave it to the fake Gym members, which she didn't know who it actually was.

"Okay, so now it's our turn to battle!" Ash replied, grinning. "Sorry, but my empty stomach is telling me that it's time for lunch!" Jessie giggled. "You've got to be kidding." Hikaru groaned, disappointed with the "Gym Leader". "And look here, my Croagunk is so tuckered up from battle, that it can't catch its breath." Jessie explained,mad she gestured to the Poison-Fighting Type Pokémon. Croagunk was croaking as it sucked its poison sacs fast from in and out.

The group was confused by this. "Am I seeing things? Croagunk looks fine!" Dawn objected. "Well, I'm hungry. So, why don't we all take a lunch break?" Brock suggested. "Sure! That's fine!" Ash agreed. "Now that you mention, I'm starting to get hungry as well." Hikaru sighed, hearing his stomach growl. "And Minnie, you can join us if you want to!" Brock invited. "Thanks! I will!" Minnie giggled as she left the group for lunch. Hikaru slowly glanced back, hoping that he could have some challenge.

Later, lunch was over. As the group entered the Powerzone Gym again, Jessie and Croagunk were all set to battle! "I'll be battling, you next!" Jessie stated, gesturing towards Hikaru. Ash again groaned that he couldn't battle, but got over it. Hikaru only scoffed as he said that he expected the battle to be a challenge. "Chimchar, I want you to watch and see more of the battle!" Hikaru explained, smoothing Chimchar's fur. The Chimp Pokémon gave a protest, but reluctantly agreed.

"Eevee, time for a battle!" Hikaru called, sending his Evolution Pokémon out. "Uei Uei!" Eevee called out. Eevee turned to see Hikaru, who smiled at her. "Eevee, this is a Gym battle, as in your first battle. So, brace yourself!" Hikaru explained. Eevee blushed and nodded as it faced Croagunk! "What!? Eevee!? No no no!" Jessie shrieked. Hikaru glared with the rejection.

"What, is there a problem with Eevee?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. James and Meowth freaked out by the narrowing glare. "No no!" James answered, sweating. "Our Princess never liked this Pokémon before, so that's why the rejection!" Meowth explained. Eevee grew insulted as she stuck out her tongue at Jessie, who grew red with anger. "So, let the battle begin!" James declared, starting the battle.

**Princess Powerzone (Jessie): Croagunk VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Jessie ordered. Croagunk made an attempt to jab Eevee, who swiftly dodged the move! "Too slow! Eevee, spin with a Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Eevee, spun in the air, while launching the Ghost Type move! It exploded on Croagunk as it backed away. "Oh my!" Jessie gasped. "Oh, that's not all! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru ordered. Eevee wasted no time blasting Croagunk again with the special move!

Croagunk had the same result as it stepped back. "Oh yeah? Take a Brick Break, then!" Jessie snapped. Croagunk slammed Eevee away! "No you don't! Counter with Shadow Tail!" Hikaru called. "Wait, Shadow Tail? Eevee can't learn that move!" Ash exclaimed. "Wait! Take a look!" Brock called. Eevee released a Shadow Ball, then mixed it with her Iron Tail! The tail glowed purple with purple electricity!

"I see now! A Shadow Ball and an Iron Tail combo for the Contest! Amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pish posh! Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Jessie growled. The Poison Type move as launched, but it was repelled by the Shadow Tail combo! It smashed Croagunk to the wall, knocking it out! It groaned with swirls on its eyes! "Hikaru did it! He won!" Minnie exclaimed. "So, what do you say to that, referee?" Brock asked.

Again, James tried to stall for Jessie and Croagunk, but no matter how long he stalled, Croagunk couldn't get up! "*sigh* Croagunk is unable to battle. So, the winner is Hikaru Platinum, from Twinleaf Town." James sighed.

**Hikaru: Winner**

"We did it, Eevee!" Hikaru cried, running to his Pokémon, and hugged her, making her blush! Chimchar ran to his trainer and messed up his black hair! "Oy... If I had to battle twice, I would be knocked out already." Meowth sighed as he dragged Croagunk away. With that, Jessie laughed, saying what a fun battle it was. "Nicely done! So, shall we get to round two?" Jessie laughed. Everyone grew perplexed to hear the statement. "What!?" Hikaru gasped.

"What about his badge?" Ash asked. "At the Powerzone Gym, you need to win at least two battles!" Meowth lied. "Rules are rules! After all..." James taunted. "That's not fair to him at all!" Dawn complained. "I thought you said this is a one on one?" Hikaru asked. Chimchar and Eevee protested, too! Jessie ignored the protest, and sent out Dustox! Hikaru sighed as he began to call out Chimchar, but was stopped by Jessie! She chose Ash's Pikachu for the battle!

"Hold it right there! Pikachu belongs to Ash! And I'm the one battling you! What sort of stupid rule is this!?" Hikaru snapped. Jessie and James gulped by that, and said they were kidding. "So, battle begin!" James called. Just as Hikaru made an order, a mechanical hand grabbed Chimchar, Eevee, and Pikachu! "What the!?" Hikaru gasped. "Pikachu!" Ash called, shocked. "Who did that!?" Minnie gasped.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now there's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Pika Pi!/Chim!/Uei!" Pikachu, Chimchar, and Eevee cried out for their trainers! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "They have Scizor, too!" Minnie shouted. "I should've known!" Hikaru growled. "How does Team Rocket do that?" Brock asked, bewildered. Team Rocket just laughed as they began to fly away. James noticed that Croagunk is being left behind! "Say, isn't Croagunk part of the crew?" James asked. "Croagunk's cheeks freak me out!" Jessie snapped.

Everyone made a run for the balloon, which Brock stopped to see Croagunk, then continued running! "Starly, I choose you!" Ash called, sending his Starling Pokémon out. "Shinx, I need your help!" Hikaru called, calling for the Flash Pokémon. Shinx and Starly appeared! Shinx distracted Team Rocket with Spark, while Starly popped the balloon, by using Quick Attack three times! As the balloon landed, the three freed Pokémon ran for their trainers!

"We're not through yet!" Jessie snapped. "Pikachu and Chimchar's ours!" James shouted. "Dustox, your turn!" Jessie called. Just as Dustox was called, Ash and Hikaru already made a move for their Pokémon! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, use Ember! Shinx, use Spark! And Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called to his three Pokémon. The four Pokémon struck Team Rocket with their combo attack! Once again, they were sent blasting off!

"Maybe we could run a real Gym..." James sighed. "When you become a real man!" Jessie shrieked. "Man, that's a big deal." Meowth groaned. "Mime mime mime." Mime Jr. sighed. "Wobba! Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

It was evening, as Minnie promised to return all the stolen Pokémon back to their original owners. Then, the group saw Croagunk, who decided to join Brock. Brock accepted Croagunk as he caught it with his second Pokéball. Croagunk was caught by Brock! Just as the four heroes were about to leave, Brock made a gesture of love to Minnie, until Croagunk interrupted Brock with a Poison Jab attack!

Everyone grew confused, then all laughed. So, they all waved goodbye except Brock who was unconscious by the Poison Jab attack. For now, the heroes had a new teammate, while Eevee had her first battle! What will the heroes occur next?

To be continued...


	17. Buneary To Love!

**Chapter 17: Buneary To Love!**

"WHAT! No way!" Dawn screeched. A couple of wild Starlys flew out of a tree, startled by the scream. It was morning, as the scene showed a Pokémon waking up, curling its soft ears, annoyed to hear a loud noise. To the heroes, Ash and Pikachu woke up to hear another screech of Dawn. As Ash woke, he saw that Hikaru and Brock were already awake and dressed. Brock was making breakfast, while Hikaru was brushing Shinx's fur, which she loved.

"Dawn, what's wrong!?" Ash called. Just as he was about to enter the tent, Dawn made a threat to the Pallet Town trainer. "Don't you dare come in here! My hair's a mess, and no one sees it!" Dawn hissed. Ash tensed by this, and sighed. "C'mon, Dawn! That's what hats are for!" Ash assured. In the tent, Dawn was in a really bad mood. Her hair was tangled and mixed up! "Typical response from a kid! Ash, unlike your 'I don't care how I look' appearance, I take my looks seriously!" Dawn snapped.

"It's just not worth it to be with hairs!" Ash explained. "That's your opinion!" Dawn snapped. Brock sighed with another argument between the two. "See? You're seeing typical types in this family. But, I'm sure you'll get used to it." Brock explained. Croagunk just croaked and croaked. Hikaru was finished brushing Shinx, who thanked him with a loving lick. He went near Dawn's test and chuckled. "If you want your hair to be smooth and sparkling again, I can do it for you." Hikaru volunteered.

"Really!? Then you've got to come in here!" Dawn squealed. Hikaru nodded as he went inside the tent. "Hey! How come Hikaru gets to go in!?" Ash protested. "Because unlike you Ash, Hikaru also takes his appearance seriously." Dawn answered angrily.

As Hikaru entered the tent, his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Geez... You really do need a hair wash." Hikaru grumbled as he grabbed his brush and began to brush Dawn's hair. "Thanks for helping, Hikaru." Dawn replied, blushing. "Hey, it's what I do for people!" Hikaru chuckled as he kept brushing. Soon, he was finished as he thought Dawn's hair looked flat again. However, the blue long hair poofed into mess again! Piplup laughed by the look.

"Gah! Argh... This is completely a tragic!" Hikaru groaned. "You said it... What do I do with this mess?" Dawn grumbled as she twitched with her messy hair. Hikaru looked around for a hair smoother, but couldn't find any. Just as he was about to give up, he stared at Piplup who kept laughing at Dawn's messy hair! "Aha! That's it!" Hikaru called, snapping his fingers. "That's what?" Dawn asked. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Dawn!" Hikaru called.

"What!? Why?" Dawn shrieked. "Trust me. Do it, Piplup!" Hikaru exclaimed, winking at the blushing girl. Piplup nodded as he used the Water Type move on Dawn's hair! A couple of bubbles floated out of Dawn's tent!

Ash and Brock saw the bubbles with their Pokémon and with Chimchar, Eevee, and Shinx coming out of the tent! "Huh!? What was that for? That's weird!" Ash muttered. Brock was peeling off the last potato. "I think it was to fix her hair!" Brock guessed.

Just as Brock was about to put the last potato in the bowl, it slipped out of his hand and rolled to Croagunk! It stared at it, curiously. "Hey, could you pass it here for me?" Brock asked the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Croagunk croaked as it looked at Brock, then at the potato, then back at Brock with a smirk. "Please. Do me a favor!" Brock pleaded. With that, Croagink picked up the potato and threw it into the air! It headed straight for Ash! Ash backed up to catch, only to fall with Dawn!

Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder as he caught the potato! Hikaru came out to see the catch in time! Both him and his Pokémon were amazed with the amazing catch and jump! Meanwhile, the Pokémon, which turned out to be a Buneary peeked out of the bushes, to see Pikachu landing on the ground like a handsome man! Buneary's eyes shined gleefully as it began to fall in love. "Nice catch, Pikachu!" Brock complimented as he took the potato from the Electric Type.

Both Ash and Dawn groaned as they got up. "Ash, watch where you're going next time, will you?" Dawn mumbled. "Hey, what's with the look?" Ash asked, noticing Dawn's hair. "Check it out! Isn't it gorgeous? It was from Piplup's Bubblebeam, thanks to Hikaru's idea, that is!" Dawn giggled as she held onto Hikaru. "Uh... Yeah, sort of." Hikaru nervously laughed. "Wow, I'm impressed!" Brock exclaimed. "What a great way to use Bubblebeam!" Ash stated.

"Of course, it works on both boys and girls! So, why not let the Bubblebeam do it to you, too?" Dawn suggested. "I wouldn't need it, thanks to my hat!" Ash chuckled, then gasped. The gang turned to see Aipom wearing Ash's hat! It began to run away, then! "H-Hey! Aipom! Give me back my hat!" Ash pleaded as he ran after Aipom! Pikachu made a chase after Aipom!

It used Quick Attack to pursue and take back Ash's hat! Unfortunately, the hat covered Pikachu's sight as he didn't notice a motorcycle driving towards him! "Look out!" The woman yelled. Luckily, a Buneary jumped down and saved Pikachu from the accident! Ash and Aipom made it in time to see Pikachu safe. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked his partner. Pikachu agreed as Ash thanked Buneary for the help. "So, Buneary, huh?" Hikaru asked, checking his Pokédex.

_"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When it senses danger, it perks its ears up and hide and when it gets cold, it curls itself to get warm." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Wow! That was awesome, when you scooped up Pikachu like that!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed. Pikachu thanked Buneary for the help too, only to cause Buneary to blush and hide its face! It then hopped away, escaping! "Aw... I really wanted to catch that Buneary!" Dawn moaned.

Officer Jenny then scolded Ash and Pikachu for not being careful when they were crossing the road carefully. "Sorry, Officer Jenny." Ash apologized. "It's so great that you're here to help us again!" Dawn exclaimed. Officer Jenny grew confused by her words. "Don't you remember me? It's me! Dawn!" Dawn called. She tried to convince Offir Jenny that they met, not knowing that she wasn't the same Officer Jenny.

"You still have a lot to learn." Brock snickered. He showed the three a photo on where all Officer Jennys were taken in a festival once. "It's just like with the Nurse Joys!" Hikaru muttered, sighing. "I wish I've been there, too! But you're here! And I'm here, too! The name's Brock, and my dream is to become a Pokémon Breeder!" Brock said in love. Officer Jenny then explained that she was the officer from Jublife City, while the one who helped them worked in Sandgem Town.

Brock then grew fired up as he talked more of true love until he got jabbed by Poison Jab from Croagunk in the stomach! "Or... Maybe I could be wrong..." Brock moaned as he was dragged away by his Toxic Mouth Pokémon. "By the way, have you seen these people?" Jenny asked, showing the three a photo with three strange looking suspects.

"I don't think we have." Hikaru answered, snickering by the silly looks of the suspects. Officer Jenny explained that there have some thieving of machine works and devices in a factory once. She warned the three to be careful of the thieves as she drove away.

Later, the group were having breakfast with Ash having a plan. "You know, I've been thinking to catch that Buneary!" Ash explained. Dawn protested to Ash that she needed some more Pokémon to enter the Jublife Contest. "She's right, Ash. You could give her a chance to catch that Buneary." Hikaru agreed. Dawn blushed lightly as Brock tried to tell Dawn that she had only started, only causing Dawn to yell at Brock.

A few minutes passed, as they kept on eating. Dawn noticed that Croagunk hadn't finished, even halfway. "Why isn't Croagunk eating much? Does it have a stomachache?" Dawn asked. "No way! Croagunk just like to eat at its own pace!" Brock explained. Just then, Hikaru noticed Chimchar sighing. He walked over to his starter, and smiled. "What's wrong, buddy?" Hikaru asked, rubbing Chimchar's stomach, causing him to giggle. The Fire Type Pokémon nuzzled on Hikaru's arms.

Suddenly, Croagunk made a jab towards the bush, revealing Buneary! "It's Buneary!" Both Ash and Dawn gasped in delight. Buneary made a "hop" for it, trying to escape. Ash and Dawn chased after it with their Pokémon! "What about all the dishes?" Brock called. "I'll do them later!" Ash called. Dawn agreed to do them later, too. Both Hikaru and Brock sighed as Hikaru decided to follow the two. Chimchar leaped onto Hikaru's shoulder, with Shinx and Eevee following behind!

Hikaru managed to catch up with Ash and Dawn, only to see that Dawn was preparing to battle Buneary! "Piplup! It's time to use Peck!" Dawn cried. Piplup made an aim towards Buneary, who dodged! "That's some speed!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. "You can say that again." Hikaru replied. "Okay, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. The Water Type starter blasted some bubbles at the Normal Type Pokémon, only to see that Bineary froze the bubbles with an Ice Beam!

"It froze Bubblebeam!" Ash stated. "That was one of Buneary's special move, Ice Beam!" Brock explained, arriving at the scene. Then, Buneary punched Piplup with its ears, causing it to get dizzy! It then made a dance to Pikachu, unaware by the others! "That was a move?" Ash asked. "That was... Dizzy Punch! When it makes contact, there's a high chance that the opponent can get dizzy!" Hikaru explained. "So, I just have to stand here and do nothing!?" Dawn shrieked.

"First, put Piplup in its Pokéball! Then, send it out again!" Brock answered. Dawn nodded as she was about to return Piplup, only to see that Buneary finished Piplup off with another new move! "That was Bounce! An impressive power!" Brock gasped. Dawn sighed as she returned Piplup. "Everything I try to do gets messed up!" Dawn sighed. "Dawn..." Hikaru sighed, disappointed with his childhood friend's loss.

"Okay, Ash! Give it all you've got!" Dawn replied, gesturing to the Pallet Town trainer. "Alright, then! Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter. Pikachu nodded as he made a battle stance towards Buneary, who only hid its face again! "It's doing it again!" Hikaru said, perplexed. Then, everyone figured that Buneary has a crush on Pikachu! "How do we battle in this situation, then?" Ash moaned. Hikaru shrugged, showing a sad smile.

"Maybe Buneary likes Electric Types?" Dawn guessed. "Hey, I think I know why." Hikaru replied, remembering the time back. "I think when Pikachu caught the potato that was flying up, Buneary saw how Pikachu caught it and landed! That must be the reason why it likes Pikachu!" Hikaru explained. "You can't rationalize love!" Brock grumbled as he grew fired up, like with Officer Jenny. "Seriously?!" Hikaru snapped. "Guess I have no choice! I'm catching that Buneary!-" Ash growled.

Suddenly, Buneary grew annoyed with the trainers as she prepared an Ice Beam! "ICE BEAM COMING!" Hikaru bellowed, but it was too late. As the others tried to react, the Ice Beam was already done, freezing everyone! Buneary felt happy to complete its task as it now danced around with Pikachu! What could happen to the heroes when they are frozen as Buneary goes with Pikachu?

To be continued...


	18. Dawn's First Catch!

**Chapter 18: Dawn's First Catch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", it was a rough morning for Dawn as Hikaru helped her out with her messy hair. When the hair problem was over, Aipom's mischief had caused Pikachu to nearly collapse by Officer Jenny's bike! When the scolding of safety as done, the heroes confronted the same Buneary during breakfast as Dawn made an attempt to catch it with Piplup, only to be defeated by Bounce and Dizzy Punch! Then, just as Ash was going to battle Buneary, the heroes became frozen by Ice Beam, due to Buneary's annoyance. What's going to happen now?

Few seconds passed after Buneary left with Pikachu. What the Normal Type Pokémon didn't know was that they had Chimchar, a Fire Type Pokémon who melted little of the ice. It freed itself, then got a little cold. As it shook off the cold, Chimchar saw the frozen heroes, including his trainer! That gave him a shock as he used Ember to free Hikaru, Shinx, and Eevee!

"Ugh... That was... so cold..." Hikaru groaned as he rubbed his head. "Shin..." Shinx moaned. "Uei..." Eevee agreed. The three of them snapped out of confusion as they all thanked Chimchar with a loving hug. Chimchar blushed as he hugged them back. "Alright, now. Where did Buneary take Pikachu?" Hikaru asked, not seeing that the others are frozen, too! Shinx used her nose to track down Buneary's scent and lead the way!

"!" Hikaru gasped, seeing Pikachu and Buneary, with Starly! Pikachu and Starly looked fine, but Buneary was crying for some reason. "H-Hey, Buneary. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Buneary only kept sobbing, not looking at Pikachu. Even if he couldn't understand Pokémon language, Hikaru figured it out. Pikachu had rejected Buneary, annoyed that she danced with him, without asking, and freezing his trainer.

So, after seeing Buneary crying, Pikachu tried to find a way to apologize to it. However, there was no luck. "Look Buneary, Pikachu says that he's sorry. So, can't you forgive him once?" Hikaru asked. Just before the Rabbit Pokémon answered, it's ears perked up! "!" Hikaru grew startled. He remembered what the Pokédex had said. When Buneary sensed danger, its ears perk up quick! "Look out!" Hikaru yelled, but it was too late.

A mechanical glass prisoner Buneary, which was connected to a big, strange robot! "What the!? Who is this? What is the meaning of this!?" Hikaru demanded. When he heard laughing voices, he knew who it was. "Starly, get the others!" Hikaru called. Starly nodded as it flew to find Ash and the others (who were frozen). Chimchar, Eevee, Shinx, and Pikachu prepared for a battle as they saw the familiar trio!

"Team Rocket! You crooks again!?" Hikaru snapped. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, while Hikaru's team used Ember, Hidden Power, and Shadow Ball! It all collided with the robot, only to be hurting Buneary! "!?" Hikaru and the four Pokémon gasped. "Hahaha! Go ahead and zap us! You're girlfriend will get hurt, too!" Meowth laughed. "Damn it! Now what!?" Hikaru growled as he gritted his teeth. If they attacked, Buneary will take most of the damage!

"If you try to attack us with special moves, most of it will go to your false target!" James laughed, gesturing to Buneary. "Special moves? Then, what about physical moves? Eevee, use Iron Tail! Shinx, use Spark! And Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Once again, the attacks were made, but again, most of it damaged Buneary! "What!?" Hikaru growled. "Oopsie! We forgot that even physical moves will hurt your little friend!" Jessie cackled. "This isn't good at all!" Hikaru grunted angrily.

Meanwhile, Croagunk walked down the path to where Ash and the others went, only to see them frozen! The Toxic Mouth Pokémon took a moment to stare at them, until it destroyed the ice with Poison Jab! The three trainers shook with a cold. "Man, that was cold!" Ash shuddered as he shivered from the cold. "Thanks for getting us out of there, with one shot no less." Brock thanked Croagunk. Croagunk just croaked, until Starly came by! "What, Starly!?" Ash called.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was having a struggle against Team Rocket, which they stil had Buneary captured! "Damn... Now what!?" Hikaru growled. Pikachu lost the will to fight, especially when it could hit Buneary. "Now that our yellow paw is down, you're gonna be nice?" Meowth cackled. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Eevee and Shinx gasped with Pikachu's response. "What!? Pikachu..." Hikaru gasped, shocked with the surrendering decision. "Then, you'll see what your ride will be like!" Jessie laughed.

A glass captured Pikachu, along with Buneary! "Oh no!" Hikaru should, angered. "So, twerp? You gonna be nice and hand in your Pokémon? Or do you want to let both Pikachu and Buneary suffer!" James asked, sneering. "Shut up! Threaten me all you want! My decision won't change!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar and the other Pokémon agreed along. "Pikachu!" Pikachu demanded. "Pikachu is saying to let go of Buneary now!" Meowth snickered. "Well, not happening! That's what you get for bargaining with Team Rocket!" Jessie laughed evilly.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Everyone saw Ash, Dawn, and Brock running along! "You're all late, guys!" Hikaru snapped. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried happily. "How did they get both of them!?" Dawn gasped.

"Listen, is that an annoying voice that I hear?"

"Well, it's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You twerps are too late! If you thought Pikachu was going to save Buneary's ears, then you made a mistake!" Jessie cackled. "Bun bun bun!" Buneary shrieked as it punched the glass with Dizzy Punch! "Your cute ears are no match for the twerp-proof Team Rocket glass!" Jessie laughed. "And since Pikachu agreed to be with us, all you twerps can do is mope around!" Meowth laughed. Team Rocket laughed with their words.

Pikachu had it! He couldn't stand Team Rocket at all, being captured and all. He began to use Iron Tail on the prison glass! "Don't worry, guys! I'll get you out of there- Wah!" Ash started to run towards the robot, but stopped when Meowth used the robot's pincers to snap at Ash! "Can't keep the hands to ourselves, eh?" Meowth sneered. "When it comes to raffles, we win it!" Jessie taunted. "Today is too easy for us, anyway!" James laughed. Just then, they heard a horn noise, which was Officer Jenny in her motorcycle!

"Jenny's here!" Brock gasped with happiness. "Those are the three! The factory thieves!" Jenny snapped as she revealed the photo, which was actually Team Rocket disguised as some common thieves! James and Meowth grew startled and groaned. "Now, who's that photo genetic female?" Jessie giggled. "I told you not to put a peace sigh in front of th camera!" James groaned. "Dummy!" Meowth snapped. "Excuse me! But I'm an actress here!" Jessie snarled.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Jenny asked, confused. "They are a group called Team Rocket, and they steal Pokémon from people!" Hikaru explained. Jenny nodded and glared back at Team Rocket. Pikachu kept using Iron Tail, and smashed his glass prison! "Gah! So much for twerp proof!" James gasped. "Meowth, do something to protect our investment!" Jessie demanded. "Let's see them Iron Tail this!" Meowth growled as he pressed the button to rocket up!

The robot began to rocket towards the sky! Pikachu refused to give up hope! He ran over to where Buneary was and smashed the glass with Iron Tail! "That Iron Tail always amazes me! Great job, Pikachu! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, Buneary! You help out Pikachu with Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered. Both Pokémon obeyed as they fired their special attacks, destroying and freezing the rocket boosters! "WE HATE BEING GROUNDED!" Team Rocket screamed as their machine began crashing down, after Pikachu and Buneary jumped off!

Ash caught Pikachu, while Dawn caught Buneary! Team Rocket groaned as they were bruised from the fall. "I hate machines." Jessie mumbled. "Spending fortune on all these parts." James groaned. "Guess it's all rubble rousers now." Meowth muttered. Officer Jenny faced Team Rocket and grew really mad. "Alright! You three are under arrest!" Jenny snapped. Team Rocket immediately began to run away. "We need to make some pay checks!" Team Rocket shrieked. "Stop, thieves!" Jenny demanded, chasing them on her motorcycle. "You sound like the twerps!" They yelled as they disappeared.

"There goes the natural of her way!" Brock muttered. "She must've been good at school, too!" Ash joked. "That's not funny, Ash." Hikaru muttered. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed. "What? It was a joke!" Ash explained. "I'm so glad that you're safe, Buneary!" Dawn sighed. She and Buneary hugged each other happily. "Hey! Why don't you come along with us?" Dawn asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "It looks to me that Pikachu agrees!" Brock chuckled. Buneary went up to Dawn's head, and said some loving language to it!

Dawn, however explained that she'll need to battle Buneary in order for her to join. The Normal Type Pokémon agreed and made a battle hop! Ash and Hikaru agreed to her that this is finally her chance! "Okay! Piplup, I choose you!" Dawn cried, sending her Pokémon out. As Piplup appeared, Dawn said to him that this was their big chance to catch their first new friend.

Piplup has agreed. "Okay, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. Bubblebeam was fired at Buneary, who dodged by a jump! "Whoa! Heads up, Dawn! It's right behind you!" Ash called. "Okay, Piplup! Jump! Then, use Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup dodged Bounce and aimed Peck at Buneary, but missed! "You're doing great, Piplup!" Dawn cried. "Hey, this is getting good!" Ash exclaimed. "The two of them are getting better than before!" Hikaru stated.

"Now, Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. As Piplup shot Bubblebeam, Buneary shot Ice Beam! They collided, creating an explosion! As the smoke cleared, Buneary startled Piplup with an incoming Dizzy Punch! "Look out! That Dizzy Punch can set Piplup over again!" Brock warned. "On it! Piplup, dodge! Then, use Peck!" Dawn desperately cried. Piplup dodged all the attacks, and pecked Buneary away with Peck! Buneary tumbled on the grass!

Dawn knew now that this was her chance! "Okay, Pokéball! Let's go!" Dawn yelled, throwing an empty Pokéball at Buneary! It sucked it inside, and began to shake. Everyone waited for it to stop. "Come on! You can't let me down! Dawn snapped. After for a few seconds, the Pokéball stopped shaking! Dawn grew amazed and happy. She ran to it, picked it up, and raised it above her head! "Alright! Buneary is now all mine!" Dawn squealed with happiness. "Piplup!" Piplup cried happily.

The two of them danced happily to catch a new friend. "Well, Dawn! You finally did it!" Ash exclaimed. "That's great!" Brock chuckled. "It's great to see you happy and to have a new friend like this," Hikaru sighed. "Come on out, Buneary!" Dawn called. As Buneary came out of the Pokéball, she and Dawn hugged each other. "I'm sure that our first Contest will be no sweat!" Dawn giggled.

So, at last, Dawn caught herself a new friend, and a new Pokémon, who was called Buneary. How will she do in the Jublife Pokémon Contest? Find out in a few more chapters!

To be continued...


	19. Fake Pokétches?

**Chapter 19:** **Fake Pokétches****!?**

"Now, Skarmory! Use Steel Wing!" A boy called. A metallic bird Pokémon flew up into the air and had its wings glow up in the sky! "Altaria! Use Double Team, now!" A girl called. A cloud, big bird Pokémon created clones of itself! Once they were all in a circle, they were all beginning to dance with a spin! Meanwhile, Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Jublife City for Dawn and Hikaru's first Pokémon Contest! They all saw some Coordinators practicing off their moves for the Contest!

"Wow. Coordinators mean business!" Brock stated, amazed with the other trainers' hard work. "Yeah! And it won't be long now for the two of you!" Ash exclaimed, smiling at both Dawn and Hikaru. They nodded and turned to their Pokémon. Dawn had Buneary and Piplup besides her. Hikaru had Chimchar and Shinx next to him. "Piplup, Buneary, are you two ready to go?" Dawn asked. The two Pokémon nodded, determined. "Chimchar, Shinx, are you two also ready?" Hikaru asked, giving them a wink.

Both Chimchar and Shinx nodded with Shinx blushing with the wink. Dawn first insisted on trying to find something before she and Hikaru could register for the Contest. So, she grabbed her Jublife City guidebook, and looked around for a location. Ash was completely confused on what they were looking for. "Okay, I give. What in the world are we looking for?" Ash asked, impatient. "A Pokétch Shop!" Dawn answered. "Poké-what?" Ash asked. That alarms Dawn.

"What!? You've never heard of a Pokétch before?" Dawn gasped. Hikaru sighed by this. "Dawn... Ash is from Kanto. The Pokétches don't get to the other regions that much." Hikaru explained. "Well, I guess I haven't heard of it." Ash said sheepishly. Just then, the heroes saw an advertisement of a new modeled Pokétch! _"Feast your eyes on the new full-packaged Pokétch! They're like a computer on your wrist, helping of what you need, and to make you look cool! Pokétches are on stock now!"_ The woman in the ads announced.

After it was done, Ash finally understood the thoughts. "Oh yeah! I've heard of those things!" Ash exclaimed. "It's no surprise. They're all over on TV." Brock stated. "They're all over in Sinnoh, if I add." Hikaru added, smirking. Dawn flipped to he page of where a girl shows her Pokétch! "Yeah! And here, too! It's a must have for Top Coordinators! So, that means, I've got to get one, too!" Dawn giggled. So, the heroes went to the Pokétch shop to buy a Pokétch, until...

"What!? You've got no more left!?" Dawn shrieked. "Apparently, the representative of the Pokétch Company came in the store, and took it all back." The manager explained. "What for?" Dawn asked. "It's probably because of the manufacturing glitch." The manager guessed. That brought Dawn down to her despair. The four left the store, with the saddened Dawn. "Ohh... I really wanted to wear a Pokétch before my first Contest!" Dawn groaned.

"Hey, don't let it bum you out!" Ash encouraged. "Hey, I've got it! Why don't we have a quick lunch?" Brock suggested. That brought Dawn up to her determination! "Lunch is munch! I could really go for a triple fudge sundae with a cherry on top!" Dawn growled. Hikaru sweat dropped by this. "What's with the predator eyes?" Hikaru moaned. Just then, they heard a crowd, surrounding some clowns who had some Pokétches. Some trainers and other people came over to buy!

"I want one!"

"Me, too!"

"Me three!"

"That's right! Gather around!" The woman clown called. "Plus, there will be no charges!" The man clown explained. When that was said, more people gathered around to collect some! "There you go! You could get some Pokétches from those clowns!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn felt really excited about this, and ran to the crowd wanting to get one. She pushed some people out of the way to get one! "Awesome! I've just got to have one, too!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

As Dawn pushed her way through, Hikaru noticed that the clowns grew startled to see Dawn. Then, he saw the three clowns turning their backs for a while. "Hey! Is everything all right there? You look a bit... Shocked." Hikaru called with suspicion. Immediately, the three clowns turned back with some cheerful smiles. "Oh no! Everything is right!" The woman clown answered. "And for giving us your worry, you can take these, along with your... eh... girlfriend here!" The man clown stammered, handing a blue and a pink Pokétch to the two.

Both Hikaru and Dawn blushed as they turned away from each other. They both accepted the Pokétches anyway. "Really? Thank you so much!" Dawn complimented. All of a sudden, the two clowns gave Ash and Brock a blue Pokétch, too! Ash looked a bit troubled with the Pokétch. "Thanks, but I don't really need one." Ash tried to explain. "Don't sell yourselves short!" The two clowns interrupted. "Just be sure to wear it all times!" The man assured.

So, the four heroes went to a nearby park to check out their Pokétches. Dawn seemed more psyched than the boys, though. She raised the Pokétch high, squealing with delight. "I guess dreams do really come true! I just got to win that Jublife Contest, now!" Dawn exclaimed. "What, you consider these as good luck charms for your Contest?" Hikaru teased. Dawn only pouted and turned away.

Just then, a Shinx appeared! "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" The Shinx snapped. It was glaring at the Pokétch that Dawn was wearing. "Whoa, what is that?" Ash asked, amazed by the look. "It's a Shinx!" Hikaru answered. As Ash's Pokédex finished its words about Shinx, the Flash Pokémon kept growling at Dawn! "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" The Shinx barked. "Uh oh. Why is it barking at me so much?" Dawn wondered, puzzled. "It's that Pokétch!" a voice answered.

The heroes looked up to see a small boy that wore a company's clothes! "Shinx is trying to tell you that those Pokétches are fakes!" The boy snorted. That alarm the group as they took a look at their Pokétch! "Fakes!? No way!" Dawn gasped. "Afraid so! A real Pokétch wouldn't have that dull color! And pretty soon, the paint is going to come off!" The boy explained. "Hm... This Pokétch does look a bit dull." Hikaru stated, looking closer to the fakes. "You could be right." Ash replied.

Brock believed that the kid could be right, too. But Dawn didn't seem so convinced. "Of course he's not right! How dare you insult my new Pokétch!" Dawn snapped, glaring at the boy. The boy sighed with disappointment. "Alright then. I guess I'll have to show you." The boy sighed as he un-strapped the fake off of Dawn's wrist. "Hey! Give that back! What do you think you are doing!?" Dawn yelled. The boy ignored her. He placed the fake under a water fountain, and splashed water on it!

That teared Dawn apart to see her "Pokétch" getting ruined already. "Hey! You RUINED my Pokétch!" Dawn shrieked. But the boy ignored her again, and showed the group the now, wet fake Pokétch! "See? Still think it's the real deal?" The boy asked. As the group observed, the fake had the paint worn off, and the screen looked completely fine! "Then, these are all fakes!" Ash gasped as he, Brock, and Hikaru took their fakes off. Dawn was bewildered by all of this.

"But... How did you know all this?" Dawn asked. "That's easy! Because my Daddy would never make these kind of Pokétches and sell them cheap!" The boy snapped. "Daddy?" The heroes repeated. With that said, the boy introduced himself as Landis, a boy who helps his Dad with the Pokétch company. He led them to him that evening, where the owner took a look at the fakes, and apologized.

"Oh no. Not again. First off, I want to thank you all for your interests in Pokétches, and as the owner of the Pokétch company, I'm sorry about my son, for all the trouble he had caused." the owner sighed, bowing down with the apology. The group assured to the man that everything was okay now. "The ones who made the fake Pokétches should be the one to apologize!" Dawn reassured. Ash took a look around to see that this is the place where a real Pokétch was made.

"I guess that explains why there weren't any Pokétches back at the Pokétch Shop." Hikaru stated, staring at the parts for the real Pokétch. The owner then explained that he had heard there were counterfeits and took all the Pokétches for check up. Unfortunately, he wasn't in time to stop the television ads. "Please, sir. Will you be able to sell them in time for the Pokémon Contest?" Dawn pleaded, hopeful. "Well, until I can get all these counterfeit rumors away, I can't say for sure." The owner sighed. "Oh... I see." Dawn sighed.

"Hey, are you and your boyfriend Pokémon Coordinators?" Landis asked. "What!? Boyfriend!? No! And also, yes! The Jublife Pokémon Contest will be our first one!" Dawn answered, irritated. Landis snorted with grim as he snickered that there are beginners at this point. Dawn grew ticked off by this and grew more irritated. "Well, that may be true, but Hikaru's combination and my combination are perfect in shape!" Dawn argued. Hikaru blushed after hearing that.

Landis' father then showed the group a prototype of a Pokétch, saying that it has a section where it can measure of how strong the friendship Pokémon it has with its trainer. "So, our friendship will be put to a test?" Hikaru asked, sweating. "It will be tested, to test this prototype!" Landis' father explained. So, Ash decided to go first with his Pikachu! With that, Landis' father turned the graph on to see the bond of friendship. "Shall we begin?" Landis' father asked. "Sure!" Ash agreed.

With that, the friendship test began. "Now... It appears that the two of you get along just fine, but the question is for now, how well?" Landis' father wondered. He analyzed Ash and Pikachu's bond of friendship. The results showed a big heart, almost out of the graph! "Goodness gracious! You two are almost off the graph!" Landis' father exclaimed, shocked see a big heart. He showed his son the graph. "Wow! That must be the biggest bond I've seen!" Landis exclaimed.

Ash smirked and explained that he and Pikachu were best friends for a long time. "Now, if you don't mind, I like to have shot! Croagunk, come on out!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon appeared, croaking. "So, how long have you been with Croagunk anyway?" Landis inquired. "Not long. I actually just caught him a few days ago." Brock confessed. "You did?" Landis snickered, showing a sad smile. "Well, let's go and check it out anyway!" Landis' father suggested.

The owner of the Pokétch company scanned Brock and Croagunk's friendship on the graph. There was a buzzing noise! That made the owner surprised! "I don't believe it!" Landis' father gasped. "Daddy, is something wrong?" Landis asked, worried. Brock began to tense, thinking that there was a problem. But, the true result was that the heart of the graph was similar to Ash, but it was a bit smaller!

"No no... I'm just amazed! You two are really close to each other!" Landis' father answered, showing the graph to everyone. "Wow! It looks like that the two of you have been like this for years!" Landis exclaimed, happy to see the good news. Brock and Croagunk stared at each other, amazed. "My turn then! Chimchar, it's our turn!" Hikaru called, sending his Fire Type starter out. "Chim!" Chimchar shouted out as he appeared. "How long have you known Chimchar?" Landis once again asked.

"Well, Chimchar and I only met a week ago. But, we've been good friends while we got here!" Hikaru explained, cradling Chimchar on the cheeks. Chimchar let out a small cry of happiness and love. "Let's see then..." Landis' father replied, analyzing the friendship graph. Suddenly, it let out a long beep! That startled Landis' father even more! "My my! You two are very, very close! It's like a brotherly bond!" Landis' father explained with delight.

The heroes grew perplexed and amazed to hear this. "A... brotherly bond?" Dawn repeated. Hikaru grew shocked by this and looked at his starter. Chimchar apparently seemed surprised, too! With that, it held onto Hikaru tighter than ever. "Chimchar..." Hikaru sighed, rubbing his Chimchar's furry head. "Chim..." Chimchar whispered, hugging Hikaru on the neck! Ash and Brock grew relieved to see their friend like this. For Dawn, she couldn't wait for her examination!

"Okay, my turn! Piplup, go!" Dawn called, sending her Water Type Pokémon. "Piplup!" Piplup cried. Landis' father chuckled with this. "My, my! What a spirited Pokémon! Let's see now..." Landis' father said, checking on the analysis. For a few seconds, the results suowed that the heart was small as a paper clip! "Ahhh!" Dawn shrieked with Piplup. They both groaned with downers as they sighed with disappointment. "What a shame..." Dawn muttered.

"No no... Friendship takes a while for trainers and Pokémon to create! One day for sure, I'm sure that it'll go up soon someday!" Landis' father tried to reassure, leaving Landis with only a taunt. Landis teased that Dawn shouldn't enter the Jublife Contest, leaving Dawn to demand that he and Shinx should have a checkup. Landis only snorted with that decision. "Sorry, no can do. I'm still too young. I'm still going onto Trainer's School!" Landis explained. "But... what's a Trainer School?" Dawn asked.

Landis explained that when he graduate, he and his Shinx were going to enter the Sinnoh League. "Hey, that makes us rivals then!" Ash exclaimed. Ash explained that he and Hikaru were going to enter the Sinnoh League, too, leaving Hikaru and Chimchar with a blush. With that, Landis grew excited, thinking that Ash must be good with battles. Then, Dawn tried to taunt Landis about her checkup against Landis' with his Shinx, only to backfire when Landis makes up another taunt. Once again, the taunt left Dawn steaming with anger!

At the Pokémon Center inn, Dawn grew fed up with Landis and his taunting. "I'm going to win first prize of this Contest!" Dawn exclaimed, determined to win. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Ash replied, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Heh... Only that is, if you can manage to defeat me there!" Hikaru challenged. "What!? Oh... I forgot. You're entering the Contest, too..." Dawn sighed. Just before Hikaru could argue, Chimchar tugged on his jeans, making urgent cries!

Pikachu did the same thing, trying to get Ash's attention! As both Hikaru and Ash saw, there were a bunch of trainer's Pokémon coming out of the Pokémon Center! "What's eith them?" Ash asked. "I don't know. But it can't be good." Hikaru growled. He grabbed his vest and ran out the door, with Chimchar following him! "Hey! Wait up!" Ash called. Dawn and Brock went out, too. What could be the reason the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center act like this? Will the heroes find out? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	20. The Hypnosis Scheme!

**Chapter 20: The Hypnosis Scheme!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Jublife City for Dawn and Hikaru's first Pokémon Contest! But first, Dawn wanted to buy a Pokétch for herself and Hikaru, when it was discovered that the Pokétches were taken back to the factory for a check up. Just as things were thought to be down, the group saw three clowns giving free Pokétches to everyone. But, once they got theirs, it was to be discovered as a fake by a boy named Landis, who explained that his father is the president of the Pokétch company.

So, the president apologized for all the incident, and made some check ups for the group. Ash and Pikachu were close. Brock and Croagunk were close as well. Hikaru and Chimchar were very close, like a brother bond. Unfortunately for Dawn, her bond with Piplup was very weak, only to get taunted by Landis for poor times as a trainer. At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Hikaru discovers a group of Pokémon leaving the Pokémon Center! The group plans to follow it, to see where they lead to.

Meanwhile, Landis and his father were checking up on one of the fake Pokétches. "Oh my! What's this!?" Landis' father gasped. Inside the fake was a voice recorder! Then, there was a sound of a Pokémon voice! "Hey! That sounds like a Psyduck! We just learned about it in Trainer's School!" Landis explained. That left his father confused. "Psyduck? But why is it in the Pokétch?" Landis' father wondered. Just then, without anybody noticing, Shinx all of a sudden left the room!

"Listen! It sounds as if Psyduck is using an attack move!" Landis' father replied. "Really!? An attack move like that would be... Hey! Where's Shinx! Daddy! Shinx is gone!" Landis gasped, lookig around for his Flash Pokémon. "That's not like Shinx at all, to be gone all of a sudden!" Landis' father gasped. The two of them went after Shinx, to see why it had left all of a sudden.

Back to Ash and the others, they saw multiples of Pokémon walking in the same direction! "Where are all these Pokémon going, anyway?" Ash wondered, looking to see some evolved Pokémon out of the city! "They're like... in a trance or something!" Hikaru stated. "Chimchar..." Chimchar replied, shivering. When they were finished, the Pokémon kept walking! "I don't think they can hear us now!" Dawn cried, frightened. "Hey, kids!" Landis' father called.

The four turned to see Landis and his father running towards them! "It's you!" Ash exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked. "It's Shinx! Shinx just ran off for no reason! We've been looking everywhere for them!" Landis' father explained. The heroes grew shocked to hear this. "Those fake Pokétches started to play as Psyduck calling an attack move, then Shinx just ran off! I'm pretty sure that Shinx would never do such things!" Landis' father continued.

With that said, the group decided to follow the Pokémon so that they could find Landis' Shinx at this point. "But hey, how did a Psyduck do all this?" Hikaru asked, confused. "We'll know if we follow them!" Brock answered as he began to follow the Pokémon. Ash, Dawn, Landis, and his father followed, along with Hikaru behind.

Later, the heroes followed the Pokémon to where a storage was held! All the Pokémon began to go inside! "Hey! Where are all of you guys going!?" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out. "Come back and listen to us!" Dawn pleaded. They all gasped to see the storage holding them all inside! "What are they doing in that big box!?" Landis gasped. "And why are they all standing there!?" Landis' father exclaimed, bewildered to see this.

"C'mon! You all got to get out of there!" Ash demanded. "Your trainers must be all worried sick!" Dawn assured. "You've got to go back to them!" Brock shouted. "Enough games already! Playtime is over!" Hikaru snapped. Just then, Landis had spotted Shinx inside! "Look! There's Shinx! I've been awfully worried about you!" Landis called, running to his Pokémon. Suddenly, the door to the box began to shut down! "Look out!" Dawn screeched. She just in time pulled Landis out of the way!

"Dawn!" Hikaru gasped. "Landis!" Landis' father called, shocked. Dawn placed Landis directly in front of her and glared at him. "Landis! Are you alright!?" Dawn demanded. Landis slowly nodded, frightened. What happened now made Dawn really mad. "Alright, who's doing this!?" Dawn yelled. Just then, the answer came by with a familiar laughing trio! "Argh! Them again!?" Hikaru snapped angrily.

"Listen, is that a twerp I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru gasped. "I bet you guys are the ones responsible for all those imitations of the Pokétches!" Brock snapped. That stunned Landis and his father as they turned to Team Rocket! "A gold star for you!" Jessie taunted. "We put Psyduck on the air and wham! We like it!" James explained. "It hypnotized the Pokémon and we did the rest!" Meowth finished, "But... That's not nice!" Landis' father protested. "Alright, you let those Pokémon go right now!" Dawn demanded.

"And give back Shinx!" Landis shouted angrily. "Not anymore, kiddo! Go home! And do something about those short pants!" Team Rocket teased as they began to fly away in their new shaped balloon! "Oh no! My Shinx!" Landis sobbed. "Oh, don't worry." Hikaru replied. "They aren't going anywhere!" Dawn snapped. "For sure!" Ash finished. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

All the three Pokémon prepared to attack, which Team Rocket had anticipated. "We've been waiting for you three!" Meowth laughed as he used the controls to grab Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar! The three trainers gasped of their stolen Pokémon. Hikaru was more angry than scared. "How... dare you!" Hikaru growled as he ran for the balloon! "Shinx, and Eevee! I need your assistance!" Hikaru shouted, sending his two female Pokémon out.

"The twerps know their name, and so do we! Don't you just love TV education?" Team Rocket laughed. "SHUT UP! Don't you dare mock me or my Pokémon! Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Shinx, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru bellowed. Both females shook to see their trainer furious, but obeyed, sending their attacks towards the balloon! Unfortunately, Team Rocket's balloon was so high, the attacks couldn't reach them! "Aw... Poor twerp. All out of juice!" Team Rocket snickered.

That teared Hikaru up. His scarred eye grew yellow, while his left eye grew green! "My Shinx! They're getting away!" Landis sobbed. "I will never stop coming for you, you stupid, and pathetic thieves!" Hikaru growled as anger built up to him! Eevee and Shinx grew powered up, because they were more determined to save their friends! "Alright, you two. One more time! Shinx, use Hidden Power! Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. Both females agreed as they fired their attacks one more time.

This time, it blasted the balloon, causing Team Rocket to fall! The controller was forced to release Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup! "Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. "Starly, go and grab them!" Ash called. As Starly was sent out, it only managed to catch Piplup! Pikachu and Chimchar kept falling! Ash gasped to see how friend was falling! Hikaru's eyes returned to normal as he gasped.

"Pikachu!" "Chimchar!" Both boys ran for their starters and caught them, after they took some damage from the rough fall. The others ran to the two, seeing that they're okay. Just then, they saw the balloon falling into the nearby forest, and the door of the storage fell! As everyone saw, all the Pokémon we're coming out! "They must've woken up from all that noise!" Dawn guessed. "Listen all! Go back to your trainers right now!" Landis' father called. With that, all the Pokémon escaped to find their trainers.

Shinx ran up to Landis! "Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx cried happily. "Shinx, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Landis called. Just then, the beaten Team Rocket grew outraged and landed on the ground for battle! "What kinda crooks are you!?" Meowth shrieked. "That's our job!" Jessie snapped. "Give us Pikachu and Chimchar back from you!" James demanded. "Go, Seviper!" Jessie called. "Seviper!" The Poison Type Pokémon hissed. James called out Carnivine, but got bit again.

"Now, Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. "Carnivine, you use Bite!" James yelled. The two Pokémon were making an attack! Just as Dawn and Piplup stepped in, Hikaru stepped in front. "I'm sick of you perverts! Eevee and Shinx! Use the same moves now!" Hikaru called. As Hikaru hugged Chimchar tight, both Eevee and Shinx fired off their Hidden Power and Shadow Ball! It blasted both Seviper and Carnivine away! "Get up!" Jessie snapped. "You too, Carnivine!" James ordered.

"Now, Shinx! Use Spark on Pikachu!" Landis' father called. Ash and Landis looked confused, but Brock understood. "Of course! That can restore Pikachu his power!" Brock explained. Ash nodded as he placed Pikachu besides Shinx. "I'm counting on you, Shinx!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Shinx connected their tails together! Shinx used Spark, restoring Pikachu's health! Meowth saw this and hissed. "I hate it when this happens!" Meowth snapped.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Okay, Chimchar! Use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. The two nodded as they blasted Team Rocket away. They screamed by the attacks that hit them! They were again, sent blasting off! "I kind of liked the box!" Jessie snapped. "Good thing we kept the roof alright!" Meowth sighed. "And a roof beats a mouth anywhere, anytime!" James snapped, trying to pry himself off of Carnivine. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky. "We did it!" Dawn exclaimed. "We sure did!" Ash agreed. Just as Hikaru was about to agree, he slumped down in exhaustion. "Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Dawn gasped. Chimchar grew worried and nuzzled onto his trainer's cheeks. "I'm fine. All that anger on Team Rocket, made me a bit exhausted." Hikaru sighed. Officer Jeeny and Nurse Joy came by to see if anything was alright.

"Hikaru, Dawn. Thanks. You saved my Shinx! I really owe the both of you that." Landis thanked. Dawn grew surprised but said that he's welcome. "Just don't expect me to think that one of you will win the Contest." Landis snickered. Hikaru laughed nervously while Dawn grew irritated once more. Ash and Brock laughed along. "Ash! Brock! Cut it out!" Dawn demanded.

"Check it out!" Dawn cried, raising her new Pokétch in the air. Hikaru stared at his new blue Pokétch that he received from Landis' father as a thank you gift. "You two finally got one!" Ash chuckled. "At least, this time, it's a real one!" Brock assured. With that, Dawn held her Pokétch up high in the air. "All right! I've got myself a real Pokétch!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup exclaimed. "Buneary!" Buneary replied happily. The others saw Coordinators preparing for the Jublife Contest. "It looks like they are getting geared up!" Brock guessed. "Yeah! So, you two should be, too!" Ash replied.

"Let's give it our all in the Contest, okay Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "Sure. As long as you and I make it to the Battle Rounds, that is!" Hikaru smirked. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Dawn snapped. The boys laughed, with Dawn confused. So now, two more days later, and the Jublife Contest will begin. How will Dawn and Hikaru perform? Find out soon in the next chapter!

To be continued...


	21. The Jublife Contest Preparation!

**Chapter 21:** **The Jublife Contest Preparation!****  
><strong>

It was a fine day in Jublife City, where Ash and his friends are in for Dawn and Hikaru's first Pokémon Contest. Right now, Dawn was spinning merrily around with her new pink Contest dress! "Round and round we go!" Dawn sang. Pikachu copied Dawn's spin, and they both bowed down! "I've never seen this side of you, Dawn!" Brock replied. "Wearing a dress is a new one to me!" Ash stated. "What can you expect for Coordinators in a Contest?" Dawn asked. "You mean you dress up because it's your first time participating in the Contest?" Ash asked, confused.

That irritated Dawn a bit. "Oh, how naive can you get? Don't you get it? Coordinators in the Sinnoh region always dress up for the Pokémon Contest here!" Dawn explained as she Dmired her dress more. "By the way, where's Hikaru?" Brock asked. Dawn sighed. "He won't come out of the dressing room! He's so nervous to come out of his formal dressing!" Dawn groaned. She ran to the dressing room to find Hikaru fidgeting with his fingers!

"Come on, Hikaru! You're taking forever to dress up!" Dawn shouted out. Dawn was wearing a pink dress with small red ribbons on her side. One big red ribbon was on the waist of her dress. Hikaru was wearing a black tuxedo. It had a black bow near his neck, a white formal clothing under the black formal coat. He also wore black formal shoes, with black pants! "I can't help it! I feel funny going out like this..." Hikaru argued, but Dawn just grabbed his hand and pulled him out, showing himself to Ash and Brock!

"Wow! Hikaru, you look more like a gentleman!" Brock exclaimed, smiling. "Y-You think?" Hikaru stammered. "You look handsome, Hikaru, honey!" Hinata, Hikaru's mother giggled. "I agree! Both Dawn and Hikaru look fine for a couple!" Johanna, Dawn's mother agreed. "Ma'am! We're not couples!" Hikaru argued, blushing madly. Dawn turned to her mom and thanked her for the dress. "Thank you so much, Mom! I just love my new dress!" Dawn squealed with delight.

"I'm thrilled to see that you like it and all, but I think you need to take a closer look at the box I gave you!" Johanna explained. That left Dawn confused. "There should've been a choker in that box!" Johanna explained. "A choker? I didn't see a choker." Dawn replied. Hikaru also thanked his mother for the tuxedo. "It's a bit funny to walk around like this when the Contest didn't even start yet, but thanks, Mom." Hikaru thanked. "I'm happy for you, Hikaru! Participating in the Contest makes me so proud of you!" Hinata giggled.

Just then, a tail popped out, revealing a choker! "Meow..." The Pokémon meowed. It was a Glameow! "It's a Glameow!" Dawn exclaimed. "Let's see..." Ash replied, pulling out his Pokédex. _"Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. When it gets angry, it flashes its claws, but it can also purr affectionately." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. The Glameow me owed while handing Dawn the choker with its tail! "Now, what do we have here?" Dawn asked. "That's it! That's your choker!" Johanna answered.

Dawn grew stunned by this. At the same time, a girl walked in! "Ah. There you are." the girl replied. She had red hair, a pair of sunglasses, orange vest, maroon sweater, and blue jeans, with light brown boots! "Are you the one who found this?" Dawn asked. "It was in the floor of the dressing room." The girl explained. Glameow jumped to the girl's arms, rubbing its face on the girl's cheeks! "But, how did you know it was Dawn's?" Hikaru asked.

"Matching it with the owner was a breeze. She's the only person who wears it on this whole complex!" The girl answered. "Really!? Thank you!" Dawn thanked the girl. She turned to her mom and grew fired up! "See! I have the choker now, so you don't have to worry about a thing!" Dawn assured. That made Johanna a little annoyed and a little concerned. "When you tell me there is nothing to be concerned about, that is what concerns me the most!" Johanna replied.

Dawn then turned to see that the girl and her Glameow disappeared! Hikaru turned back to his mother. "So, how are you doing now, Hikaru?" Hinata asked. "So far, so good! I've made a new Pokémon friend! She's one of the rare Pokémon!" Hikaru explained. When Hinata heard rare, she desperately wanted to know who it was. Once again, Hikaru told her that she'll see in the Pokémon Contest. To Dawn, she sighed. "Honey? The last thing that you need to worry in the Contest is to be absent-minded! So, be careful!" Johanna warned.

"You don't need to worry, Mom!" Dawn again assured. "Since when was the last time that I didn't need to worry?" Johanna sighed. That got Dawn down, with Hinata telling Hikaru to do his best in the Contest, and then shuts off the phone video. Ash and Brock assured to Johanna that Dawn will be fine with them around. Johanna said her thanks to the two and shuts down her video phone.

Later, Dawn and Hikaru took off their dress and wore their normal clothing in order to train for the Jublife Contest! "Okay, Dawn. Are you ready?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, we're ready! Give it everything you've got!" Dawn answered. It was her Piplup, against Hikaru's Chimchar!

**Dawn: Piplup VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"Okay, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel, now!" Hikaru called. Chimchar surrounded himself with fire, only it was bigger than the last time it was used! "Whoa! Flame Wheel looks stronger than before!" Ash gasped. He and Pikachu were watching with Aipom, Brock, and his Bonsly. "Hikaru must've trained with Chimchar hard for the Contest last night!" Brock guessed. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. Piplup spun while firing Bubblebeam! Chimchar dodged the move and bashed Piplup away!

"Oh no! Piplup, quick! Use Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup stomped with his foot and revealed his Flying Type move, only it was longer than the last time! Both Hikaru and Chimchar grew startled to see the improved move! "Pretty cool, huh? After training last night, we improved by storing our power!" Dawn explained, smirking. "Even Dawn seems so focused!" Brock stated. "You can say that again." Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Go, Piplup!" Dawn yelled.

Piplup aimed the move towards Chimchar! "Intercept it with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar prepared another Flame Wheel, until he was interrupted by Aipom! "What!?" Hikaru gasped. "Aipom!?" Ash called out. Aipom sent Piplup toward the air with a Focus Punch! Piplup lost his focus on the improved Flying Type move, tumbling on the ground! "Piplup! What did you do that for, Aipom!?" Dawn snapped. "Piplup!" Piplup demanded. Aipom jumped and jumped, using Double Team!

Clones appeared on five sides! Aipom then used Swift, banishing all the clones, creating a gigantic star, with Aipom coming out of the center! It made a pose with a smile! "Aipom!" Aipom exclaimed. Dawn, Hikaru, and Ash grew stunned by the combination Aipom had just made! "That was a pretty interesting move you made there!" Brock commented. "Bonsly!" Bonsly agreed. Brock turned to Ash. "Ash, I think Aipom wants to enter the Contest!" Brock explained.

That surprised Ash as he ran over to the Normal Type Pokémon! "Hey, Aipom! Is that true!?" Ash asked. Aipom made a cheerful noise making it sound like a yes. "Sounds like a yes! Doesn't it, Chimchar?" Hikaru asked his partner. Chimchar nodded in agreement! "What do you think, Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed. "Ash, how would you feel if you and Aipom entered the Jublife Contest?" Hikaru asked. That surprised Ash even more! "Who, me? In a Contest with Aipom?" Ash repeated.

"Why not? I think it'll be great! Just think! You, me, and Hikaru can compete against each other!" Dawn suggested happily. "Ash, it'd be great if you could give it a shot!" Brock explained. "I guess so." Ash muttered, unsure. But, with Aipom and Pikachu encouraging him to do so, Ash agreed. "If you want to do it right, we'll need to do some special training!" Ash explained. Aipom grew happy and determined for the Contest! "Of course, there's something else you need to do!" Brock explained.

"What's that?" Ash asked. "Your entry pass?" Brock reminded. That shook Hikaru and Dawn up! "Oh no! I completely forgot!" Dawn shrieked. "All this Contest thinking made me forget, too!" Hikaru exclaimed. Both Piplup and Chimchar looked at their trainers, alarmed! Ash and Brock gasped with this. So, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all ran into the Pokémon Jublife Contest building in order to register! "We'd all like to register for the Jublife Contest, please!" Hikaru explained.

"Of course! I just need to see your Contest Passes!" The woman explained. The three of them took a moment to look at each other with Ash explaining that they don't have one. "Then, this must be your first Contest! I'll need the three of you to insert your Pokédex in these slots!" The woman explained, gesturing to the empty slots. The three agreed, inserting their blue, red, and pink Pokédex inside. "There! Your ID and your permission is all set from your Pokédexes! You're all set!" The woman explained.

Three Contest Pass appeared with the Pokédexes coming out! "Those ID cards will serve as your Contest Passes for every Contests in the Sinnoh region!" The woman explained. Then, the woman explained that the three will need a Ribbon Case, Ball Capsules, and a rule book! Hikaru's was orange. Dawn's was pink, while Ash's was a turquoise color on the cases! Ash pulled out a seal that looked like a lightning bolt, while holding a Capsule Ball. "Wow. I wonder what those Seals are for." Brock replied.

"You guys really don't know? In the Sinnoh region, all Sinnoh Pokémon needs to make a dramatic entrance from their Pokéballs!" Dawn said, bewildered. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Let me show you guys. You first place the Pokéball in the Ball Capsule, insert a Seal on it, and throw it while on stage! Ha!" Hikaru explained. He placed a Star Seal on his Capsule Ball and threw it into the air! Out came Shinx! Shinx purred while rubbing her cheek against Hikaru's leg, making him blush lightly.

Ash and Brock grew amazed with this. "There are all different kinds of Seals that can be used for the Sinnoh Contests!" Dawn explained. "Wow! That's so cool! I want to use them all!" Ash exclaimed, amazed by the seals he had. He was so looking forward for the Jublife Contest that is coming up tomorrow!

**Hikaru's POV**

That night...

Tomorrow was the Jublife Contest, more likely a first Contest for me, Dawn, and Ash. After training late in the afternoon, I couldn't sleep well. I opened my blue eyes and got out of bed to view the sights outside. It was so pretty. "Chimchar, Eevee, and Shinx, come out, you three." I called, sending my three Pokémon out. They all yawned from exhaustion. I smiled as I smoothed all of their fur. They all seemed to like it. Just then, I heard the sliding door open, with Dawn coming out with her pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dawn asked. "I could say the same for you." I replied, smiling. Dawn blushed as she sent out Piplup and Buneary. Like my Pokémon, they yawned before staring curiously at Dawn, me, and my Pokémon. "The sight's nice, isn't it?" Dawn asked. All our Pokémon ran over to check the view, too. "Yeah. Just thinking about the Contest tomorrow took over my mind. I couldn't sleep at all." I explained. I didn't notice our Pokémon looking at us, until Dawn pulled out an old Contest Ribbon.

"What's that?" I asked, seeing the ribbon. Our Pokémon came to look at the ribbon, too. "This? This is the first Contest Ribbon that my Mom won. She gave it to me, letting me use it as a good luck charm now!" Dawn explained, smiling, showing the ribbon. I blinked with a surprise. I didn't know Dawn has it until now. But, I just gave a shrug and smiled. "The main reason I can't sleep is that Inkeep thinking about on how the crowd will go for us and our Pokémon tomorrow. We'll have to face each other soon." Dawn explained.

Dawn suddenly blushed as she walked over to me and hugged me! I grew startled, because it's been a while she had done that. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered. "Yeah?" I asked. "If I don't make it, and if I lose without facing you, I'll cheer for you and Ash, would that be alright?" Dawn asked. I chuckled and smoothed her blue hair and agreed. "Let me give you this." I replied. I let go of her and pulled out a bracelet, a bracelet that had a small blue heart on it.

Dawn took a moment to look at it as I gave it to her. "Let's both make a promise. No matter how far or how difficult it gets, we'll always be together." I replied. Dawn blushed madly now and thanked me. She approached my face with a blush. I didn't know what she was doing until she... She kissed my cheek! I was startled, but only smiled weakly, then kissed her on the cheek. Our Pokémon sighed, teasing us, having a thought that there was going to be a marriage.

We only scoffed as we returned our Pokémon to their Pokéballs and went back inside for some sleep. Tomorrow was the big day for all of us.

**End POV**

To be continued...


	22. The Performance Round!

**Chapter 22: The Performance Round!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru wore their dress that was sent by their mothers to show how they looked in front of Ash and Brock. They met a girl with a Glameow who found Dawn's choker. However, when they looked back, the girl had disappeared! Later, Dawn and Hikaru had a practice training battle to see how their skills were right now. Just as the battle got more intense, Aipom interrupted, proving that Ash had to enter the Jublife Contest! The three got registered, with Hikaru and Dawn teaching Ash and Brock on how to use the Seals and Capsule Balls.

During the night, both Hikaru and Dawn couldn't get some sleep. They were both thinking of what might happen in the Jublife Contest. Dawn explained of what the old ribbon meant for her mother and Hikaru gave her a friendship bracelet, proving that they will always be together, no matter how far or how difficult it gets for them. With that, the two trainers went back to bed, preparing for what's coming to them tomorrow. The time had come, for their first Pokémon Contest.

In the Jublife Contest Arena, a woman appeared with a microphone to introduce the Contest that was happening. "Greetings, people. And a warm welcome to th Coordinators and Contest fans! We are here for one reason. And that is to find out who will carry home the Jublife Contest Ribbon! We know that you have been waiting patientry, and now you are to be rewarded! We will be here on live of Jublife City and to all cities!" The announcer named Marian announced.

In the waiting room where all Coordinators waited, Ash, Pikachu, and Hikaru's Chimchar were watching the TV screen above. Brock ran to Ash. "I can't find Hikaru or Dawn anywhere!" Brock explained. Ash and Chimchar grew stunned by this! "What!? But, it's starting any minute! I'm gonna go look for them!" Ash exclaimed. He ran around the Contest waiting area to find his two friends.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Hikaru had finished dressing his black tuxedo from yesterday. Dawn, however was struggling with her hair, trying to make a pigtail out of it! "You need any help, Dawn?" Hikaru asked, walking to her. "Yes, please! I'm supposed to get ready already, but I can't seem to get my hair right!" Dawn complained. Just as Hikaru was about to lend a hand, a familiar girl appeared, offering to help. "I can help you with that!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh! Thank you!" Dawn thanked. "Hey... Aren't you that girl with the Glameow the other day?" Hikaru asked. "Yes, I'm Zoey! Like you two, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!" Zoey replied. "Nice to meet you! I'm Dawn!" Dawn said happily. "My name is Hikaru. It's a pleasure of meeting you again." Hikaru replied, grinning at Zoey. "The pleasure is all mine. So, is this your Contest for the two of you?" Zoey asked. "How did you know?" Dawn asked. "You both got the first time vibe." Zoey answered.

That made both Hikaru and Dawn to sweat-drop. "Terrific, to see that you figured our nerves." Hikaru sighed. "Did you enter any Contests recently?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. Three Contests, and one ribbon." Zoey answered. "Whoa. That must mean you're good already!" Hikaru exclaimed. Zoey blushed lightly and agreed. "Would it be alright if we see your ribbon?" Dawn asked. Zoey agreed, giving her a yellow Ribbon Case, where the two saw a ribbon in the center!

"Guess that means it's one of our turn to win!" Hikaru sneered. "Sure, I'll be looking forward for one of you on the finals!" Zoey chuckled. Dawn grew red by that. "She's saying the finals already when this is our first Contest!" Dawn shrieked, hiding her face with her hands. "Let's hurry! It's about to start soon!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Dawn exclaimed. They both ran out of the dressing room and ran for the waiting room! Just as they were about to make a run in the corner, they met Ash!

"Ash! What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Wrong? It's time for the first round!" Ash explained. The two nodded as they followed Ash to the waiting room. "So now, let's introduce our three judges here for the Contest! Here they are!" Marian announced, gesturing to the three judges. "Introducing the member of the Judging Comittee and the Contest Director, Mr. Contesta!" Marian called. Mr. Contesta took a step and smiled. "Thank you! I'm looking forward for the teamwork between the Coordinators and their Pokémon!" Mr. Contesta replied, making the crowd cheer harder.

"And heading to the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian called. "Remarkable is the word! Thank you!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed. "And finally, Jublife City's own Nurse Joy!" Marian continued. "When it comes to seeing all the splendid Pokémon, I can't wait!" Nurse Joy called. "I think we can all relate to that! Oh! I almost forgot! The name is Marian, and I'll be your announcer for the Awarding Ceremonies! So, thank you all!" Marian announced, giving a wave.

She then ran to the center of the stage and announced the rounds. "And now, we present you the first round! It's where one by one Pokémon make their performance on stage! The purpose of this to see the Coordinators show their power and beauty of their Pokémon!" Marian explained. At the waiting room, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru made it, meeting Brock. "Oh! You guys made it!" Brock called. "I was having loads of trouble with my hair, until Zoey, the girl who found my choker yesterday helped me! I wonder where she is now." Dawn explained, looking around.

"Forget it, Dawn!" Ash said. Even Hikaru looked around. "She said that she was going to compete in the Contest, too." Hikaru replied, looking at the TV. "And now, our first contestant here will be... Zoey!" Marian called. The curtain raised, revealing Zoey! "It's her! She's performing first!" Hikaru gasped. "Misdreavus, curtains up!" Zoey called. She threw her Capsule Ball, which opened with a smoke flowing out! A silhouette appeared in the smoke!

"Now, Double Team!" Zoey called. The silhouette made clones of itself! "That fog seems to be covering the mischief and elegant Misdreavus well!" Marian commented. "Sure is mysterious!" Dawn replied. "Does Ghost Type Pokémon always go like this?" Hikaru asked. "Well, she seems to know what she's doing." Ash commented. "It's like a show biz, hiding in a fog like that could show off for Ghost Pokémon!" Brock explained. "Confuse Ray!" Zoey called.

As the smoke vanished, the clones of Misdreavus glowed as they disappeared as they floated away towards different ways! The Misdreavus revealed itself! "Let me check it out." Dawn replied. _"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves to do mischiefs by pulling people's hairs, and shocking them." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Whoa. That sounds eerie." Hikaru replied. "Use Shock Wave!" Zoey shouted. The Screech Pokémon sent waves of electricity in the air!

"What an Electric Attack!" Ash gasped with amazement. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "And it's not just for show, Zoey is also trying to show how powerful her Pokémon is!" Brock explained, looking at the powerful Shock Wave Attack. The attack stopped as Misdreavus landed in Zoey's hand! "It's like Misdreavus and Zoey are joined together! How electrifying!" Marian exclaimed. Everyone turned to the three judges who made their comments. "Showing her Pokémon in a silhouette is a great performance!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "And dazzling to show her Misdreavus and its moves! First rate all the way!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "You don't hear Nurse Joy saying first rate all day! And when she does, it's raving! And next up..." Marian announced. More Coordinators performed. Some had Rapidash, Beautifly, Scyther, Buizel, and Bidoof! Marian made another announcement. "And next up is... Jessilina!" Marina called. Jessie, who was disguised as a Coordinator came up in stage, waving to the audience!

"Thank you all! You're all so bright! Carnivine, side this up!" Jessilina called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared with a heart coming out of the Capsule Ball! "And it's Jessilina with Carnivine!" Marian exclaimed. Jessilina threw her big lollipop toward the air and ordered a Bullet Seed! Carnivine shot the lollipop, making some sparkles and shine! "And next up, it's Bite!" Jessilina ordered. What happened next threw the four heroes off. The Grass Type Pokémon had bit onto Jessilina's head! She let out a painful soft scream, but low enough so nobody could hear.

"What a toothy finish! Jessilina's reaction seems positive and critical by the Bite Attack!" Marian commented. Painfully, Jessilina waved again with Carnivine to the audience to make sure that they know she was okay. At the waiting room, the heroes sweat dropped from the impact. "That's gotta hurt." Dawn muttered. "On the neck that is... Geez..." Hikaru sighed with disappointment.

"Yeah, but talk about dedication." Brcok replied. Just then, Marian called for Hikaru! "Looks like it's my turn! Wish me luck, guys!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Show them your style, Hikaru!" Ash called.

Hikaru nodded as he ran for the Contest Arena. The curtains flew up as Hikaru threw his Capsule Ball! "Shinx, let's flash things up!" Hikaru called. Lightning bolts came from the Capsule Ball as Shinx made a dramatic appearance! "And here is Hikaru and Shinx, sparkling things up!" Marian exclaimed. "Shinx, start this up with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Shinx sent orbs of light into the sky! "Now, use Spark!" Hikaru yelled. Shinx passed threw all the lights, making her fur glow with sparkling lights!

"Wrap this up with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Shinx landed on her tail, springing up, and landed again on the ground with grace! At the waiting room, Dawn grew amazed as her eyes sparkled with light. "Wow! That's gorgeous! I wish he could do that one more time!" Dawn squealed with delight. Brock looked at Dawn, then at Hikaru on stage and smiled. "What a sparkling performance! Shinx has showed her graceful landing and jump with some sparkles on her fur from Spark and Hidden Power!" Marian commented.

"Wow! Hikaru did it! He showed the crowd on how to perform!" Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Chim!" Chimchar exclaimed as his eyes sparkled, like Dawn's. "A marvelous combination for the twilights!" Mr. Contesta replied. "Remarkable, indeed!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "Delightful and also, first rate of all!" Nurse Joy giggled. "There it is again, folks! First rate for Hikaru and Shinx!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheer harder than before! Both Hikaru and Shinx bowed down as they swiftly left the arena. As the two of them walked toward the waiting room, they saw Ash coming down to the arena! "Way to go, you two! That was great!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks, Ash. Good luck with Aipom over there!" Hikaru replied. "Shinx!" Shinx purred. They both gave a swift nod to Ash, before they headed to the waiting room!

As Hikaru and Shinx entered, they were greeted by Chimchar jumping towards Hikaru and hugging him on the chest! "Chimchar..." Chimchar muttered, while tightening his hug. "Hey, buddy. You liked it?" Hikaru asked. Dawn and Brock ran to him and smiled. "That was amazing, Hikaru! The way you performed, it was amazing!" Brock stated. Dawn only blushed while hugging Hikaru! "That was really amazing and was filled with spotlight." Dawn sighed.

Hikaru blushed as he weakly smiled again. "Thanks, guys." Hikaru thanked. He even thanked Shinx, who purred while rubbing her cheek on his leg! "And now we present the far away Pallet Town of the Kanto region, making his debut in Jublife City, say hi to Ash!" Marian announced. "Oh! Ash is on stage!" Dawn gasped. She grabbed Hikaru and ran to the TV where the three of them saw Ash beginning his performance with Aipom! "Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called, throwing his Star Capsule Ball!

Aipom appeared by the gathering of stars! "Use Swift, now!" Ash ordered. Aipom spun while using Swift! It collided with the other colorful stars, making showered of light! "And Aipom makes an entrance with the dazzling Swift!" Marian commented. "Okay, use Double Team!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of itself all over in the air! "Now, use Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom spun while defeating its clones with the Fighting Type move! "Way to go!" Ash commented.

"Wow! Aipom banishes its Double Team move with a powerful Focus Punch!" Marian exclaimed. "Aipom, that was great!" Ash said to the Normal Type. The crowd cheered for Ash and Aipom loud as they can! "A creative way to create a performance with two moves!" Mr. Contesta stated. "Besides, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed. "What a great teamwork between a Pokémon and a Coordinator! And the way to use Double Team, it was like watching a battle, too!" Nurse Joy giggled.

Ash thanked the crowd for the cheering. "Whoa. Ash looked amazing out there! And to think this was his first Contest!" Hikaru gasped. "Ash did looked at home right there!" Brock explained. Then, Brock turned to Dawn, who grew silent. "Dawn, is something wrong?" Brock asked. Dawn tensed before smiling. "I was just amazed on how amazing Ash was!" Dawn explained. Hikaru narrowed his eyes by that. He knew it wasn't only that feeling. "Ready, Dawn? You're up next!" A man called out.

"Great! Thank you!" Dawn thanked. "Make a great performance there for all of us, Dawn." Hikaru reminded. "Looks like it's crunch time!" Brock joked. Dawn blushed and nodded. She ran to hear Zoey saying good luck to her! Dawn thanked Zoey and made her way to the arena.

"And now, for our final performance, we have a Coordinator who has come all the way from Twinleaf Town! It's Dawn!" Marian announced. The curtain rose as Dawn was revealed, only to be nervous to be in a crowd. Dawn knew that everybody is watching her, so she must make a great performance! "Right! Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called. Piplup appeared from the Bubble Capsule Ball, with bubbles flowing around him!

"Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup pushed the clear bubbles with the blue bubbles, floating in the air! "Now, use Peck!" Dawn yelled. Piplup used its stored energy to create a long Peck from yesterday! "And Piplup is putting a lot of energy in its beak!" Marian commented. "Now, Piplup! Go!" Dawn called. Piplup rapidly peck the bubbles to pop the bubbles, creating sparkles of light! Piplup landed, with blue and clear lights sprinkling down on the stage!

"A beautiful way to speed and cuteness! It almost took me off balance to see all of this!" Mr. Contesta complimented. "And besides, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "It was easy to see Piplup's talent that I can say it was wonderful!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Dawn sighed as she headed back to the waiting room, meeting Ash, Hikaru, and Brock, with Pikachu and Chimchar! "I made quite a performance, didn't I?" Dawn asked. "Dawn! You were awesome out there!" Ash complimented. "You looked as if you completely mastered your combo!" Hikaru exclaimed, winking.

"I think that you should be feeling pretty good right now!" Brock suggested. Dawn then slumped down, with Hikaru holding her to make her balance steady. "I guess I should... But..." Dawn muttered. "Dawn, come on!" Ash pleaded. Dawn laughed by this, startling the boys. "Ha ha! I'm just meesing with you. I'm just glad that it's finally over!" Dawn sighed. Just then, Zoey came by, helping Hikaru hold Dawn into place! "It's too soon to be relieved. We all said that we would meet in the finals, didn't we?" Zoey asked.

Dawn blushed by that, while Hikaru shrugged, showing a sad smile. "Yeah... I guess so." Dawn sighed. "And now, we jump to the conclusion, showing the results for the second round! Here are the 8 Coordinators making it to the second round, the Battle Round!" Marian announced. Everyone turned to the plasma screen where they will probably see their faces. It was time.

So, with Dawn, Ash, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessilina completing the first round, how will things go in the second round? Will the fice of them make it there? Only one can be victorious! Find out soon!

To be continued...


	23. The Battle Rounds! Pt 1

**Chapter 23: The Battle Rounds! Pt. 1**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Jublife City Pokémon Contest had begun with all the Coordinators entering to win the Jublife Ribbon! Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Zoey, and including Jessie, dressed as Jessilina entered the Contest in order to claim the Ribbon. Zoey made the performance with Misdreavus, Jesslina with Carnivine, Hikaru with Shinx, Ash with Aipom, and Dawn with Piplup! Now, the results for the Battle Rounds are about to appear!

"And now, now that the performance is over, here are the 8 Coordinators entering the second round! Here they are! These lucky 8!" Marian announced. She gestured to the giant plasma screen, which revealed the 8 faces of the Coordinators:

1. Carl

2. Zoey

3. Dawn

4. Hikaru

5. Wendy

6. Ash

7. William

8. Jessilina

"Oh wow! Hikaru, we both made it!" Dawn squealed with delight. "We sure did, Dawn." Hikaru chuckled as he looked at the TV. "Awesome!" Ash commented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Ai!" Aipom shrieked with happiness. "Nothing like getting past the first step." Brock chuckled. Dawn sighed with relief. "Congrats to the three of you." Zoey complimented. "Thanks, Zoey! You've made it all easy for me! I guess that's why you already have a ribbon!" Dawn explained.

Zoey smirked. "I wouldn't know about that." Zoey snorted. Dawn gasped all of a sudden! "I have to call my Mom!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru sweat dropped by the call. "I guess I hav to call her as well, considering this as my first accomplishment." Hikaru sighed. He followed Dawn to call her Mom, too.

"Of course we saw! We're both of you two!" Johanna replied, smiling at Dawn and Hikaru on her video phone. "Thanks, Mom!" Dawn giggled. "Pardon me, ma'am. But, is my Mom here?" Hikaru asked. "Yes... She was so happy that you passed The first round, that she collapsed from relief." Johanna sighed. Hikaru sweat dropped, imagining his mother fainting from the happiness she had.

"Besides, you two still have a ball game, it's a battle, after all." Johanna explained. "We will, Mom! Don't worry!" Dawn assured. "Theres that phrase again." Johanna sighed. "We'll both do our best in the second round. Until then, see you again, ma'am! And also, tell my Mom that I said hi, please?" Hikaru explained. "Of course! Now, you two better move on! The second round is just about to begin!" Johanna warned. "Right! Bye, Mom!" Dawn giggled as she shut the video phone off.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Here are the battle rounds on the plasma screen!" Marian announced. On the board, the eight cards shuffled to their places! And they revealed with battle partners! "Let's let the cards shuffle for a moment... And here they are!" Marian called.

1. Ash VS Hikaru

2. Carl VS Dawn

3. Zoey VS Wendy

4. William VS Jessilina

"Well, what do you know! It's me against you, Hikaru! Right off the bat!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru grew stunned. "What... It's me against you?" Hikaru gasped. "I'm sure the two of you will be great at the same time!" Dawn giggled. "Thanks, Dawn! First, we get the Jublife Ribbon, then we get to the Oreburgh Badge!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru glanced to see Zoey glaring at Ash. _"What's Zoey looking at? Did Ash do something wrong?"_ Hikaru thought.

"Hey, Hikaru? Let's both do our best!" Ash exclaimed. "Hold on, Ash. A Contest Battle is way different than the things you do in normal battles!" Dawn tried to persuade. But, Ash shrugged it off. "Nah. I'm sure that we can handle any battles that they throw at us!" Ash chuckled. Zoey walked over, irritated with something. "Hold it right there! Are you entering the Sinnoh League?" Zoey asked. "Yeah! That what I came to Sinnoh for!" Ash explained.

"Well then, why did you decide to compete in Contests for?" Zoey demanded. Everyone grew confused as they stared at Zoey! "You obviously can't tell the difference between Gyms and Contests! I'd remember that if I were you." Zoey snorted as she walked away. "What was that?" Dawn asked. "Who cares? I'll just battle the way I do! Rock and roll!" Ash exclaimed as he and his friends left for the battle.

"Here it is, folks! The moment you have been waiting for! It's the second round battle!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered for the first battle, which was Hikaru against Ash. "The Coordinator who strips off most of the points from their opponents, with having the most points wins! So, the first battle will be Ash from one side, and Hikaru on the other side! And... We're off!" Marian announced. The timer began to start the countdown!

5:00 to 4:59

**Hikaru: Chimchar VS Ash: Aipom**

"Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called. The Star Capsule Ball released Aipom! "Chimchar, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called. The Fire Capsule Ball released Chimchar! "And here are Chimchar and Aipom, taking off! "Alright, Aipom! Use Focus Punch, now!" Ash called. Aipom aimed a punch at Chimchar with its tail! "Chimchar, dodge it!" Hikaru called. Chimchar dodged with a spin! Ash gasped with this result. "And Chimchar dodges Focus Punch with a swift spin! A marvelous dodge, that is!" Marian commented.

Ash: 91 points

"You've had your chance, Ash. Now it's my turn! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, now!" Hikaru called. Chimchar charged at Aipom with the giant Flame Wheel! "Oh my! Look at that Flame Wheel!" Mr. Contesta gasped.

Ash: 79 points

"Oh no you don't! Aipom, charge up Focus Punch, then get ready!" Ash called. As Chimchar charged at Aipom, Aipom got ready! "Switch to Ember, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. Chimchar immediately stopped the wheel as it fired Aipom with the Fire Type attack! Aipom lost its focus and was sent tumbling on the ground! "No way!" Ash gasped. "Just as Aipom charges its Focus Punch, preparing for the Flame Wheel, Hikaru ordered a switch to Ember! It was a trick!" Marian announced.

Ash: 65 points

"But how!?" Ash gasped. "You thought you could pull that on me, did you, Ash? After seeing Flame Wheel, you prepared Aipom's Focus Punch! I saw the same tactic you used against Paul in your first battle against him, so I knew what you were planning!" Hikaru explained. "Well, in that case, Aipom, use Swift!" Ash called. Aipom spun while using the Swift attack! The stars gathered around and surrounded Chimchar! "Now what is he planning?" Hikaru whispered.

Just then, a piece of star began to float towards Aipom! "Now, Aipom! Use Focus Punch on that star!" Ash ordered. Aipom sent the flying star back, causing all the other stars to fly towards Chimchar! Chimchar groaned in pain as it covered its eyes! "Ah!" Hikaru gasped.

Hikaru: 83 points

"And Ash and Aipom makes a surprise attack by a surrounding Swift! What a combo!" Marian commented. "How do you like that, huh, Hikaru?" Ash grinned. "Don't get so cocky! I'm still way ahead of you! Chimchar, spin with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar struggled against Swift as it spun while firing Ember! It destroyed the stars, giving him the shine! Aipom and Ash gasped by this. "And Hikaru delivers a spark to his Pokémon by destroying Swift and giving Chimchar the spark!" Marian announced.

Ash: 48 points

Both Ash and Hikaru turned to see the clock, revealing that there was only 2 minutes left! "Alright, Aipom! Use Focus Punch once more!" Ash called. Aipom again aimed a punch towards Chimchar! "Grab the tail, Aipom!" Hikaru called. Chimchar's eyes glinted with light as it blocked the focused Fighting Type move! "Ai!?" Aipom shrieked with a surprise. "What a block! Chimchar stopped Focus Punch with its senses!" Marian announced. "Try this, Ash! Use Ember!" Hikaru smirked.

Chimchar fired Aipom with Ember! "Not yet! Aipom, use Double Team, then use Swift!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of itself, then all of them fired Swift! Chimchar grew blinded by the bright stars attacking him! "Huff... Huff..." Hikaru panted. Ash grew tired himself as both of their Pokémon panted with exhaustion!

Hikaru: 60 points

Ash: 35 points

1:00 to 0:59

"We only have a minute left!" Marian warned. "Alright, Aipom! Use Focus Punch once more!" Ash called. Aipom aimed a punch towards Chimchar! "Is that it? Chimchar, use Flame Wheel again!" Hikaru called. Both Flame Wheel and Focus Punch made contact with each other, causing a bright light from the center of the two attacks!

Ash: 21 points

Hikaru: 46 points

0:30 to 0:29

"Only thirty seconds left!" Marian announced. "Aipom, quick! Use Double Team! Then, use Focus Punch!" Ash called. Once again, Aipom made clones of itself and all aimed a Focus Punch! "Chimchar, dodge, then counter with a swift Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar dodged the multiple attacks causing all the clones to attack itself as Chimchar demolished all of them with an Ember attack! "Aipom, hang in there! Let's give it one more try! Use Focus Punch again!" Ash called.

Aipom ran to the exhausted Chimchar who gasped in panic! "No! Dodge it, Chimchar!" Hikaru yelled. Suddenly, just as Focus Punch made contact, there was a loud beep!

0:00

"Time! And the winner of the first battle round is..." Marian annouced. Everyone turned to the plasma screen to see the points!

Ash: 10 points

Hikaru: 25 points

"The winner is Hikaru!" Marian called. Everyone cheered for Hikaru and Chimchar! The Fire Type starter ran to his trainer's arms and gave him a big hug. Hikaru chuckled as he hugged his partner and friend. "An impressive tactic of battling to go against many special moves!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Also, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "A nice battle to represent the friendship between the two trainers and their Pokémon!" Nurse Joy replied. Hikaru looked to see Ash thanuking Aipom for its efforts.

Later, the two trainers were back at the waiting room, meeting Dawn and Brock. "That was one of the most incredible Contest battle I've ever seen!" Dawn exclaimed. "You two almost had a tie! That is, Ash. Don't you think it was a little too wild?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I forgot that I was supposed to show my moves off instead!" Ash laughed nervously.

Zoey came by, still looking at Ash and Hikaru for some strange reason. "I can tell that you two aren't Coordinators, aren't you?" Zoey asked, glaring at Hikaru. Hikaru gulped and sighed. "Yes. It's true. Ash and I are more into battling. But, I'm also favored into Contests as well! Is there a problem with that?" Hikaru asked. Zoey closed his eyes and sighed. "It's just that, that Flame Wheel and Focus Punch, it felt so powerful." Zoey explained, showing a little smile.

Zoey then laughed a little. "Thanks, you two. You both showed me a great battle!" Zoey thanked. "Well, it was our pleasure." Hikaru replied, grinning a little. "Well, Ash, I think Contest isn't something for you to attend." Zoey explained. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, guess what, Zoey! The real reason why Ash entered the Contest was that Aipom wanted to try it out!" Dawn explained.

"Aipom?" Zoey repeated, taking a look at Aipom. They all saw Aipom eating its Pokémon food with Chimchar, as a reward for their efforts! "Yeah. That's the real reason why Ash had entered." Hikaru explained. Zoey took a moment to think about something. "I know! Dawn, why don't you raise Aipom?" Zoey asked. The heroes grew perplexed to hear Zoey's decision.

So, the contest for the second round has been decided. All Ash, Dawn, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessie or Jessilina has made it to the second round. However, Ash was eliminated by Hikaru in the Top 8! What will happen next in the next chapter for the Jublife Contest?

To be continued...


	24. The Battle Rounds! Pt 2

**Chapter 24: The Battle Rounds! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the results for the second round of the Jublife Pokémon Contest had shown. All Ash, Dawn, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessilina had made it to the first round! The matches shown, only to reveal that Ash and Hikaru were battling against each other in the Top 8! So, the battle started with Ash's Aipom, against Hikaru's Chimchar! The two trainers fought hard for victory, but as time ended, Hikaru was the victorious one, raising him to the semi-finals! Now, the matches of the Top 4 was about to begin!

"Here are the matches for the semi-finals of the Jublife Contest! Here they are!" Marian announced. Everyone turned to the plasma screen as the four cards revealed themselves for the semi-finals!

1. Hikaru VS Dawn

2. Zoey VS Jessilina

"Oh! I'm against Hikaru now!" Dawn gasped. Hikaru grew stunned as well. He wanted to fight against Dawn in the finals, but ended up fighting against her in the semi-finals! "Well, Dawn. Let's both do our best in this round!" Hikaru grinned. Dawn turned and blushed again! "R-Right! No holding back!" Dawn agreed. Zoey smiled to see Dawn and Hikaru being friends, even if they are going against each other.

"Okay, folks! The first round of the semi-finals will now begin! It's Hikaru on one side, with Dawn on the other side! So now, with five minutes on the clock, let the match begin!" Marian announced.

5:00 to 4:59

**Hikaru: Chimchar VS Dawn: Buneary**

"Here goes! Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon appeared out of the Capsule Ball! "Chimchar, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called, calling his Fire Type starter. "Here is Chimchar and Buneary, facing against each other!" Marian announced. "Alright! Buneary, start this up with Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary fired Ice Beam towards Chimchar! "Intercept the ice with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar fired Ember to collide with Ice Beam!

Ember and Ice Beam pitted together, until Ember overpowered Ice Beam and blasted Buneary away! "Oh no! Buneary!" Dawn gasped. "Follow this up with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru ordered. As Buneary was sent flying in the air, Chimchar bashed into the Normal Type with Flame Wheel, leaving some burn marks! "Wow! Chimchar overpowers the Ice Beam and smacks Buneary away with Flame Wheel!

Dawn: 82 points

"Alright. Then, let's try this! Buneary, use Bounce!" Dawn shouted. Buneary leapt toward the air to make a powerful attack! "Hmph. She's trying to make a surprise attack. Well, it won't happen! Chimchar, use Ember toward the air!" Hikaru smirked. Fireballs blinded Buneary as she was forced to stop Bounce! "And Chimchar stops Bounce by causing a bright light for Buneary! A marvelous trick to use!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 67 points

"Chimchar! Use Scratch, go!" Hikaru called. As Dawn looked up, she saw Chimchar dropping down to lay an attack on Buneary! "Buneary, quick! Grab Chimchar!" Dawn yelled. Buneary struggled to get up and grabbed Chimchar's arm with her ears! "What the!?" Hikaru gasped as Chimchar tried to free himself from the ear grip! "And Buneary blocks the Scratch attack with her ears! How cute!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 87 points

"Whoa. She made quite a block. But, she made a mistake for this! Chimchar, fire things up with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Dawn gasped. At this close range, Buneary will take a direct hit! "Buneary, get out of there, quick!" Dawn shrieked. Just as Chimcahr used Flame Wheel, Buneary released Chimchar and used Bounce! "!" Hikaru grew startled to see a high jump! "Now, Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. Ice formed on the floor as Chimchar landed, he slipped!

"Oh my! Would you look at this!? Buneary has Chimchar cornered with the Ice floor tactic!" Marian exclaimed.

Hikaru: 73 points

"Alright, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch now!" Dawn yelled. Buneary began to punch the Fire Type Pokémon, until Chimchar leaped into the air! "We won't let you get away so easily! Chimchar, spin with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar blasted Buneary towards the ground! "Ah! Buneary! Use Bounce, again!" Dawn called. Buneary once again leapt to the air for an aerial attack! "It'll be like before! Chimchar, use Ember at the air!" Hikaru called. Once again, Chimchar fired Ember towards the air!

"Now, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch at Chimchar!" Dawn called. Buneary dived to the ground, punching Chimchar with her ears! "No way!" Hikaru gasped. "And Buneary dodges Ember, while making a counterattack for Chimchar!" Marian exclaimed.

Hikaru: 58 points

_"This is bad. At this case, if this keeps up, Chimchar and I will lose this Contest for sure!" _Hikaru thought, gritting his teeth hidden. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel with full power!" Hikaru called. Chimchar nodded as it smashed into Buneary with the giant Fire Type move! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. As Buneary landed, Chimchar made another move! "Use Scratch on the ice!" Hikaru called. Chimchar slashed the ice, sending it to Buneary! Buneary couldn't see with the throwing ice on her face!

"Buneray, hang in there!" Dawn pleaded. "Wrap this up with Flame Wheel once more!" Hikaru called. As Buneary struggled to get up, Chimchar bashed into it with anotherFlame Wheel! Buneary tumbled on the ground, groaning with pain. "Buneary, no! Come on! Get up!" Dawn pleaded, but it was too late.

0:00

"Time's up! And the winner for the first semi-final match is... Hikaru!" Marian announced.

Hikaru: 50 points

Dawn: 38 points

Chimchar ran to Hikaru's arms! Hikaru hugged Chimchar, thanking him again for his best efforts. Hikaru looked up to see Dawn sigh, and thank Buneary for giving it all. Hikaru thought that he heard a sniffle from Dawn. That made him grow worried for her.

Later, while Zoey was battling Jessilina, Hikaru walked around the hall to find Dawn. "Mom, I'm really sorry that I lost." Dawn replied. Hikaru walked to see Dawn talking to her mother, Johanna. She sounded like she was going to cry! "You don't have to apologize to me. Apologize to your Pokémon if you are really sorry!" Johanna scolded. Hikaru grew shocked as he saw Dawn beginning to cry! "Stop crying, Dawn!" Johanna ordered. Immediately, Dawn stopped with a little blush.

"There are better things to do. Like, trying to think of what you did wrong in your performance or your battle! Then, you can figure out what you can do for your next Contest!" Johanna suggested. "Okay." Dawn agreed sadly. "One more thing. You don't need to call me every time you win or lose! You've got good friends like Ash and Brock, and your best friend, Hikaru with you! You also have your Pokémon with you! Talk to your friends! Not to your mother!" Johanna advised.

With that, Dawn nodded. "Now, Hikaru's final match should be starting up. So, you should at least see your friend!" Johanna suggested. "Right! Bye, Mom!" Dawn exclaimed, shutting down the video phone. As Dawn turned, she gasped. Hikaru was standing right next to her! "Oh... You heard everything." Dawn replied, blushing. "Even though we either win or lose, we're still friends, right?" Hikaru asked. Dawn grew red as she hugged Hikaru tightly, startling him!

"Win the Contest for me, Hikaru." Dawn sniffled. "I will." Hikaru grinned as he hugged her back.

"Here it is, folks! The final round of the Jublife Contest Appeal Battle round! We have two Coordinators who have fought their way up to the finals! It's Zoey on one side, and with Hikaru on the other!" Marian announced. "So, this is it, huh?" Zoey smirked. "It sure is." Hikaru replied. Ash, Dawn, and Brock watched from the sidelines. "You can do it, Hikaru!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted out. Hikaru nodded to them as he looked back at Zoey! "So, five minutes on the clock... begin!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

**Zoey: Glameow VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"Glameow! Curtains up!" Zoey called. Glameow appeared from its Ribbon Capsule Ball! "Chimchar, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called, sending his Chimchar from the Fire Capsule Ball! "Here is Glameow and Chimchar, all geared up!" Marian stated. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar fired Ember at Glameow! "Glameow, use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called. Hikaru tensed when he heard Shadow Claw! Glameow's claw was covered by darkness as it slashed through Ember!

"Wow! Talk about beauty! Glameow cut through Ember, to make Shadow Claw heating up!" Marian exclaimed. "Don't count on it! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Chimchar used this chance to charge at Glameow with Flame Wheel! Glameow was smashed by the Fire Type move! "Glameow!" Zoey gasped.

Zoey: 85 points

"That's some point loss for Zoey there!" Marian announced. "There's more! Chimchar, use Scratch!" Hikaru called. "Counter with Fury Swipes!" Zoey yelled. Both Chimchar and Glameow clashed with their physical attacks! Glameow, however, seemed to be getting ahead of Chimchar! "We've got you now! Iron Tail, let's go!" Zoey called. Glameow aimed an Iron Tail at Chimchar! "Grab the tail, quick!" Hikaru called.

Chimchar grabbed Glameow's tail! Iron Tail was stopped! "What!?" Zoey gasped.

Zoey: 74 points

"What a block! Chimchar managed to hold onto Iron Tail there!" Marian commented. "Well, that's something I was expecting! Now, Glameow! Spin!" Zoey called. Glameow splined ner tail, causing Chimchar to go off balance! The Fire Type was sent toward the air! "Use this chance to use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called. "Agh! No you don't! Intercept with Flame Wheel, Chimchar!" Hikaru yelled. Flame Wheel and Shadow Claw clashed! "It's like a knight against knight! Neither of them seems to be giving up!" Marian announced.

Hikaru: 81 points

Zoey: 62 points

"Hikaru's doing it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Those combinations that Hikaru and Chimchar made are quite impressive!" Brock stated. "Go, Hikaru!" Ash called. "Chimchar, spin with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar pushed Glameow away and made his combination by using Ember! It fired at Glameow, blinding it by the light! "Argh! Glameow! Counter the spin with Iron Tail!" Zoey called.

"Just as I thought! Chimchar quick, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. There was another clash, with Flame Wheel and Iron Tail this time! "Use Scratch, quick!" Hikaru called. Chimchar rapidly slashed at Glameow! "Glameow! Use Fury Swipes, quick!" Zoey shouted. Glameow successfully slashed at Chimchar who screeched in pain! "That's graceful for Glameow to have speed and beauty on the Fury Swipes!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 65 points

1:00 to 0:59

"Were almost out of time!" Marian warned. "Let's end this! Glameow, use Shock Wave!" Zoey called. Just as Glameow attacked, Hikaru made a plan! "Chimchar, spin on your back while using Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar nodded as he spun on his back, intercepting all the Electric Tyoe attacks by using Ember! Light sprinkled down on Chimchar! "No way!" Zoey gasped. "And here it is, folks! Chimchar blocked all the Shock Wave attacks with a counter Ember!" Marian announced.

Zoey: 46 points

Hikaru: 59 points

"Let's wrap this up! Glameow, use Iron Tail!" Zoey called. "Chimchar, counter with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. WHAM! Both attacks collided, causing an explosion! Both Chimchar and Glameow skidded back with bruises on thme! They both made an attempt to make one more attack! Bu then...

0:00

"Time! And the winner of the Jublife City Contest is..." Marian called. Everyone turned to the scoring board.

Zoey: 31 points

Hikaru: 40 points

"It's Hikaru!" Marian announced. Everyone cheered loud for the two winners! "We... won?" Hikaru asked, not believing what had happened. Chimchar weakly leapt to his arms and snuggled into him! "Chim..." Chimchar sighed as he hugged his best friend and trainer. Hikaru smiled as he hugged back.

"Let's all give Hikaru a big hand for winning the Jublife Ribbon! A beautiful and a great teamwork he has made with his two Pokémon; Shinx and Chimchar!" Marian announced. After the battle was over, every Coordinator and the judges made an awarding ceremony to give Hikaru the Jublife Ribbon! Hikaru blushed lightly as he held his first Jublife Ribbon up high! Everyone applauded for Hikaru, with Dawn and Ash in it, too!

"How wonderful, sweetie! I can't believe you've won yourself your first ribbon in your first Contest!" Hinata squealed with delight. "Yeah. I could think of it as my first achievement for the incoming Grand Festival, Mom!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Hikaru. Promise me one thing." Hinata requested. "What is it, Mom?" Hikaru asked. "Promise me that you will do everything you can to enter the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival!" Hinata exclaimed. Hikaru smiled and nodded. "That's a promise, Mom!" Hikaru pledged.

Hikaru shut down the video phone and went outside, to see his three friends. "Congrats, Hikaru! You did it! You deserve the win!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru only blushed, then sighed. "Well, it was all thanks to my Pokémon and you guys! You all helped me gain confidence for my first Contest!" Hikaru confessed. "Well, I'm sure that you'll be ready for the next Contest, I hope!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah. I will be! And Ash, it's time for our first Gym battle!" Hikaru grinned. "Right! And we'lol do our best there! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And Dawn..." Hikaru started, but Dawn interrupted. "Yeah. That means you and I are both friends and rivals now! Oh! By the way, Zoey said that she'll see you again in the next Contest or so!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru shrugged and smiled.

So, with the Jublife Pokémon Contest coming to an end, Hikaru was the one winning the Jublife Ribbon, as his first ribbon for the Grand Festival! How will things go for him and Ash on their first battle in the Oreburgh City Gym? Find out in the next few chapters!

To be continued...


	25. Flying Types Captured?

**Chapter 25: Flying Types Captured!?**

At a forest below, Starly was diving down, creating an attack! "Starly, Aerial Ace, let's go!" Ash called. Starly made a dive down, then headed straight for the target with its new move! It got closer by the minute! "Starly is coming in fast!" Brock stated. "If this keeps up, Starly is going to get hit!" Hikaru shuddered. "Quick, Starly! Pull up!" Ash called. At the right time, Starly pulled up to the sky! The four heroes sighed with relief as Ash ordered another try of Aerial Ace!

After Hikaru's first win at the Jublife Pokémon Contest, the heroes are now heading towards Oreburgh City for Ash and Hikaru's first Gym Badge! But first, Ash wanted to teach Starly a new move: Aerial Ace. It was the same move Paul had used his now wild Starly against Ash's Starly once in their first battle. So, they made a perfect training spot to practice Aerial Ace! Starly made a second attempt to attack with Aerial Ace!

"I know we'll hit it this time!" Ash grinned. "Go, Starly!" Dawn cheered. Just as Starly looked as if it had mastered it, Starly began to wobble! It was slammed back by the tree! Starly cried in pain as it landed on its front! The group gasped as they ran to Starly! "Oh man, Starly, are you okay?" Ash asked. "That's gotta hurt!" Hikaru muttered. "Don't worry. It seems to be just a leg injury to me. Just a Potion and a bandage, and Starly will be fine!" Brock assured.

So, Starly grew better with her leg as Brock wrapped the bandage around her right leg! "Man. Starly's first Aerial Ace seemed messed up! But, the second time looked better! A few more practices and you'll feel a lot better!" Ash assured. "Starly!" Starly chirped happily. "Okay, Starly! You're all set! How do you feel?" Brock called. Starly let out a soft and happy chirp!

Just then, there was a rustle on the bushes! "What's that?" Ash asked. The answer came as a woman came out of the bushes! "Oh! Hi there!" The woman giggled. "Nice to meet you too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, it's a coincidence to meet you all the way out here." Ash stuttered. "Well, it's a pleasure, meeting you all here." The woman explained. "Well, my name is Ash, and this is Pikachu!" Ash introduced to himself and Pikachu!

"My name is Dawn!" Dawn giggled. "Well, my name is Hikaru. A pleasure." Hikaru replied. "Hi, I'm Rosemary, and I'm..." Rosemary started, but Brock interrupted her with a loving tone. "The beautiful bud turning into a beautiful flower. The landscape has changed! My name is Brock, and I know why I'm here. My destiny has put me into this forest, I was prepared waiting for the magical thing to happen. A chance for me to meet you on this side-" Brock said soothily, but was stopped by Croagunk.

"Of course... There is... Always... Another side!" Brock stamarred as he fainted by the Poison Jab! Croagunk croaked as he dragged the unconscious trainer away! "Well, my job is to find numerous Pokémon that lives here in the forest, I was looking at some when you people came by!" Rosemary explained. "Whoa! That sounds a lot of fun!" Ash cried. "Oh, but... I hope that is being here didn't get in your way!" Dawn gasped.

"No. At this case, if you like, you could watch the bird Pokémon with me!" Rosemary suggested. "I'd like to see some!" Ash chuckled. "Me too, me too!" Dawn squealed. Hikaru sent out Chimchar and smiled. "Well, Chimchar and I would like to see some, don't you, buddy?" Hikaru asked. "Chim." Chimchar answered, poking Hikaru by the cheeks! "I'd love to see you watch them." Brock said again, lovingly. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru fainted from the quick recovery!

"How in the world does he recover so quickly!?" Hikaru shrieked, bewildered. Ash and Pikachu laughed nervously by this. Rosemary guided the heroes to first where the wild Swablus cover their nest! "Wow! I can see the nest!" Ash gasped. "Can Hikaru and I see it, too!?" Dawn squealed. She took the binoculars from Ash and held it in her eyes, seeing the nest, formed in the tree. Hikaru took a look at it, and grew amazed.

"But, where are all the Swablus?" Hikaru asked. "Huh!?" Ash gasped. "You're right! It's empty out there!" Brock stated, looking in his binoculars. Rosemary grew perplexed to hear this, and thought for a moment. "Something wrong, Rosemary?" Ash asked. "Come on. We need to get to higher ground!" Rosemary exclaimed. So, the heroes with Rosemary walked to higher ground, where they saw no bird Pokémon at all!

"That's strange. The Swablus should be back at their home by now!" Rosemary replied, irritated. "What do you mean, Rosemary?" Ash asked. "You see, the population of many Pokémon all of a sudden dropped to lower numbers! Something must be wrong somewhere." Rosemary explained. "That means other Pokémon have been disappearing, too!" Hikaru guessed. "And you don't know the reason why?" Dawn asked. "I'm working on it. But, this forest is a large place!" Rosemary added.

This made Ash determined. "Hey, if Pokémon are the ones that need help, why don't we help you out with your work? We all want to help Pokémon!" Ash explained, grinning. "We'd all like to learn about them, and help them at the same time!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched in agreement. "Whoa, you really mean it?" Rosemary asked, surprised. "Sure!" Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru answered.

Rosemary thanked for the help and led to where the Hoothoot were supposed to be. "Man, I don't see them anywhere!" Ash exclaimed. "Me neither!" Brock replied, curious. Starly landed on Ash's arm, chirping. "So, Starly, did you find anything?" Ash asked. Starly shook its head, as a no. "Gotcha. So, is your leg feeling okay, now?" Ash asked. "Starly Star!" Starly chirped happily. "Great! So, does that mean you're ready for some more?" Ash asked.

"Starly Star!" Starly chirped happily, saluting herself. The Starling Pokémon flew into the air and began another flight towards the air! "Go for it, Starly!" Ash called out, cheering her on.

Meanwhile, a couple of wild Swellows and Taillows flew around when suddenly, they spotted a large net! They squawked as they tried to stop, but it was too late. The net captured them as it fell on a hole, causing all the Flying Types to fall into the hole! After that, the net moved back to its original trap spot.

A Meowth giggled with the trap's success! "Hee hee hee! More great Pokémkn in the cage now!" Meowth laughed. "Since this terrain is filled with bird Pokémon, it's the perfect spot for it to use!" James stated.

"Building a Team Rocket base here was the perfect place to catch!" Meowth snickered. "Those birds come to us, and plop! They fall and land in our prepared cages!" Jessie laughed. Team Rocket planned to make some more catch of bird Pokémon to deliver to their Team Rocket boss, Giovanni.

To Starly, she found some wild Taillows and Swellows flying by. She began to follow the Pokémon by flying after them! Just then, she chirped panicky as she saw the giant net! Starly attempted to slow down, but it was too late. Starly got caught by the net with the other bird Pokémon! They were all sent falling to the prepared cage! Starly groaned, rubbing her head, until she noticed some other Pokémon looking sad!

A Fearow tried to peck at the metal bars, which ended in failure. Meowth cackled with the failed attempt. "The only thing your beak is going through is something that couldn't be metal! Once we get you to the boss, it'll be time for you to get useful for us Team Rocket!" Meowth cackled. Starly glared at the laughing Normal Type Pokémon. She knew that her trainer, Ash and his friends will come to save the day, not knowing that the heroes didn't know where she was.

Back to Ash and the others, Ash started to get worried. "Man, I hope Starly is okay." Ash sighed. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Startly's been gone for a very long time!" Dawn explained. "Could someone have happened to Starly like the other bird Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. That made Ash annoyed. "No way! Starly can't be caught that easily! You don't know it! I... I should have never sent Starly out... Not with an injury like that." Ash replied.

"It was a small injury, so Starly should be fine now." Brock assured. "But, it's taking a long time for Starly to come back! She could be in trouble!" Ash snapped, standing up. Rosemary took another look at her binoculars. "I think I know what's happening." Rosemary stated. "Huh?" The group wondered. "That's the Valley Path, where all bird Pokémon uses it to get through!" Rosemary explained, pointing to a large gap of the two cliffs.

"Let's go! Starly could be in trouble right now!" Ash demanded. "You may be right, Ash. Let's all go!" Rosemary exclaimed. Ash tightened his fist with annoyance and determination. "Hang in there, Starly! We're coming for you, now!" Ash growled.

At the base, Starly chirped to Hoothoot about a plan. Hoothoot began to get along as it hooted, making out the plan with the Starling Pokémon. All the other bird Pokémon began to listen to the plan that could help them escape!

At the surface, Team Rocket were beginning to relax, before planning to hand the Flying Type Pokémon to the boss (Giovanni). "How are the natives, Meowth?" Jessie asked. "They're shrieking and all, but if they are trapped in the cage, there is nothing that they can do about it!" Meowth answered. "We should be handing those birds to the boss soon." Jessie suggested.

"Agreed, but first, shall we get some break and relaxation before our success?" James asked. "Very well, then. Meowth, be a dear and look after those feathery things, will you?" Jessie asked. "I ain't doing anything without a vote!" Meowth demanded. With that, the three made a rock-paper-scissor shoot game! Whoever loses has to look after thirds while the others relax before their mission succeeds.

Jessie and James made paper, while Meowth made a rock sign! Jessie and James giggled and smirked by the results, with Meowth complaining that they have more fingers than him! "What are you guys gonna do?" Meowth asked. Jessie and James tore off their clothes, to reveal their bathing suits! "Simple, research, that is." The two answered. Meowth sweat dropped. However, Meowth agreed as he walked to the underground cages to look after the captured Flying Types.

Team Rocket didn't notice that they were being spied on by Ash and the others! "Who are they?" Rosemary asked, looking at them by the binoculars. "They're called Team Rocket." Hikaru answered angrily. Rosemary took a look around and gasped. "Oh! They've caught that Pidgeot!" Rosemary exclaimed. The group looked to see the captured Pidgeot on the giant net!

"Quick, Pikachu! That Pidgeot needs help!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he ran towards the net and saved Pidgeot by Quick Attack, releasing it from the net! "Nice job, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. Pidgeot landed to where Ash and the others were. "You're going to be fine." Rosemary assured. "Pidge..." Pidgeot thanked. Brock took a look at the base and the giant net! "So, Team Rocket is doing this! They are responsible for capturing the bird Pokémon!" Brock stated.

Hikaru took one look at Team Rocket and grew mad. "Why won't they just quit!? They always fail when they face us! Those... Pathetic... perverts!" Hikaru growled. "Chim..." Chimchar said sadly as he rubbed his cheek onto his trainer's. Hikaru almost had yellow and green eyes, when it was stopped by Chimchar. "Thanks, buddy." Hikaru replied, rubbing his head. Chimchar sighed in happiness.

"Just what kind of people are they!?" Rosemary asked. "The people who wants to steal my Starly. Pikachu, go with Pidgeot and gather all the Pokémon from the forest! If we can do that, we can cut the net!" Ash requested. Pikachu nodded and rode onto Pidgeot! Both Pikachu and Pidgeot flew away safely, with Ash counting on them. "I'm counting on you!" Ash called. Then, Ash turned to the others. "Let's go where we can save all the bird Pokémon!" Ash suggested. The others nodded as they headed toward the base!

With Starly and some bird Pokémon captured, Team Rocket looks as they will make a big success! Will Ash and the others stop them in time! Who will end up being defeated? Find out in Chapter 26!

To be continued...


	26. Double Evolution!

**Chapter 26: Double Evolution!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was training Starly for her to practice Aerial Ace so that her skills could get stronger than ever. Starly had injured her leg, however, in the process. With her leg wrapped in bandage, Starly started to feel much better! Then, the heroes came by a woman named Rosemary, who was trying to find the reason why many Flying Type Pokémon had disappeared. The heroes offer to help with the case and they all investigate, only to find that the evil trio, Team Rocket were the ones who captured the Flying Types, and Ash's Starly! What could happen now for the attempt of the rescue?

Meowth opened the door to where all the Flying Type Pokémon were! Carnivine, Seviper, and Cacnea guarded it! "Now, you lugs. Time to make a rich Meowth very happy!" Meowth sneered as he held a gold ring! All the Flying Types except Starly and Hoothoot grew frightened by this. Meowth let out an evil grin as he opened the Swablu's cage, and pulled it out! He tortured the Swablu by putting it in the gold ring!

"Now that's more like it! Nothing like a little brat! Now, nothing funny happens, and no one gets hurt! We're having a trip to boss land!" Meowth cackled, threatening the other bird Pokémon. Starly and Hoothoot nodded at each other, seeing their chance! As Meowth made a glance at Hoothoot, the Flying Type used Hypnosis on Meowth! Its eyes glowed, staring at Meowth. Meowth grew dizzy for a while, then, he was under Hoothoot's spell!

"Okay, I guess my barking orders were a bit hasty, so, here's the deal. Your wing wishes are my command." Meowth moaned. "Starly Star!" Starly demanded. "You wanna fly? Okay then, wheee..." Meowth moaned as he released the captive Swablu! "Starly Starly Starly!" Starly chirped, making more demands. "Sure. Why not? Okay, troop. Get going!" Meowth moaned as he "accidentally" freed the bird Pokémon from their cages!

"Starly, Starly!" Starly called. "No big deal. Just dig a hole and you'll be straight out of here!" Meowth moaned, explaining the way out of the base. The Fearows began to make their move for the start of their escape, with their friends!

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, and Rosemary crept onto Team Rocket's base as they see that Jessie and James were fast asleep. Rosemary saw the coast was clear when she saw with the binoculars! "Alright, let's go!" Brock whispered. The five trainers slid down the slope, and sneakily went inside the Team Rocket base!

To the bird Pokémon and the hypnotized Meowth, they all began to work on their escape! The Fearows worked on pecking the rocky walls to make a hole. Meowth used Fury Swipes to aid them. The Swablus carried dirt around to make the hole bigger! Meowth helped by carrying the dirt in a basket himself!

To the heroes, the five of them were climbing down the ladder for the underground base! "This is some deep hole!" Rosemary gasped. "Yeah, but where is everybody?" Ash asked. "We'll find out more if we keep climbing down, now go!" Hikaru answered. The ladder was finished as they began to run for the room where all the Flying Types were held! Just then, Ash saw an underground security camera, revealing the outside, and the cages where they saw Flying Types escaping!

"Starly!" Ash gasped. "What are they doing down here!?" Hikaru demanded. Meanwhile, Jessie and James were snoring, when they were woken up by a loud noise! "Sounds like a small aircraft." James moaned. The two took a closer look. They saw lots and lots of Flying Type Pokémon with Pikachu on the Pidgeot! "AHHH!" Jessie and James screamed in panic. "Pika!" Pikachu called. The Flying Types all used Quick Attack and Aerial Ace! With all the effort, the net was finally cut loose!

Underground, the five trainers saw the whole thing! "Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "He did it! He and the Flying Types demolished the net!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning. "Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed happily.

To Starly, the rest of the Flying Types escpaed the base! "That's right. March on. And, have a nice day!" Meowth moaned. Hoothoot made some angry hoots to Meowth. "Nah. I stay here. If I escape as well, the spell will be broken, and you'll be all droppings!" Meowth argued weakly. "Starly Star! Starly Star!" Starly chirped angrily. Meowth again argued that he'll find a way out somehow. Hoothoot wished luck to Starly and flew out to escape!

Just as Starly was about to sigh in relief, she heard panicking! The Hypnosis spell was broken! Meowth frantically searched for any leftover bird Pokémon left in the cage! "Where di they go!? And what am I doing right now!?" Meowth shrieked. Then, he glared at Starly! "You! You're the one who let them escape, and now you're gonna pay! Seviper! Carnivine! Cacnea! Emergency backup!" Meowth called.

Seviper, Cacnea, and Carnivine surrounded Starly as she was determined to fight back! Just as a four against one battle was about to start, Ash came right in, interrupting the start! "There's Starly!" Ash called. "And there's the twerps!" Meowth grumbled. Dawn, Hikaru, Rosemary, and Brock came by, witnessing the empty room! "I'm so glad that you're okay, Starly!" Ash said, relived. "Hey. Where did the other bird Pokémon go?" Hikaru asked. "Chimchar?" Chimchar asked, looking around.

Then, Brock notice a hole behind Starly and Meowth! "They must've escaped through tht hole!" Brock exclaimed. "So now, it's your turn to escape!" Ash said happily. Just before anyone else could react, a quake occurred! Everyone looked up to see a giant wooden robot on top! A ladder landed down where the Team Rocket Pokémon were! "What's that!?" Rosemary gasped. "It's the 'You Can't Really Take When You Can't 93!" Meowth answered.

"Pathetic name, if you ask me." Hikaru muttered. Chimchar eeped in agreement. Meowth only snarled as the four evil Pokémon climbed up the ladder and went inside the robot! "Alright then, bird brains! Time to put you back in the prison where you belong for our boss, Giovanni!" Jessie shrieked as she controlled the robot to throw giant nets at the Flying Types! Some Flying Types escaped underground with the heroes following them!

Ash saw a net almost capturing Pidgeot and Pikachu! "This isn't good!" Hikaru growled. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The Electric Mouse Pokémon zapped the robot, but it didn't make a mark! "Zap us all you want. We'd like to see how a real wood works!" Jessie laughed. She controlled the robot to stomp on the heroes, which they escaped, only allowing to make a giant hole on the ground! Team Rocket screamed as they were tumbling down with the destroyed robot by the giant hole!

"They sure are loud!" Rosemary stated. Team Rocket groaned as they got out of the destroyed wooden robot! "What as I thinking? With this wood, we could make a campfire!" Meowth chuckled. "And with some heat support as well!" James chuckled. The joke didn't impress Jessie as she told the, to zip it. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Ash, I think everyone is okay." Rosemary replied. "Not for long, losers!" Jessie shrieked.

Everyone turned to see Team Rocket preparing for battle! "Those bird Pokémon belong to us!" Meowth snarled. "What gives you that idea, huh?" Hikaru snorted.

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing crisis to a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Starly, use Wing Attack! Stop them!" Ash called. "Shinx, aid Starly with a Spark attack!" Hikaru called. Shinx and Starly nodded at each other as they charged towards Team Rocket! "Oh, Dustox! Time to use Gust!" Jessie called. As the Poison Moth Pokémon was called, it blew away Starly and Shinx! "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. "Man, that is strong!" Ash exclaimed. Jessie laughed for the two Pokémon's failure! "Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" James called. Cacnea shot glowing needles at Pikachu!

"Chimchar, help Pikachu with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar dashed to Pikachu, intercepting Pin Missile with Ember! The two attacks caused an explosion! "Bonsly, come on out!" Brock called. "Bonsly!" Bonsly cried. "You can't beat us with that bowling pin! Dustox, use Gust!" Jessie snickered. Once again, Gust made its move, blowing Bonsly away! "Bonsly! No!" Brock shouted. Bonsly whimpered as its horns began to glow!

"You can't beat us, the Team Rocket organization against with that puny and useless power!" Jessie laughed. This teared Hikaru up. His eyes grew yellow on the left, and green on the right! "Don't mock me... Don't you dare!" Hikaru warned, growling. Chimchar and Sjinx turned to see, startled with their trainer! More Gust came to Bonsly's way, as Bonsly made a new move! It used Gust as well, repelling Dustox's! "Whoa! What was that!?" Ash asked. "I think... Bonsly just used Gust!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Which can only mean one thing. Bonsly learned how to use Mimic!" Brock explained. "What's Mimic?" Rosemary asked. "When it's used, it can duplicate the move!" Brock explained. "You copycats! Dustox, use Psybeam!" Jessie screeched. "SHUT UP! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru bellowed. Chimchar reluctantly attacked with Ember! "Bonsly, use Mimic on Ember, now!" Brock called. Bonsly used Mimic as it attacked with Ember, too! Dustox was blasted away by Ember!

Jessie screaned of her poor Dustox! "You were great, Bonsly!" Brock called. "Bonsly!" Bonsly replied. "Save the discussion for later! This still isn't over! Shinx, use Spark once more!" Hikaru yelled. Shinx charged with another Electric Attack! "Oh yeah? We have more!" Jessie shrieked. The Team Rocket made an assault! "Well, we'lol have to hit harder!" Ash snapped. Dawn, Hikaru and Brock helped out, too! Just as an attack was going to be made, Starly flew into the air and began to glow! Shinx began to glow as she kept running!

"Starly!" Ash called. "Shinx!" Hikaru called. Hikaru's pupils returned to normal as the heroes saw the two changing! Both Pokémon changed forms, having their size, appearance, and voice changed! "Staravia!" "Luxio!" The two new Pokémon cried. "It can't be!" Ash stammered. "Is that what I think it is!?" Hikaru asked. "Starly and Shinx evolved!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's Staravia and Luxio now!" Brock called. Luxio and Staravia nodded to their trainers!

"Alright! That's so cool! Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" Ash called. "Luxio, use Spark once more!" Hikaru called. Both new evolved Pokémon smashed Team Rocket toward the air! "Perfect weather for flying." James sighed. "Just smell that air." Jessie sighed. "Yeah, you can't get them without getting it! Those are my words!" Meowth sighed. "It makes me forget of what's coming next." Jessie sighed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Staravia flew down in front of Ash, while Luxio walked over to Hikaru, smiling. "Wow! Starly, you were great! Uh oh. I mean, Staravia right now!" Ash chuckled. "Luxio, you look stronger than before! I'm proud of you!" Hikaru replied, smoothing Luxio's fur. Luxio purred by the soft touch. Hikaru and Dawn took out their Pokédex to check the data of the new comrades! _"Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. Staravia lives in a big forest, and travels with flocks."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Staravia, thanks to you, all the forest Pokémon are safe now!" Rosemary thanked. Staravia gave a low and happy chirp. Luxio startled Hikaru by leaping right on top of him, and gave him loving licks! "H-Hey, Luxio! Cut it out! I love you, too." Hikaru giggled as he rubbed Luxio's fur. Everyone laughed by this.

Later, all the forest Pokémon headed back to their homes. Rosemary thanked the heroes and said good-bye to the group. With that, the heroes walked their way to Oreburgh City. Staravia wanted to fly along, feeling refreshed. Luxio wanted to walk alongside with her beloved trainer. Ash and Hikaru agreed, letting their Pokémon walk and fly by! So, with new evolution in their hands, will the heroes finally reach Oreburgh City? Find out in the next few chapters!

To be continued...


	27. The Lost Nuzleaf!

**Chapter 27: The Lost Nuzleaf!**

One night, there was a giant tree, where some Grass Type Pokémon slept in. There were some Shiftrys, Nuzleafs, and Seedots! One Seedot fell from its bed and fell on a Shiftry's head! The Seedot fell again and fell next to Nuzleaf, who slid off the tree and landed on a wild Vileplume! The Vileplume was so surprised that it ran as fast as it could from the tree! In the morning, the Vileplume was still running, with spraying a little Stun Spore on the Nuzleaf!

Nuzleaf then sneezed by the powder, startling the Vileplume! It jumped, knocking the Nuzleaf to the grassy ground. The Wily Pokémon yawned and rubbed its ears, only to see that he was nowhere home! Nuzleaf called for his friends, but go no answer. With that, Nuzleaf ran around the woods to look for his friends! He leaped into the bush, which was a big mistake. There was a cliff behind the bushes as Nuzleaf screamed as it slides down the steep cliff!

"There we go! It's just over this mountain!" Brock exclaimed. "Great! Let's climb over that mountain quick!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn grew exhausted by hearing that. "Aw... But there is a Pokémon Center just nearby! Let's rest there tonight and we can go climbing tomorrow!" Dawn pleaded. "What do you mean? The Oreburgh Gym has been waiting for me for a long time!" Ash grinned. Hikaru sweat dropped by this. "Techinically, there's a lot of time before the Sinnoh League, Ash." Hikaru sighed.

Dawn blushed lightly while looking at Hikaru thankfully. Suddenly, Bonsly began to cry! "Huh? What's wrong with Bonsly?" Ash asked. "I think that Bonsly is just hungry. Here you go!" Brock answered. He handed Bonsly some Pokémon food, which the Rock Type Pokémon enjoyed eating on. The three young trainers grew surprised with Bonsly! "Whoa! I didn't know that Bonsly could eat solid food now!" Ash replied, smiling.

"I'm surprised, too. First, yesterday we learn that Bonsly could use Mimic, and now Bonsly can eat solid Pokémon food now!" Hikaru chuckled. Just as Dawn was about to say something, the group noticed leaves blown up in the air in the forest! "What was that?" Dawn asked. "Let's check it out!" Brock suggested. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru agreed as they ran towards the small forest.

"Please, I'm your friend!" Nurse Joy pleaded. Nurse Joy was trying to calm a wild Nuzleaf down by making soft tones and wanting to help. Unfortunately, Nuzleaf was afraid and refused to listen to her! "I only want to help, but I can't do anything if you don't listen to me! So, please-" Nurse Joy pleaded, but was interrupted. The wild Nuzleaf unleashed a Razor Wind Attack! Nurse Joy screamed with panic. Just then, someone slid right in front of her!

"You just leave this to me." Brock said calmly. "But, who are you?" Nurse Joy asked. "I'm Brock, gorgeous! And I have come to protect you, with all my fingertips of love!" Brock exclaimed lovingly. Again, Brock was interrupted with Croagunk using Poison Jab on him! The Toxic Mouth Pokémon croaked as it dragged Brock away. Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash ran to find Nurse Joy, Brock, and the injured Nuzleaf!

"What's going on here!?" Ash yelled. Nuzleaf grew alarmed to see more humans as it used Razor Wind again! The move narrowly missed the three. "Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked as she opened her Pokédex. _"Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf occasionally lives in forests and sometimes comes out to frighten people!"_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "This Nuzleaf always travel in groups." Brock stated. Dawn and Hikaru grew startled with the quick recovery again!

"How in the world does he do that?" Hikaru asked, bewildered. "This Nuzleaf was hurt, and I was trying to do everything to help it, but..." Nurse Joy explained. She gestured to the frightened Grass-Dark Type Pokémon. "This Nuzleaf will always be afraid of people. Let me take a look." Brock explained. As Brock stepped forward, the wild Nuzleaf grew frightened as it prepared to make a move! "When you approach a Pokémon that feels threatened, you hide your hands behind your back, crouch down a little to its level and walk, then it'll calm down." Brock explained.

Once he had done those steps, the Nuzleaf gave a nervous smile, calming down. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Nurse Joy was amazed. "Oh. I almost forgot!" Brock exclaimed. He pulled out a leaf from a shrub and begin playing a music of it! "(?) Hm?" Hikaru asked, wondering of what Brock is doing. "Oh! I almost forgot that Nuzleaf loves to play music with leaves!" Nurse Joy replied. Immediately, Nuzleaf began calming down.

Brock took out an Oran Berry for Nuzleaf. "Here you go. You'll feel much better!" Brock assured. When Brock said this, Nuzleaf backed away, scared again. "Still scared, huh? Well, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Bonsly, come on out!" Brock called. The Bonsai Pokémon let out a happy cry, with Nuzleaf smiling to see a new friend. "Here, Bonsly, eat this." Brock requested. Bonsly happily ate the Oran Berry, munching on it!

"See? Bonsly isn't scared. Now, it's your turn." Brock explained, handing the berry to the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf was a little reluctant, but quickly took the berry and ate it! "There's more where that came from. Here!" Brock exclaimed, showing a bowl of Oran Berries to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf slowly took another berry and began to eat it, with Bonsly eating one, too! "Amazing! For a while, Nuzleaf was scared a moment ago!" Nurse Joy gasped out.

"Brock wants to become the greatest Pokémon Breeder!" Ash explained. "I see. Makes sense!" Nurse Joy replied, smiling. "Now, let's make you feel better!" Brock replied, spraying a Potion on Nuzleaf's wound! Nuzleaf tensed a little, but felt better! "There! You're as good as new!" Brock chuckled. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf cried, satisfied. "I wonder what Nuzleaf was doing out here in the first place!" Nurse Joy wondered. "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Just past the mountain here, there's a 100 year old tree, where a Pokémon named Shiftry lives there, with its evolved forms; Nuzleaf and Seedot! There, you can only find the Nuzleafs there!" Nurse Joy explained. "Well, there's gotta be a reason why Nuzleaf is separated from its friends!" Brock assured. "Hey, why don't we help the Nuzleaf get back to its home?" Ash suggested, determined to help. "That's a great idea!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes! We can't just leave the lonely Nuzleaf here!" Hikaru stated. "I'm sure you're busy at the Pokémon Center from here. So, we'll take care of this!" Brock replied. "Y-You will?" Nurse Joy stuttered. "With all my heart, we will." Brock said, holding hands with Nurse Joy, who swear dropped. "Why... Uh... That's so sweet of you, Brock." Nurse Joy stammered again.

So, the heroes walked to the path of the 100 year old tree to return Nuzleaf to its home! Bonsly and Nuzleaf seemed to be getting along. "Those two look like old friends!" Dawn replied. "I wouldn't be surprised, since Nuzleaf must be thinking Bonsly as a Grass Type." Brock chuckled. "When Bonsly is actually a Rock Type..." Hikaru laughed nervously. All of a sudden, a strange looking Pokémon leaped down on the heroes in front of them! "Shiftry, Shift!" The strange Pokémon called.

"It's a Shiftry!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe it's one of Bonsly's friends!" Dawn guessed. Hikaru took one look at the strange Shiftry and frowned. Usually, Shiftry's big and looks scary to other Pokémon. But, this Shiftry looks calm and looks small for a Shiftry! Two people came up to the strange Shiftry! "Ah! There you are, Shiftry!" The woman called. "Who are you?" Dawn asked. "We're the nature people mountain climbers!" The man answered. "I'm a girl, though." The woman assured.

"Our Shiftry has been looking for its friend, Nuzleaf for many years!" The man explained. "He searched everywhere, during hot and cold days, rainy days, and windy days! The poor fellow!" The woman sobbed. That left the group confused. "Shiftry was looking for Nuzleaf for years?" Ash asked, confused. That panicked the group for a bit as they hid themselves for a while, until the strange Shiftry made some calling noises! "Shiftry is saying: 'Come over here, Nuzleaf, old pal!'" the man explained.

"So, that's a Shiftry, huh?" Dawn asked, checking her Pokédex. _"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. When it sees an object, it plays with it for a while, and loses track of time."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The heroes grew alarmed to hear what the Pokédex just said. "Wait, it's a Meowth!?" Hikaru gasped. Then, the Shiftry talked, saying the Pokédex was wrong, then it went back to its own fake voice!

"Who are you people!?" Ash demanded.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Blowing on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"No, not you guys again!" Ash groaned. "Haven't you had enough yestready with the bird failure?" Hikaru snapped. "Shut it, twerp! This time, we'll be making a big success this time!" Jessie snapped. "Along with the Nuzleaf and the Bonsly!" James sneered. He aimed a black cannon at the two little Pokémon! James shot a net at the two, dragging them to the balloon! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Brock ran after the balloon and grabbed the net!

"Brock, wait!" Ash called. "There's no room for twerps, especially big ones!" Meowth complained. "Get back here, you cowards! Eevee, let's go!" Hikaru called. "Staravia, I choose you!" Ash called. Both Eevee and Staravia appeared from their Pokéballs! "Staravia, use your wings to cut the net!" Ash called. "Eevee, ride on Staravia to use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon nodded.

Eevee aimed the special move towards Team Rocket while Staravia flew towards Team Rocket! "Seviper, come out and use Haze!" Jessie called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared and shot gas everywhere! Eevee and Staravia couldn't see, and lost theit focus to attack! As the Haze cleared, Ash, Dawn, and Hiakru saw that the evil rip were already far away with Brock, Bonsly, and Nuzleaf captured! "Oh no..." Dawn gasped. "Brock..." Hikaru whispered, angered. Ash gritted his teeth with anger as well.

Brock, Bonsly, and Nuzleaf have all been captured by the evil Team Rocket! Could Brock help out the two little Pokémon and save the day, or will Team Rocket finally succeed on their goal for their boss?

To be continued...


	28. Brock Saves The Day!

**Chapter 28: Brock Saves The Day!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", a wild Nuzleaf was far from home because of the startled Vileplume, who carried the Nuzleaf from home! The Wily Pokémon tried to find his home, when it slid from the cliff, right near where he meets Nurse Joy who wanted to help it. Of course, the Nuzleaf was scared, so it attacked. In time, the heroes came by, discovering of the lost Nuzleaf. The heroes planned to return the Nuzleaf back home to the 100 year old tree.

While they were doing that, they meet a strange Shiftry, with two hikers! They explained that Shiftry has been looking for its friend, Nuzleaf for years, making the heroes suspicious. More than that, when Dawn checked her Pokédex, it was revealed to be none other than Team Rocket's Meowth in disguise of the Shiftry costume! Team Rocket snatches Nuzleaf and Brock's Bonsly, not expecting that Brock followed them in their balloon! As Hikaru and Ash tries to stop them, they were stopped by Jessie's Seviper's Haze attack.

Now, it was up to Brock to save the day, or get dragged along for the rough ride.

**Brock's Part**

At the woods, Team Rocket laughs with the captive ones. They had Nuzleaf and Bonsly locked in a cage, while having Brock tied to a tree! "Once we sell these squirts to the boss, we'll be rich!" Meowth laughed. "Hold on! You can't take that Nuzleaf away from its home!" Brock persuaded. Jessie laughed by this and ignored the excuse. "If there is such a thing." James snickered. Brock frowned with this situation.

_"I've got to get Nuzleaf and Bonsly away from them, but how?"_ Brock thought, trying to think of a plan. Just then, the evil trio's stomach growled. "There's that old familair sound again." James groaned. "Stop it! You'll give me headaches!" Jessie shrieked. They took out a bag where they held all their food. They poured everything out. "This ain't food! It's all foliage!" Meowth complained. _"That's it! This might work!"_ Brock thought. "I'll make you something out of those! I am a gourmet chef, after all." Brock called.

Team Rocket grew alarmed to hear Brock's words. "You? A twerp cook?" Jessie asked, feeling insulted. "Seems deceiving to me!" James suggested. "If you make these garbage to something, then prove it!" Meowth demanded.

Later, time passed. The foliage that Team Rocket had now, became delicious food! They all immediately began to much down the delicious food Brock had made! "This is great! If the twerp can make these sloppy things to food, maybe he can turn land into gold!" Meowth shrieked with happiness. "And remember, there's more where that came from!" Brock reminded. "With joy!" Team Rocket exclaimed, quickly munching down the food that they began to eat.

Brock saw his chance! He quickly carried the cage holding Bonsly and Nuzleaf and ran to escape! He looked back to see if the evil trio were following, then kept on running, until he made sure that he was far from Team Rocket. He placed the cage down and looked at the two captive Pokémon. "Bonsly, I need you to use Double Edge to break the cage!" Brock ordered. Bonsly nodded as he slammed into the bars of the cage! It didn't make a dent! "One more time!" Brock called.

Again, Bonsly slammed into the cage, making one of the bars bent a little. But, at this point, Bonsly began to cry, sobbing that the attack hurts from the recoil. "I know that it hurts, but I know that you can do it!" Brock encouraged. Bonsly thought for a moment, then nodded! Bonsly used Double Edge one more time, which finally broke one of the bars of the cage! Both Bonsly and Nuzleaf were free! "You did it, Bonsly! I knew you could do it!" Brock exclaimed.

Nuzleaf cried out in happiness! "Bonsly, Bonsly!" Bonsly cheered as he began to dance for his success. At that moment, Bonsly glowed with light! Both Brock and Nuzleaf grew startled. Then, as the light vanished, a new Pokémon appeared! It was taller, and had the green horns as hands! "Sudowoodo." The new Pokémon replied. "Bonsly! You evolved into Sudowoodo!" Brock exclaimed. When Sudowoodo heard this, he saluted, happy with his new form!

**Ash - Hikaru - Dawn's Part**

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru were searching for Brock. It's been a while ever since they were separated because of Team Rocket. Ash used Staravia to see if she could spot Brock. "Staravia, did you see Brock?" Ash asked. Staravia sadly shook her head no, "Now what do we do?" Dawn asked. "Those perverts! They'll never... Never get away with this! I'll make sure of that!" Hikaru growled. His eyes grew yellow and green again! Chimchar looked sadly at his trainer.

"Well, let's look for Team Rocket's balloon! Right now, there's nothing else we can do!" Ash answered. Suddenly, as Ash turned to Hikaru, he gasped to see the eyes, but said nothing about it.

**Brock's Part**

Brock and Sudowoodo were walking to the 100 year old tree, with Sudowoodo carrying Nuzleaf on his head! "I wonder how I'll make it back to Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru. Hm?" Brock replied, then looked up. He saw, a giant tree! "Alright. First, we have to get Nuzleaf back to his home and to his friends fast!" Brock exclaimed. With that, the three moved to where they saw the 100 year old tree.

They came up to a river, which the tree was across the river. "If we don't cross this bank, then we won't be able to get to Nuzleaf's home!" Brock explained. Sudowoodo grew scared of thinking to cross the water. "I know that you don't like water, do you?" Brock asked. Sudowoodo slowly nodded, which resulter Brock returning Sudowoodo to his Pokéball. Nuzleaf fell to the ground after Sudowoodo was gone. The Wily Pokèmon looked around for Sudowoodo, only to realize that he was gone.

That teared Nuzleaf up as he began to cry! "Oh... You miss Sudowoodo?" Brock asked, confused. He immediately sent out Sudowoodo again, with Nuzleaf being happy to see his friend again. "See, Sudowoodo? Nuzleaf likes to be with you, so I guess it'd be better if you stay out here." Brock explained. Sudowoodo nodded. It carried Nuzleaf to its head again as it made an attempt to cross the bank with Brock! Sudowoodo hopped onto rocks, and almost slipped with Brock helping him.

Brock volunteered to carry Nuzleaf, while Sudowoodo made his progress to cross the banks! Suddenly, Brock noticed Team Rocket's balloon! "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Brock gasped. He ran to the end of the bank. Sudowoodo just stood, scared still of the water. "Sudowoodo! We have to hurry!" Brock called. Unfortunately, it was too late. Team Rocket had already landed their balloon!

"No, take your time!" James snapped. The evil trio grew irritated with Brock. "After stuffing us with delicious and delicating food, do you think we'd just let you leave!?" Jessie shrieked. "No! Definitely not! Not until you hand over that Nuzleaf!" James demanded. "No way!" Brock argued, defending Nuzleaf, who grew scared. Sudowoodo still couldn't move, due to being scared of water in the river!

"We'll see what Sevpier has to say!" Jessie called, sending out the Poison Type Pokémon. "Croagunk! It's just you and me!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon croaked as it appeared from its Pokéball! "Seviper, use Bite!" Jessie called. Seviper bit Croagunk on the head, who didn't even flinch! "Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Brock called. Croagunk jabbed the move to Seviper! "Don't let the twerp get to you! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled.

Seviper charged with a Poison Tail which Croagunk countered with a Posion Sting attack! It hit not only Seviper, but it hit the Team Rocmet balloon, too!

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru noticed the smoke! "What's that smoke!?" Dawn gasped. "I think we know who it is! It has to be Brock! Let's go!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Ash and Dawn called, running after their friend.

"Seviper, use Wrap!" Jessie called. Seviper coiled itself around Croagunk! "Croagunk! Use Brick Break now!" Brock shouted. Croagunk slammed its fist to Seviper, who held on with Jessie's orders! "Keep launching the Brick Break Attack!" Brock called. Croagunk kept slamming the move towards Seviper, who held on. After three or four times, Seviper gave up and lost its grip on Croagunk! Seviper fainted! "Seviper!" Jessie shrieked. "You were great, Croagunk!" Brock called.

Unfortunately, Croagunk fainted, due to the damage it took from Seviper's Wrap and Bite Attack. "I think it's time for some rest." Brock sighed, returning the Poison-Fighting Type Pokémon back to its Pokéball. James wasn't about to let the battle slide, though. "Carnivine, front and center!" James called. Again, Carnivine but onto James' head! "Deja vu! Use Bullet Seed on them!" James snapped.

Carnivine attacked with Bullet Seed, attacking both Brock and Nuzleaf! Sudowoodo watched, unsure what to do. Finally, it got the courage and leaped toward the air, splashed on the water, and jumped into the land! "You made it!" Brock exclaimed, relieved. "Use Bite, Carnivine!" James shouted. "Dodge, then use Double Edge!" Brock yelled. Sudowoodo dodge the Bite Attack and smashed into Carnivine! "Pay them back with Bullet Seed!" James yelled.

"Use Mimic!" Brock shouted. Sudowoodo and Carnivine both unleashed Bullet Seed, causing an explosion as they collided! As the smoke cleared, the three young trainers have arrived. "Brock! You okay?" Ash called. "Hey, guys!" Brock called, relieved. "Wait, who's that?" Dawn asked, checking her Pokédex. _"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. It disguises like a tree and is the evolved form of Sudowoodo." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "I knew it! Bonsly evolved!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Great, Brock! We'll take it from here!" Ash called. "Ash, let Sudowoodo and me handle this." Brock replied. Ash grew confused with the answer. "I think so, too. Despite wanting to protect Nuzleaf, this is Sudowoodo's first battle, after evolving, that is." Hikaru stated. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo agreed. "Uh... Okay, then! Go for it, Brock!" Ash agreed. "Twerpish fools! Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James snapped.

Sudowoodo got hit by Bullet Seed, and tried to block it! "Hang in there, and use Double Edge!" Brock yelled. Sudowoodo pushed away Bullet Seed and smashed into Carnivine once again! "Alright, Sudowoodo!" Brock complimented. "Why you...! Carnivine, use Bite with all your might!" James shouted. Carnivine bit into Sudowoodo, making him flinch! "Use Slam, Sudowoodo!" Brock yelled. With all his strength, Sudowoodo sent Carnivine flying towards the air!

"Nice one, Sudowoodo!" Dawn cried. "Keep it up!" Hikaru called. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed. "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James snapped. Once again, Carnivine shot another attack, only to be dodged, and with Sudowoodo, using Mimic on Bullet Seed! Carnivine fainted! "No way we're going to lose to twerps! Go, Dustox!" Jessie shrieked. "Go, Cacnea!" James called. Both Pokémon appeared, ready for battle! "Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He jumped out of Ash's shoulder, ready to make a move! "Chimchar, let's get into action!" Hikaru called.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar nodded as he got also ready for battle. All of a sudden, a strong wind blew across everyone! Then, a Shiftry appeared, landing on the ground! Everyone grew amazed to see the real Shiftry.

"Nuzleaf, Nuz!" Nuzleaf cried happily. "That's... Shiftry?" Dawn asked. _"Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon. Shiftry can use its fans to blow wind 180 miles per hour." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "What do we do now?" Jessie asked, panicking. Meowth, then had a plan! "This is the guy we were talking about, Nuzleaf! We were only trying to help you!" Meowth lied. Shiftry glared at the heroes and began running towards them to attack! "What!?" Hikaru snapped. "That's a lie!" Brock yelled.

As Shiftry ran, a mechanical arm grabbed Nuzleaf! Shiftry turned, surprised that he was actually tricked! "Of course, we lied to you, that is." Jessie laughed. "We were good for a moment!" Meowth snickered. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf cried, helpless. "Get back here, you cowards!" Hikaru demanded. Shiftry angrily ran and used Razor Wind! It sliced the balloon as Nuzleaf fell out! "Nuzleaf!" Dawn gasped. Shiftry quickly used its power to save its little brother, giving it a soft landing.

Team Rocket screamed as their balloon fell down. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Pikachu and Chimchar nodded as they blasted the Team Rocket balloon! Team Rocket was sent flying! "Maybe I should learn how to cook." Jessie muttered. "It wouldn't hurt to learn a little bit." James muttered. "Yeah, but how?" Meowth asked. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Nuzleaf hugged his big brother Shiftry as Brock walked over to Sudowoodo. "Terrific, Sudowoodo!" Brock complimented. "You really learned a lot ever since you were a baby Bonsly!" Ash chuckled. "First, Mimic, then you eat solid food, and you evolve! How lucky can you get?" Hikaru exclaimed. "I guess drinking from a baby bottle did help you grow after all!" Dawn giggled. "Sudowoodo." Sudowoodo replied, blushing.

It was evening as the group, especially Sudowoodo said goodbye to Nuzleaf and Shiftry as they returned Nuzleaf to his home. Sudowoodo would never forget the big experience he had in battling, and making friends with Nuzleaf!

Now, the heroes head to Oreburgh City for Ash and Hikaru's first Gym battle! Stay "tuned!"

To be continued...


	29. Paul VS Roark! Pt 1

**Chapter 29: Paul VS Roark! Pt. 1**

"There it is, guys! It's Oreburgh City!" Ash cried out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock have finally arrived in Orburgh City for Ash and Hikaru's first Sinnoh Gym battle and their first Sinnoh Badge! "It sure seems like a great place for your first Sinnoh battle, you two!" Dawn replied. "Yeah, but it's also great to get our first badge! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "I guess I have to say... I'm a bit nervous for this." Hikaru admitted.

"C'mon! I know that you will be great! Like Ash, that is!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru blushed and looked away. "Well then, hurry up! Let's go already!" Ash snapped impatiently, grabbing Hikaru by the wrist and pulling him to a run! "H-Hey, Ash! You're going too fast!" Hikaru yelped as he was forced to run with the Kanto trainer. Both Brock and Dawn sweat dropped from the two's hurry. They quickly followed the two, which lead them to a building that was covered with cliffs!

"It doesn't look much like a Gym when you were serious!" Dawn exclaimed, doubtful of the Gym. "Yeah? So what? We're both gonna win in there!" Ash chuckled. He looked at Hikaru, who grew amazed with the Gym's appearance. When Hikaru saw Ash staring at him, he quickly agreed. "Let's go, then!" Ash cried, grabbing Hikaru's hand again, but stopped, only to see a familiar cold eyed person coming out of the Gym!

"Whoa, it's Paul!" Ash gasped. Paul stared at Ash then snorted. "Do I know you?" Paul taunted. A man with long green hair came out, seeing Paul and the group! "Oh! Are these friends of yours?" The man asked. "No way." Paul scoffed as he put his hands in his pockets. "You haven't changed a bit..." Hikaru muttered. "I could say the same for you. I watched your battle in the Jublife Contest TV. I couldn't tell of what you were thinking." Paul snapped. "What was that!?" Hikaru demanded.

"Well, I could tell that the two of you are here for a battle, too!" The man chuckled. "Uh, yes sir. I'm Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town, sir." Hikaru answered. "And I'm Ash! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Nice to meet you!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Well, you must've traveled far to come all the way from the Kanto region! Welcome to the stony Oreburgh Gym for Rock Type!" The man chuckled.

"You mean this Gym is for Rock Types?" Ash asked. Both Hikaru and Paul grew alarmed as Paul snorted. "Right! And the Gym Leader here is a guy named Roark!" The man explained. "That must mean he isn't at the Gym, I guess?" Hikaru asked. "Yes. I take care of the Pokémon here. The name's Ian! And also, Roark isn't here right now. I'm sure that when he comes back, you will be able to battle him, after Paul is finished with his battle." Ian explained.

"So, until Roark gets back, I'll be at the Pokémon Center." Paul explained, giving Ian a slight bow. Paul took a little glance at Hikaru, while giving a smirk to him. "Hey, Paul! Let's both give everything that we've got!" Ash called. Paul kept walking, while snorting with Ash's determination. "What is up with that guy?" Ash asked. "That's just Paul. Always acting cold and cool." Hikaru sighed, shrugging.

Inside, Ian gave both Ash and Hikaru the Sinnoh Badge Cases for them to collect the eight badges from Sinnoh! "Hey, Ian. Do you mind if I ask where Roark is?" Ash asked. "He's well, coal mining." Ian answered. "Coal mining?" Ash repeated.

"Makes sense to me! That's where Oreburgh City gets its name! I've heard that Oreburgh City has bounds of riches underground!" Brock explained. "Roark is also searching of what he calls, hidden treasure!" Ian explained. "Hidden treasure?" Hikaru repeated, confused.

So, the group headed towards the coal mine where they saw workers and their Pokèmon working on the mines. They spotted three workers that was standing around. Ash wanted to ask them if they know where the Gym Leader was. "Excuse me!" Ash called. As the three workers turned around, they gasped. "Twerps!?" The woman gasped, but held back. "What?" The group asked. The three immediately turned and babbled somethings that Ash and Hikaru didn't understand about.

"We're just looking for the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark. You DO know where he is, do you?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "Roark?" The woman repeated, choking. Just as she was about to answer, everyone heard men aweing! The heroes decided to check it out as they saw a mine cart holding a huge boulder that looked unusual than the other boulders! "Easy now!" One worker called. "Don't worry!" The other worker chuckled. They both carefully dragged the cart to its spot.

"Okay! You can leave it right there!" Another man called. This man had glasses, and wore a hard, red underground hat! "Sure thing, Roark!" The worker agreed. They stopped the cart for Roark to see. "Did he say Roark?" Ash asked. "He sure did. Then, that man is the Gym Leader!" Hikaru answered. The group walked towards Roark, where Roark was smoothing the boulder with his hands. "Excuse me, Mr. Roark?" Ash asked.

"Hold on a second, please. I'm having a talk with this fossil right here." Roark replied. He closed his eyes and smoothed the surface of the special boulder once again. "You can talk to fossils?" Ash asked, amazed. "I sure can. And right now, it's telling me something... It's all right now... You will come back to life... Someday." Roark replied, soothing The fossil. He stopped and opened his eyes. "Alright now! Take it to the museum now!" Roark ordered.

The workers agreed as they worked to get the large fossil to the museum. "Now, what were the two of you saying?" Roark asked. "Hikaru and I have come for a Gym battle here in Oreburgh City!" Ash explained. "That is, someone is ahead of us!" Dawn explained. "Really? I got three challengers already!" Roark laughed. "So, that fossil... Is it like a hidden treasure to you?" Hikaru asked. "Ian explained to us that you hunt the mine for hidden treasure!" Brock explained.

"Treasure, huh? Of course! The truth is, many Pokémon fossil appear here in the coal mine!" Roark explained. "No way..." Dawn gasped, amazed.

The group headed back to the Oreburgh Gym with Roark as Roark explained the discovery he had just made. "Welcome back, Roark! How was the treasure hunt?" Ian asked. "It was amazing! I'm telling you, we finally discovered something!" Roark exclaimed. Just as Roark was finished, Paul came into the entrance! "Oh! There's Paul! He's your first challenger!" Ian explained, pointing to Paul. Everyone turned to see the cold-hearted trainer which Ash glared at.

Paul looked at Roark. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. The name is Roark! Nice to meet you!" Roark exclaimed. "The same here." Paul grunted. "So, why don't we get started?" Roark suggested as he lead Paul to the battlefield, only to stop by Dawn's words. "I can't wait to see what a real Gym battle is like!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash, Brock, and Hikwr grew alarmed to hear her!

"You've never seen one?" Roark asked, bewildered. "No. And I als want to see and learn the best that I can!" Dawn explained. Roark grew a bit hesitant, but agreed. "What about you, Paul?" Roark asked. "That's fine. I couldn't care less." Paul snorted as he grew dull with this. Ash grew irritated with Paul's words. "You can be sure that I'll be watching you battle!" Ash growled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "What determination..." Hikaru sighed.

So, everyone went to the battlefield where Paul's Gym battle was about to take place! "Awesome! So, this is what a real Gym is like!" Dawn squealed with excitement. "Many Gyms have different sorts of battlefields. Of course, this Gym is a Rock Tyoe Gym! So, that is why this field is for Rock Types!" Brock explained. Ash and Hikaru stared hard at Paul and Roark, waiting for the battle to start!

"The Oreburgh Gym battle between Paul, the challenger, and Roark the Gym Leader is about to get underway! Each side will be able to use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to continue! Also, only the challenger is able to make substitutions! So, let the battle begin!" Ian announced. "Geodude, let's go!" Roark called. "Geodude!" The Rock Pokémon grunted. "Oh wow! A Geodude!" Dawn cried happily.

_"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Azumarill, standby!" Paul called. A large blue rabbit looking Pokémon appeared! "Azumarill!" Azumarill cried. "So, Paul is using a Water Type Pokémon..." Hikaru replied, checking his Pokédex.

_"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Since Azumarill has powerful Water Type moves, it's a smart choice!" Brock stated. "Then, Paul has the upper hand, right?" Dawn asked. "I guess, in theory." Brock shrugged. "Only a guess, huh." Hikaru sighed. "Paul, you may have the honors!" Roark called. "Azumarill, Hydro Pump, let's go!" Paul yelled.

**Roark: Geodude + 2 VS Paul: Azumarill + 2 **

Azumarill shot the powerful Water Type move towards Geodude! "Geodude, use Hidden Power!" Roark ordered. Hydro Pump was nullified by Geodude's Hidden Power Attack! Azumarill let out a scream as it was blasted toward the ground. "It blocked that Hydro Pump!" Ash gasped. "Against a Water Type move!?" Hikaru gasped. "Alright, Geodude! Use Rollout, now!" Roark called. Geodude slammed into Azumarill just as it was about to use Water Gun, making Azumarill lose focus!

"Not letting your opponents have any chance of making a counter attack is Roark's strategy. It's impressive, too!" Brock stated. Azumarill was sent flying toward the air, with Geodude making the final blow of Rollout! The move slammed Azumarill toward the ground, knocking it out! "What!?" Paul snapped, angry with the loss. Azumarill fainted with swirls on its eyes! "Azumarill is unable to battle! Geodude wins!" Ian announced.

"I can't believe a Water Type lost to a Rock Type like Geodude!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed with the battle so far. "As Geodude's Rollout hits, it gets stronger. But even so, to get a knockout on a second hit..." Brock explained, confused with the battle so far. Paul returned Azumarill, disappointed with its performance. "Good for nothing." Paul snorted, glaring at Azumarill's Pokéball. "That creep!" Ash growled. "He's blaming it on his Pokémon, like he did with Chimchar." Hikaru replied, glaring at Paul.

"Okay, Elekid, standby for battle!" Paul called. The Electric Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "Ele!" Elekid sneered. This, Roark was confused by. "I'm sure that Paul knows very well that Geodude is a Ground Type Pokémon, and that Electric Type moves have no effect, so I wonder what he got in sleeve!" Roark wondered. "Use Brick Break, now!" Paul snapped. Elekid raised its arms for an attack!

"Clever, they're using a Fighting Type move! But, we're still going with Rollout!" Roark called. As Geodude rolled to Elekid, the Electric Type Pokémon smashed Geodude to the ground, knocking it out! "Geodude is unable to battle! Elekid wins!" Ian announced. Roark grew startled by the quick match! "And they did it, too! With one shot!" Roark whispered. The others in the stands grew surprised with the result!

"But how!? I thought Elekid had a major disadvantage!" Dawn gasped. "Well, like Brock said, even there are some disadvantages, there's a chance you could turn it around by using the right move!" Hikaru explained, watching the battle. Roark returned Geodude, thanking him for his best efforts. With that, Elekid started to grow impatient for a new opponent! "Alright, Onix! You're up next!" Roark called. The Pokémkn appeared as a giant rock snake Pokémon! It roared at Paul and Elekid!

"He's gonna use Onix!" Ash exclaimed. "It's huge!" Dawn squealed with delight, checking it with her Pokédex. _"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "That Onix will do." Brcok replied. Hikaru and Dawn looked at Brock curiously. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I used to own Onix myself, so I can tell that this Onix has already been through tough battles!" Brock explained.

"I'll stick with using Elekid." Paul replied. "Fine. I've seen you use that Brick Break, I wonder how well you will do now." Roark chuckled. "Quick, Elekid! Use Brick Break!" Paul yelled. Elekid made another attempt to finish Onix in one blow! "Dodge it!" Roark ordered. Onix swiftly dodged the Fighting Type move, alarming the heroes! "Whoa! That's fast!" Ash exclaimed. "How could a big and heavy Pokémon dodge so quickly!?" Hikaru asked.

"Now, use Slam!" Roark called. Onix made a move to smash Elekid! "Paul! Look out!" Hikaru yelled. "Protect, Elekid!" Paul yelled.

Paul's Gym battle goes on, as he and Roark are both left with 2 Pokémon! How is Paul going to struggle with Roark's Onix and his last Pokémon?

To be continued...


	30. Paul VS Roark! Pt 2

**Chapter 30: Paul VS Roark! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock have finally arrived in Oreburgh City, where Ash and Hikaru's first Gym battle was about to take place! However, they were beaten to the race by Paul, who was already challenging the Gym Leader named Roark to battle. The battle started with Paul's Azumarill, against Roark's Geodude, where Geodude easily took the first win. Paul's Elekid turned the tables by finishing Geodude with a Brick Break!

Now, Paul has to face Roark's Onix and his last Pokémon! Will Paul be able to win in this situation?

**Roark: Onix / ?**

**Paul: Elekid / ?**

"Now, Onix! Use Slam!" Roark made an attempt to smash Elekid down! "Look out, Paul!" Hikaru yelled. "Protect, Elekid!" Paul yelled. Elekid defended itself by making a barrier from Onix's Slam attack! "Use Double Edge!" Roark yelled. Onix smashed Elekid toward the air with a powerful move! "Amazing! Onix just used its power right after Protect disappeared!" Dawn gasped with amazement. "You're right, Dawn! But, Onix got hurt due to the counter attack it had from Double Edge!" Ash explained.

However, as Onix finished Double Edge, it roared with pride, not showing any sign that it's hurt! "But Onix looks just fine!" Dawn replied, confused. "That's because Onix can use Rocky Head, which prevents it from taking damage that it takes from the recoil of Double Edge!" Brock explained. "Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed with Onix's power. Paul wasn't enjoying with his disadvantage, though. "Stand up or else!" Paul threatened.

Elekid struggled as it began to stand up! "Now, Onix! Use Stealth Rock!" Roark called. Onix sent shards of boulders to Elekid! "Elekid, look out!" Ash yelled. Elekid tried to defend itself, but it saw that the target wasn't him! It was surrounding it on the rocky field! "Did he just say Stealth Rock!?" Paul exclaimed, startled. "Whoa! What move is that?" Ash asked. "Stealth Rock is a move that targets a Pokémon that is sent out on the battlefield! The Pokémon that is currently in it has no effect!" Brock explained.

"You mean to say that if Paul makes a subtitution of another Pokémon, then that Pokémon will take the damage?" Hikaru asked, bewildered. "Right! Roark is giving his challengers a rough time when it comes to substitutions!" Brock answered. Elekid glared at Roark and Onix, angered by this situation! "If you wanted to substitute Pokémon, ypu should've done so in the first place! Onix, use Slam!" Roark yelled. Onix slammed into Elekid with its tail, but there was a problem!

Onix growled in pain! Electricity went to its body! "Uh oh." Roark gasped. "What just happened to Onix!?" Dawn gasped. "It's called Static, Elekid's ability. When Elekid made physical contact with Onix, it used its ability to paralyze Onix!" Brock explained. "Brock Break, Elekid!" Paul yelled. "Double Edge, Onix!" Roark shouted. SLAM! Both attacks collided together! Everyone on the sidelines, including Pikachu gasped! When the attacks were finished, Elekid dropped to its knees!

As Onix landed, Roark smirked. "Don't get too comfortable with Static! Sometimes, a Pokémon can launch an attack, even if they are paralyzed!" Roark explained. Elekid made a glare towards Onix! "I'm impressed. Elekid is an amazing Pokémon to battle against!" Roark chuckled. Paul gritted his teeth as he took out Elekid's Pokéball. "Elekid, return!" Paul called, withdrawing the Electric Type back to its Pokéball. "Whoa, what's Paul doing?" Dawn asked.

"I guess he really doesn't care about the Stealth Rock!" Brock answered. "Yeah. He actually doesn't care about his Pokémkn getting hurt!" Ash snapped. "That's Paul's cruel personality, of course." Hikaru replied, glaring at the cold trainer. "Now, Chimchar, standby!" Paul shouted. Chimchar appeared, but only to get hit by Stealth Rock! Chimchar leaped out of the smoke as it panted, facing Onix.

"Wait. Chimchar!?" Hikaru gasped, standing up. Just then, a Pokéball opened itself from Hikaru's bag's Pokéballs section! Hikaru's Chimchar appeared, landing on Hikaru's shoulder! "Chim!" Chimchar growled, facing Paul. "You want to watch Paul's Chimchar's battle?" Hikaru asked. Chimchar faced Hikaru and nodded with a look of determination! Hikaru smiled a little as he looked back at the battle!

"A Fire Type This time, eh? I'm impressed that you are sending out Pokémon that has a disadvantage over Rock Types!" Roark chuckled. "Quick, Chimchar! Use Dig!" Paul called. The Chimp Pokémon quickly dug underground for a surprise attack! Onix looked around to see where Chimchar could be hiding! "Quick! See if you can find Chimchar's movements underground!" Roark called. Just as Onix was about to sense Chimchar, he was blasted toward the air by Chimchar's Dig Attack!

"Ah!" Roark gasped. Ash and Pikachu grew surprised as well! Hikaru's Chimchar looked at Paul's Chimchar with amazement! "Using Dig on a huge Pokémon like Onix is no small feet!" Dawn exclaimed. "Using Dig on Onix can be pretty powerful, too!" Brock explained. "Of course! That's why he taught Chimchar how to use Dig when he battled Hikaru! Awesome strategy!" Ash exclaimed. "Onix, use Double Edge now!" Roark yelled. Onix wore off its pain and charged at the Fire Type!

"Chim!" Hikaru's Chimchar warned. "Chimchar, use Dig one more time!" Paul called. At the right timing, Chimchar once again dug underground! Onix's Double Edge Attack missed! "Don't move, Onix! Just try to sense Chimchar's movements!" Roark called. Onix tried to move, but couldn't, due to Static! "When will that Static wear off?" Roark snapped, irritated with the status problem! "Chimchar! Do it!" Paul yelled. Chimchar once again bashed Onix towards the air!

Onix fainted! "Onix is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" Ian announced. Chimchar leapt back to Paul, panting from the little damage it had from Stealth Rock! "Not bad, Chimchar!" Paul replied. Roark returned Onix, thanking it for its hard work. "Ive got to say, Paul, you've given me quite a run on money! It's time for me to send out my next Pokémon! Cranidos, let's go!" Roark called. A new Pokémon appeared on the battlefield! "Cranidos looks just like that fossil!" Ash exclaimed, checking his Pokédex.

_"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Roark, I can read you like a book. Chimchar, use Dig!" Paul yelled. Chimchar dug underground for the surprise attack! "Cranidos! Use Headbutt now!" Roark called. Cranidos at first used its senses to find Chimchar, and attacked with Headbutt! It hit Chimchar towards the ground!

"Awesome! Cranidos sensed Chimchar! Awesome strategy!" Ash exclaimed. "Cranidos had anticipated Chimchar's movements underground!" Brock exclaimed. "Chimchar! Use Dig one more time!" Paul called. Chimchar dug underground once more! "Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled. Cranidos once again bashed Chimchar when it came out of the hole! "Hey, that move looks stronger than the original Headbutt!" Hikaru stated. Hikaru's Chimchar grew annoyed with the battle so far, seeing Paul's Chimchar losing!

"Zen Headbutt is much more stronger than a normal Headbutt. I heard that it can make its opponent scared!" Brock explained. "Zen Headbutt, one more time!" Roark shouted. Paul ordered a Dig, but because of Zen Headbutt's effect, Chimchar grew scared that it actually took the attack! Cranidos bashed into Chimchar again, making Paul even more annoyed! "Come on!" Paul snapped. "Focus Energy!" Roark called. Cranidos first glowed with light, then the light vanished!

"What's going on, Brock?" Dawn asked. "Focus Energy focuses on to hit the opponent's weak spot! I think Roark is trying to end this with one shot!" Brock explained. "You've got to get Chimchar out of there!" Ash yelled. Just then, Paul's Chimchar began to glow with red, blazing aura! Roark grew startled to see this! "I've been waiting for this!" Paul sneered. "For what!?" Ash asked. "(!) That's Chimchar's ability, Blaze! That ability can only be necessary when the user has taken a lot of damage, and it can boost Fire Type moves!" Hikaru explained.

"Zen Headbutt, again!" Roark called. Cranidos once again charged at Chimchar! "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, now!" Paul called. Chimchar bashed into Cranidos' leg, burning it!

"Ah!" Roark gasped. "What power!" Hikaru gasped. Chimchar gaped at Paul's Chimchar's Fire attacks! "Chimchar's Blaze was so juiced up, that it got faster than Cranidos!" Brock explained. As Cranidos got up again, Paul ordered another Flame Wheel! Once again, it slammed into Cranidos' leg, injuring it! "Now, Chimchar! Use Dig!" Paul yelled. Chimchar saw its chance to dig underground and snet Cranidos flying toward the air!

"Use Headbutt!" Roark called. Chimchar was unable to dodge the move, causing it to be knocked out by Cranidos' Headbutt Attack! It fainted! "Chimchar is unable to battle! Cranidos wins!" Ian announced. "Cranidos! How do you feel?" Roark asked. "Crani!" Cranidos answered. Paul gritted his teeth as he returned the Fire Type. "Chimchar, I'll deal with you later." Paul snapped. He reached Elekid's Pokéball do his last chance of battling!

"Now, Elekid! Standby!" Paul yelled. The Electric Pokémon appeared, only to be smashed by Stealth Rock! "It's Stealth Rock again." Hikaru replied. "Right, once you get used to it, the effect will keep on going until the battle is over." Brock explained. "Alright, Elekid! Use Brice Break!" Paul yelled. As Elekid attacked, Cranidos attacked with Flamethrower, which was dodged! The Brick Break hit Cranidos' leg, causing it to cry out in pain!

Cranidos was sent toward the ground, paralyzed! "What's that? Is it Static again?" Ash asked. Just then, the paralysis immediately wore off! "You just witnessed Cranidos' ability, Mold Breaker, making your ability useless!" Roark explained. Roark ordered another Zen Headbutt, which was slower than the last time! "Brick Break, Elekid!" Paul called. Elekid slammed its fist at Cranidos, who cried out in pain! "No more Headbutt, huh?" Paul sneered.

"I see. You don't use the moves just for type advantage, you decide where to use it for the opponents' weaknesses!" Roark replied, understanding the problem. "Cranidos looks as if it used its legs to make up its speed and its moves!" Dawn cried. "That could explain why Paul waited for Chimchar's Blaze at this right moment!" Brock explained. "Of course! That's why Paul had Chimchar battle like that!" Ash gasped with understanding.

Hikaru and Chimchar looked at Ash and the others and sighed. "Elekid, use Brick Break, now!" Paul yelled. Elekid was about to strike, until it was burned by Cranidos' Fire Type move, Flamethrower! "Use Brick Break again!" Paul snapped. "Use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Once again, both Zen Headbutt and Brick Break collided, creating an explosion for the two Pokémon! Cranidos shook off the paralysis again.

"Elekid, use Brick Break!" Paul shouted. "Cranidos, Flamethrower!" Roark called. Elekid was once again being burned, but managed to hit Cranidos with the Brick Break Attack! An explosion occurred, blinding everyone's sight. When it cleared, the field was messed up. Both Elekid and Cranidos were shaking with exhaustion. Elekid was about to fall, when it turns out that Cranidos was the first to fall! "Cranidos is unable to battle! Elekid wins! So, the victor is Paul!" Ian announced.

**Paul: Winner!**

"Paul did it!" Ash said in amazement. "Okay, Elekid. Return." Paul called, recalling Elekid back to its Pokéball. "Cranidos, thanks. Take a nice, long rest." Roark thanked, returning the Rock Type Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"And here's the Oreburgh City Gym Badge! Congratulations, Paul!" Roark exclaimed, handing Paul a Coal Badge. "Thank you, Roark. I'll see you." Paul replied, accepting the badge and began to walk out of the Gym, until Ash called to his rival! "Where are you going?" Ash called. Paul turned and stared hard at Ash! "Aren't you gonna stay and watch Hikaru's and my battle?" Ash asked. Paul just stared hard, thinking for a moment.

So, Paul has earned his Gym Badge from Roark, which means that it was Ash and Hikaru's turn to fight! The question is, who will fight against Roark first and will have victory?

To be continued...


	31. Hikaru VS Roark! The First!

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Roark! The First!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Gym battle between Paul and Roark continued with Paul defeating Onix with Chimchar, and with Elekid defeating Cranidos, earning Paul his badge, the Coal Badge! Now, Ash wants Paul to watch his and Hikaru's battle since they watched his! What would Paul's answer be?

"Aren't you going to watch Hikaru's and my battle?" Ash asked. Paul stared hard at Ash, thinking about it for a moment, before smirking. "What's so funny?" Ash asked. "That you want me to watch you lose, and with Hikaru barely winning?" Paul answered, laughing a little. "What did you say!?" Ash snapped. Before a fight could start, Dawn stood between the two! "Alright, you two! Break it up! And also, you already battled Hikaru and Ash once, so why not?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru blushed lightly as he sighed. "Stay me out of this, Dawn." Hikaru sighed. "Chim." Chimchar agreed. Paul didn't answer right away, but he looked at Dawn for the moment. "Huh? What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "What's wrong? Who are you?" Paul asked. Dawn looked as of she was going to burst with anger! "Excuse me for your rudeness, but we've met before! The name is Dawn!" Dawn snapped. "Don't remember." Paul replied, feeling dull at the moment.

That really burst Dawn up as she grew red, steaming with anger! "Think you're funny, huh!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU SPOILED BRAT!? APOLOGIZE, NOW!" Dawn bellowed. Brock and Hikaru had to hold her to get her away from Paul! "You're welcome to stay and watch." Roark assured. "Well, with all this enthusiasm, how could I refuse?" Paul smirked. "Good! Cause I'm gonna show you a new type of battling! Roark, when you're ready, I'm ready!" Ash called.

"Ash, do you terribly mind if we battle tomorrow? My Pokémon and I have been through some serious battling, and we're exhausted!" Roark explained. "Well then, tomorrow is fine to us! Right, Hikaru?" Ash asked, putting his arms around Hikaru's left shoulder. "Sure. If it's necessary, that is." Hikaru answered, smiling sheepishly. "Great! Thanks, you two!" Roark thanked. Ash let go of Hikaru and took a moment to look at Paul, who just smirked.

The group headed towards the Pokémon Center where Ash needed to choose his three Pokémon! Hikaru already decided on using Eevee, Luxio, and Chimchar. All of Ash's Pokémon chirped and called to Ash that they wanted to be in the Gym battle! "Calm down, everyone. I know that you all want to battle, but I can only pick the three of you!" Ash explained, calming his Pokémon down.

"You know, to tell you the truth, the only Pokémon you have for the type advantage is Turtwig, the Grass Type Pokémon!" Brock explained. Turtwig stepped forward and let out a happy cry! "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed. "Then, I'll be counting on you and your Razor Leaf, Turtwig!" Ash chuckled. Turtwig nodded in acceptance. "You know, Ash, Aipom has some decent moves like Double Team and Focus Punch! Why not use Aipom?" Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Thanks, Hikaru!" Ash thanked. Aipom made a happy sound that it'll be able to battle! "Not to mention that your Iron Tail is pretty strong, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "So, I guess that means I'm choosing the three of you!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig were overjoyed to be chosen for their first Gym battle!

Unfortunately, Staravia gasped with a chirp and sighed sadly, being left out. "Poor Staravia." Dawn sighed. "Staravia really do want to battle!" Brock chuckled. "I'm sorry, Staravia. I promise that you'll battle the next time, okay?" Ash promised. Staravia only let out a sad chirp still. "A promise is a promise! Don't worry!" Dawn called. "And that's when Dawn's mom worries the most!" Ash laughed. "What was that!?" Dawn snapped at the Kanto trainer.

"Calm down, you two. This isn't a good time for an arguement, Dawn." Hikaru replied. Dawn blushed lightly and sighed, turning around. "One thing I learned from Paul's battle with Paul was that he had a speed of the secret strategy for his Pokémon! The speed was pretty important for his victory, don't you think?" Brock explained. "Well, maybe. But still, what should we do?" Ash asked. The answer came from Paul, who smirked.

"That should be a no-brainer. You should just imitate me." Paul answered. The group turned to see Paul, with Ash glaring angrily at him! "There is no way I'm doing things in your way! I'm not going to do the same act that you did with Chimchar!" Ash snapped. Paul just snorted until a small boy came by! "Wow! Thanks for the Azumarill, mister! We're going to train hard together, so see ya!" The boy said happily. Paul waved a little to the boy.

As the boy was gone, Ash grew furious. "You gave away Azumarill!? I thought it was your friend!" Ash snapped angrily. "That Azumarill meant nothing to me since it lost in the battle so easily." Paul explained. "Did you even think about what we said to you the other day? The only way Pokémon can get strong can be when you train your Pokémon!" Hikaru exclaimed, angered by Paul's words. "That's your opinion. Also, that was the last straw I gave to Azumarill." Paul explained.

"We both don't get you at all!" Ash snapped. "And here I thought that the both of you wanted to win so badly." Paul sneered. "We do... But, to do your methods, it feels cruel." Hikaru explained sadly. "And that's why we won't do things your way!" Ash snapped. Paul just snorted as he walked out of the Pokémon Center. Ash glared to where Paul was gone. "That guy is never going to beat me again!" Ash growled. Dawn grew concerned with this issue. "What is it, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"It's just that, there are many kinds of trainers here. I just wonder what Chimchar and Elekid thinks about Paul." Dawn answered.

"I hope that you've had some good night sleep with some good training last night, Hikaru!" Roark chuckled. "Indeed I did, Roark. That Coal Badge will be mine to get, once this battle is over." Hikaru answered. "We'll just see!" Roark sneered. "The battle between Hikaru, the challenger, and Roark, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use 3 Pokémon. The battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle! Plus, the challenger will be the one to make substitutions!" Ian announced.

_"Watch how a real battle goes, Paul. I'll prove to you that cruelty isn't the way to reach victory in Pokémon battles and in your Pokémon." _Hikaru thought, staring at Paul, who only made a smirk to him! "So! Let the battle begin!" Ian called.

"Okay, Geodude! Let's go!" Roark called. The Rock Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "So, you're pitting Geodude first like before. In that case... Luxio, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called. The evolved Electric Type Pokémon appeared on the battlefield, prepared for an incoming battle!

**Roark: Geodude + 2 VS Hikaru: Luxio + 2**

"You may take the first move, Hikaru!" Roark called. "With pleasure! Luxio, start this battle with Spark!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged at Geodude with an Electric Type move! "What's Hikaru doing!? He knows that Electric Type moves won't work against Geodude!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, in that case, Geodude! Use Rollout!" Roark called. Geodude rolled towards Luxio! "Heh. I thought you might do that." Hikaru sneered. "What!?" Roark gasped.

Luxio dodged Rollout and stopped Spark! It leapt toward the air, startling Geodude! "Luxio, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru yelled. Orbs of light blasted into Geodude! It was sent skidding next to Roark! "Clever. You used Spark as a decoy to trick Geodude, then make a counter attack in order to make a surprise for us!" Roark replied, smiling. "There's more where that came from! Use Iron Tail, Luxio!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio charged towards Geodude, this time with a Steel Type move!

"Hikaru's doing it now! Iron Tail should be a good move!" Dawn stated. "Right! Hikaru could let Luxio use Iron Tail, or make some changes to his plans, that is." Brock explained. Paul was quiet as he stared hard at the battle. "Geodude, pay them back with your Hidden Power!" Roark yelled. Geodude sent its powers to Luxio! "Go through them with Spark!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio demolished all the orbs with Spark!

It all vanished, evaporating to sparkles of light! Luxio then made its move, slamming the Rock Pokémon with the Steel Type move! "Oh wow! He passed through Hidden Power like he did in the Jublife Contest performance!" Dawn squealed. "Keep it up, Hikaru!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Hikaru slowly nodded as he focused on the battle. "Not bad with your skills, Hikaru, but this isn't over yet! Geodude, use Rollout once more!" Roark called.

"Stop it with Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. WHAM!

Everyone except Paul gasped to see that Geodude's Rollout stopped by Luxio's move! "No way! He and Luxio managed to stop Geodude's Rollout Attack!" Roark gasped. "Now, use Bite, Luxio!" Hikaru shouted. The female Pokémon bit the Rock Type, and flew it toward the air! "Geodude, use Focus Punch, now!" Roark called. "I think not! Luxio, wrap this up with an Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. The two moves collided, creating an explosion!

Both Pokémon skidded to a stop, until Geodude grew knocked out! It fainted with swirls in its eyes! "Geodude is unable to battle! Luxio wins!" Ian announced.

**Roark: 2 Pokémon**

"Awesome work, Luxio!" Hikaru complimented. Luxio let out a happy cry and had a small blush on its face! Roark returned Geodude, thanking it for the hard work it had from the battle. "Now, Cranidos! You're up next!" Roark yelled. The strong Rock Type Pokémon appeared on the battlefield! "This time, it's Cranidos... Luxio! Take a break!" Hikaru called. Luxio grew startled with the call. She wanted to keep battling, but agreed. Hikaru returned her to the Pokéball, making a next choice!

"Eevee, it's time for battle!" Hikaru yelled. The Evolution Pokémon appeared! "An Eevee! That's an interesting choice!" Roark complimented. The battle started with Eevee attacking with an Iron Tail! "Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark ordered. The Rock Tupe shot hot fkames towards Eevee, who dodged by ducking! "Now, Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru shouted. A dark ball launched into Cranidos as it grunted in pain! "Use Focus Energy, Cranidos!" Roark called.

Cranidos glowed with light, preparing for another move! "Now, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. "Eevee, intercept with Attract!" Hikaru called. Eevee quickly shot hearts towards Crandios, who immediately fell in love with Eevee! "Uh oh. That's a problem." Roark replied. "What did that move do to Cranidos?" Dawn asked. "Attract is a move that can make the opponent fall in love with the other Pokémon, depending on the different gender they have!" Brock explained.

"So, since Eevee is a girl, while Cranidos is a boy, that meant the Attract was really worth it!" Ash grinned, staring at Hikaru and Eevee! "Snap out of it, Cranidos! Use Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos grew hesitant as it charged slowly at Eevee! "Eevee, counter with a Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. The dark ball blasted Cranidos away! "Whoa! Look at that power!" Ash gasped. Dawn and Brock also grew amazed with the improved Ghost Type move!

"Now, Eevee! Finish this up with Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled. Just as Eevee was about to make a finishing blow, the Attract status wore off! "Perfect timing! Now, Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt!" Roark snapped. Cranidos smashed into Eevee toward the air! "Gah! Eevee!?" Hikaru gasped. "Eevee almost had Cranidos until that Attract wore off!" Dawn gasped. "Come on, Hikaru! Do something!" Ash yelled out.

Hikaru ordered another Attract, which was countered by Cranidos' Flamethrower Attack! Eevee was burned through as it struggled to get up! "Uei..." Eevee groaned as it finally stood up! "Now, Cranidos! Use Headbutt!" Roark shouted. "Argh! No you don't! Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru called. Eevee's Iron Tail and Cranidos' Headbutt collided, creating an explosion! Everyone saw that Eevee and Cranidos were wobbling to stay on balance!

"Cranidos, use Flamethrower once more!" Roark yelled. "Eevee, with your last strength, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. Both Pokémon nodded as they fired off their attacks, which they both missed each other, but they hit their opponents instead! More explosions occurred! Both Cranidos and Eevee were laying unconscious from the exhaustion that they had from battle! "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Neither of them is able to continue!" Ian announced.

"It's... A draw!" Ash gasped. "That meant that both Eevee and Cranidos had the same equal power, right?" Dawn asked. "I guess so, determining on how the battle goes." Brock explained.

**Roark: 1 Pokémon**

**Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

Both trainers returned their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, with Hikaru preparing for Roark's last Pokémon. "I'm impressed, Hikaru! Your skills for battling is quite decent! But... Let's see how well you go against... Onix!" Roark yelled, sending out the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix roared at Hikaru, waiting for its opponent. "Okay then. Chimchar, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. "Chimchar!" Chimchar called, making a battle stance, facing Onix.

"Here goes! Once Hikaru defeats Onix, that means he'll get the Coal Badge!" Ash exclaimed. "Onix, use Slam!" Roark called. Onix charged towardos Chimchar with its tail! "Chimchar! Dodge, then use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Chimchar swiftly spun out of the way and attacked with Flame Wheel! It bashed into Onix by the face! "Onix, use Double Edge now!" Roark yelled.

Onix began to use its powerful move to smash into the Chimp Pokémon! "Chimchar! Spin!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar spun around Onix and dodged the powerful move! "No way! To make a dodge like that..." Roark gasped. "Chimchar dodged Double Edge with no problem!" Dawn gasped. "Go, Hikaru!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily. "Onix, use Screech!" Roark called. Onix let out a loud roar, blasting Chimchar away! The loud noise hurt Chimchar's ears!

"No! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, now!" Hikaru called. Chimchar once again attacked with Flame Wheel, which burned Onix! Roark gasped as he ordered a Slam Attack! This time, it smashed Chimchar to a mound or rocks! Chimchar let out a scream as it was smashed to the ground. The rocks had buried the small Pokémon! "No..." Hikaru said softly, shocked of what had happened to his starter.

"Oh no... Chimchar!" Dawn gasped. "That was a direct hit, because of Onix's Screech Attack." Brock explained. "Well, Hikaru. This was a good battle, but... Your Chimchar will soon be out of play! Now, Onix! Use Double Edge!" Roark yelled. Onix charged at the buried Chimp Pokémon, which suddenly exploded! That stopped the Double Edge move, with everyone gasping to see what had happened! "Chimchar...?" Hikaru weakly called.

A new Pokémon appeared, defeating Onix with a move that was a glowing punch! Onix was knocked out of the battle, with swirls on its eyes! "What... Happened to Chimchar?" Dawn asked. "That's not... Chimchar!" Ash gasped. The smoke cleared, revealing a Pokémon that looked like Chimchar, but had darker brown skin! It had a long flaming tail, and had blue-red markings on its face! The Pokémon let out a smirk and gave Hikaru a thumbs-up! "...Monferno?" Hikaru called.

Monferno screeched in happiness, winking at his best friend and trainer! Hikaru brought out his Pokédex, scanning Monferno. _"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Onix is unable to battle! Monferno is the winner! So, that means, the winner of this match goes to... Hikaru Platinum of Twinleaf Town!" Ian announced.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock rose up from the seats, relieve and amazed to Hikaru's win! "Well, it looks like that I have lost." Roark sighed. "We... We did it, Monferno! We won!" Hikaru called. Monferno leapt to his trainer's arms and gave him a big, warming hug. Hikaru smiled as he hugged Monferno back.

Roark handed Hikaru a shiny, Coal Badge for his victory. "Congratulations, Hikaru! You've earned the Coal Badge!" Roark exclaimed. "Thanks, Roark!" Hikaru said, slowly taking the badge, showing it to his three Pokémon. "Everyone, thanks. Because of your well battling styles and efforts... We've won the Coal Badge!" Hikaru called. Eevee, Luxio, and Monferno cheered happily for their first achievement! "That's amazing, Hikaru! First, you've got the Jublife Ribbon, then you've got the Coal Badge!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah... I guess luck comes to my way... Anyway... Ash! It's your turn for your Gym battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yeah! And I'm gonna win it!" Ash cried, making a fist for himself! Paul just snorted as he gave Hikaru a little smile and walked off.

So, Hikaru has achieved his first Gym Badge from Roark, earning his first achievement for the Sinnoh League! Let's see how Ash would go with his battle against Roark! Stay "tuned"!

To be continued...


	32. Ash's Loss

**Chapter 32: Ash's Loss**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after Paul won the Gym battle against Roark, Ash suggested to Paul that he should watch his and Hikaru's Gym battle next, which Paul agrees to, while being a bit cruel. He had revealed that he had given away Azumarill to a boy, which infuriated Ash, saying that he will never train or battle like Paul. The next day, it was Hikaru's first Gym battle against Roark. Hikaru's Luxio had defeated Geodude, Eevee had a draw with Cranidos, and Chimchar, evolving to Monferno defeated Onix, earning Hikaru his first badge: The Coal Badge.

Now, it was Ash's turn to face Roark. The battle will determine whether Ash should have the Coal Badge, or not, determining on how the Gym battle goes.

It was the early evening, with Ash starting his Gym battle. "The Oreburgh City Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Roark the Gym Leader will begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to continue! Further, only the challenger will be allowed to make subsititutions!" Ian announced. "Well, this is it. Ash's first Sinnoh Gym battle." Brock replied. "Mm! I can't wait!" Dawn giggled.

"I'd like to see how well he trained by seeing them in battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon!" Monferno agreed happily. The Playful Pokémon watched on Hikaru's shoulder, wanting to see more of the battle. "So, let the battle begin!" Ian announced. "Cranidos, let's go!" Roark called. The Headbutt Pokémon appeared, glaring at Ash for an opponent. "Huh? Why's he doing that?" Ash asked, startled to see Cranidos being sent out first!

"(!?) Why Cranidos first!? Shouldn't he save Cranidos for last!?" Hikaru gasped. "By switching the order of the Pokémon he's choosing, Roark is wanting to see how Ash would react to it. It's just a common sense for his challengers." Brock explained. "I hope that Ash is feeling alright." Dawn wondered. Paul just snorted, staring at Ash. "I don't care at all! Roark's got Rock Types! I'll just beat them one by one! But, I'll have to watch out for that Headbutt Attack and Cranidos' speed!" Ash exclaimed.

"And which Pokémon have you decided to choose first?" Roark asked, feeling confident. "Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called, sending his Normal Type Pokémon out to the rocky battlefield. "Here we go, Aipom! I'm counting on you to confuse Cranidos ith your speed! Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Ash yelled. "Headbutt!" Roark called. Both Pokémon made their moves, with Aipom leaping in the air for the focused Attack! "A good move for Ash! He's letting Aipom focus while moving back, with Cranidos chasing after Aipom!" Brock exclaimed.

**Roark: Cranidos + 2 VS Ash: Aipom + 2**

"Do it!" Ash called. Aipom prepared to use Focus Punch, aiming it towards Cranidos! All of a sudden, Cranidos leaped toward the air and bashed into Aipom! The Focus Punch was gone, out of focus! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. Aipom landed, falling on the ground, hard! "I know that Cranidos had great speed, but I didn't know that it could jump up like that!" Dawn gasped. "Which means that it's gonna be a tough battle, whether the both of them are in the air or on the ground." Brock explained, frowning.

Paul just stared at Ash, thinking. "Aipom, get up!" Ash called. "Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark yelled. Cranidos shot a hot fire towards Aipom! "Double Team, quick!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of itself, but the Flamethrpwer destroyed all of them! "Quick, use Swift, Aipom!" Ash yelled. Aipom destroyed Flamethrower with a Swift Attack! "Dodge it!" Roark called. Cranidos dodged the stars and skidded back to Roark!

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Ash shouted. Aipom aimed the move once again, to Cranidos! "Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos slammed into the Focus Punch with the powerful physical attack, creating an explosion! Cranidos skidded back again, with Aipom sent flying to Ash! Ash gasped as he caught Aipom, until Aipom fainted with its eyes covered with swirls!

"Aipom is unable to battle! Cranidos wins!" Ian announced. "You were awesome, Aipom! Now, take a good rest." Ash said, returning the Normal Type to its Pokéball. "Agh... It's only been a few moments, and Aipom already got knocked out! So much power than yesterday!" Hikaru groaned. "Well, Ash did learn about on how Cranidos moved, so he'll remember that for sure." Brock replied. Paul only snorted with an insulting grin.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"So, Ash. Have you decided which Pokémon you're gonna send out next?" Roark asked. "Pikachu, I choose you, buddy!" Ash called, looking at his partner. Pikachu nodded and leapt toward the battlefield, charging up electricity, while glaring at Cranidos. Paul looked back, a little surprised with the choice of Pikachu. "Let's show 'em, buddy! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted/ The Electric Mouse Pokémon zapped the move towards Cranidos! "Dodge, then use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos easily dodged the Thunderbolt and charged the Psychic Type move towards Pikachu! "Oh no! Aipom's Focus Punch should've worn Cranidos down!" Brock gasped.

Pikachu grew startled to see Cranidos coming so fast! "Here it comes, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu waited for the right moment to attack and struck Cranidos on the head! Cranidos was sent flying towards a rock! "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Bullseye!" Dawn exclaimed. "That totally hit the spot!" Hikaru grinned. "Well done! An excellent timing! Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos made a run towards Pikachu again! "Dodge, then use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt by jumping, but Cranidos also jumped and bashed into Pikachu! Pikachu was sent flying towards the air! "You can do it, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Zen Headbutt, quick!" Roark called. Cranidos rapidly bashed into Pikachu once again! "Whoa! That Cranidos beat us to the punch at that speed!" Ash gasped. "This isn't the time to give compliments to the opponent..." Hikaru sighed. "Cranidos, use Headbutt, quick!" Roark called. Cranidos bashed into Pikachu again, even when Ash told Pikachu to dodge it! "Pikachu, no! Argh! Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, all those attacks, how are we supposed to deal with them?" Ash growled. "Cranidos sure is fast!" Dawn exclaimed. "This is tough! Cranidos' speed and the Headbutt attacks are keeping Pikachu from doing anything!" Brock explained.

"At this rate, Pikachu won't be able to hang on much longer." Hikaru said sadly. "C'mon, Pikachu, you've got to get up! We can still do it, but you've just gotta!" Ash cried. Pikachu struggled to get up, but failed. Hikaru took a glaance at Paul, seeing that he was leaving! "(!) Paul's leaving..." Hikaru gasped. Dawn turned and grew surprised, too! Just as Paul was about to leave, Pikachu let out a big growl! Paul turned tro see Pikachu use Thunderbolt, unlike anything he has ever seen before! "A Pokémon defending its trainer, that's something to see!" Roark chuckled. Paul grew a little amazed as he sat back down to keep watching. "Let's show them, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu dashed to attack Cranidos! "Pikachu is fast. But, if you're forgetting that a Normal Type move barely has an effect on Cranidos, then you're in for this! Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark called. Cranidos shot hot flames towards Pikachu! Pikachu jumped over the Flamethrower, and used Iron Tail on Cranidos, sending it flying towards the air! "That was fast!" Roark gasped. "Amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Using the Quick Attack for speeding was great thinking!" Brock commented. Suddenly, as Cranidos landed, it stood up fast again! "That should've hit Cranidos on the spot! But, Cranidos is just standing there!" Ash gasped. "I'd liked the way you combined those moves, but watch this! Cranidos, use Head Smash!" Roark called.

Cranidos shot up a blue aura, creating a new move! "What... What move is that!?" Hikaru gasped. "So, Roark did learn that move after all..." Paul whispered. "That one's new to me!" Dawn replied. "Head Smash. Out of all the Headbutt moves, Head Smash is one of the dangerous and the strongest moves of all. It can also cause recoil damages, too!" Brock explained. "If that's so, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash smirked. Pikachu began to use his risky move as well! "That idiot! He knows that Volt Tackle will hurt Pikachu as well!" Hikaru gasped. "Pathetic strategy." Paul muttered.

Both Pikachu and Cranidos charged, using their powerful moves, smashing against each other and creating an explosion! Both Pokémon skidded back to their owners, with Ash and Roark calling their name! "Cranidos is still standing!?" Ash gasped. "Your Pikachu is still standing, too! I'm impressed. You have raised your Pokémon well!" Roark chuckled. Ash called back Pikachu, knowing that it was too dangerous for him to carry on. "I'd like to see your full team! So, who are you sending out next?" Roark asked. "Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready to battle!

"A Turtwig, huh? A Grass Type like that should have the advantage over the Rock Types!" Roark complimented. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig shot some Razor Leaf at Cranidos, who burned it with Flamethrower! The hot flames then headed straight for Turtwig! Turtwig ducked under Flamethrower and charged at the Headbutt Pokémon! "Wow! That has got to be the fastest Turtwig I've ever seen!" Roark gasped. "I hate to admit it, but Turtwig's speed has improved." Paul muttered. "Turtwig, use Bite!" Ash called. "Zen Headbutt, Cranidos!" Roark called. Cranidos allowed Turtwig to use Bite on him and smashed Turtwig to the ground!

"I can't believe that Cranidos is still able to battle like that!" Brock exclaimed. "Now, use Flamethrower!" Roark called. The hot flames burned Turtwig through! "No! Turtwig will lose if the flames keep getting to him!" Hikaru gasped. "Monferno!" Monferno shrieked. "Stay strong, Turtwig!" Dawn called. "Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash shouted. After enduring the Fire Type move, Turtwig knocked Cranidos down with a Razor Leaf attack! Cranidos fainted! "Cranidos is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!" Ian announced. "Way to go, Turtwig!" Ash complimented.

**Roark: 2 Pokémon**

"They did it!" Dawn squealed with delight. "Yeah, but don't forget about that Roark hasn't used his other two Pokémon yet." Brock reminded. That brought Dawn down for a bit. Roark returned Cranidos for the effort, and began to send out his next Pokémon! The next one was Onix. "I'm gonna stick with Turtwig, Roark!" Ash called. "Okay then, ready?" Roark asked. "You bet! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig again attacked with the Grass Type move! "A great move! An attack like that could give Onix severe damage!" Brock commented. "Dodge, then use Double Edge!" Roark called. The Rock Snake Pokémon dodged Razor Leaf and smashed intop Turtwig towards the ground!

Turtwig fainted! "Turtwig is unable to battle! Onix wins!" Ian announced.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"What!? In one hit!?" Hikaru gasped. "I guess Cranidos' Flamethrower have done more damage than I suspected!" Brock sighed with disappointment. Ash returned Turtwig while thanking it for the good work and effort. "Okay, Pikachu! I guess it's all on you!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and jumped towards the battlefield to face Onix! "I know that this is your last Pokémon! But, I still won't go easy on you!" Roark called. "Yeah! I know! Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Nice big Slam!" Roark shouted. Both Pikachu and Onix made their strong physical moves, making an explosion, but both took damage, with Pikachu reaching his near limits!

"Iron Tail is a good move, but I think Pikachu has reached his limit." Brock replied. "No! Pikachu can't lose now, or it'll be over for Ash!" Hikaru gasped. "Pikachu! Stay strong! I know you can do it!" Dawn called. "Okay, I know that Electric Types won't work on Ground Types, and what about that speed?" Ash replied, thinking. Then, Ash had an idea! "That's it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the field!" Ash called. The Electric Mouse Pokémon gave its last effort to shock the field, startling Onix! "Now, Onix! Use Double Edge!" Roark called. As Onix tried to use his powerful move, the rocks prevented Onix from moving! Roark grew surprised by this! "Brock, what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"This is great! Those rocks have slowed Onix down a lot!" Brock exclaimed. "Okay, Pikachu! Now, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu charged towards Onix to use Quick Attack, when Onix screamed at Pkachu with the Screech attack! Pikachu tried to hold on, but Onix powered up the Screech, knocking Pikachu out! The smoke cleared, revealing Pikachu not knocked down yet. "You're okay!" Ash called. But, Pikachu wasn't okay. Pikachu landed on the ground on his face, fainted! Ash gasped with this, and grew silent. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Onix is the winner, meaning that the winner is Roark, the Gym Leader!" Ian announced.

**Roark: Winner!**

Ash grew silent as ever as he couldn't think of what to say. Roark walked to Onix. "Onix, great work!" Roark complimented. Onix growled with pride. "So, it's over, huh?" Dawn asked. "I can't believe this. Ash lost... after all the effort he had made with his Pokémon." Hikaru replied. "It was a good start, when Pikachu tore up the field, but I never thought that Onix's Screech attack would do so much!" Brock sighed. Ash walked over to Pikachu and picked him up. "Pikachu, you're the best..." Ash complimented. Pikachu denied it with a shook of its head. As Ash looked up, Paul just snorted. "How pathetic." Paul sneered as he walked out of the Gym, leaving Ash only glaring at him.

So, Ash's first attempt to win the Sinnoh first badge ended in a failure. But, Ash knows that he will get stronger, stronger than this by learning of why he had lost his first Gym battle.

To be continued...


	33. Training For A Rematch!

**Chapter 33: Training For A Rematch!**

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Aipom, use Focus Punch! And Turtwig, you use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Pikachu and Aipom destroyed two coal rocks with their powerful physical attacks while Turtwig destroyed the rock with his special Attack. Ash was training with his three Pokémon at the coal field where Roark allowed him to train for his rematch. Yesterday was a humiliating defeat for Ash when he was only able to beat Roark's Cranidos, while losing to Onix.

The insult that Paul gave him made Ash even more determined to defeat Roark for his first Gym Badge. "Way to go, guys! Nice work!" Ash called. Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig thanked Ash for the compliment. Dawn and Brock were watching Ash train, while Hikaru was training for the next Pokémon Contest. "Wow! They're all looking great!" Dawn exclaimed. "After that loss from the Gym battle yesterday, Ash seems to be working hard with his determination!" Brock chuckled.

Buneary leapt off the rock and nuzzled her ear on Pikachu's ear, who blushed lightly! The Rabbit Pokémon was still attracted to the Electric Mouse Pokémon as she smiled at the shy Pikachu. "Using the coal field for training ground was a great idea, Ash!" Brock exclaimed. "Thanks! Just look on how psyched we are! We will train hard until we can do it with our sleep!" Ash replied. Ash's three Pokémin also showed their determination to their friends!

"But, Ash. You know that none of them are a match for the Rock Types at the Oreburgh Gym, if you know what I mean." Dawn explained. "Yeah, I know. Except Turtwig, that is." Ash sighed. Dawn then had an idea! "I know! Call your friend! The TV Pokémon poet guy!" Dawn suggested. Ash and Brock laughed nervously with that. "Dawn, Professor Oak is a Pokémon Professor. And no, I shouldn't." Ash answered.

"But Ash, doesn't Professor Oak have a lot of Pokémon you have? Call him and maybe you can get a Pokémon that's a match for Rock Types! Or, I could lend you Piplup!" Dawn persuaded. Again, Ash refused, saying that he wanted to win against Roark with the Sinnoh team he has right now. If Ash used his previous Pokémon he had during his previous travels, his Sinnoh team won't get stronger. Dawn grew silent for a moment before trying to argue again.

"But Ash, they're not the right Pokémon for the Oreburgh Gym!" Dawn explained. "Look at Paul and Hikaru! They both didn't choose the right Pokémon for the Gym, either! But, did that stop them? No way!" Ash explained, recalling of Hikaru and Paul's Gym Battle. Dawn laughed nervously, asking herself of what she was thinking. Ash then assure to his three Pokémon that they'll win at the Oreburgh Gym, the next time they face Roark! Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig agreed as they continued the training!

"Well, if you need a real training partner, I know just what to do!" Brock replied. Both Ash and Dawn looked confused until Brock sent out Sudowoodo! That snapped Ash to his senses! "Of course! Sudowoodo has Rocky Head!" Ash gasped. "That's the same ability that Roark's Onix had!" Dawn exclaimed. "After training with Sudowoodo, I guarantee that you will have a tough inside of you for the Oreburgh Gym!" Brock assured. "Cool! Thanks, Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ooh. Just watching you got me psyched up, too! I'll be going back to the Pokémon Center! I need to make up some combinations for the next Pokémon Contest!" Dawn explained. "Good for you! Do your best!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks! Do your best, too! I'll see you both later! Piplup, Buneary, let's go!" Dawn called. The two Pokémon followed their trainer, heading to the Pokémon Center, where Hikaru and his Pokémon were!

Dawn went to the Pokémon Center, where she saw her best friend, Hikaru and with his three Pokémon: Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee! They were watching on the Pokémon Center's TV screen where Marian explained of the next Pokémon Conest! "Here's aside for the next Pokémon Contest! This exciting event will be held at Floaroma Town! Don't miss it! So, to all Coordinators, beginners, and pros! Don't miss out and we'll be expecting you there!" Marian announced, waving with Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo!

"Oh! Dawn! You're here!" Hikaru called. Dawn ran to her friend, blushing at him. "You heard? It'll be at Floaroma Town next!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yes, I heard. Let's both do our best again like in the Jublife Contest!" Dawn cried. "Right!" Hikaru agreed. They both held hands together in agreement that they'll enter the Floaroma Contest together.

"How's Ash doing with his training?" Hikaru asked. "His training is going great! All his Pokémon is doing their best for the rematch for the Oreburgh Gym!" Dawn answered. "Good. While he's doing that... Why don't we have a two on two battle?" Hikaru suggested. "A two on two!? But..." Dawn gasped, but Hikaru laughed. "Not for just the Contest, but for my new Gym battle, which is at Eterna City, that is past Floaroma Town!" Hikaru laughed.

Dawn sighed and agreed, thinking it was for a Contest battle. "Okay then! Buneary! Spotlight!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon hopped to the battlefield, ready for a battle! "Eevee, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon got ready for her battle!

**Dawn: Buneary + 1 VS Hikaru: Eevee + 1**

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. An Ice Beam was shot towards Eevee! Eevee, time for a spin dodge!" Hikaru called. Eevee dodged the Ice Type move by spinning! "That's the same strategy you used in your Gym battle!" Dawn gasped. "Yeah, but this time, it's for the Contest! Eevee, pay them back for Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Eevee lashed her glowing tail toward Buneary, who countered with a Dizzy Punch!

"Now, Buneary! Use Bounce!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon launched itself to the air, landing for an attack! "Eevee, Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee spun on her back as she launched all the light orbs to Buneary, who grew shocked! The Normal Type shut her eyes tight as the orbs hit her! "You can do it, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Desperately, Buneary attempted to use Ice Beam, but got hit by another Hidden Power move!

"Let's wrap this up with an Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Eevee leapt to the air on the falling Buneary, and smashed Buneary toward the ground! "Buneary!" Dawn shrieked. As the smoke passed, Buneary was moaning with swirls in her eyes!

**Dawn: 1 Pokémon**

"Looks like one to me, Dawn!" Hikaru snickered. Dawn flushed for a bit as she sent out Piplup! "Don't get so cocky! This battle is far from over!" Dawn snapped. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed, glaring at Hikaru. "Alright then. Let's continue. Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru yelled. Eevee made a second attempt to attack with an Iron Tail Attack! "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. Piplup shot the Water Type move towards Eevee!

"Dodge it, Eevee!" Hikaru shouted. Eevee leapt away from the Bubblebeam, which bEgan following her! "Use Iron Tail on the Bubblebeam!" Hikaru called. Eevee demolished Bubblebeam with the Steel Type move, showing glitters for herself! The Evolution Pokémon smirked, feeling proud of herself. "No way. That would put us in a huge disadvantage in the next Contest!" Dawn gasped.

"You had your chance of attacking. Now, it's my turn! Eevee, use Shadow Ball, now!" Hikaru called. "Ah! Piplup, use Peck to counter!" Dawn shrieked. As Eevee shot the Ghost Type move, Piplup pecked the ball with the Flying Type move, destroying it! "Not bad, Dawn. However, that's what we wanted you to do! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs shot at Piplup as he fell to the ground! "Piplup, no! Stay strong, please!" Dawn begged.

Piplup struggled to get up! "Piplup, use Bubblebeam one more time!" Dawn cried. The Water Type Pokémon shot the Water Type move, only that it was stronger than the original Attack! "It's Piplup's ability, Torrent... In that case, Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru called. Eevee struck the powered Bubblebeam, down again with Iron Tail! Suddenly, Piplup made a surprise attack by using Peck as the bubbles disappeared!

"(!) You set us up!?" Hikaru gasped. "Of course! That's for setting me up with that tactic of yours from before!" Dawn snapped, smiling prideful of herself. Hikaru sighed, shooking his head. "Eevee, pay them back with a Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Eevee launched amother Shadow Ball Attack, aiming it to Piplup! "Piplup, use Bide, now!" Dawn yelled. As the Ghost Type move hit Piplup, Piplup actually took the Attack, giving Eevee some full power!

"Uei!" Eevee squealed with pain. The Evolution Pokémon was sent flying, with Hikaru catching her! The impact from the Bide Attack caused Eevee to faint!

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

"That's one for us!" Dawn giggled. "Heh. Don't get so cocky. Luxio, you're up next!" Hikaru called. The Spark Pokémon glared at Piplup as she as sent to battle! _"This isn't good. Luxio has evolved and is an Electric Type Pokémon. How could I win this?" _Dawn thought, sweating.

"Are you ready, Dawn? Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called. Luxio rapidly charged towards Piplup, smashing him toward the air! "Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Piplup landed on the ground as he attacked with Bubblebeam on Dawn's orders! "If we use Iron Tail, they'll counter back, so, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs and bubbles collided together! The smoke blew with Piplup coming through with a Peck Attack! "Do it, Piplup!" Dawn called.

"Oh no you don't! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon collided, creating a small explosion! As the smoke cleared, both Pokémon semed bruised up by the two attacks, but Piplup was the one to fall! "Pipl... Up..." Piplup groaned. "Oh no! Piplup! Are you okay!?" Dawn gasped. She ran to her Water Type starter, checking if he was olay or not. "Looks like it's our victory, Dawn!" Hikaru chuckled, winking at Dawn.

Luxio smiled at Hikaru, rubbing against his leg, only making him blush lightly. Hikaru rubbed Luxio's fur, thanking her for the hard work in the battle with Eevee's efforts, too.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Meanwhile...

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. "Sudowoodo, use Double Edge!" Brock yelled. Razor Leaf and Double Edge struck, creating an explosion! Ash and Turtwog were battling Brock for some training for the rematch in the Oreburgh Gym! Turtwig was badly hurt by the explosion! It was skidded back with Sudowoodo landing on the ground! _"Turtwig looks like he's getting strong, but that's not the point! The Oreburgh Gym has a lot of speed, making Roark's Pokémon go fast! Pure power isn't the way! So, now what!?"_ Ash thought.

"Hey, Ash!" Brock called. Ash opened his eyes to see Brock and Sudowoodo walking toward him and his Pokémon! "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash agreed. "You're all working very hard!" A familiar voice complimented. Ash and Brock turned to see the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark walking towards them! "Hey, Roark!" Ash called. "Rock isles the perfect way to train for our next battle at my Gym!" Roark complimented. "Yeah! And I can tell you that we're working pretty hard!" Ash exclaimed.

"Just don't work yourself too hard. Just make up a strategy that suits best for you and your Pokémon!" Roark advised. "Oh... Well, Ive been thinking about things ever since your battle with Paul and Hikaru!" Ash explained. "Hold on. This has been eating at me ever since our battle... Just who are you trying to beat?" Roark asked, dazed. "Uh..." Ash found it hard to explain his situation. "Right. It's understandable that you're concerned for the both of them. But, it's not Paul or Hikaru you're battling, it's me! Got it?" Roark explained, smiling.

"Oh, okay!" Ash answered, grinning. "Good! You'll be fine! Now, if you excuse me, I've got some digging to do." Roark explained. "Already?" Ash asked, amazed. "You must be digging for fossils, right?" Brock asked. "Right! Ancient Pokémon are my favorite to be! Like Cranidos, for example! You see, Cranidos was the first Pokémon that I restored ever since I was a kid!" Roark explained.

"You restored fossils!?" Ash gasped. "Right! It was an amazing discovery! Not only that, Pokémon fossils have changed over millions of years! It's like these fossils have come back to tell me their ancient secrets!" Roark explained. And and Brock took a moment to look at each other with Ash looking at Roark with a bit confusion of the Oreburgh Gym Leader. "Right! Fossils do have an amazing secret that they need to discover!" Roark chuckled.

Back to Hikaru and Dawn...

Buneary and Piplup have finished their new technique, which Hikaru and his Pokémon taught them how to. They have taught Dawn, Piplup, and Buneary the spin dodge move. "That was perfect! It took is some time to master it! But, yours is going pretty well!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Thanks, Hikaru! Okay, you two! One more time!" Dawn exclaimed. Just as the practice was about to start again, the two trainers and their Pokémon heard a loud roar!

They all looked up to see a huge flying Pokémon soaring above them! "What is that!?" Dawn gasped. The Pokémon unleashed the Hyper Beam Attack towards the city! Hikaru shielded Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee from harm with Dawn protecting Piplup and Buneary! As the smoke cleared, the Pokémon was already flying away! "Was that... An Aerodactyl!?" Hikaru gasped. "But, how could that be!?" Dawn shrieked, checking on her Pokédex.

_"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Where did that Aerodactyl come from anyway!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "It couldn't have come from the museum! (!) Hikaru! Ash and Brock could be in danger! We have to warn them!" Dawn shrieked. "Right!" Hikaru nodded. The two of them ran to the training place where Ash trained with Brock!

A wild Aerodactly has veen rampaging through Oreburgh City! Will the heroes stop it in time!? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	34. VS Fossil Pokémon!

**Chapter 34: VS Fossil Pokémon!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was training his three Pokémon: Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig for the rematch against Roark for the Oreburgh City Gym Badge after losing to him yesterday. Brock offered to help Ash train by using his Sudowoodo in the coal field area. Dawn and Hikaru were training for the next Pokémon Contest, which was said to be located in Floaroma Town. Hikaru and Dawn battled with a two on two. Hikaru's Eevee defeated Buneary, while losing to Piplup, with Luxio defeating Piplup, showing that Hikaru was the winner. Then, the two notices a wild Aerodactyl terrorizing Oreburgh City! The two young trainers run after it to warn Ash and Brock for the invasion.

Meanwhile, farther at the city, Aerodactyl was firing Hyper Beam everywhere! People and citizens fled as they tried to find a safe place! At the museum center, a scientist named Kenzo was checking the city's security with the Oreburgh City's Officer Jenny and with the security assistant! "You hear that?" Kenzo asked. "Yeah! Aerodactyl is enraged!" The assistant explained. "Aerodactyl!?" Kenzo gasped as he looked closer at the cameras! Sure enough, there was Aerodactyl coming towards the museum! "(!) It's headed this way!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. Outside, the raged Aerodactyl fired Hyper Beam at the wall of the museum! Kenzo, Officer Jenny, and the assistant grunted in surprise as they security alarms flashing!

Kenzo took a look and gasped. A wild Kabutops and an Armaldo were escaping the museum cells! "Oh no! Kabutops and Armaldo are heading out! Let's go!" Kenzo exclaimed. "Alright!" The assistant agreed. The three of them headed outside to capture back Armaldo and Kabutops! Outside, Armaldo and Kabutops looked around the surroudings when they found Aerodactyl flying towards them! Armaldo fired Hyper Beam, with Kabutops attacking with Bubblebeam! Aerodactyl dodged the attacks and flew out of the way! Kenzo, Officer Jenny, and the assistant ran out to see the two escaped fossil Pokémon! "Quick! In the Pokéballs!" Kenzo called. "Right!" The assistant cried. Just before the two Pokéballs were about to be thrown, Aerodactyl fired another Hyper Beam!

The Hyper Beam knocked everyone except the Pokémon off of their feet, sending them toward the ground! Aerodactyl made another escape, this time with Armaldo and Kabutops chasing after them! "W-Wait! Armaldo! Kabutops!" Kenzo wheezed, but it was useless. Armaldo and Kabutops have already disappeared into the forest! "Wait! Argh... Now what's going to happen!?" Kenzo gasped.

Meanwhile, at the coal field, Roark explained to Ash and Brock about the beauty of the fossils they could be when they are restored or discovered. "Roark!" A familiar voice called. Everyone turned to see Ian running towards them! "Something terrible is happening!" Ian cried. "What? Tell me!" Roark called. "The ancient Pokémon are on a rampage!" Ian explained. Everyone gasped as they all agreed to come and see the situation!

At the city, helicopters and news were made. "Attention, citizens. Aerodactyl, Kabutops, and Armaldo are scaring our citizens! We are planning to capture all of them in the Oreburgh Mine! But, until this is complete, we all ask you to evacuate the city!" Officer Jenny announced. There was news reported in the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center as well!

Hikaru and Dawn lost Aerodactyl, so they returned to the Center to make plans, until they heard Officer Jenny's news! "The Oreburgh Mine!? That's where Ash and the others are!" Dawn gasped. "We'll have to go to the mine as well! They're going to need some assistance!" Hikaru replied. Dawn agreed. The two of them ran out of the Pokémon Center to head to the Oreburgh Mine!

At the mine, Armaldo and Kabutops were surrounded by the police force members! The two growled at them as a threat. "Not much longer left until they're captured!" Officer Jenny assured. "Hold on! We need to find Aerodactyl first!" Kenzo persuaded. However, Officer Jenny explained that the helicopters forces are on searching for the Pokémon now. 'We'll need to deal with these two first!" Officer Jenny explained. "Hold on! I think I should handle this!" Roark called. Everyone felt relieved to see the Oreburgh City Gym Leader! "It's Roark!" Kenzo sighed with relief.

"We want to help, too!" Ash explained. "Alright then. Cranidos should do them right. I want the two of you to find an opening to them while I distract them! Got it?" Roark asked. "Right!" Ash and Brock called. "Okay, then! Cranidos! Use Flamethrower!" Roark called. The Headbutt Pokémon appeared, firing the Fire Type attack as a distraction! "Okay! Go, Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Go, Sudowoodo!" Brock called. The two Pokémon charged after the two ancient Pokémon! Unfortunately, the distraction didn't take long for the two Pokémon as they attacked with Bubblebeam and Hyper Beam! It exploded, sending Pikachu and Sudowoodo off the ground! "Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt, now!" Roark called.

Cranidos startled the two ancient Pokémon! "Yeah! That's it! Do it, Cranidos!" Roark called. Just as Cranidos was about to land an attack, three robot arms grabbed the three ancient Pokémon! "Ah!" Ash, Roark, and Brock gasped. Everyone heard a familiar trio laugh! It was Team Rocket! They were on a robot, containing the Fossil Restoration Machine! "You can't get too much of an old thing!" Jessie laughed. "No way!" Roark gasped. "It's the Fossil Restorer!" Kenzo snapped. Ash and Brock gasped with that.

"Listen, is that the shocked twerps I hear?"

"It's clinging to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"So, you're behind this awful crime!" Officer Jenny snapped. "Return the machine and the Pokémon at once!" Kenzo demanded. "Like that's ever going to happen!" Jessie sneered. "We've got a lot of restoring to make!" James laughed. "And we're going to make a large army full of bad ancient Pokémon to make!" Meowth snickered. "No you won't! Ready, Pikachu," Ash called. Pikachu nodded and got ready for battle, until Roark stopped them!

"Wait, Ash. We've got to be careful of what we're doing here! If we don't, then Armaldo, Kabutops, and the Fossil Restoration Machine will be damaged!" Roark explained. "See? Sounds logic!" Jessie giggled. "Which means you twerps need to do what twerps best do! Zip, while we create a museum full of ancient, and old Pokémon!" Meowth snickered. Just then, everyone heard a familiar roar! It was Aerodactyl! It unleashed Hyper Beam near the machine, causing it to topple over and drop Cranidos, Armaldo, and Kabutops!

"Now's our chance!" Kenzo called. "Right!" The assistant agreed. The two of them returned Armaldo and Kabutops back to their Pokéballs! Cranidos got up, just in time to see Aerodactyl coming in with a powerful move! "That's... Giga Impact!" Brock gasped. "Giga Impact!?" Ash repeated. "Cranidos, quick! Intercept it!" Roark called. Cranidos made an attempt to block the powerful move!

However, as Cranidos tried. It began to slowly slid back from the force of Giga Impact! "Look at the way that Cranidos is being pushed!" Ash exclaimed. "That Aerodactyl is strong!" Brock exclaimed. Cranidos used all of its strength to hold Giga Impact, but the results failed! The impact blasted everyone away! Aerodactyl targeted Ash and Pikachu as it used Hyper Beam! "Look out!" Brock yelled. "Ash, no!" Roark gasped.

Just as the Hyper Beam would hit, five attacks intercepted the Hyper Beam, protecting Ash and Pikachu to safety! Everyone turned to see Hikaru and Dawn coming with Piplup, Monferno, Luxio, Eevee, and Buneary! "Ash! Are you okay!?" Dawn called. "It's Dawn and Hikaru!" Ash cried, relieved. Piplup and Buneary went in front of Ash and Pikachu, with Hikaru and Dawn, and Hikaru's Pokémon behind them! "Just leave this to us!" Dawn called.

Aerodactyl made another attack, which was Giga Impact! "Giga Impact again!?" Brock gasped. "No need to worry! We've got it!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash and Brock looked confused with Hikaru giving them an assuring smile. "Dawn knows what she's doing! Just leave this to her!" Hikaru assured. The Giga Impact got closer and closer! "Just a little more time!" Dawn called. As the powerful physical move came, Dawn made the signal!

"Okay! Piplup and Buneary, now!" Dawn called. Piplup and Buneary charged for the Giga Impact and dodged the Attack by making a spin dodge! "What the!? That's Hikaru's dodging strategy!" Ash gasped. "That's right! I taught it to her and her Pokémon for the next Contest coming by!" Hikaru chuckled. Aerodactyl grew alarmed as Piplup and Buneary dodged its move! "Okay, you two! On its back, now!" Dawn yelled. Piplup and Buneary leapt in the air and landed on Aerodactyl's back!

"Great! It worked!" Roark called. "Alright, now. Go, Pokéball!" Kenzo called, throwing a Pokéball at the knocked out Aerodactyl! The Pokéball captured the ancient Pokémon, shaking for a little bit, until it stopped, proving that Aerodactyl was now captured. Buneary held the Pokéball with her ears, giving it to Kenzo. "Thanks to all of you, we're safe now." Kenzo thanked. "You're welcome!" Dawn giggled.

"Oh yeah... Them." Roark sighed, glaring at Team Rocket who was recovering from the struggle they had from the Hyper Beam Attack! "Let's grab Aerodactyl and leave this mess!" Jessie demanded. Unfortunately, as they saw, none of the fossil Pokémon they thought they've captured were in their hands! "The old Pokémon beat us to it!" Team Rocket screamed. "Tough luck, losers. Now, we like our machine back if you don't mind." Roark demanded.

"'Don't mind'!?" Jessie shrieked angrily. "The nerve of that guy!" Meowth hissed. "We have no choice!" James replied. "RUUUN!" Team Rocket screamed as they began to retreat! "Stop! Cranidos, go!" Roark called. Cranidos charged after Team Rocket, which they began to panic! "Meowth! Nab that thing, will you!?" Jessie shrieked. "With that, and... Liftoff!" Meowth called, pressing the huge button, sending a net towards Cranidos!

"Cranidos!" Ash called. "Oh no!" Roark gasped. Team Rocket laughed, thinking that their retreat was a success, until Roark yelled at Cranidos to not give up! "Are you going to just let them win!?" Roark yelled. Cranidos opened his eyes, glaring at Team Rocket! It then began to glow! "Cranidos!" Roark called. The new form changed shape! It was bigger, darker, and the head looked stronger than an original Cranidos! "Rampardos!" Th new Pokémon roared.

"Yes! Cranidos evolved at the last minute! Let's do this, Rampardos!" Roark called. Rampardos nodded as it began to charge at the panicking Team Rocket! Rampardos leapt toward the air and landed on the robot, grabbing the Fossil Restoration Machine! Rampardos used all of its physical strength, pulling the machine out of the robot! "Great, Rampardos! Now, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Rampardos charged at Team Rocket, smashing the robot, causing it to explode! The impact blastd Team Rocket away!

"Old Pokémon were overrated!" Meowth shrieked. "No, it wasn't! And you will make for is that machine!" Jessie demanded, pointing at James! "Sorry, but old antiques were never my thing!" James sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Rampardos landed on the ground and roared with triumph! "Whoa, look at that! It looks awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "And powerful, too!" Dawn commented, checking her Pokédex. _"Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Rampardos, thank you for the help. Because, of you, we got our machine back." Kenzo thanked. Rampardos accepted the thanks with a grunt and a nod. "And for all your bravery, I salute you!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, saluting to Roark and Rampardos. Again, Brock came to Officer Jenny for some love talk again. "Well Jenny, I salute you for your beauty and love on you..." Brock started, but was interrupted by Croagunk's Poison Jab Attack! Brock groaned as he was dragged away by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

"Say, Roark! Can we battle tomorrow? I really want to battle against your newly, evolved Rampardos!" Ash asked. "Really? Alright then, sure! Be assured that Rampardos will be your new opponent when you come back to the Oreburgh Gym!" Roark agreed, assuring to Ash. "Thanks! Hey, Hikaru! Think you can have a practice battle with me for my rematch tomorrow?" Ash asked. "It'll be my pleasure, Ash!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Thanks! After for all we've been through, I'm sure that the badge will be ours!" Ash exclaimed. "Well then, I'll be looking forward for you to come to the Oreburgh Gym when you are ready!" Roark assured, smiling at Ash. Rampardos agreed with a nod and a grunt!

So, after all the experience they've been through today, Ash was even more determined to get his hands on his first Gym Badge for sure tomorrow, with Hikaru's help around! But, will it be enough for Ash to win by the rematch battle tomorrow? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	35. Ash VS Roark! The Rematch!

**Chapter 35: Ash VS Roark! The Rematch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the rampage of Aerodactyl for Oreburgh City had continued with Aerodactyl forcing Armaldo and Kabutops to escape the fossil center, and with police force, with Roark, Ash, and Brock's aid, trying to stop the destruction. Just as things could get worse, Team Rocket appears, threatening to steal all the fossil Pokémon! But, because of Aerodactyl's Attack, Armaldo and Kabutops were back to where they were.

However, Aerodactyl was still a problem, that is, until Dawn, Piplup, and Buneary had come, defeating Aerodactyl with the same spin dodge technique that Hikaru had used before! Aerodactyl was captured, but the problem with Team Rocket wasn't over yet. Thanks to Rampardos, which Cranidos evolved into, the peace for the city came at last, and with Ash's rematch for the Gym battle has now started to begin... today!

Ash walked to the challenger box in the Orebirgh Gym battlefield, where he aas going to face Roark! "Well well! By the look in your eyes, I can say that you're feeling pretty confident right now! Especially when you trained hard yesterday for this! Good for you!" Roark complimented. "Thanks! And today, I'm leaving with that Gym Badge for sure!" Ash assured, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, determined to win!

"The Oreburgh Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Roark, the Gym Leader will now begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle! Further, only the challenger can make the substitutions!" Ian announced. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn were watching from the stands. Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Piplup, Monferno, Eevee, Luxio, and Buneary watched alongside, too!

Dawn was dressed like a cheerleader with Piplup, Buneary, and Eevee! Brock had some thoughts to this. "Excuse me, Dawn. I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but... Why are you dressed like that?" Brock asked. Both Hikaru and Dawn sighed. "Well, ever since Hikaru and Ash trained yesterday, I just had to wear this to cheer Ash on!" Dawn answered. Dawn made the signal to Piplup and Buneary making the cheering role!

"Thanks, Dawn! After all of that, how could I not win this battle?" Ash chuckled, grinning. Roark took out his first Pokéball, and prepared to battle! "Onix! Let's go!" Roark called. The Rock Snake Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, roaring at Ash an Pikachu! "Onix's first, huh? Okay, Pikachu! You're up first!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and faced Onix in the battlefield! "So then, let the battle begin!" Ian called.

**Roark: Onix + 2 VS Ash: Pikachu + 2**

"Okay, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack, go!" Ash called. Pikachu used the quick move, charging towards Onix! "Come on! You know that Normal Type moves are useless against a Rock Type like Onix! Let's show them Onix! Use Slam!" Roark called. Onix began to slam its tail onto Pikachu! "I'm not using it to cause damage!" Ash laughed. "What!?" Roark gasped. "Pikachu, dodge then climb onto Onix!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged the physical Attack and began to climb onto Onix!

"Excellent! He used Quick Attack to build up speed, and to distract Onix! Onix, use Screech!" Roark ordered. Onix toard at Pikachu, sending loud waves toward the Electric Type! Pikachu gritted its teeth and held on, grabbing onto Onix's fin on the head! "Hold on tight, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Onix, shake Pikachu off!" Roark called. Onix began to move fast, almost causing Pikachu to fall off! "Pikachu won't be able to hold on for long!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Lux!" Luxio cried, glaring at Onix.

"Pikachu! Hang in there! Use Iron Tail, and give it your best shot!" Ash called. Pikachu made the right moment, slamming Onix with his glowing tail! Onix roared in pain, trying to shake it off! "Right on target!" Dawn squealed with delight. "On the right timing!" Hikaru complimented. "And a direct hit, too!" Brock stated. As Pikachu landed, Ash gave compliments to his starter Pokémon! Roark was impressed by the improvement, too!

"Pikachu's speed see,s sharper than last time! I'm impressed!" Roark smirked. "See how you like this! Onix, use Double Edge!" Roark called. Onix glowed with light, using the powerful Attack! "That's powerful!" Dawn gasped. "Okay! Go, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air and charged towards Onix! Brock and Dawn gasped of what Ash is planning to do! Hikaru smirked, knowing of what's going to happen. "Now spin, Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

At the right timing, Pikachu spun out of Onix's Double Edge Attack! Both Roark and Onix gasped in surprise that their Attack was dodged easily! "Nothing like a new move that is made!" Dawn exclaimed. "I see... Pikachu's spin is most clever. Using the wind to put pressure on Onix, and to make them go faster! The powerful it is, the more speed that the spin gets!" Roark smirked, amazed with the new dodging technique!

"Now, let's wrap this up with an Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu finished spinning, and prepared to finish Onix off with another Iron Tail! "Dodge it, Onix!" Roark called. Onix rapidly got out of Pikachu's way, startling Ash! "Now! Give them a good Slam Attack!" Roark called. Onix once again attack with Slam, succeeding this time! Pikachu was smashed to the rock and was buried, just like with Hikaru's Monferno the other two days!

"Pikachu, no!" Ash gasped. There was no answer for the buried Electric Type. "But, how did Onix dodge so fast!?" Dawn gasped. "I don't know, but Onix was faster than the last time he was before!" Brock exclaimed, currently in a surprise. "Even if Pikachu is buried like that, he won't lose! Not in a rematch like this!" Hikaru growled. All of Hikaru's Pokémon agreed with their calls!

"Ash, in between battles, I don't read comic books! It was a surprise that your Pikachu dodged Double Edge, but there's more to where that came from!" Roark explained. Ash gritted his teeth with irritation! "Stealth Rock, Onix! Go!" Roark called. Onix created spear-like rocks again! "Whys he using Stealth Rock now?" Dawn asked. "Remember, Stealth Rock is a move that deals damage to the other Pokémon that are sent out! Roark is trying to put some more pressure to Ash for his substitutions!" Brock explained.

"No, at this case, Ash will already be in trouble then!" Hikaru gasped. As Stealth Rock was closing in, Ash made another order! "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called. Pikachu caused a major blow, destroying Stealth Rock and shocking Onix! "Oh no!" Roark gasped. Onix was being shocked by the Electric Type move! "Now, Pikachu! Let's wrap this up with Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu weakly charged towards Onix, preparing to make a finishing blow!

"Now, Onix! Use Screech!" Roark called. Before Onix had a chance for a counterattack, Pikachu smashed Onix with an Iron Tail! Onix fainted by the huge blow! "Ah!" Onix!" Roark gasped. Pikachu panted as Onix fainted, with swirls on its eyes! "Onix can no longer battle! So, the winner is Pikachu!" Ian announced.

**Roark: 2 Pokémon**

"Ash did it! He defeated Onix!" Hikaru called, making a fist of triumph! "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with happiness. Dawn cheered Ash with her Pokémon with Buneary growing more affectionate towards Pikachu. Roark returned Onix back to its Pokéball, thanking it for its hard work in the battle. "Ash, I gotta say, that was a pretty impressive work you used to defeat Onix! It takes a lot of work to pulverize a big Pokémon like Onix, you know!" Roark complimented.

"Thanks for the nice words!" Ash exclaimed. Roark took out another Pokéball, saying that the battle was far from over. "Geodude, let's go!" Roark called. Geodude prepared for battle! "That Geodude sure looks something. Pikachu, you take a break!" Ash called. Pikachu felt relieved to take a rest from battle as he ran over to Ash! "Huh? Why stop now when the two of them were having a momentum?" Dawn asked. "That should be a simple answer. Pikachu had used up a lot of energy by facing Onix. Pikachu definitely needs a break after that!" Hikaru explained.

"Ash made a wise choice there!" Brock stated. "I get it!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash took out a Pokèball and threw it toward the air! "Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called, releasing the Normal Type. Aipom landed on the ground, glaring at Geodude for a chance to win! "Alright, gang! Let's do our Aipom cheer!" Dawn called. No one noticed that Croagunk has left the stands, since they were too busy watching the battle! "Aipom, use Swift, let's go!" Ash called.

Aipom unleashed the Swift Attack towards Geodude! Roark ordered a Rollout, which resulted Geodude dodging Swift and began rolling to Aipom for an attack! "Quick! Use Double Team!" Ash yelled. Aipom made clones of itself, confusing Geodude, and causing the Attack to miss! "Now, use Focus Punch!" Ash shouted. "Block it!" Roark called. The Focus Punch was blocked by the Rock Type, startling both Ash and Aipom!

"What!? That Geodude actually blocked it!" Hikaru gasped. "Seismic Toss, Geodude!" Roark ordered. Geodude grabbed Aipom and went flying toward the air,many dropped down, smashing Aipom to the ground! "Aipom, no!" Ash called. "Again, use Rollout!" Roark called. Geodude quickly made another attempt to hit Aipom with a Rollout Attack! "Dodge it, quick!" Ash called,

Aipom used his tail to dodge, and to make a spin dodge technique, like with Pikachu! "Argh! Aipom too!?" Roark snapped. Geodude grew startled that his Attack missed again! "Wow! Aipom used the same spin like with Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed. "Excellent! Now they have a chance for a counterattack!" Brock exclaimed. "Now, Aipom! Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom struck Geodude hard with the one hit Focus Punch! Geodude fainted with the impact!

"What happened!?" Roark gasped in shock. "Geodude cannot battle! Aipom is the winner!" Ian announced.

**Roark: 1 Pokémon**

"Alright, Aipom! Wait to go!" Ash complimented. Aipom landed on the ground, panting with the exhaustion! "That's two wins in a row! Ash is on fire now!" Dawn squealed with delight. "Ash is doing great right now with his Pokémon... But, there's a problem with this right now. Both Pikachu and Aipom looks really tired right now after the intense battle they had with Onix and Geodude. Ash does have two to zero. But, don't forget about Roark's last Pokémon." Brock explained.

"I know what you mean. The final part is going to be a bit difficult for Ash." Hikaru replied, sweating with tense. "Ash, the way you battle in a disadvantage and the way you turn it around, it's just amazing! I'm impressed! But, don't think you've won yet until you defeated my last Pokémon!" Roark smirked. "Yeah, I know! And I'm looking forward to battle it!" Ash exclaimed. "Well then, you can say for sure that your waiting is over! Let's go, Rampardos!" Roark called, sending out his final evolved Pokémon!

"Rampard!" Rampardos roared. "Here we go. Time to get busy!" Ash replied, glaring at Roark's final Pokémon, which was Rampardos.

So, Ash has a little advantage with the Gym battle right now, by defeating Onix and Geodude. But now, he'll have to face Rampardos now in battle! Will Ash be able to defeat Rampardos for his first Sinnoh Gym Badge? Find out in the next chapter!

To be continued...


	36. Rampardos To Headbutt!

**Chapter 36: Rampardos To Headbutt!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was finally having his rematch in a Gym battle against Roark for his first Sinnoh region badge. Ash's Pikachu and Aipom have defeated Roark's Onix and Geodude. However, Ash is now about to face Rampardos, who evolved from Cranidos after the Aerodactyl incident. How will Ash have victory in this tough situation?

**Roark: 1 Pokémon**

**Ash: 3 Pokémon**

"Here we go! Time to get busy! Aipom, let's keep going! Swift, let's go!" Ash called. Aipom nodded and unleashed Swift, which was aimed at Rampardos! Roark and Rampardos just stood, not doing anything, which confused everyone, including Ash! "Why won't Rampardos do anything?" Dawn asked. The Swift made a hit, causing an explosion around Rampardos! Ash gasped with this, with Aipom also startled as well!

The smoke cleared, showing that Rampardos didn't look hurt at all! "It's like nothing happened to Rampardos at all!" Dawn gasped. "You don't think that it's because of the high defense?" Hikaru asked. "I knew that it wouldn't do much damage, but I didn't expect to see no scratches!" Brock exclaimed. "Oh man! How am I going to get past Rampardos' defense?" Ash asked himself, sweating. "I think that now is our turn! Rampardos, use Headbutt!" Roark called.

"Aipom, dodge it!" Ash called. Aipom was about to dodge, when suddenly, Rampardos was very close to Aipom directly, that Aipom couldn't move! Rampardos bashed into Aipom, sending it to the ground! Aipom fainted! "Aipom cannot battle! Rampardos is the winner!" Ian announced.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"They defeated Aipom in one hit!" Hikaru gasped. Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee were amazed to see such power as well. "I know that Rampardos was stronger than before, but clearly, I didn't expect this!" Brock explained.

"That was a well done battle, Rampardos!" Roark complimented. Rampardos only let out a grunt, irritated that the battle wasn't much of a challenge than before. Ash returned Aipom, thanking it for its efforts.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Roark asked. Ash looked up and grew more determined when Roark expressed that the battle would be more difficult than it was behold! "I suggest that you put that special training of yours to good use now!" Roark suggested.

"You were right when you said that the battle isn't over until it is!" Dawn exclaimed. "It seems that Roark is giving Ash a test!" Brock stated. "A test?" Hikaru asked. "Being a good Gym Leader means to give challengers a tough situation to see if they can pass it or not. Roark has defeated Aipom with one hit, proving that Ash is given more pressure than before!" Brock explained. "I get it... So, now Ash's advantage has been turned around, you mean?" Hikaru asked. "Right." Brock answered.

"Pikachu, can you get in there?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and faced Rampardos for another battle! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu attacked with a fierce Electric Type Attack! "Rampardos! Dodge, then use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Rampardos used his speed to dodge and aim the Attack towards Pikachu! "Argh! Dodge by spinning!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air and attempted to spin dodge Rampardos' Zen Headbutt, but took the hit!

Ash gasped with this as he witnessed Pikachu's back smoking as Pikachu slid towards near a rock! "Rampardos won't let the opponent like Pikachu to dodge!" Hikaru growled. "Okay then, try this on for size! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. "Rampardos, use Headbutt!" Roark called. Both Pikachu and Rampardos charged at each other to make physical contact!

"Jump, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu dodged Headbutt by jumping onto Rampardos! Roark grew startled with the dodge! "That's one mistake that Rampardos has made!" Hikaru snickered. "Using a jump instead of a spin dodge was a clever way to dodge Rampardos' Headbutt!" Brock commented.

"It's easy to accomplish something when you try different things and all!" Dawn stated. "New strategy, huh, Ash? Well, it won't matter! Throw Pikachu in the air with your tail!" Roark called.

Pikachu was thrown into the air by Rampardos' tail! Pikachu started to topple, losing balance in the air! "Hang in there! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu regained balance in the air, by attacking with the Steel Type move! "Rampardos! Intercept with Zen Headbutt!" Roark shouted. Rampardos charged at Pikachu with the physical Psychic Type move, giving pressure to Pikachu! Pikachu nearly lost his focus before slamming into Rampardos with an Iron Tail!

Electricity began to course through Rampardos' body! "Yes! Static is working!" Dawn cried. "I don't think so! Mold Breaker will nullify status problems like Static!" Hikaru argued. Hikaru was right. Static disappeared, with Rampardos roaring at Pikachu! "Finish it, Rampardos, with Zen Headbutt again!" Roark called. Pikachu was knocked out after bring hit by Zen Headbutt, and getting recoils from the boulder behind it! Pikachu fainted!

"Pikachu cannot battle! Rampardos is the winner!" Ian announced. "Pikachu!" Ash called. He ran to his partner's side and picked him up. Pikachu looked at Ash sadly, sorry for not winning the battle for him. "Hey, you were great out there!" Ash assured. "What a way to lose. And after all that hard work for training last night!" Dawn sighed. "And Rampardos barely took any damage, thanks to its high defense. Even Iron Tail didn't do much at all!" Hikaru explained.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"Ash only has Turtwig left now." Brock stated. "Hey, even if Ash battles, I'm sure he'll succeed, since he trained very hard last night! The battle he lost the other day was a lesson to him! And, he'll use that lesson to win this Gym battle!" Hikaru reassured. Brock looked at Hikaru and smiled. Hikaru knew just what words to say if others were about to feel down in a tough situation.

"Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to explain of what I did in the previous two days with my Mom!" Hikaru gasped. Brock and Dawn nodded to Hikaru, allowing him to leave the battlefield to contact his Mom. Ash saw what Hikaru was doing and grew left out for a bit, but then shook it off. He had a Gym battle rematch to win, so he couldn't lose focus right now! He took out Turtwig's Pokéball, ready for the final battle!

Meanwhile...

Hikaru was walking in the hallway to find a phone booth to call his Mom to explain what his progress were. He found one near the entrance and dialed her phone number. Hikaru waited and waited for her to answer, until his Mom finally showed up! "Hi, honey! Where are you? You haven't called me in three days!" Hinata, Hikaru's mom explained. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Mom. I had a busy day yesterday and the other two days, that I kind of forgot to call you." Hikaru laughed nervously. "YOU FORGOT!? How could you!? You saw how Johanna might react to Dawn, but you decide to ignore me!?" Hinata shrieked. "No! I did not mean that! There was some trouble during the few days because of the idiotic group that calls themselves, Team Rocket." Hikaru explained.

"Oh yes! The criminal organization of the Kanto region! I've heard about them! They always cause trouble in the Kanto and the Johto region! Anyways, how are you doing? Where are you right now?" Hinata asked. "I'm currently at Oreburgh City with the others right now. And also, guess what? Both Shinx and Chimchar have evolved into Monferno and Luxio! And, I also earned myself a Sinnoh region badge! The Coal Badge!" Hikaru exclaimed.

He showed his mom a bright, brown badge to his Mom, who squealed with delight! "That's so amazing, son! And two evolutions in those three days!? I'm so proud of you!" Hinata exclaimed, happy to hear the best news that she ever heard. "I promise to call you again. Ash is having his Gym battle right now! It's one to one now." Hikaru stated. "Alright, then. Go cheer your friend! It's nice to see that you have friends to travel and talk to!" Hinata giggled.

Hikaru blushed with that statement and promised his mom again that he'll call again someday when he had the chance. Hinata bid him well and shut of her video phone. Hikaru sighed and headed back to watch Ash's final battle with Roark!

"Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called, sending out the Grass Type Pokémon! Turtwig glared at Rampardos, remembering their last battle. "Turtwig!" Turtwig cried. "Well, aren't you a spirited one? Well then, it all comes down to this!" Roark smirked. "Do it, Turtwig! Go!" Ash shouted. Turtwig charged towards Rampardos! "Rampardos, use Headbutt, go!" Roark called. Rampardos also charged at Turtwig, aiming to land the Attack!

"Alright, Turtwig! Up close and jump!" Ash shouted. Turtwig leapt in the air and rolled on Rampardos' back! "Ash, I think you're forgetting about Rampardos' tail! Use it on Turtwig!" Roark called. Rampardos prepared to launch Turtwig in the air like he did with Pikachu! But, Ash wasn't planning to fall for the same trick! "We haven't forgotten! Use Bite on Rampardos' tail!" Ash called. Turtwig stopped rolling and bit onto the tail!

Rampardos grunted in pain with Roark startled with the trick! "Yeah! Throw it now!" Ash called. Turtwig use his strength to throw Rampardos to the dirt! The Headbutt Pokémon landed with a thud! "Oh no!" Roark gasped. "Turtwig actually threw Rampardos' away!" Dawn exclaimed. "Small things can cause a big surprise!" Brock explained. "Now, Turtwig! Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash called. "Intercept with Flamethrower, Rampardos!" Roark called.

The Razor Leaf Attack was burned to crisp, making it useless! "No good! We're too far away for Razor Leaf to do its work!" Ash growled, sweating. "How about this? Rampardos, use Head Smash, now!" Roark yelled. Rampardos glowed with a blue aura and began to charge after Turtwig! "Turtwig! Don't move unless I say to move!" Ash called. Turtwig nodded, waiting for Ash's signal! Rampardos came closer and closer with Turtwig waiting for Ash's call!

"Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash called. Turtwig fired another Razor Leaf Attack! Unfortunately, Rampardos ducked to dodge, and smashed Turtwig towards a rock! "Turtwig, no!" Ash yelled. Turtwig was skidded toward the ground with painful grunts! "Is there any hope now?" Dawn asked. "Well, there is a chance of Rampardos have an after shock, so any side could win it!" Brock explained. "Turtwig, use Synthesis!" Ash ordered.

Turtwig obeyed and began to gain health energy from the sun! But, Rampardos immediately finished charging up from the shock! "Flamethrower, Rampardos!" Roark called. Rampardos fired the Fire Type move, causing the Synthesis to stop and to force Turtwig to dodge the attack! "Way to go, Turtwig!" Ash complimented. However, Turtwig began to pant from the damage he had received from the Head Smash Attack, even with some health it had from Synthesis!

_"Now, what do I do? The only thing that Turtwig can do is to launch Raxor Leaf from far distances, and to dodge Rampardos' attacks! How are we supposed to win the battle at this situation now with Rampardos' speed... And that Flamethrower!? (!) That's it!"_ Ash thought, having an idea. "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf while you run!" Ash called. As Hikaru arrived back, he witnessed Turtwig running while launching the Razor Leaf Attack! _"(?) Did Ash figure out what he needs to do?"_ Hikaru thought, hopeful for Ash.

Roark just smirked with this strategy. "Turtwig is too far away to make Razor Leaf to work! Rampardos, intercept with Flamethrower!" Roark yelled. The Headbutt Pokémon fired another Flamethrower Attack, burning all the Razor Leaf that was being sent at it! "Keep it up, and don't stop!" Ash called. "Keep the fire going, Rampardos!" Roark called. Flamethrower and Razor Leaf collided more, until Roark grew confused to see what was going on!

Finally, he understood. "I get it, Ash is camouflaging Turtog with the burnt Razor Leaves! Let's switch to Zen Headbutt, Rampardos!" Roark called. Rampardos stopped using Flamethrower and leapt toward the air with Zen Headbutt! "Revolve and jump!" Ash called. Turtwig made a run and a jump! "Still trying to get behind us? Rampardos, you jump as well!" Roark called. Rampardos jumped, until realizing it made a mistake!

Turtwig tricked Rampardos and Roark! It spun underneath Ramaprdos, creating a surprise attack! "Nice work, Turtwig! Now, use Razor Leaf, full power!" Ash called. Turtig fired Razor Leaf at Rampardos, sending it toward the air! "Ah! Rampardos!" Roark gasped. Rampardos smashed toward the ground, and fainted! "Rampardos cannot battle! Turtwig is the winner! The victory of this match goes to Ash, from Pallet Town!" Ian announced.

"We did it, Turtwig! We won!" Ash called, running to his Grass Type Pokémon. Turtwig ran over to Ash and leapt toward his stomach, looking up at him! Pikachu came to share the victory, too! Dawn and her two Pokémon cheered! "Alright! Ash did it! He actually won!" Dawn cheered. "It's amazing to see how Ash switched his strategy around to earn victory! Right, Croagunk?" Brock asked, not noticing that Croagunk had just came back from the unknown walk.

Croagunk only gave a croak, staring at Ash and his two Pokémon. "He really did it. Guess all that training finally paid off!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning at the now, cheerful and happy trainer. Ash had won the Gym rematch. Later, it was evening as Ash recieived the Coal Badge, his first Sinnoh Badge from Roark. Roark expressed his feelings on how he was impressed with his Pokémon's battling styles, and the way he used his strategy.

Ash thanked Roark for the badge, and raised the badge high in the air, with Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig cheering alongside with him! "We've got the Coal Badge!" Ash cried, happy for his first achievement.

And so, Ash has won his first Gym Badge against Roark in his Oreburgh Gym battle in a rematch! More Gym battles are to be sure to come to Ash and Hikaru's way, with more Pokémon Contests coming to both Dawn and again, Hikaru's way, too! Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	37. The Pachirisu Chase!

**Chapter 37: The Pachirisu Chase!**

At a grassy land where the group was taking a break from their travels, Ash and his friends were on their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest. On their way, Dawn saw a small Pokémon. It looked like a white squirrel, with sky blue lines on its tail, and on its ears! Hikaru described it as a Pachirisu. Dawn grew surprised to hear a cute Pokémon. So, she decided to stare at the Pokémon for a while with Hikaru sweat dropping, saying that it's not appropriate to stare.

Dawn didn't listen, though, and kept staring at Pachirisu! The wild Pachirisu was doing something until it turned to Dawn, seeing that she was staring at it! Dawn then made a smile! "You're cute, you know!" Dawn giggled. Brock joined Hikaru watching, until Ash came by. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Ash asked. "Dawn had been staring at that Pokémon for quite a while now! I think that she wants to catch it!" Brock explained.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned Pachirisu! _"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. To Dawn, she witnessed Pachirisu running to catch its own tail, which it caught, and licked it to clean! Dawn couldn't hold her love for much longer! "You're so cute! I can't take it anymore! I've just gotta have you!" Dawn squealed.

She took out a Pokéball and prepared for battle! "Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called. The Water Type starter was sent out! "Wait, Piplup!?" Hikaru gasped. He knew that Water Types have a big disadvantage against an Electric Type like Pachirisu! "Okay, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup charged towards Pachirisu to land an attack! Just then, the wild Pachirisu made a move, creating a heart, hitting the Water Type Pokémon! Piplup then grew dizzy, almost losing balance!

Dawn shrieked with surprise as Piplup walked dizzily. "Well, that was Sweet Kiss. It can make its opponents confused!" Brock explained. "What a smooth way to start a battle." Hikaru sighed. "Well, that Pachirisu sure is something!" Ash commented. "Piplup, return! And Buneary! I choose you!" Dawn called. Piplup was returned to his Pokéball with the female Rabbit Pokémon coming out to take Piplup's place!

"Alright, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called. Buneary punched Buneary with her ears! "That's a hit..." Hikaru replied. Pachirisu immediately got back up and bashed into Buneary with a Spark Attack! Buneary grew paralyzed by the Attack! "Are you okay, Buneary!?" Dawn called. Buneary got up and got ready to keep going! "Alright then! Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary unleashed the Ice Type move, to which Pachirisu dodged all of them!

"We missed it all!?" Dawn gasped. Just then, Pachirisu charged up electricity and gave a shock to everyone! It was Discharge! "WAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed, leaving all of them paralyzed. "D-Drat that Pachirisu..." Hikaru groaned. "Th-That furball... is something." Ash groaned, twitching. Brock weakly pointed at Pachirisu! "Yeah, but I think that 'furball' is getting tired!" Brock groaned. With this, Dawn saw her chance!

"Now's my chance! Go, Piplup!" Dawn called. Piplup was sent to battle once again! "Yeah! Piplup is no longer confused now!" Ash exclaimed. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. The Bubblebeam gave decent damage to Pachirisu! "And now, it's time for... Go! Pokéball!" Dawn called, throwing the Pokéball towards Pachirisu! It sucked the wild Electric Type inside and shook for a moment before stopping! Dawn had caught a new teammate!

"I've caught Pachirisu!" Dawn called happily, raising Pachirisu's Pokéball in the air. Piplup and Buneary cheered along with her! Ash, Brock, and Hikaru went beside her and congratulated her for catching a new Pokémon. For Dawn, she wanted to train her new Pachirisu for the Floaroma Contest!

It was night with the group fast asleep. Dawn was having a dream as she slept with her Pachirisu.

**Dawn's POV**

I was sleeping happily, happy that I caught a super cute Pachirisu! I just couldn't sleep, thinking that my chance for the Floaroma Pokémon Contest would be a success! That is, I'll have to go through Hikaru, my... well, best friend though. I wasn't exactly lucky to lose in the semi-finals in the Jublife Contest. I used my Buneary against his Monferno when it was a Chimchar. Hikaru had more skills than me, so I was well beaten. I had watched him win his first Contest ribbon.

I was happy for him, but I intended to train more so that I could beat him in our next Contest! I then had a dream. Pachirisu and I were having a great advantage in the Floaroma Contest! We had won our first ribbon, thanks to her cute efforts! I opened my eyes, to see that the Contest was actually a dream. I stared at Pachirisu who was sleeping with her tail close to her. She was so cute. "Sleep tight, Pachirisu." I whispered.

I looked over to see Hikaru, who wasn't in a sleeping bag. I was a bit worried that he might catch a cold. But, his three Pokémon were with him! Luxio and Monferno seemed to love him the most, with Eevee loving Hikaru as well. I remembered that kiss we shared the night before the Jublife Contest. I lightly blushed, deciding to forget about it for today and just think about training Pachirisu tomorrow for the next Contest!

**End POV**

It was the next day as everyone was up for the day, with Dawn getting ready as she combed her hair, dressed in her outdoor clothes, and got out of her tent! "It's total perfection!" Dawn exclaimed. As she got out, she saw the three boys at the table!

"Yes! One badge down, seven more to go! We'll be sure to win the next one, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Ash, calm down! The next Gym is past Floaroma Town, which is where the next Contest is starting!" Hikaru assured.

But, like always, Ash didn't listen, being stoked for his next Gym battle. Hikaru sighed and took out his Badge Case and his Ribbon Case. In both cases, there was one Coal Badge, and a Jublife Ribbon inside. "Well, I also have plenty of things to do as well..." Hikaru sighed. Monferno leaped onto Hikaru's shoulder and agreed, looking at the badge and the ribbon.

Dawn was catched by her friends' determination! "That's great! Getting a badge after all those hard training the two of them had put! But, now it's my turn to win a Contest! Both Pachirisu and I are gonna put the Contest era into our memories!" Dawn shouted, startling the boys. "I can help you train if you want, Dawn!" Hikaru volunteered. Dawn blushed and agreed. So, the two of them ran to an empty field, far from the campsite to have Contest training!

"Alright then! Let the training begin!" Dawn exclaimed. "Okay! Go! Luxio!" Hikaru called. The Spark Pokémon appeared, ready for battle! Luxio purred while looking lovingly at her trainer! "Hee hee! Looks like Luxio loves you!" Dawn teased. "Don't put it that way, although, I do like her as well..." Hikaru muttered, blushing lightly. "My turn! Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, sniffing curiously around, before spotting Hikaru, Luxio, and Dawn!

It quickly scurried to a far place from Dawn! Dawn shrieked with this happening! "Eeek! Wait, Pachirisu! Come back here!" Dawn called. Pachirisu ran back to Dawn, with Dawn smiling as she began to pet Pachirisu! "You're pretty fast, Pachirisu!" Dawn complimented. Just then, Pachirisu began to charge up electricity! "(!) Dawn! Get away from Pachirisu!" Hikaru yelled. He went over to grab Dawn, but it was too late! Pachirisu shocked the two trainers with Discharge!

The two screamed with the shock! Luxio grew shocked with her trainer being shocked! That made her really upset. Pachirisu ran around, filled with energy! "Oh... That was shocking..." Dawn groaned. Just then, as Dawn felt her hair, she screamed with panic! "Snap... That really messed your hair up..." Hikaru moaned. "Yeah... After all that hair brushing... Huh?" Dawn began brushing her hair until she saw Pachirisu looking at her!

"Alright, you rascal. Return." Dawn sighed as she used her Pokéball to try to return the Electric Type, which Pachirisu dodged the red beam! Dawn grew irritated by this and tried and tried to return again, but missed no matter how she tried! Pachirisu taunted her by running and licking her tail! Dawn screamed with anger as she took out both Pokéballs. "D-Dawn! Don't get so hasty!" Hikaru exclaimed. Dawn ignored him and sent out Piplup and Buneary!

"Bring Pachirisu back!" Dawn called. Piplup and Buneary obeyed and began to chase the energetic Electric Type Pokémon who began taunting and laughing at them at their attempts! Both Piplup and Buneary launched for Pachirisu, which they missed by Pachirisu's speed!

The chase continued with Piplup and Buneary kept chasing them, but no matter how hard they tried to catch up, Pachirisu proved to be too fast! "I don't believe! Yesterday, Pachirisu had little energy, but now, look at her!" Hikaru gasped.

Few moments passed as Piplup and Buneary fell down on the grass, with exhaustion! Pachirisu, however, kept running with a lot of energy! "I... Had enough!" Dawn yelled. Ash and Brock came over to see the situation! "What's enough?" Ash asked. "Pachirisu keeps running around, out of control!" Dawn explained. "Well, some people would call that healthy." Brock explained. Luxio rubbed her fur onto Hikaru which he blushed again! Hikaru sighed as he rubbed Luxio's fur softly.

"Healthy? To run around like that?" Hikaru snorted. Luxio agreed by sighing at the little Electric Type Pokémon's speed. "Dawn! We'll help you out!" Ash suggested. "Really? Thanks!" Dawn exclaimed, thankful. "Say, Luxio! Ready for some running?" Hikaru asked. Luxio nodded as she and Pikachu stared at Pachirisu! "Pikachu! Chase after Pachirisu now!" Ash called. "Luxio, aid Pikachu with the chase!" Hikaru called. Both the Electric Types chased after Pachirisu!

Just as they thought that Pachirisu could be caught, Pachirisu just dashed out of the way, making both of them miss! "Look at that speed. There's no stopping that energetic furball!" Hikaru sighed. "Yeah? Well, let's see her outrun this! Turtwig, Aipom, and Staravia! Get Pachirisu!" Ash called. "Eevee, Monferno! Catch Pachirisu with Luxio and the others!" Hikaru called. All of Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon started to chase after Pachirisu!

Suddenly, Pachirisu passed them, making them all dizzy! Pachirisu began to laugh until she saw that Piplup and Buneary recovered, with the other Pokémon glaring at her, determined to catch her with the closing chase! All the Pokémon lunged towards Pachirisu, who again, just dodged out of the way, making them all miss again! Pachirisu laughed with the other's failure as she kept running and running!

"Speedy..." Ash replied. "And non-stop, too." Brock sighed. Later, all of Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru's Pokémon joined in the chase to capture the speedy Pachirisu! Pachirisu was finally cornered, with the others behind her panting with exhaustion. None of them had to chase a fast Pokémon like this! However, Pachirisu just smiled and began charging up electricity again! "Agh! That's Discharge!" Hikaru gasped. "Look out, everyone!" Ash warned.

But, it was too late. Everyone took the Discharge Attack, causing all of them to faint, except Pikachu. Pachirisu began to dance for more fun, but then, fainted with the exhaustion as well. "I hope that they're all okay!" Dawn exclaimed as they all ran to their Pokémon. "The move didn't seem to bother Luxio and Pikachu, considering they're both Electric Types, like Pachirisu!" Ash exclaimed. "Gah! Both Eevee and Luxio's beautifully brushed fur are completely ruined!" Hikaru gasped, slumping down.

"Look at Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped. "I guess all that running and power caused Pachirisn to be in that state." Brock guessed. Dawn ran over to Pachirisu and began shaking the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "Come on! You're just fine!" Dawn snapped. Unfortunately, she was too late to react when Pachirisu began to use Discharge again! Dawn screamed as she was shocked once again! Hikaru sighed with disappointment until he saw Ash, Pikachu, and Brock starting to snicker by Dawn's hair!

"You two! Turn around right this instant!" Dawn demanded, shrieking at the snickering boys!

At the tent, Dawn let Hikaru help her brush her hair, which poofed into static hair again! Hikaru flinched by this with Dawn shrieking again. "How could something so cute be such a bother to me?" Dawn asked. "You just have to get used to Pachirisu's energy! If you get used to it, I'm sure that Pachirisu would listen to you soon." Hikaru assured. "I don't know, Hikaru... Maybe... Maybe Pachirisu doesn't like me..." Dawn said sadly.

"What!? Dawn, that's ridiculous!" Hikaru argued, but Dawn didn't listen. She thanked Hikaru for the help and got out of the tent. Ash and Brock noticed her and watched her go sadly. Hikaru got out, seeing Dawn leaving the area. "Dawn, wait!" Hikaru called. He followed Dawn to see her doing something she might regret. As Hikaru saw, blue light came from the Pokéball! She was releasing Pachirisu back to the wild!

"It's over... Goodbye, Pachirisu..." Dawn said, enough for Hikaru to hear. She began running towards his direction! Dawn passed Hikaru while sobbing, running back to the campsite! "Dawn..." Hikaru whispered. He turned to Pachirisu, who looked at him curiously. Hikaru sighed before following Dawn back to the campsite.

It was a sad day for Dawn, not being able to control Pachirisu. How will Dawn go around, thinking about her next Contest? Will she get back Pachirisu back to her team? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	38. Come Back, Pachirisu!

**Chapter 38: Come Back, Pachirisu!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn witnessed a Pachirisu with its cuteness, causing her want to catch it! Dawn caught the Electric Type with Piplup and Buneary. However, the next day passed with already having the trouble! Pachirisu had a mind of its own to have fun playing chase rather than train for the Floaroma Town Contest! All of Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn's Pokémon attempted to catch it, only to get shocked by the Discharge Attack for themselves!

Dawn grew shocked by the Attack as well, coming to a guess that maybe Pachirisu doesn't enjoy being with her. She sadly released Pachirisu, with Hikaru witnessing the sad moment. How will Dawn enjoy her ways without Pachirisu now?

At the campsite, Ash and Brock were finished with their lunch! "Hey, Dawn! Hikaru! Strap on the old feedback!" Brock called. Brock then saw the saddened Dawn with Hikaru comforting her. "No thanks. We're not hungry." Hikaru called back. Ash and Brock took a moment to look at each other before looking back at the two saddened friends. "Looks like Dawn and Hikaru are both bummed out about something." Ash guessed.

The two of them with Pikachu went over to check on the two friends, with Hikaru comforting her. "You two will feel better if you both eat something." Brock assured. Hikaru sighed, with Dawn not answering. "What's wrong, you two. Why are the both of you so bummed out?" Brock asked. "This only has to do with Dawn, Brock. She... She released Pachirisu back to the wild." Hikaru explained. Both Ash and Brock grew startled with this.

"(!?) But why? When you wanted Pachirisu so much?!" Brock asked, surprised. "Well, the idea of being able to control the energetic Pokémon like Pachirisu? It turned out that I was wrong." Dawn sighed. "What are you talking about? Are you pulling my leg?" Ash asked, annoyed with his friend's decision. "Well, look of what all the trouble I made for everybody because of just Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed, sighing. "Hey, any Pokémon can be tricky to deal with in the beginning!" Ash explained.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Yeah. I think it's a bit too early to be giving up now, don't you think?" Brock asked. "Yeah... But it's too late now. I'm sure that Pachirisu is running around in the wild and has forgotten everything about me." Dawn sighed. "Hey, don't count on it just yet, Dawn. Looks to us that Pachirisu was just wanting to play with you first before training!" Hikaru chuckled, smoothing her blue hair.

"Maybe, I guess." Dawn sighed again. The three boys left her alone for a while, for Dawn to think and to make her decision of what to do. Dawn sat on a rock, looking up in the sky. She began to think about Pachirisu. One of the clouds seemed to take an image of Pachirisu! Dawn thought about the short memories she had with Pachirisu. She thought about when they first met, the way she used Discharge, and the way Pachirisu showed her cuteness.

Thinking about it all gave Dawn her final decision! She hopped off the rock and began to run to where her friends were! She explained her decision to them! "You know, I guess I really need to have Pachirisu, you know?" Dawn replied. The three boys stood up and looked at each other for a moment, before smiling and nodding at each other. "Of course, you'll have to catch it again." Brock explained. "Yes. But this time, we'll all help you out!" Hikaru replied. "Thanks, guys." Dawn thanked, feeling relieved and happy with her friends. "It couldn't have gone too far." Brock assured. "Yeah! If we search around, we'll be sure to find it for sure!" Ash exclaimed. "Right!" Dawn agreed.

So, the group searched around the plain area to find Pachirisu. As they were trying to find it, they all spotted Pachirisu! However, Pachirisu wasn't alone. She was with Team Rocket! They looked as if they were going to try to capture Pachirisu for themselves! "Hold it right there, Team Rocket!" Hikaru yelled. The yell caught Team Rocket's attention! "What do you think you're doing with Pachirisu, huh?" Ash snapped. Team Rocket chuckled as they began their motto!

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice that I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In you ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Hey, that Pachirisu belongs to Dawn, so hands off!" Hikaru snapped. "But, when it went into Jessie's Pokéball, it had no problem climbing into it!" James snickered. "And if it had another landlord, it wouldn't have worked!" Meowth stated, stating the obvious. "What a shame! If you are claiming that this is your property, then let's see you call it back with your own Pokéball!" Jessie taunted. Dawn grew hesitant, knowing that her Pokéball wouldn't work on Pachirisu now that's it back to a wild Pokémon now. "I thought so. It seems that Pachirisu is taking a walk on the wild side as a free agent!" Jessie sneered.

"Alright, look! I may have let Pachirisu go, but I'm going to catch it again!" Dawn snapped. "Well well well, that may be on your twerpish's wish list, but I think that Pachirisu may have other plans for herself!" Jessie giggled. "Y-You think so?" Dawn asked, growing hesitant again. "Dawn, don't let her words get to you!" Hikaru called. Dawn blushed lightly before nodding and looking back at Pachirisu! "But, let's leave the final decision resting on Pachirisu's paws, shall we?" Jesise suggested. "I guess." Dawn replied. "Dawn, be brave! I'm sure that Pachirisu will be sure to choose you!" Ash assured. Jessie then gestured her hand to James and Meowth, wanting something.

"Alright. Give me every last bit of morsel food that we have left." Jessie called. That shook the two up! "But that means there will be nothing left for ourselves!" Meowth gasped. Jessie refused to hear the protest as she grew annoyed. "Give me the food and cut the whining!" Jessie shrieked. James and Meowth sighed as they gave the rest of the food to Jessie in a small green bag, which she smiled with for her plan! "There's nothing to the weak point to a Pokémon's heart. And that is if they had an empty stomach!" Jessie snickered. "You got me there." Meowth sighed. Jessie then took out a piece of bread to lure Pachirisu!

"Here Pachi Pachi Pachi Pachi Pachi!" Jessie called in a sweet voice. Pachirisu cocked her head with curiousity! "This yummy bread is the best way for a Pokémon's health in their body!" Jessie reminded the EleSquirrel Pokémon, waving the bread to Pachirisu! "Brock, just give it some of your food!" Ash whispered. "I really don't want to go that far." Brock argued sadly. "Luring a Pokémon with food is a cowardly way to gain their trust, you witch!" Hikaru snapped. "Luring Pachirisu with food won't prove anything!" Dawn snapped. Jessie grew annoyed with her enemy's words, taking it as an insult!

"Then give those inflated ego of yours to yourself, and understand that Pachirisu will be mine!" Jessie bellowed, frightening James and Meowth. Suddenly, Pachirisu began to walk towards Jessie, smelling the bread! Jessie grew oberjoyed with this working progress! "That's it! I win! This cute furball knows who to choose the best and it knows it itself!" Jessie giggled. However, as Jessie looked at Pachirisu again, she was wrong. Pachirisu unleashed Discharge, only wanting to get the food! Team Rocket screamed as they were shocked by the Electric Type attack!

Jessie fainted, feeling a bit... uh... shocked as she dropped the bag of food, to which Pachirisu picked up and began eating all the food! "Well, at least we did have the spare of grub." Meowth groaned. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind while I'm starving to death." James groaned. To the heroes, they grew surprised, but glad to see Pachirisu not joining Team Rocket! "Pachirisu doesn't like Team Rocket at all!" Dawn giggled. "Excuse me, twerp! But, I didn't see Pachirisu didn't give you any love shocks now, did you!?" Jessie screamed. Both Hikaru and Brock sweat dropped with Jessie's anger. "Talk about the positive spin. She ought to have a job in politics." Brock replied. "You got that right..." Hikaru sighed with disappointment.

Ash turned to Dawn now! "C'mon Dawn! Now's your chance!" Ash reminded her. "R-Right! Um... excuse me. I'm sorry for what I did earlier. And, I'd like you to come with me, please." Dawn explained, careful not to scare Pachirisu. Pachirisu finished eating her snack, then turned to Dawn, and began walking towards her! "I knew it, Brock, Hikaru! Pachirisu wasn't ever going to forget Dawn, not ever!" Ash exclaimed. That tore Jessie up! "Oh really!? Pachirisu would never choose you after for all we've been through!" Jessie snapped. "True!" James and Meowth agreed. They retreated to the bushes, which then, the Meowth balloon began floating up in the air! A robot arm made a grab for Pachirisu, who dodged!

The heroes saw Team Rocket floating in their hot air balloon! "That Pachirisu is faster than water on the Wailord's back!" Jessie snapped. "That's what buttons are for! See!?" Meowth laughed. He pressed on the button, which the robot hand launched a giant pink goop at Pachirisu! Pachirisu tried to dodge, but her foot got caught on the goop! The EleSquirrel Pokémon couldn't escape! "Ha ha ha ha! That goop will keep Pachirisu still in the same spot until we do something about it!" Meowth laughed. "An excellent plan!" Jessie giggled. "And I thought that you were a nerd, but I guess that I was wrong!" James exclaimed. "That's it! Pikachu, go!" Ash called. "Monferno, aid Pachirisu now!" Hikaru called, sending out the Playful Pokémon. "Piplup and Buneary, protect Pachirisu!" Dawn called.

Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Buneary all made an attempt to save Pachirisu! Unfortunately, Meowth saw it coming! "More bubble gum, coming to your way!" Meowth laughed, launching more sticky goop, trapping all four Pokémon! Pikachu and Buneary's leg got stuck! Piplup's head got caught by the goop, while Monferno's tail and his right leg got stuck! "What the!?" Hikaru gasped. "Ha ha ha ha! Of course, you can't blow a bubble when it's stuck on you mouth!" Meowth laughed. "That's enough!" Dawn shouted. Dawn went in front of Pachirisu to protect her from Team Rocket! "Pachirisu stays here!" Dawn snapped. "And so do you twerps!" Meowth cackled. He launched four more goop! It caught Dawn by the legs, Ash from his back, Hikaru from his feet, and with Brock on his arms and legs! They all gasped and were startled with the sticky goop!

"It's good to be in one place!" Meowth sneered. "Don't forget that we have other plans for Pachirisu!" Jessie reminded. "No need to worry! One Team Rocket spray of perfume coming up, and the goop disappears!" Meowth explained. "Say, I didn't know you were all prepared for this!" James admitted. Meowth snickered, then all the Team Rocket members laughed as they went out of the balloon with the ladder to deal with Pachirisu! "I won't let you take my Pachirisu!" Dawn cried, desperate to protect her Electric Type. Jessie only laughed with Dawn's attempt! "How? Looks to me that you're grounded!" Jessie cackled. "The perfect punishment for the twerp!" James laughed.

"Come on Pachirisu, get them!" Dawn ordered. "It's no use!" Ash called. "Dawn, at that distance, you'll get shocked by Discharge, too!" Hikaru called. "I don't care! Pachirisu needs to take care of herself!" Dawn argued. Team Rocket took Dawn by the arms, forcing her to let go of Pachirisu! "You know, this could grow on you after for a while!" Meowth stated, as he sprayed the goop to release Pachirisu! Right as the goop was gone, Pachirisu dashed off again! This made Jessie even more irritated then ever! "I'm going to grow on you just like a virus!" Jessie shrieked at Meowth. She then calmed down and gestured to Pachirisu to come over! "Here, Pachirisu! Come to Jessie!" Jessie called. "Run away, Pachirisu!" Dawn cried.

But even her warning didn't stop Pachirisu. With more of Jessie's call, Pachirisu finally went over to Jessie and climbed on her shoulder! "What do you know? It seems that Pachirisu decides me for the best!" Jessie giggled. "B-But how!?" Dawn gasped. She slumped down in defeat. Could she have lost Pachirisu's trust? Jessie then began to walk to the balloon! "But what about Pikachu and Monferno?" James called. "One is more than enough for today!" Jessie answered, ignoring the boy's calls. So, Team Rocket laughed as they floated away with triumph!

Later, a few minutes passed as everyone tried to get free of the goop, except Dawn, who was crushed for being abandoned by Pachirisu! "Oh well, I guess Pachirisu didn't like me after all. But I can't blame Pachirisu after all the awfully silly things that I did." Dawn sighed. "Dawn, think again right now." Hikaru called. Dawn looked at Hikaru in confusion until she saw he and Ash grin at the clearing's direction! Dawn looked to see that Pachirisu was walking towards her with the Team Rocket Potion in her mouth! Pachirisu took it out for Dawn to use! It squeaked in happiness! "P-Pachirisu! Y-You came back!" Dawn cried happily.

"Well, you can't say that now Pachirisu doesn't like you anymore!" Brock chuckled. Dawn hugged Pachirisu, earning another hair static, but ignored it, happy that Pachirisu came back for her! Soon, as all the sticky goop was gone, Dawn made a request for Pachirisu. "Pachirisu, do you want to join me?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu nodded as a yes! So, Dawn took out a Pokéball, capturing Pachirisu once again! "Yes! This Pachirisu is all mine!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup and Buneary joined in with the celebration again!

Dawn had released Pachirisu once, but now got her again, this time, with Pachirisu's permission! Now, Dawn has more confidence about the next Pokémon Contest that's being held in Floaroma Town! Stay tuned for more stories!

To be continued...


	39. Hunter J Appears!

**Chapter 39: Hunter J Appears!**

It was a bright afternoon as Ash and his friends were heading to Floaroma Town, for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest! Just as they were making their way, the group witnessed a huge garden of flowers! "Oh wow! Look at all those beautiful flowers!" Dawn exclaimed with delight. "The aroma... It's pretty pleasant and peaceful! I wish it could stay like this forever! Right, Monferno?" Hikaru replied, looking at his partner. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Yeah! And in the bright sunlight, they look like they're on fire!" Ash replied, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Just as they were about to make another step, a shadow loomed over and passed through them! It was a shadow of a large Pokémon!

"Whoa! What's that?" Ash asked. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the large flying Pokémon! _"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Hey, look! Someone's riding on it!" Hikaru called, seeing a person on the Dragon Type Pokémon.

They witnessed the Salamence landing on the flowers next to a girl and a Gardevoir! "Wow, these flowers are sure to be blooming someday..." The girl replied. "Garde..." Gardevoir agreed. As the Salamence landed, the woman landed on the ground, facing the girl and Salamence! "Target identified." The woman sneered.

"What!? Who are you?" The girl asked. The woman didn't answer, but took out a Pokéball! "Ariados! String Shot!" The woman called. An Ariados appeared from its Pokéball and used String Shot on the girl, tying her into a tree! Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock gasped to see the trouble! "She needs help!" Brock called. "Let's go!" Ash called.

The others agreed as they ran to confront the girl and the mysterious woman! "I'll be taking Gardevoir." The woman sneered. "Gardevoir, go!" The girl called. The Embrace Pokémon used Teleport, escaping the woman's view. "Using Teleport, eh?" The woman sneered. She used her viewing device to find Gardevoir! "Sensing Teleport location." The woman stated.

When the sensors found Gardevoir, the evil woman made her move. "Found you. You should be grateful, Gardevoir. Your beauty will be preserved for eternity!" The woman replied, pointing her gauntlet at the appearing Gardevoir! Right when the evolved Psychic Type Pokémon appeared, the woman shot her gauntlet ray towards Gardevoir, freezing it into a bronze statue! "Gardevoir, no!" The girl shrieked. Ash and Hikaru witnessed the capture and gasped as well! "Mission accomplished. Transport target, now." The woman ordered. "Roger!" A voice called out in her headphones.

A dark vehicle appeared as a device captured the Gardevoir statue, transporting it to the vehicle! The woman and the vehicle escaped right after the group had finally arrived! "Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" The girl called out. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. Dawn and Brock began to free the girl from String Shot! "I'm okay. But please, help me get Gardevoir back!" The girl pleaded. "You can count on me!" Ash growled. He began to run after the vehicle! "What!? Ash, wait!" Hikaru called. He ran after Ash who slid into a slippery cliff! Hikaru followed him and they both made it to the ground safely... well, Ash had landed on his bottom. The two boys saw the vehicle and prepared to attack!

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Both Pikachu and Monferno fired their special attacks, only to see that the attacks didn't make a scratch! "It didn't do a thing!" Ash gasped. He and Hikaru dodged out of the incoming vehicle's way, which stopped, along with the woman's voice! "An impressive Thunderbolt, and a tough looking Monferno." The woman sneered. Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno turned to see the woman and her Salamence landing on the ground! "You! You can't just snatch a Pokémon from people's reach!" Hikaru snapped. The woman ignored Hikaru and continued to look at Pikachu and Monferno.

"A fine Pikachu and a Monferno. It would make a fine fetch to the price!" The woman chuckled. "What are you talking about!?" Ash snapped. "Shut up, and give back the girl's Gardevoir right this instant!" Hikaru demanded. The woman just scoffed and took out a Pokéball. "Sorry. No can do... Go." The woman called, calling her next Pokémon, which was purple and looked like a giant scorpion! "A Drapion!" Hikaru gasped. "A Drapion?" Ash repeated, looking in his Pokédex. _"Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon. Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"I'd love to see Pikachu and Monferno's other moves. So, bring it on!" The woman demanded. Hikaru grew confused to the woman's words, then gasped! "Fine! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled. "Ash, no! It's a trap!" Hikaru shouted. But, it was too late. Pikachu already began to charge at Drapion! The woman awed with the power! "Dodge it." The woman called. The Ogre Scorp Pokémon jumped out of the Volt Tackle's way, causing it to miss! Pikachu skidded right in front of the woman!

She began to point her gauntlet at the Electric Type Pokémon! "Marvelous! You make a worthy catch for the price!" The woman sneered. Pikachu gasped to see a ray shooting at him as he turned into the same bronze statue like Gardevoir! "Ah! So that's why! You wanted to see Pikachu's other moves to see if it was powerful or not!" Hikaru snapped. The woman laughed a little, then sneered. "Of course. You catch on pretty quickly, but it's too late." The woman sneered. "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

He began to run for Pikachu, until Ariados stopped Ash with String Shot! Like the girl, Ash was tied to the boulder this time! "Ash!" Hikaru gasped. "Pikachu's fine. I protect my investments." The woman explained. "Investments!?" Hikaru repeated. His eyes turned yellow and green again! "Hm? Your energy flowing... It's not normal for a regular person. I see... You're no ordinary boy at all. Drapion, use Cross Poison!" The woman shouted.

Drapion aimed the Attack at Hikaru! "No you don't! Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Cross Poison was eliminated as Drapion was bashed into by the Flame Wheel Attack! "Hmph. Not bad. I say that your Monferno would be a decent investment for myself!" The woman sneered. She this time pointed the gauntlet at Monferno, who grew startled. "(!) Monferno, use Ember, quick!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon shot fireballs at the gauntlet, which gained a little damage.

"Argh!... Collect Pikachu, so we'll be on our way now!" The woman called in her headphones. "Roger!" The man agreed. Another device slid under Pikachu and began to transport it to the vehicle! "Pikachu! No! You can't do that! Pikachu!" Ash screamed for his best friend. "Argh! Monferno, use Ember on the device to free Pikachu!" Hikaru called. "I think not! Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" The woman called. Hikaru and Monferno were too late to turn to see the assault as they were smashed to the rocky wall!

"Gah!-*" Hikaru gasped, then stopped. He and Monferno fell to the ground, and was unconscious from the powerful blow! "No! Hikaru!" Ash yelled. "I would be able to catch Monferno now, but the boy's meddling prevents me to do so. If he wakes up, tell him that he'll pay for it." The woman replied, returning Drapion and made the escape with Salamence! Ash looked helpless as he saw the woman and the tank escape with Pikachu! He looked back at the unconscious Hikaru and Monferno, which they didn't move!

"Hikaru... Pikachu!" Ash said softly, angered that he couldn't save Pikachu or his traveling friend. "Ash! What happened!?" Brock called. Ash turned to see Dawn, Brock, and the girl run to him! "She got Gardevoir and... Pikachu!" Ash answered, trying to break through the sticky string! Dawn turned to see Hikaru and gasped. Hikaru groaned as he stood up, shaking! "Damn it!... That hag... Urgh!" Hikaru snapped before falling to his knees again. Monferno slowly got up, too, groaning.

Dawn grabbed Hikaru and shook him! "You idiot! What were you doing, hurting yourself like that!? Y-You..." Dawn sobbed before hugging Hikaru. "This isn't a time for moaning right now! She's got Pikachu and Gardevoir!" Ash snapped. He began to run after where the woman and the tank, after Monferno freed him with Ember!

Meanwhile, the tank was making its way until smoke began pouring out in the way! A goon came out of the tank to witness the tank! "Argh! Where did this smoke come from?" The goon snapped. Then, he heard a laugh! "When there's smoke, there's fire!" A woman cackled.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Seviper!"

"Thanks for bagging Pikachu while we were gone! But we'll take it from here!" Meowth sneered. Just then, a Hyper Beam knocked Team Rocket off of their feet! The woman land on the ground with her Salamence! "What? A Meowth that can talk like a regular person? I'm sure you would make a good price!" The woman sneered. "You can take it from the cops... Wait, did you say, 'price'!?" Meowth shrieked. Jessie and James weren't going to allow that! "Quick, Seviper! Use Bite!" Jessie called.

Seviper launched itself to the woman and Salamence! "You too, Carnivine..." James started, taking out Carnivine's Pokéball. "Ariados!" The woman interrupted. Ariados once again used String Shot to trap Team Rocket and Seviper to a boulder! "Meowth, do something right now! Defend my honor!" Jessie demanded. "I'm afraid Meowth is going to be tied up for a while!" The woman sneered. She shot the ray at Meowth, who now turned into a golden statue! Jessie and James gasped in horror!

"Meowth, no!" Jessie gasped. "Meowth, yes!" The woman taunted. The same device captured Meowth into a glass case and transported it into the black vehicle! The woman on her Salamence flew away with the vehicle! "Oh, come on! Must you be selfish!?" James shouted. "Come back here!" Ash yelled. Team Rocket turned to see Ash and his friends and the girl running after the vehicle! They passed Team Rocket, leaving them tied up! "Must you twerps be selfish, too!?" James called, to which they didn't hear.

The heroes ran until there was a tremor! As they saw, a giant black jet rose into the air and began to fly away! "Is that her ship!?" Ash gasped. The heroes saw the ship fly away, which turned invisible! "It's gone!" Dawn replied softly. Just then, Officer Jenny arrived with her Arcanine! "No she got away again!" Jenny snapped. "Officer Jenny! We're you after her, too?" Brock asked. "Yes! When I heard that she was here, I came as fast as I could! Wait, she didn't steal any of your Pokémon!?" Jenny gasped.

"She took my Pikachu!" Ash growled. "And my Gardevoir." The girl said sadly. "Wait, who is she?" Brock asked. "Her name is J. And she's got a fearsome reputation as a Pokémon Hunter!" Officer Jenny explained. "What's a Pokémon Hunter?" Dawn asked. "The worst nightmare to all people and Pokémon. They steal Pokémon in order to sell them! "You mean for money!?" Dawn gasped. "Right! They can get hired to catch Pokémon that's valuable to them! And when they think the Pokémon is exceptionally valuable, they'll catch it anyways! A ruthless force, that is!" Officer Jenny explained.

"That's horrible!" Brock snapped. "Those idiotic hunters... Are completely unforgivable!" Hikaru growled. "They sure are! They are the worst!" Dawn agreed. All of a sudden, Ash grew angered and growled! "Ash! What's the matter!?" Dawn asked. "I just can't take it anymore! She's not going to steal another Pokémon... And I'm going to get my Pikachu back from her for sure!" Ash roared. "So, Officer Jenny! Do you know where she might be headed!?" Hikaru asked.

"So far, no. Her identity is a mystery! All we know is that if she steals Pokémon, the. She disappears, making her escape in the aircraft that you just saw!" Officer Jenny answered. "Brock, do you know anything?" Ash asked. "The truth is... I'm not sure. If we can predict the next location that she might target..." Brock explained. "Excuse me! Perhaps if we use this Pokémon..." Melodi explained, taking out a Pokéball. She opened it, sending out a Pokémon that looks like Gardevoir, but was smaller!

"Kirlia!" The Pokémon replied. "Kirlia..." Hikaru repeated, scanning it with his Pokédex! _"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Of course! Kirlia has a special ability to see things occurring in the future!" Brock exclaimed. "You're right! Kilroy wants to protect Gardevoir, so we'll help it do it!" Melodi agreed.

She showed Kirlia the poster with Hunter J in the picture! "This person so the one that took Gardevoir. We need to know where she will be striking next!" Melodi explained. The Emotion Pokémon nodded and began to use its move, Future Sight! Now, everyone is starting to see the occurrence in the future! "What's that?" Dawn asked. "It's the future, where things are about to happen next!" Melodi answered. In the vision, they spotted J landing with her Salamence! "It's J!" Ash gasped.

"So, that's where J will be targeting next." Brock stated. The vision showed a house that had a water mill! Just then, the Future Sight vanished! Melodi gasped to see Krilia losing her balance! "Kirlia, no! Are you alright?" Melodi panicked. Kirlia nodded while showing a sad smile. Hikaru turned to where the black ship had disappeared! "We've got you now, Hunter J!" Hikaru growled, as his eyes turned yellow and green again.

Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Team Rocket's Meowth have all been captured by the evil woman named Hunter J, which the heroes now intend to find her in order to rescue their Pokémon back and for the other people's Pokémon as well! Will they be able to save them? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	40. To Rescue Pokémon!

**Chapter 40: To Rescue Pokémon!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and his friends were walking for Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, until they confronted a Pokémon Hunter named J, who steals a girl named Melodi's Gardevoir, and Ash's Pikachu, while fatally injuring Hikaru and Monferno! They learn about what Hunter J does and what she does to Pokémon. Now, they plan to intercept J when they saw where she would be targeting next with Kirlia's Future Sight!

"But wait! Do you even know where that is?" Ash asked. "No doubt! There's a hot water mill near the forest's edge!" Officer Jenny explained. "Then, let's get over there right now!" Ash demanded. "With pleasure! Then, she'll get what she deserves!" Officer Jenny agreed. She picked up her walkie talkie, informing the other officers! "This is Officer Jenny! I've determined the Pokémon Hunter's next strike point! I'll need that area completely surrounded now!" Jenny called.

Ash turned to face the sky, determined. "Hang in there, Pikachu! I'll be sure to get you out of there!" Ash called. So, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock went with Officer Jenny to confront J! Unfortunately, as they reacher the mill, they were too late! They all witnessed Hunter J capturing a man's Absol with her gauntlet! "No! We didn't even get them surrounded yet!" Jenny gasped. Just as she was about to call for backup, Ash and Hikaru got off of Jenny's Arcanine and ran for J!

"Ash, Hikaru, wait! It's too dangerous!" Jenny called. The two boys didn't listen as they faced J! "Hey, J! Give back Pikachu back right now!" Ash demanded. J turned to face the two trainers. "Oh, it's you two again." J sneered. Officer Jenny and Arcanine followed to stop J as well! "Stop right there! I'm placing you under arrest!" Jenny snapped. J only sneered. "I guess I should commend you to try to find my headquarters. But..." J taunted.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" J called. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Jenny ordered. Both evolved Pokémon shot their strong attacks, but Hyper Beam easily overpowered the Flamethrower, knocking Ash, Hikaru, Jenny, and Arcanine off of their feet! "Well done! Let's go, now!" J called. "Right!" The goon agreed. The goon went inside the tank, preparing to make an escape. "Damn that... (!)" Hikaru groaned. Then, he gasped.

Ash ran under the tank! "Ash, wait!" Hikaru called. He followed Ash and made it under, grabbing the bars under the vehicle just in time, before the vehicle had begun to move! As Ash and Hikaru held on, they gasped. Jessie and James were right beside them as well! Jessie ordered them to be quiet. "They also poached our poor Meowth as well!" James explained, calming the two boys down. Dawn and Brock went in front of the vehicle's way to stop it! "Stop!" Dawn demanded.

"Hold it right there!" Brock called. Instead, the vehicle jumped, startling Dawn and Brock! Then, they saw Ash and Hikaru, along with Jessie and James! "It's Ash and Hikaru!" Brock gasped. As the vehicle landed, Jessie gulped. "Well, there goes my lunch!" Jessie gulped. "Don't you dare throw up now!" Hikaru snapped. "Just hang in there!" Ash called. The vehicle got in the giant, black jet, where it began to make its escape again!

"No! They're getting away again! This is Officer Jenny here! The ship is heading straight for the water way! Engage tracking system immdiately!" Jenny snapped. As she was finished, Jenny turned to see that Ash and Hikaru were gone! "Wait, where is Ash and Hikaru!?" Jenny asked. "Probably hanging on for dear life!" Brock answered. Dawn, Melodi and Jenny gasped, knowing that the two boys could be in trouble!

Inside J's ship, Ash, Hikaru, and Team Rocket got out under the tank and looked around. Ash opened the door that showed the different paths of the hallway! "Guess we better split up to look for them." Ash suggested. "I think the twerp may be on to something." Jessie agreed. "Fine then. Luxio and Eevee, come on out!" Hikaru called. Luxio and Eevee came out looking around curiously. "I need you two to find anything suspicious. And find Pikachu and Gardevoir, got it?" Hikaru asked.

Both Eevee and Luxio nodded with agreement! "Okay then! Aipom, come on out!" Ash called. The Normal Type appeared from its Pokéball, appearing next to Eevee! "Go with Luxio and Eevee and try to find Pikachu!" Ash explained. Aipom nodded. "Right! To right and to left!" James agreed. Everyone splitted up to find Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Meowth!

To Hikaru, he walked and walked, while evading goons and security cameras! For a few minutes later, he came to a dead end! "Dead end, huh... Oh! An air shaft!" Hikaru gasped. He spotted an air shaft next to him. He sent out Monferno out! "Mon?" Monferno asked, curious. "We're in the Pokémon Hunter's ship, so we better be careful. Let's go in the air shaft and see if we can find Pikachu and the others!" Hikaru explained. Monferno nodded and pulled the entrance of the shaft out and began going inside!

Hikaru followed behind. Several minutes passed as the two of them crept in the cold shaft. Just then, they both saw a light! "Light? That means that there is something there!" Hikaru whispered. Monferno nodded in agreement. Quietly, they took a peek, and grew surprised to see Hunder J and a goon, asking Meowth! The frozen Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Absol! Meowth had his head unfroze, as he was talking to J! "I'm not interested. I don't need that kind of help from you." J scoffed. Meowth panicked with this.

The goon was about to freeze Meowth to a bronze statue again, until J stopped him! Hikaru noticed that J saw a crack opening between the two doors! "It seems that we have had intruders." J explained. "What!? I'll find them right away!" The goon snapped. J and the goon left the room, only leaving Meowth frozen, except for his head! "Intruders!? That means that Ash is in trouble!" Hikaru gasped. "Mon!?" Monferno shrieked in surprise.

Meanwhile, Ash ran around to find a room where Pikachu could be! Aipom met him on the way! "Oh! Hey, Aipom! Did you find Pikachu and the others yet?" Ash asked. Aipom nodded and pointed to where it has saw Pikachu imprisoned! Ash agreed to follow and began to follow Aipom to get to Pikachu! Suddenly, Drapion appeared and caught Ash by using it's claws! "Gah! Argh! Let go of me!" Ash demanded. J came out of the hallway to see Ash and Aipom!

"Following me here was brave, indeed. Pity that I won't let you escape now." J sneered. Ash turned to see J glaring at him! Aipom used Fury Swipes on Drapion to free Ash! Ash landed on the ground, ready to battle. "I'm getting Pikachu back now! Turtwig, help Aipom now!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready for battle! "They're not worth a thing. Do whatever you like." J sighed. Drapion attacked with a Poison Sting Attack!

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf, and Aipom, use Swift!" Ash called. Both Turtwig and Aipom dodged Poison Sting and attacked with Swift and Razor Leaf! Unfortunately, it didn't do a thing to Drapion! "Use Cross Poison!" J ordered. The Poison-Dark Type Pokémon smashed Aipom and Turtwig towards the ground with the powerful Poison Type move! "Turtwig, Aipom, no!" Ash gasped. Just then, Ash heard a scream! He turned to see Jessie and James panicking!

They were on a run from the goons! "Gangway, twerp!" Jessie shrieked. Aipom opened an air shaft for them to crawl through. "Good thinking, Aipom! In here!" Ash called out to Team Rocket. Jessie and James followed suit, with Turtwig as the last to go through! "Hey, move it, twerp!" Jessie snapped. Everyone began crawling thought the air shaft. Turtwig looked back to see the goons struggling with the narrow shaft! Turtwig attacked the goons with Razor Leaf, causing an explosion!

J looked to see the smoking coming out of the air shaft, then left with a 'humph'.

Back to Hikaru, he quietly got out of the other air shaft with Monferno on his shoulder. "Hey! You twerp with the Monferno!" Meowth called out. "Oh, it's you. That's why Jessie and James were with us." Hikaru sighed with disappointment. "Ferno." Monferno sighed with agreement. "(!) Pikachu! And Gardevoir!" Hikaru gasped. He ran to the frozen bronze statue Pokémon, which they didn't move.

"How do I free them?" Hikaru asked. To his answer, Monferno leapt out of his shoulder and unfroze the Absol and Gardevoir by pulling the thin button all the way down. That freed Absol and Gardevoir from its frozen prison! "Ah! That should do it! Thanks, Monferno!" Hikaru thanked. Monferno gave Hikaru a thumbs up! Just then, the two with Absol and Gardevoir heard another shaft opening. Hikaru prepared for battle until he saw that it was Ash, Aipom, Turtwig, and Team Rocket!

"Oh! Ash!" Hikaru called. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Hikaru got out of Ash's way. "What do you do? Do this?" Jessie asked, trying to free Meowth by pushing the button up! "Wrong!" Meowth shrieked. "You dolt! It's pushing down!" James argued. Jessie immediately pushed the button down, freeing Meowth! Ash pressed the button down, freeing Pikachu! "Pikachu! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Ash exclaimed, hugging Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Man! Free at last!" Meowth sighed. "Not for long!" A goon called out. Everyone turned to see the goons surrounding them! "Still ugly as ever!" James snapped. "You want to mess with us, Team Rocket!" Jessie shrieked. "Silence! Hey, brat! Are these your Pokémon?" The goon sneered. The two other goons held the injured Eevee and Luxio! "(!) No! What did you do to them!?" Hikaru snarled.

"We just caught them sneaking in our hallway, so we captured them! They might make great amount of money for us!" The other goon sneered. "Money? You... You... Filthy..!" Hikaru growled. His eyes turned yellow and green once again! "What the!? What's with the eyes!?" A goon gasped. "Monferno, use Flame Wheel, full power!" Hikaru bellowed. Without hesitation, Monferno bashed into the goons with Flame Wheel! The goons gasped as they fell back, freeing Luxio and Eevee, with one standing!

"You little brat! Golbat, use Steel Wing!" The bald-headed goon called, sending out the evolved Poison-Flying Type. It immediately charged to attack! "Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. "Monferno, once again, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Pikachu and Monferno attacked together with their physical moves, bashing Golbat away! "Golbat, use Supersonic!" The goon snapped. Golbat unleashed eerie sound waves, distracting everyone! "Pikachu, quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Monferno, use Ember now!" Hikaru ordered. The two Pokémon obeyed and shot their special attacks to Golbat, which hit the wall, causing everything to suck things up! Everyone held on to resist the sucking! Eevee, Luxio, Aipom, and Turtwig held on, but they all slipped! "No! Both of you, return!" Hikaru called. Just in time, Ash and Hikaru returned their Pokémon except Monferno and Pikachu! "Okay! Staravia, tell Officer Jenny and the others where we are!" Ash called.

The evolved Starling Pokémon chirped as it flew out to tell the others! Some of the goons wanted to keep fighting, so they fought hard to keep themselves from getting sucked! "Okay, if that's what you want, then let's go! But, we're warning you!" Ash snapped. "Those lugs couldn't keep a claw to themselves, now would they?" Meowth growled. "Who would?" Jessie and James agreed. Suddenly, the hangar lurched, proving that the hangar has been released! "How could she do this to us!?" The goons moaned.

Outside, Staravia led Officer Jenny, Dawn, Brock, and Melodi where Ash and Hikaru were! They stopped to see a falling black hangar falling towards the forest! Officer Jenny took out her binoculars to see who is in there! "(!?) Ash and Hikaru are in there! Absol, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Monferno are there, too!" Officer Jenny explained. Dawn took the binoculars to see them all panicking! "They're all going to fall on the ground hard!" Dawn exclaimed.

Melodi clapped her hands together and called for Gardevoir in her mind! "Gardevoir, Teleport!" Melodi whispered. Inside the ship, Gardevoir heard Melodi's voice and began to use the Psychic Type move to transport everyone to safety! The hangar exploded as it landed hard, but everyone was teleported to the grass in safety! Brock, Dawn, Melodi, and Officer Jenny saw this! "Wow! Gardevoir used Teleport!" Brock exclaimed. They all ran to see the teleported ones, except Team Rocket.

"Huh? Monferno... We've been saved!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon!" Monferno exclaimed happily. They both hugged each other, relieved for each other's safety! "Pikachu, we're saved!" Ash exclaimed to his partner. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Dawn and Brock came to see the two boys. "Are you two okay?" Dawn asked. "Never better, if you ask me." Hikaru joked. Dawn grew red as she slapped Hikaru's face! Hikaru flinched, but stopped when Dawn hugged him.

"You idiot! Don't put yourself in danger like that again!" Dawn snapped. "Oh..." Hikaru sighed. "Gardevoir!" Melodi cried, hugging Gardevoir. Officer Jenny tied the goons up for an official arrest. "You men are all under arrest!" Jenny snapped. Arcanine agreed with a growl.

Later, it was evening as Officer Jenny thanked Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock for all the help that they gave. The heroes were soon walking on their route again to Floaroma Town, stopping to go over some things about J. "I actually can't believe someone bad exists, like Hunter J!" Dawn said sadly. "When I get so angry, I think about the Pokémon that Hunter J took just to make a few bucks!" Ash snapped. "Me neither. What she does is completely unforgivable." Hikaru sighed, still pissed off.

"Monferno..."Monferno said sadly, rubbing onto Hikaru's cheek, which calmed him down. "Thanks, buddy." Hikaru replied, rubbing Monferno's head. Monferno smiled with relief that his best friend has calmed down. "Well, one of these days, Officer Jenny will catch her. No one can go like that forever." Brock assured. "Yeah..." Ash agreed. "I guess you can put it to that way." Hikaru sighed.

The heroes have faced a hard course, going against Hunter J, but all turned out well for the results. Hikaru and Dawn will now be looking forward for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, in Floaroma Town. Stay tuned to watch more of these chapters!

To be continued...


	41. To Battle Without Evolution?

**Chapter**** 41: To Battle Without Evolution!?**

**Team Rocket's**** Story**

In the grassy field, where a path goes between the two fields, an evil, boring trio were walking in the grass, feeling bored and disappointed. "Just stop it already." Jessie sighed. "Sinnoh has been nothing but a big, fat bore." Meowth groaned. "Oh, but a big, fine diversion, that is." James sighed with dullness. All of a sudden, a Magikarp was thrown into the air! James grew startled as he caught it! Team Rocket turned to see a man, looking as if he was selling things!

"You can't find a finer Magikarp! Now, isn't that amazing!?" The man yelled. Team Rocket only glared at the man, who kept ranting off with his business explanations! "Order now and I will hand out three special gifts! A handsome bowl set, a smaller bowl set, and a special looking egg cup!" The man announced, presenting the "special" items! The evil trio weren't interested as they threw the Magikarp back to the man!

"You're another one of those malevolent Magikarp salesmen, and we won't be accepting it!" James snapped. The man struggled as he took the Magikarp off of his face and glared back at them! "Of course not! What, you want a Feebas instead?" The man asked. "All we want is our money back! This won't make us even a small fortune at all!" Jessie snapped. The man tensed of seeing Team Rocket! He chuckled. "Hey, wait a sec... I know you! I just love repeated customers!" The man laughed.

That changed the Team Rocket's angered expression to a confused expression. "And are you in luck! How would you like the next stage of a big thing?" The man asked sneakily. "And what would that be?" James asked. The man took out a giant box, startling and confusing the Team Rocket members! "Cardboard?" Meowth asked. "It's what's inside this cardboard! The Pokémon Evolution Machine 1!" The man sneered. "A Pokémon Evolution Machine!?" Team Rocket gasped.

"Are you pulling our legs?" James asked. He was about to open the package, until he was stopped by the man! "No peeking! This is one of the most top secret creation that has been ever made! Do you realize that they have been making billions of dollars in their corporation, backing you up? Hundreds of Pokémon scientists have been making grand amounts of research! And the results are in here, cutting edge of this cardboard case!" The man explained.

In the image, the man sneered, viewing his creation. "The wave of the Pokémon evolution in the future!" The scientist roared, presenting the machine.

Back at reality, the man explained the invention again. "Yes, the Pokémon Evolution Machine 1 has been completed. But... The company has been forced into bankruptcy. But, I gave the workers the things they would need for to make their miraculous machine. And, in return, they gave the things I needed to built for myself. And now, everything I explained about the machine is right here!' The man explained, gesturing to the cardboard box.

That inspired Team Rocket. "In here, there is a building manual, a case candy, and the brilliant item that goes along for this machine!" The man sneered, showing Team Rocket the manual, a chip, and the blue print! "But, how are we to build something like this?" Jessie asked. "Heh heh! If you follow everything for what they tell you, even an Aipom could build something like this! Think people, think! This baby can make any Pokémon evolve in anytime, any place, anywhere! Even considering your money back!" The man explained.

"My money back!?" Jessie squealed with delight. "Now, that's honesty!" Meowth and James exclaimed. "Just put all the small items in the manual, stick it all with a rubber band, and there! It's all set!" The man explained. "Wow! This is just like the science kit that I had when I was a child!" James exclaimed, having memories of his childhood. "Since you are all interested with it, I'll sell it to you guys now!" The man explained.

"It's a done deal!" James agreed. "Then, here it is!" The man chuckled, handing the manual to Team Rocket after getting the money for it! "Stay well to your business!" James called. "You don't even know the half of me!... Oh! I almost forgot to tell you one more thing!" The man cried. Just as the man began to run down the path, he came back, wanting to tell Team Rocket about something!

"The machine will have to wait a week after you built it!" The man explained. "A whole week!?" Meowth groaned. "Yep! The machine will need to cool down for a while after its finished being built! So, keep that in mind!" The man explained. Then, he set off down the path again, with Team Rocket celebrating, thinking that they might have success after for all these times! They planned to make lots of money for the evolved Pokémon that they could sell because of their new robot!

**The Heroes' Part**

To the four heroes, Ash and his friends were on their way to Floaroma Town, and the to Eterna City! The Floaroma Town was for Hikaru and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, while for Eterna City, it was for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle! They were back in Jublife City walking to head to another route, when they were stopped by a reporter and a cameraman! "Excuse me! We're from the Jublife City Today's Show, and we want to know if you plan on using mechanical devices to evolve that Pikachu of yours!" The reporter explained.

Ash grew confused with this question. "I wouldn't do such a thing like that." Ash explained. The reporter smiled with the answer! "Then, you must be one of the members of the B Button League, right?" The reporter asked. THAT question left the group even more confused. "What is the B Button League, anyway?" Dawn asked. The reporter grew surprised to hear Dawn's answer!

"You mean you never heard of the B Button League? It's a group of Coordinators where they aim to be Top Coordinators, but without evolving their Pokémon!" The reporter explained. "Without evolving their Pokémon!?" The group repeated, now surprised. "So, you really haven't heard of the B Button League! The Leaders there are known to have the strongest Magikarp and the beautiful Feebas!" The reporter explained.

Dawn grew excited about the beautiful Feebas! "The strongest Magikarp, huh?" Ash repeated, interested. "Well, that's something I haven't heard of before!" Hikaru chuckled. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed, making a nervous chuckle. "I would like to see it, too!" Brock stated. "Do you think you can tell us where the B Button League is?" Ash asked. The reporter and the cameraman agreed. They led the heroes to a league where it had a B shape and a button sign on the top of the entrance!

"So, this must be the Button League, I guess?" Hikaru asked. "It sure is!" Dawn answered. They went inside, looking around. "Hey, is anyone here?" Ash called out. To his answer, two teenage girls came out of a room and greeted them! "Hi! And welcome!" The younger girl exclaimed. "So, are you the B Button League Leaders?" Ash asked. "We sure are! Would you like to take a look around?" The younger girl asked. To this, Brock sighed with love.

"Oh... Yeah!" Brock answered. "Actually, we like to know what you do here!" Ash explained. "Sure! My name is Haley! I'm the B Button League Leader!" Haley explained. "And I'm Oralie! Her sister, that is!" Oralie explained. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash introduced himself. "And I'm Dawn!" Dawn explained. "I'm Hikaru, a pleasure." Hikaru replied. "And I'm Brock! I know what B stands for! By the looks of yourself, B stands for beauty! Wouldn't it feel great to be hanging around here together, working for the B Button League... Agh!" Brock gasped.

Just as Brock was about to say more loving words, he was nabbed in the back by Croagunk's Poison Jab! Croagunk again croaked as it dragged the unconscious Brock away from the group!

As Brock was back to consciousness again, Haley and Oralie guided everyone to a giant battlefield, where it had a giant pool under it! "I heard that you guys have a strong Magikarp!" Ash explained. "And a beautiful Feebas!" Dawn added. The sisters chuckled. "Then, check this out!" Haley replied. She took out a remote, pressed a button, then made the pool go up! The group saw a great sight! Inside the pool was a Magikarp and a Feebas!

"That's a my Magikarp!" Oralie called. "And that's my Feebas!" Haley explained. Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédex to scan them! "Wow! They weren't kidding, huh?" Ash replied, amazed. "They sure aren't!" Dawn agreed. _"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "The B Button League believes that there are more to Pokémon than to just evolving them." Haley explained. "I completely agree with that, one hundred percent!" Brock agreed, in love still.

"So, without evolving them, the members of the B Button League come here to strengthen their Pokémon!" Oralie explained. "And to beautify them!" Haley added. "That seems to be a great idea." Dawn replied. "Of course, when a Pokémon evolves, they get stronger and can get new moves!" Brock replied. "I love my Magikarp! I don't want it to change!" Oralie explained. "And I don't want my Feebas to change, either!" Haley replied.

"We want to teach our Pokémon some beautiful moves without changing them!" Oralie explained. "Well, in that case, I want Pikachu to learn some sweet moves without evolving him, too!" Ash explained. "Then, the B Button League was made for you!" Haley giggled. "Hmm... I guess there are good points and bad points when it comes to evolution!" Brock guessed.

"I guess so. But they look like a normal Magikarp and Feebas to me!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, you can't judge a Pokémon even if it's ugly or small!" Hikaru chuckled. "Hey, can I have a battle with you? I really want to have a battle with that Magikarp!" Ash explained. "Hey, wait a sec! Could you have a battle with my Piplup first?" Dawn asked. Both Ash and Hikau grew surprised with Dawn's words. "I always wanted to see how Piplup moves on the water!" Dawn explained.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I wanted to see Piplup move in water, too, but against that Magikarp? I'm not so sure!" Ash replied. "Well, I'm sure. And that's that!" Piplup, come on out!" Dawn called. The Water Type starter came out of its Pokéball with a smile! "Hold it right there!" A group called. Everyone turned to see a trip with green shirts, with a C on them! "Thank you for holding up!" The woman smiled. "May we help you?" The man asked. "Who are you?" Haley asked.

The group smiled as they showed off their C shirts! "Voila! We decided to take the B Button League a Sinnoh farther, creating the C Button League!" The woman explained. Haley and Oralie grew confused, but complimented it. The woman then guessed that the B Button League means for victory, forgetting that victory goes with a v, until the man stopped him and reminded her of the meaning. "Your B Button League stands for beauty, correct?" The woman asked again.

"Why yes. Yes it is." Oralie answered. "So, what does the C stands for?" Haley asked. The woman twitched a little before she and the man explained that C stands for crystals, amazing both Oralie and Haley! "That's a bit peculiar... Saying s words, then deciding up a c word." Hikaru muttered. "Well, you see, we came here to research of the B Button League and what they do!" The woman explained. "Oh! It's fine! We're just about to have a battle between Dawn's Piplup against the strongest Magikarp!" Oralie explained.

The battle psyched the trio up! "Say, sounds like a party to me!" The man chuckled.

So, the water battle between Dawn and Oralie was about to begin! Piplup and Magikarp were also prepared for battle, too!

**Oralie: Magikarp VS Dawn: Piplup**

"You can do it, Dawn!" Ash called. "Show her your combo!" Hikaru called out as well. "Okay, Piplup! Let's start this off with Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup chased after Magikarp in the water, aiming to use the Flying Type move! The Penguin Pokémon wa sabout to catch up to the Fish Pokémon! "Wow! Piplup, you're going pretty fast! Do it!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup made an aim and made a strike! "Dodge it, Magikarp!" Oralie called.

The Fish Pokémon jumoed out of the water, amazing the three boys! "Oh, wow!" Ash gasped. "That was one powerful jump!" Brock stated. "Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup attacked with the Water Type move! "Dodge it, Magikarp!" Oralie called again. Magikarp deflected Bubblebeam with his tail! "Now, use Tackle!" Oralie ordered. Magikarp splashed into the water, and slammed into Piplup!

Magikarp slammed Piplup over and over, until he smacked Piplup toward the ceiling! Piplup fainted as he fell into the water! "Oh no! Are you okay?" Dawn asked. The answer came as Piplup floated on its back, groaning.

**Oralie: Winner!**

"That Tackle of Magikarp was pretty tough and tough at the same time!" Hikaru replied. "Guess it really is the strongest." Brock stated. This made Ash even more pumped than before! "Okay! It's my turn to try this out! Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Hold on, Ash. I want Eevee to try out in a battle, since she hasn't battled for a while ever since the Oreburgh Gym battle!" Hikaru explained. "What? You too, Hikaru?" Ash moaned.

"In that case, I have an idea. Why don't you two battle me and Oralie at the same time! As a Tag Battle!" Haley suggested. "A Tag battle?" Hikaru repeated. "Great! I think it's a good idea! What do you think, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Hikaru grew amazed with the idea, and smiled. "Alright, a Tag Battle it is." Hikaru agreed. "I'm in for it, too!" Oralie giggled, eager to battle more with her Magikarp.

So, the heroes meet the B Button League members, Haley and Oralie, with Dawn losing the battle against Haley easily, due to Oralie's Magikarp's Tackle Attack. Now, it is Ash and Hikaru's turn to battle against both Oralie and Haley at the same time! Will they reach victory?

To be continued...


	42. The Evolution Machine!

**Chapter 42: The Evolution Machine!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket had a new technology with a new robot, given to them by a Magikarp seller, who explains about the evolution robot being created for making Pokémon evolve! To the heroes, Ash and his friends were back in Jublife City, meeting the B Button League members: Haley and Oralie, with their strong and beautiful Magikarp and Feebas. Dawn attempted to beat Oralie in a battle with her Piplup against Oralie's Magikarp, but lost.

Now, it's both Ash and Hikaru's turn to battle against both Oralie and Haley at the same time for strength and beauty!

"Okay, you two! Whenever you're ready!" Oralie called. The four trainers were at the pool battlefield, with Ash and Hikaru on one side, and with Haley and Oralie at the other side. "Strong or not, both Magikarp and Feebas should be weak against Electric Types!" Dawn guessed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, eager to see his trainer win! "Probably." Brock replied. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called.

**Oralie & Haley: Magikarp/Feebas _VS_ Ash & Hikaru: Pikachu/Eevee**

"Dodge it, Magikarp!" Oralie called. "Dodge it, Feebas!" Haley called. Both Fish Pokémon dodged the special moves! "They dodged it!?" Hikaru gasped. Eevee was also startled, too! "Magikarp, use Tackle, now!" Oralie called. "Feebas, you use Tackle as well!" Haley called. Both Water Types charged towards Pikachu and Eevee! "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Intercept with Iron Tail, Eevee!" Hikaru yelled.

Tackle and Iron Tail exploded, sending both Eevee and Feebas towards the water! As for Magikarp, it slammed its tail to Pikachu, sending him towards the wall of the pool! "You okay, Pikachu!?" Ash asked. "Eevee, can you hear me?" Hikaru called. "Feebas!" Haley gasped. All three Pokémon got up, showing that they're okay! "Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. "Eevee, use Iron Tail once again!" Hikaru called.

Once again, both Pokémon attacked, this time with their physical moves! "Magikarp, use Tackle, again!" Oralie ordered. "Feebas, use Ice Beam!" Haley yelled. "(!) Eevee, counter the Ice Beam with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. He had switched tactics again! As all the four Pokémon attacked, it caused an explosion! All of them splashed into the water! "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "You okay, Magikarp?" Oralie asked. "Feebas, are you alright?" Haley asked. "Eevee?" Hikaru called.

All the Pokémon nodded with exhaustion, that is, until Eevee's Shadow Ball lingered and blasted Feebas away! "Ah! Feebas!" Haley gasped. The smoke cleared, showing that Feebas has fainted! "Oh no... If at least one of the team's Pokémon are unable to battle, then that team wins on a time limit!" Haley sighed. "I guess that means the battle is ours!" Hikaru grinned, sighing.

**Ash & Hikaru: Winner!**

"Wow! Both Ash and Hikaru won! Brock, when you said you weren't sure whose attacks would be the strongest, you were right... Brock!?" Dawn explained, but stopped when she saw Brock being in love with Haley and Oralie again! "My dear lady! Your Magikarp is out of all the beyond, but what impresses me the most is your beauty that'll give me the jolt!" Brock exclaimed. Again, Croagunk stabbed Brock with Poison Jab, and dragged him away, croaking.

Later, the C Button League asked for attention! "Attention, please! We are filled with tension! That Magikarp of yours is something we like to research on for the D Button League..." The woman started, but was stopped by the man! "Oops! All this excitement has gotten me a letter ahead of myself! We'll just look over your Magikarp for a minute!" The woman apologized. "It'll be short!" The little member snickered. "Um... Sure thing." Oralie replied, hesistant.

"Well, I also wanted to show you my Feebas in an individual action, though!" Haley admitted. "Hey, we all saw how Feebas battled, and with that Ice Beam, too! I'm sure we know that your Feebas is strong, Haley!" Hikaru explained. Monferno leapt onto Hikaru's shoulder and agreed! "Well, thanks! Now... How about some lunch?" Haley asked. "Sure! We're ready when you are!" The group agreed. Oralie turned to the C Button League to ask them for lunch as well!

"The C Button League can join, too...!" Oralie started, then gasped. Everyone turned to see the C Button League throw Oralie's Magikarp and Haley's Feebas inside a brown sack! "What the... Who are you guys!? You're not the C Button League, are you!?" Hikaru snapped. "Also, that's our Pokémon" Oralie cried. "What are you doing!?" Ash shouted.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

Oralie saw the R shape in Team Rocket's shirts, and got confused. "Huh? Now it's the R Button League?" Oralie asked. "Please! The R stands for Team Rocket, get it!?" Jessie shrieked. "And further, we'll be putting your Pokémon into more good use than you dopes!" Jessie snorted. "Those Pokémon don't belong to you!" Ash snapped. "I want Magikarp back!" Oralie demanded. "I want Feebas back now!" Haley demanded. "I'll get your Pokémon back, even if it means to use every strength I possess!" Brock called.

Again, Brock got jabbed by Croagunk's Poison Jab... at a bad timing. "You're usually getting it a right time, but this time, you did it at a wrong timing!" Dawn reminded. That got Croagunk cooking in surprise! "Looks like we got to run!" Team Rocket exclaimed, running to escape! "Come back, you thieves!" Everyone, but Brock yelled. Croagunk dragged Brock to catch up with everyone else!

Team Rocket made their escape on their Meowth balloon, escaping at a fast speed! The six trainers chased after them! "You won't get away with this!" The six trainers yelled. "Staravia, go and get them!" Ash called. The evolved Starling Pokémon flew after the balloon, which led right into the forest outside Jublife City! The balloon was out of everyone's sight, but not Staravia, who trailed after them! The six trainers slowed down to find Team Rocket's balloon carefully!

Just then, they all heard a chirping! "It's Staravia!" Ash exclaimed. Staravia chirped at Ash, explaining where Team Rocket was. She soon led the way! They all followed Staravia, leading them towards a wooden cabin! "No doubt about it! Those idiots are in there!" Hikaru growled. Ash forcefully opened the door! "Alright, Team Rocket...(!?)" Ash started, but then gasped! "You're just in time to witness something totally evolutionary!" Jessie giggled.

"Presenting our power puff Pokémon Evolution Machine 1!" James sneered. "And the batteries are no needed, necessary!" Meowth cackled. "Feebas!" Haley gasped. "What are you planning to do with my Magikarp!?" Oralie snapped. "With this beauty baby, your babies will evolve something into that they can't refuse!" James sneered. "You can't do that!" Oralie cried. "Stop it!" Haley pleaded. "Alright! You give back both Feebas and Magikarp to them or else!" Brock demanded.

"But, old twerp. You're so clueless! Don't you want to evolve your lower classmen to the upper classmen, like Gyarados and Milotic?" Jessie asked, taunting them. "Of course you don't! It's all waste!" James laughed. "No! After all our hard work of making them strong without evolving them will go to waste!" Oralie cried. "We worked training them without evolution we love our Pokémon the way they are, even without evolution!" Haley explained. That only made Jessie laugh!

"That's why we, Team Rocket likes to do things that we like to do! It's evolution time!" Jessie sneered. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called. "Leave some for us!" Monferno, burn the scrap apart with Ember!" Hikaru called. "I don't think so!" Meowth cackled. He pressed a button, trapping both Pikachu and Monferno in two Attack proof containers! Both the Thunderbolt and Ember did nothing!

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "No! Monferno!" Hikaru gasped. "We thought an insulation would make best, even with Pikachu and Monferno!" James explained. "Say, James. What does Monferno evolve into?" Jessie asked. "Let's see now..." James replied, checking his Pokémon cards. He found the card! "Aha! Here it is! The twerp's Monferno will evolve into an Infernape, thanks to our evolution machine!" James explained.

"Ooh! That looks powerful! Alrighty then! First, goes Magikarp! Then, goes Pikachu, and finally, with Monferno!" Jessie giggled. "(!) No! You can't do that to my partner- (!)" Hikaru started, but stopped when an cage landed on the heroes, trapping them! "Now that you are our captive audience, why don't you just sit back, relax, and watch our machine make its magic mojo!" Jessie laughed.

"The future is in our hands now, thanks to the Pokémon Evolution Machine!" James snickered, presenting the machine! "Please, stop!" Oralie pleaded. But, Team Rocket refused to listen and Meowth pressed on the button to start the machine! The machine began to activate, with the heroes helpless as they watched it activate! Magikarp went inside the machine, with the machine glowing! "Now, come out, Gyarados!" Jessie called.

But...

Magikarp came back out of the bottom of the machine, unhurt! The heroes and the two sisters grew confused! Team Rocket shrieked with surprise! "I'm sure I read it all over again." James explained. "Maybe you need to learn to read the words first!" Meowth snapped. "No way! Once more!" Jessie ordered. Once again, Magikarp was put inside the machine for another test! "Magikarp, no!" Oralie called. "Once more, come out... Gyarados!" Jessie called once again.

Just then, Magikarp came back under the machine, unhurt again! That left the group now completely confused! Team Rocket again shrieked with the machine's failure again! "Very strange." James stated. "It's obvious that the batteries in the box has been sat there very long." Meowth explained. "But wait! We could use some juice on some Pika power!" James suggested. "Excellent! Then, not only that the power will be boosted, but we'll have a Raichu in our hands!" Jessie giggled.

"No, you don't!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Pikachu went inside the machine, just like with Magikarp! Suddenly, The machine again began to charge, this time with the electricity around! "You're about to witness a real evolution now!" Jessie giggled. "It's now a Pikachu to Raichu switcheroo now!" James laughed. "Hey, looks like we're cooking now!" Meowth cackled. "Pikachu, no!" Ash called.

"My popular demand is... Raichu!" Jessie demanded. The machine then died down, with Pikachu coming back from the bottom, with nothing changed on him! Everyone, except Ash grew confused! "Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash called. Team Rocket screamed with panic as James and Meowth looked over the manual and the instruction once more! "Maybe we need a little heat to support the machine?" James asked. "Well, it better be true this time!" Jessie snapped.

This time, Monferno was put inside the machine! "Mon! Mon!" Monferno cried, calling for Hikaru! "No! Monferno...! You... You imbeciles! Get him out of there now!" Hikaru bellowed, grabbing the bars of the cage. The bars began to bend a little with Hikaru's anger! "This time, with my demand, come out... Infernape!" Jessie demanded. "Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen to his best friend.

Just then, Monferno came rolling out from the bottom! That got Hikaru grew surprised and relieved! Team Rocket, again... screamed with panic! "Alright now! What's your excuse this time!?" Jessie snapped. "Yikes! I get what the problem is now! 'This machine will need at least a week to create full evolution, or it'll make failure!'" Meowth read. That got Jessie enraged! "You're the failure here!" Jessie screamed. She began to stomp on the machine!

"Hold on. They did say that they were the failure. So you do have to give them credit for their honesty." James explained. Again, Jessie screamed even louder, this time towards James! "Pikachu, use Iron Tail now!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon destroyed the cage, freeing the six trainers! "It's over, guys! Give it up!" Ash snapped. "Not so fast!" Meowth called. "What for? Your machine is a complete failure, you know that!?" Hikaru snapped.

"Listen to this, twerpie! This machine can also double up to a mecha bot!" Meowth explained, reading the manual. Jessie and James grew inspired with the mecha bot! "Mecha bot!?" James repeated, excited. "Ooh! Now that's some valuable techinque!" Jessie giggled. "One press on this good old button here... And boom!" Meowth snickered. He pressed the small button, which caused the cabin to explode!

Everyone, including Team Rocket was blasted away, with the Pokémon Evolution Machine 1 turning into a giant mecha bot! It looked like a giant robot, prepared for battle! "I don't believe this!" Hikaru gasped. "So, it's true!" Ash exclaimed. "We got a mecha bot, we got a mecha bot!" Team Rocket cheered. "Forget evolution! We can cause a revolution with this beauty... Huh?" Jessie started, but stopped. The head of the robot crashed down on the pebbled ground!

Team Rocket looked up to see that their new mecha bot was exploding into pieces, until it exploded near them! The Pokémon Evolution Machine 1 was completely destroyed! The evil trio groaned as Meowth took out the now, beaten manual. "Read the rest." Jessie groaned. "The mecha bot can only be used when the evolution has been a success!" Meowth groaned. "Thanks for the warning!" Jessie growled. "You know what? I think we've been ripped off again." James muttered.

Haley, Feebas, Oralie, and Magikarp all glared at Team Rocket! "I think that it's time for my Magikarp to teach you a lesson to you three!" Oralie snapped. "And you'll never hear the word evolve when my Feebas finishes with you!" Haley snapped. The four glares frightened Team Rocket as they prepared for impact! "Magikarp, Tackle!" Oralie called. Magikarp bashed into Team Rocket! "Feebas! Ice Beam!" Haley called.

Feebas froze the evil trio with the Ice Type move, preventing them to move! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno, send them flying with Ember!" Hikaru called. Suddenly, the Ember had changed into a different move! Instead of firing fireballs, a loop of flame went with the Thunderbolt! The two combined moves blasted Team Rocket away into the sky! They screamed as they were sent flying!

"When it comes to falling on my spine, it's not going to feel right!" Jessie shrieked. "Well, it's not about how we land, but to think about the little memories that I've cherished!" James exclaimed, thinking about his happy science memories! "Oh yeah... Like that's ever going to change anything." Meowth snorted. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky!

"What... What was that move?" Hikaru asked. "That's amazing! Monferno learned how to use Fire Spin!" Brock explained. "Whoa..." Hikaru said, amazed. Monferno grinned at his trainer, giving him a thumbs up. "Uh, guys? Could Monferno and I be alone for a second?" Hikaru asked. Everyone looke confused, but agreed. Monferno also looked confused as he followed his trainer to a nearby woods! "Buddy... I... I want to say... Sorry." Hikaru whispered sadly, falling to his knees.

"Ferno!?" Monferno gasped, surprised. He ran to his trainer and put his paw on his trainer's cheek! "If... If I didn't let you jump at Team Rocket like that... You wouldn't have taken a dangerous risk... And I let you take the risk..." Hikaru explained. He sounded like he was going to let a sob out! Monferno couldn't stand to think his trainer crying, which made him sniffle. That startled Hikaru, as he looked up. "Wh... Why are you crying!?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno sobbed as he hugged Hikaru tightly, hiding his face on his chest! "Monferno..." Hikaru whispered, before hugging him back. Five minutes has passed as Hikaru soothed Monferno. "Sorry... 'bro'. No more... sobbing, for now." Hikaru whispered in Monferno's ear. Monferno sniffled as he hugged Hikaru again. "Let's go back to the others. Okay?" Hikaru asked, wiping Monferno's last tear. Monferno nodded before hanging onto Hikaru's left shoulder.

So, the heroes once again saved their new friends' Pokémon from Team Rocket. And Hikaru and Monferno shared a brotherly short moment together, hoping that they'd be happy for each other. Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...


	43. Jessie's Aipom?

**Chapter 43: Jessie's Aipom!?**

It was a new, bright morning as Ash and the others were maming their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, and to Eterna Coty for Ash's next Gym battle, with Hikaru, too. Ash wanted to train near the Pokémon Center, so he wouldn't lose so easily like last time against Roark. He brought Pikachu and Aipom out for some training!

"We're going to win the next Gym Badge for sure!" Ash exclaimed, feeling pretty confident for himself. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and ran fast as he could using his special Electric Type move! "Wow! Pikachu sure knows how to run!" Ash exclaimed. Aipom took one moment to look at Ash before leaping up and grabbing his hat! Ash grew surprised, but a little annoyed as well. "Aipom! Don't start this again! Give me back my hat!" Ash called.

Aipom only taunted Ash by climbing up a tree! To the others, Dawn was holding an entry form! "Listen to this! There's a village where it's going to have a festival and an informal Pokémon Contest! Brock, Hikaru, don't you think I should enter with Pachirisu? I mean, Pachirisu hasn't had the chance to enter one!" Dawn explained. "Well, it's a pretty good idea since it's going to be Pachirisu's first try!" Brock agreed. "What about you, Hikaru? Are you going to enter?" Dawn asked.

"Me? Well, this isn't going to be a formal Contest, so why should I?" Hikaru asked. That made Dawn frown. "Oh, come on! You won the Jublife Contest before! So why not this one? Come on, please?" Dawn pleaded. She held onto Hikaru's arm tight! That caused the Twinleaf Town trainer to blush as he sighed. "Ugh... Fine. Eevee hadn't had the chance, so why not?" Hikaru sighed. "Trust me! You're going to like it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Aipom! I want my hat back now!" Ash demanded. Aipom only taunted Ash again by playing a game of chase! "Okay then! You asked for it!" Ash growled. He and Pikachu made a lunge towards Aipom! "Huh... Some things never change, do they?" Dawn asked. "It's Aipom showing affection to Ash, whether he likes it or not!" Brock chuckled. "You call this an affection?" Hikaru snorted. They only laughed at Ash making failed attempts to get his hat back!

**Meanwhile...**

Jessie, from Team Rocket was holding a form just like with Dawn's! "Do tell! A village festival coming with a casual Contest!" Jessie called, excited about it. "And the winner gets a year's worth free fruit! Now that's a good year!" Meowth explained. "Then it's settled. Of course, I'm going to need your Carnivine again." Jessie replied, staring at James, who panicked.

"I think the mix between you two can be like a gasoline and a match!" James stuttered, fidgeting with his two fingers. But, to his surprise, Jessie agreed with his words! "Shocking to say, but I think you're right. Alright then. Time for me to find a perfect Pokémon that is best for my style!" Jessie decided. Meowth only sighed. "Pack your bags. We're heading to the moon." Meowth groaned. That ticked Jessie off with the words. "Excuse me!?" Jessie shrieked, causing both James and Mewth to panic!

Just then, the evil trio heard a Pokémon cry! They ran to see Ash's Aipom trying to balance on a rock with a small cliff! The rock looked as if it was going to fall! "That Aipom! No doubt that it had no problem going up, but going down is a different story!" Jessie gasped. "One wrong move, and that rock could topple with Aipom on it!" James stated. Aipom kept trying to balance on the rock, trying to not to fall. Her eyes showed teary eyes, making Jessie squeal!

"Those eyes! What a sheer poetry! They have given me a strength of ten because of my sheer ways!" Jessie shrieked. That confused and shocked both James and Meowth as they looked at Jessie who ran to grab a log and place it between the ledge and the unbalanced rock that Aipom was standing on! "Give me your hand now, and you'll be safe!" Jessie assured. Aipom reached for Jessie, but was about to fall when Jessie caught her!

Unfortunately, Jessie was standing on the same rock Aipom was balancing on! James and Meowth panicked as they helplessly stared at Jessie and Aipom trying to balance on the rock now! Ash's hat flew out of Aipom's tail and flew away!

Meanwhile, back to the heroes, Ash and the pthers were still trying to find Aipom, not knowing that she was in danger! "Man! That Aipom can hightail it if it wants to. But, where is she?" Ash asked, looking around. "Pika!" Pikachu called, pointing up. The group turned to see Ash's hat blowing to their way! "My hat!... But... Where's Aipom?" Ash asked. "Aipom!" Aipom called. "Hey, wasn't that Aipom's voice just now?" Hikaru asked. "I think so, too! Aipom!" Ash called.

They all ran to where they heard Aipom's voice! Back to Team Rocket, Jessie and Aipom were still trying to balance on the rock! "Is it just me, or are we getting momentum!?" Jessie shrieked. "Just don't sneeze!" James and Meowth called. The heroes made it in time to see Aipom in Jessie's hands! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "It's Team Rocket!" Dawn called. "And Aipom!" The group said together, after seeing Aipom again!

"It's... Okay! Eeeeek!" Jessie screamed. The rock slid down fast on the cliff! "Aipom, no!" Ash gasped. But, when everyone took another look, Jessie and Aipom went flying towards the air and landed the ground, with Jessie falling on her face! Aipom looked at Jessie and rubbed her face on hers! "Jessie!" James and Meowth called. "Aipom, it's me!" Ash called. Team Rocket grew surprised to see Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock! "Twerps!?" Team Rocket gasped.

"Hold it right there! Does this mean that the Aipom belongs to this twerp!?" Jessie shrieked. "It sure is! But... You guys saved Aipom... So, thanks?" Ash stammered. "I can't believe this... Our ENEMY saved Ash's Aipom!?" Hikaru snapped, face palming. "Excuse me, twerp. But, of weren't for me, Aipom wouldn't be here! So, I think 'thanks' won't be much at all!" Jessie giggled. "Well then, what do you want?" Ash asked. "No no no! I don't want your money, your things, or anything!" Jessie explained.

"Well then, what is it!?" Ash asked, starting to get annoyed. "There's a Pokémon Contest coming up in this town, and I plan to particpate there!" Jessie explained. Dawn grew surprised with this! "But, wait! That's the same one that Hikaru and I are going to go to!" Dawn gasped. "Yeah, so what about it?" Ash asked. Before Jessie could answer, Hikaru interrupted! "You're planning to enter the Contest with Ash's Aipom?" Hikaru guessed.

"Bingo! That's right! I want to use your Aipom for the Contest coming up!" Jessie explained. That took everyone except Hikaru by surprise! "And if you win it, then we'll get the year's worth of fruit!" Meowth exclaimed, going along with the plan. "But with the twerp's Aipom around Jessie, her glove isn't going to go well!" James replied. Jessie glared at James and Meowth, which they took it back! "I can't do that!" Ash complained, but Hikaru stopped him.

"Okay, fine! Aipom will enter the Contest with you! But, when the Contest is over, you must hand Aipom back to Ash!" Hikaru agreed. Both Dawn and Ash gaped at their friend! "Wha... Hikaru! Who gave you the right to decide!?" Ash snapped. But, Ash stopped when Aipom made sounds to him! "Seems that Aipom takes it as a deal!" Meowth translated. Ash grew hesitant by this, but finally agreed. "Indeed it is! Besides, who was the one to save Aipom and all again?" Jessie taunted.

So, everyone went to the village where the unofficial Pokémon Contest was going to start! Hikaru and Dawn was signing up for their Eevee and Pachirisu. Brock was looking around. "Wow. Just look at these people! This isn't even an official Pokémon Contest either!" Brock chuckled. Both Twinleaf Town trainers ran to Brock! "We're both signed up now!" Hikaru called. "Where's Ash?" Dawn asked. "Near the square! He's worried about Aipom." Brock answered, pointing to where Ash was.

"... That should be obvious. It's considering that Aipom is working Jessie, a member of our enemy." Hikaru grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. They walked to where Ash and Pikachu were spying on Jessie and Aipom, who were training! "How's their training, Ash?" Dawn asked. Ash grumbled and sighed. "Well, with that much, they're not going to get anything done!" Ash exclaimed. They all looked to see Jessie training with Jessie!

"Alright then! Show me those glorious moves of yours!" Jessie called. Aipom nodde and slammed her Focus Punch on a tree! "What!?" Ash gasped. "What a gorgeous Focus Punch!" Jessie complimented. Then, nuts started to fall from the tree! Aipom used Double Team, making her clones grab all the nuts without one falling to the ground! "Your Double Team is giving me a double impression!" Jessie giggled. Aipom thanked Jessie for the compliment with a sound!

"I guess when you're with Aipom, you don't need to put that amount of training." Ash sighed. "Yeah, but don't forget! It's not like Aipom is going to show Jessie all of her moves!" Brock assured. "Yeah, I guess so." Ash replied. "Now, if your memories are sure, then that Swift Attack are sure to pure things up!" Jessie giggled. Aipom nodded and unleashed a great number of Swift towards the air! "Marvelous! With that kind of Swift, we'll be sure to get a clean amount of points for sure!" Jessie exclaimed.

Ash slumped down with depression. Hikaru made a glare towards Brock. "So much for those words, Mr. Smart Guy." Hikaru snorted. Brock only sighed with reassurance. "Man, if they keep up like this, they'll be sure to win!" Ash moaned. Both Hikaru and Brock sighed again. But Dawn, grew even more determined to win! "You're right, Ash... Maybe, they'll be almost impossible to beat!" Dawn exclaimed.

Later...

Everyone went to the stands to watch the beginning of the unofficial Pokémon Contest! "And now, for our festival's main event, the Pokémon Contest!" The old man announced. Everyone cheered for the beginning of the Contest! "The judges will be yours truly, and our own village's Nurse Joy!" The old man announced. "Thank you all! Now, if this were to be an official Pokémon Contest, the winner would receive a ribbon, but take your eyes on the bigger prize! The year's worth of fruit!" Nurse Joy announced.

She presented the fruit, making everyone excited! "Now, we shall focus onto the first round on the performance stage!" The village chief explained. "Coordinators who successfully pass the first round, will proceed to round two!" Nurse Joy explained. "now, let's present to our first contestant! Dawn!" The village chief called. Dawn came running to the stage! "You can do it, Dawn! Knock them dead!" Ash called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out.

Dawn got ready and took out her Ball Capsule, containing Pachirisu! "Here goes! Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, ready to make a performance! "Oh my! What a dramatic and a cute entrance!" Nurse Joy announced. "Alright, let's start this off with Sweet Kiss!" Dawn called. Pachirisu didn't move, though! It grew very nervous! "Dear me! What could be the problem?" The village chief asked. "It seems to be in a case of stage fright!" Nurse Joy guessed.

"Of course! This is Pachirisu's first Contest, after all!" Brock explained. "Don't worry about it! Take a deep breath, and you'll do fine!" Ash called. With that, Dawn told Pachirisu that they're right! Pachirisu got her confidence back as she began the performance with Sweet Kiss! Hearts flowed around, exploding with red banners! "I knew you could do itn now, use Spark!" Dawn called. Pachirisu used Spark, creating spark flowers, impressing the village chief and Nurse Joy!

"There we go! You can do it now!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright, Pachirisu! It's time for the finishing touch! Use Discharge!" Dawn called. Pachirisu made a shock, making Dawn happy until she saw that everyone except the Coordinators were having a shock! "Now that's an electrifying performance!" The chief stuttered. "What a shocking combination!" Nurse Joy shrieked. Dawn groaned. "You didn't have to over do it!" Dawn called.

Later, everyone recovered from Discharge! "And now, it's time for our second contestant Coordinator, Hikaru!" The chief called. Hikaru ran with his same, black tuxedo as he threw his Ball Capsule! "Eevee, it's time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared with the Ribbon Seal coming out of the Ball Capsule! "Eevee, start this off with five Shadow Balls!" Hikaru called. Eevee launched five Shadow Balls into the air! "Wow! It's like a cannon firing cannonballs!" The chief commented.

"Eevee, use Iron Tail on the Shadow Balls now!" Hikaru called. Eevee made a juggle with the Shadow Ball, before the Shadow Ball got absorbed by the Iron Tail! "Oh my! The Iron Tail became... Lavender shine now!" Nurse Joy gasped. "Here goes, Eevee! The final move! Use Attract, with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee sent orbs towards the sky and caused a shine shower with Attract, and with the Shafow Tail combo!

"Oh my! It's marvelous, don't you think so, Nurse Joy?" the chief asked. "Indeed it is! It's like the combination was mastered!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Eevee ran to Hikaru and hugged him! "Thanks for the neat work, Eevee!" Hikaru thanked, embracing the Evolution Pokémon. "Uei!" Eevee squealed.

Later, as the other Coordinators performed, Hikaru met the others at the Coordinator's Tent, where Dawn sat by waiting, with Ash and Brock talking to her! "Wow, Hikaru! That combination was really great!" Ash complimented. "You think? Well, thanks for the compliment." Hikaru replied, blushing lightly. Dawn smiled at him and nodded. "And now, for our final contestant is... Jessie!" The chief announced.

The group got up in a surprise! "So, Aipom is next, huh?" Ash replied.

So, with the unofficial Pokémon Contest starting, Hikaru and Dawn have made their performance, hoping to make it in the next round! Now, it's Jessie's turn with Ash's Aipom! How will her performance with Aipom go? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	44. The Tied Battle Rounds!

**Chapter 44: The Tied Battle Rounds!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was training with Pikachu and Aipom for the next Gym battle until Aipom snatches Ash's hat, leading her in trouble with the unbalanced rock that she landed on! Jessie, of Team Rocket saved Aipom, saying to Ash that she wants to use Aipom at the unofficial Pokémon Contest coming up in the village festival. Hikaru, in the Contest makes the sparkling performance in his performance round. Dawn's was going well until Pachirisu shocked everyone with Discharge!

Now, it's Jessie and Aipom's turn to see whether they have the chance of making it to the second stage or not. "And now for our final contestant, it's Jessie!" The village chief announced. Jessie ran to the stage with Her sparkling cape! "Time for some Team Rocket dazzle and frazzle!" Jessie giggled. James and Meowth cheered for her! "Yes! Go dazzle dough!" James called. "Knock their socks off!" Meowth called.

"Ah! With greatest pleasure... Aipom!" Jessie called. The Long Tail Pokémon appeared ourt of Jessie's cape! "Let's rev this up with Swift!" Jessie called. Aipom nodded and attacked with Swift! "And with a Focus Punch for some fireworks!" Jessie added. Aipom lashed at the Swift Attack and demolished it all with Focus Punch, which created sparkling lights! "Gorgeous! What a show case!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Those two would look like the old pros!" Meowth stated.

"Oh, Aipom! Dance with Double Team!" Jessie called. Aipom created clones with Double Team and they all danced around together in a circle! "And to shine things up with a star, use Swift!" Jessie called. All the clones unleashed Swift, causing everything to circle around the audience, and making them amazed! Ash grew silent as he watched on how well Aipom's performance went with Jessie!

"Now that was a marvelous dance!" The village chief announced, amazed as well. "And with creativity as well!" Nurse Joy added. "Those two girls have showed it off, didn't they?" James asked. "No doubt that they're getting passed through this round!" Meowth sneered. "My sweet darling!" Jessie called. Aipom ran to Jessie and nuzzled on her face! Ash grew shocked to see this! "Oh no!" Ash blurted out. Brock grew confused with this. "What's wrong?" Brock asked.

Ash grew startled for a bit before sitting back down. "Oh, uh... nothing." Ash answered. _"Aipom sure looks happy over there... (!) What if Aipom leaves!?"_ Ash thought, panicking. He imagined Aipom taunting him as she left with Jessie! "Aipom! Don't go! Agh!" Ash gasped as he landed on the ground. "Aipom... Why!?" Ash exclaimed, crushed. In the reality, Brock grew confused to see Ash in this situation. "You don't seem fine at all." Brock replied.

Later, all the decision has been finished. The village chief made an announcement! "We have finally made our decisions after seeing all the Coordinators making their performance! And now... The two Coordinators that'll be off in the next round... Will be..." The chief announced. Jessie giggled while holding Aipom's paws! "Our first step to the glory!" Jessie giggled. "Wow! I guess we really did go overboard!" Dawn gasped. "This is a tough situation." Hikaru sighed.

"Jessie's first!" The chief announced. "No surprise there!" Jessie laughed. "And our second place contestant is... Hm?" The village chief started, but paused while becoming confused! "Is something wrong, sir?" Nurse Joy asked. "Dear me! It seems that the second place has a tie! The two Coordinators that have a tie are Hikaru and Dawn!" The village chief explained. Everyone except Team Rocket grew alarmed to hear this! "This means that the two Coordinators will have to face other in order to battle Jessie!" The chief explained.

Dawn grew alarmed to hear the news! _"I have to fight Hikaru again? But... The last time I faced him... I didn't stand a chance... No. I can't back down from this! I said to Hikaru that I would beat him someday! And that day starts now!"_ Dawn thought, determined to win! Hikaru took a glance at Dawn and sighed. _"That battle in the Jublife Contrst is still nagging at me. Well, like we both said before, there's no holding back!"_ Hikaru thought.

So, everyone went to the stands or the waiting room in order to watch the first tied match between Hikaru and Dawn! Ash and Brock watched, looking at their two friends! "Man. The last time they fought was at the semi-finals of the Jublife Pokémon Contest!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah. So, it's going to be a bit difficult for the, since they're not battling in the finals." Brock agreed. "So then! With the five minutes on the clock... Begin!" The village chief announced.

5:00 to 4:59

**Dawn: Pachirisu VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called. Pachirisu appeared from the Ball Capsule's Heart Seal! "Eevee, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared from the Ribbon Seal Capsule Ball! "Pachirisu, start this off with Spark!" Dawn called. "Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs flew to Pachirisu who attacked with Spark! Spark was interrupted as Pachirisu was sent skidding back to Dawn! "Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped.

Dawn: 86 points

"Pachirisu! Hang in there! Use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn ordered. "Eevee, send them back with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. As Pachirisu blew out hearts, Eevee demolished the move with the Steel Type move! "No way!" Dawn gasped. "That Iron Tail have shown some grace and shine to the Sweet Kiss to Eevee!" Nurse Joy announced. "Indeed so!" The chief agreed. "Now, Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. "Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn called.

Both moves collided together, creating an explosion! Just then, another Shadow Ball blasted Pachirisu away! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Just as both moves exploded, Eevee used this chance to send another Shadow Ball as a distraction! What a strategy!" The village chief chuckled.

Dawn: 65 points

"Pachirisu! Don't give up! Use Discharge again!" Dawn called. "Use Hidden Power this time, Eevee!" Hikaru called. Again, both moved collided! Dawn saw this chance! "Alright, you had your sneak Attack, now it's our turn! Pachirisu! Use Spark!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon charged at the smoke, hoping to hit Eevee! But, as she passed through the smoke, Eevee was gone! Dawn gasped as she looked around to see where Eevee is!

"Where did Eevee go?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu looked around, too! "Above you!" Hikaru snickered. Dawn gasped to see Eevee above Pachirisu! "Now, Eevee! Use Iron Tail, now!" Hikaru shouted. WHAM! The Steel Type move has hit the Electric Type Pokémon! "Pachirisu, quick! Use Discharge, now!" Dawn called. Pachirisu made the Electric Type move to shock the Evolution Pokémon! "Eevee, intercept with Double Team!" Hikaru called.

At the right timing, Eevee made clones of herself, causing all the clones to take the Electric Attack, but giving Eevee the shine! "What a glorious sight! Eevee used the Double Team and the Discharge Attack in order to give herself the shine for her fur!" Nurse Joy announced.

Dawn: 44 points

Hikaru: 90 points

_"I... I can't believe this! The last time, our points were close to each other... But, now... He's way ahead of me!"_ Dawn thought, sweating. "There's only one minute on the clock now! It seems that Hikaru and Eevee's performance is giving Dawn the stage fright now!" The village chief announced. "Whoa. This was nothing like the battle in Jublife City!" Ash exclaimed, surprised. "I guess with all the training he had, he was prepared for anything that Dawn sent to him." Brock explained.

0:45 to 0:44

"Pachirisu! Use Discharge while running!" Dawn yelled. "Eevee, use Double Team, while using Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Clones of Eevee appeared, firing the Shadow Balls while Pachirsu attacked with both Spark and Discharge! The Electric combo was a bit too late as all the Shadow Balls hit Pachirisu, and caused and explosion! Everyone had to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the intense blow! As the smoke cleared, everyone opened their eyes to see that Pachirisu has fainted!

0:13

"It seems that Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Hikaru and Eevee! They get to fight Jessie in the finals!" The village chief announced. Everyone in the crowd cheered for Hikaru and Eevee as they bowed. Dawn slumped down, crushed that she had lost in another Contest battle against Hikaru, again!

Dawn: 0 points

Hikaru: 85 points

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Hikaru sighed as he and Eevee stayed on the field, with Dawn watching from the stands to see him battle against Jessie! "And now! It's time for the finals! We have Jessie on one side of the field, and with Hikaru on the other side of the field! With the five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!" The village chief announced. The clock has started once again!

5:00 to 4:59

**Jessie: Aipom VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"I say that this should be as easy as pie!" Jessie giggled. Aipom went towards the battlefield, where Hikaru took out his Ball Capsule! "Hard as a rock, that is! Eevee, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "Eevee, start this off with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. "Then try this, twerp! Aipom, show him your Double Team!" Jessie snapped. Aipom made clones of itself, holding onto each other! Eevee grew startled, but Hikaru only smiled.

"Well, I know how to counter that! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs exploded on the Normal Type as she was sent flying toward the ground! "Eek! Get back in there, Aipom!" Jessie called. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball now!" Hikaru called. That confused both Team Rocket and Hikaru's friends! Eevee summoned Shadow Ball and launched it towards the air! "And Eevee is using Shadow Ball, but for what?" Nurse Joy announced.

"I'll show you! Aipom! Use Focus Punch to send them back!" Jessie called. Aipom made an attempt to deflect Focus Punch back, until Eevee appeared right in front of her! Jessie gasped with the sudden appearance! "Now, use Iron Tail, Eevee!" Hikaru shouted. WHAM! Aipom landed on her back from the blow! "Eevee, use Hidden Power with a spin!" Hikaru called. "Well then, Aipom, use Swift!" Jessie called.

Swift and Hidden Power collided, creating a shine for both of the Pokémon! Both trainers lost some points because of that. "Now, Aipom! Let's end this with a Focus Punch!" Jessie giggled. "Don't count on it! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Both Normal Type Pokémon attacked with their powerful physical moves! Aipom attacked, only to see that she missed Eevee! "Now, Eevee! Use Double Team, with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee made clones, and they all attacked Aipom with Hidden Power!

"Argh! How dare you do this to me! Aipom, show him the ultimate Team Rocket combination!" Jessie snapped. Aipom used Double Team, which they all grabbed onto each other! Then, the clones spinned, while using Swift! Hikaru tensed with the combo, but only smirked. "Eevee, spin on the ground, while using Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee destroyed all the Swift Attack and the clones with the Hidden Power move! Aipom took the hit as well!

"Oh no! Aipom, dear!" Jessie gasped. On the scoreboard, there was only thirty seconds left! Hikaru made a plan to finish this! "Let's finish this, Eevee! Use Shadow Tail!" Hikaru called. Eevee used Iron Tail and Shadow Ball, combining them together in order to make the combo, Shadow Tail! "That's a new one to me!" Jessie gasped. "It's actually a new one to us all!" James gasped. "And here it is! The Shadow Tail combo again!" Nurse Joy announced. Aipom couldn't move as she was struck by the move!

0:00

"It's time's up! And the winner of this informal Pokémon Contest is... " The chief announced. Everyone took a moment to look at the clock to see the points on the scoreboard!

Hikaru: 38 points

Jessie: 27 points

"The winner is... Hikaru and Eevee! They win the informal Pokémon Contest!" The village chief announced. Everyone cheered for Hikaru and Eevee as they bowed down! Ash, Brock, and Dawn all applauded for Hikaru, to which Jessie shrieked with anger for losing to a "twerp". James and Meoth groaned with disappointment that Jessie has lost again. As for Aipom, she sighed with sadness that she lost in another Contest!

Later, once Jessie calmed down, the village chief and Nurse Joy congratulated Hikaru for being the winner of the Contest and presents him the prize: a year's worth of fruit! Jessie angrily gave Aipom back to Ash, still irritated for losing. "Seems like you had fun." Ash replied. "Pom!" Aipom agreed. "Funnier than it was fun. I was supposed to win..." Jessie muttered. Just as anyone else was about to reaft, a balloon shaped like a Meowth came out of the forest!

"Dear me! What is that!?" The chief gasped. James poked out of the balloon and sneered. "Thought you never asked!" James sneered. He threw the ladder down to the ground for Jessie to climb on!

"Listen, is that my ride here?"

"Your chariot is here, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the twerp losers in their places!"

"We're the winning Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"It's harvest time!" Meowth sneered. He pressed on a remote, which resulted a net taking all the fruit from the stands! "Hey! Hikaru was the one who won the fruit, you thieves!" Ash snapped. "Well, I can tell that your friend doesn't seem to care a bit for the fruit!" Jessie giggled. Hikaru sighed with disappointment. "Those morons never learn now, do they?" Hikaru muttered. "Well, it's just an old habit of theirs!" Brock chuckled. "They're really weird!" Dawn stated.

Aipom stared at the bananas being taken away by Team Rocket! She leapt off of Ash's head and began to chase after the balloon! "Hey! Aipom, where are you going!?" Ash called, running after her. "Could it be? Little Aipom seems to want to switch the ownerships!" Jessie giggled, joyful for Aipom's coming! She watched as Aipom landed on the net! Ash stopped, feeling a little crushed. "So, that's it, huh? You really do want to be with them more, than you want to be with me... Argh!" Ash replied sadly.

Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder and pointed up, making Ash confused! The others had followed while smiling and grinning at Ash! "Think and look up again, Ash! Aipom would never abandon you!" Hikaru grinned. "I think Aipom seems to be more interested in Team Rocket's fruit!" Brock chuckled. Ash grew even more confused as he looked, then saw Aipom eating the bananas off of Team Rocket's net! "Hey! You could've asked, no need to be a Munchlax!" Meowth called.

"Aipom wasn't going bananas over you. It was going bananas over the fruit!" James snapped. That caused Jessie to shriek! Ash ran after the balloon to catch Aipom, but slipped by one of the banana peels! "Hey, Aipom! You better get down from there at once!" Ash snapped. "Catch that Aipom and save our fruit!" Jessie demanded. "With the pleasure!" Meowth exclaimed. A mechanical arm charged straight at Aipom! "Quick, Aipom! Use Focus Punch!" Ash called.

Aipom aimed the focused Fighting Type move and smashed the arm, causing Team Rocket to panic! Ash continued running after his Normal Type Pokémon! "Hey, Aipom! Come down here! And I'll catch you!" Ash called. Aipom finished off a banana she was eating and jumped off, falling towards Ash! "Yeah, that's it! I've got you, Aipom!" Ash called. Ash managed to catch Aipom before slipping again by another banana peel!

The Long Tail Pokémon wagged its tail with Ash smirking! "Drat! Capture Pikachu instead with a bunt!" Jessie called. "On my command!" Meowth agreed, sending another mechanical robot arm, until Ash ordered a Swift Attack, destroying the balloon! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the sky! "We didn't had to worry about food for at least a year!" James complained. "When I win my ribbon, we won't need to wory about food!" Jessie snapped.

"But, if I eat ribbons, it'll put gas on my stomach!" Meowth complained. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky!

Later, Ash laughed on how Aipom had caused many troubles! "Hey, you made enough trouble for today. Can't you give it a rest?" Ash snickered. Aipom leapt onto Ash's shoulder and made a sound! "I think that Aipom seems to enjoy Contest better than Gym battles now, don't you think?" Dawn asked. Ash denied it and shook his head, "Nah! Aipom likes battles in the Gym more! Go on, tell her!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru grew unsure for those words, though.

Aipom only made a response by grabbing Ash's hat and playing the chase game again! "Aipom! Not again! Give me back my hat!" Ash shouted. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn only laughed as they once again watched as Ash made attempts in order to retrieve his hat back!

So, Hikaru has once again won the Pokémon Contest, only that it was informal and Team Rocket has stolen the prize. But, thanks to his battle, Dawn gets more psyched in order to win the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest after they reach there! So, stay tuned for some more chapters!

To be continued...


	45. To Run From A Steelix!

**Chapter 45: To Run From A Steelix!**

**Team Rocket's Story**

"In, out, up, out, in... Out..." The evil trio replied. Team Rocket was digging the ground to make a pitfall trap if any case that Ash and the others would come by. They dug in many holes, but none of them were deep enough for the heroes to fall in! Jessie and James were about to give up, with Meowth still digging! "Enough already." Jessie sighed. "Look, you lazybones. It's never enough!" Meowth snapped.

"Take a look around. All this handiwork is making me think of... Cheese!" Jessie shrieked with the cheese word. Meowth only snorted. "So, you want to eat cheese, eh? Well, the only way to get cheese is with money, and we need Pikachu and Monferno for the money!" Meowth explained. "Logical!" James agreed. "So, you better dig deep, you better work hard, to earn of what you deserve!" Meowth grunted, digging the ground even more! Jessie and James agreed as they kept digging as well!

Just then, just as they were about to make one more dig, they felt metal! "Huh? Looks like we've gone through the other side!" James guessed. "Well, if that's the case, then they probably want my shovel, since they won't let go!" Jessie grunted. She pulled the shovel, but it wouldn't budge! "I'm stuck as well!" James grunted as he tried to pull as well. "Me, too! It's like glue!" Meowth grunted as his shovel wouldn't budge either!

With that, Team Rocket pulled their shovels as hard as they could! "Maybe they know we've ripped off for the expensive shovels in remain!" Jessie wheezed. "If that's so, then let's show them that they don't rob the robbers!" James grunted. "I say, with this grip, we might need a change of plans!" Meowth grunted, then stopped to hear a low noise! Both Jessie and James stopped pulling to hear the noise as well!

"Uh, did you hear that?" Jessie asked. "Perhaps our aggressive expression and words have upset them!" James shrugged. Suddenly, something blasted them from underground! Team Rocket lost their grips on their shovels and were sent flying toward the ground! They screamed with pain as they fell on theit bottom! "Argh! You can have the dumb shovels!" Jessie snapped. As the dust cleared, Team Rocket saw who was roaring at them. It was a wild Pokémon named Steelix!

"I remember those teeth." James replied. "It's a Steelix!" Jessie gasped. Meowth gasped and pointed to Steelix's head! On the head, the three shovels were stuck on the evolved Steel Type Pokémon's head! "Well, that quite makes sense for why it won't go off." Jessie smiled. "Steelix does have quite a hard, stony head for the shovels to hold onto!" James exclaimed. Meowth immediately panicked with this. "Hold your chitchat for later!' Meowth called.

Steelix roared at Team Rocket, giving them quite a chase! "It's got a headache!" Meowth screeched as they ran away, with Steelix thundering after them!

**Meanwhile...**

Ash and his friends were making their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, with Pachirisu earning the experience of the Comtest from yesterday. Just then, as they were walking, they heard a painful cry! "What's that sound? Is it a Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. They took a step closer to see who it was! It was a Pokémon named Bidoof! It seems to be crying, while hiding behind a rock!

"Hey! It's a Bidoof!" Ash gasped. "I wonder what's wrong with it?" Dawn asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried. Pikachu pointed at the Bidoof's forehead! "There's a wound on the Bidoof's forehead! I've got just the thing to make it feel better!" Brock exclaimed. He took out a Super Potion, which startled Bidoof! Bidoof turned its back around, scared. "There's no need to be afraid! It's just a Super Potion!" Brock reassured. "Pika." Pikachu assured to the Plump Mouse Pokémon.

The Bidoof's grew hesitant, but decided to trust the humans as it allowed Brock to spray it on its forehead! Bidoof blinked a couple of times before smiling! "Hey, it worked!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You did it, Brock!" Dawn cried, relieved. "Now, just stick this to you, and you'll feel better." Brock replied, putting a bandage on Bidoof's forehead! "Bidoof Bid!" Bidoof exclaimed, thanking for the help.

"It seems like a shy Bidoof to me!" Dawn giggled. "Yeah, you're right!" Ash exclaimed. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the Plump Mouse Pokémon! _"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. That puzzled Hikaru. "Is there any water near here?" Hikaru asked. "Well, if there is any water in the forest, I haven't seen any." Brock replied.

"I"m sure that this Bidoof got lost!" Ash guessed. Bidoof's nodded with a sad reply. "Aw... I guess it really misses its friends!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling bad for the Bidoof. Brock took out his Pokémon Handbook in order to find where the Bidoof's home might be. "It says here that there is a waterfall just up ahead!" Brock explained. "Really?" Hikaru asked. "That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Alright then. Let's bring this Bidoof back to where it lives!" Brock exclaimed. "Alright!" Dawn agreed. "Bidoof, if you come with us, I'm sure that we can take you back to your buddies!" Ash assured. "Bidoof Bidoof!" Bidoof thanked. Just as the group as about to move, they heard screaming! They all turned to see the familiar evil trio running towards their direction! "Move it or lose it!" Team Rocket screamed. "Team Rocket!?" The group gasped. The evil trio stopped and gasped, too!

"Triple twerps!?" Team Rocket gasped. Then, they all made an evil grin! "Fancy meeting you all out here!" Jessie sneered. "Especially..." James sneered. "Pikachu!" Meowth cackled. Just as they finished, they heard a roar! "What was that!?" Hikaru gasped. The field blew with Steelix appearing! It glazed at Team Rocket with an angry glare! "Ahh! Shove head!" Team Rocket screamed. "Whoa... Is that..." Hikaru gasped.

"It's a Steelix!" Brock answered. Hikaru took out his Pokédex to scan the evolved Steel and Ground Type Pokémon! _"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Strengthened by the pressure and intense heat of living underground, its body is stronger than steel."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Steelix glared at the evil trio, then at the heroes! "That Steelix doesn't look too happy." Ash replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu calle. He pointed to Steelix's head!

The group gasped as they saw three shovels stuck on the Steel-Ground Type Pokémon's head! "There's three shovels stuck on Steelix's head!" Dawn gasped. "Did you three idiots have something to do with this... Mess?" Hikaru growled. Team Rocket faced the heroes, and snorted. "Excuse me! But we are the victims here. Not Steelix!" Jessie snapped. "We were digging a few innocent pit traps!" James explained.

"But insread of digging even further, we ended up digging Steelix's beam!" Meowth snapped. Steelix once again roared at Team Rocket, and the heroes! "That makes us angry, too!" The group screamed with Bidoof. "That's to the twerp's point, too!" Team Rocket screamed. They all began to run from Steelix! "Let's get out of here!" Brock yelled. "Make a seat, need you know!" Team Rocket yelled. They were all running when everyone saw a fork on the road!

"But, which way should we go?" Dawn asked. "Bidoof, Bidoof, Bid!" Bidoof called. "I think Bidoof said left!" Ash called. So, they all followed Bidoof to the left fork! "The twerp's must know something we don't!" James panted. "Following them is a plus, too!" Jessie panted. Steelix aimed a Hyper Beam, blasting Team Rocket in different directions! Meowth fell in front of the heroes! He grew angry with the Steel Types's Attack!

"Okay, so you got shovels on your head, but was that Hyper Beam necessary!?" Meowth snapped. Steelix only made a growl and a move to chase Meowth and the heroes! "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut now, did you!?" Hikaru snapped. "Here it comes!" Dawn gasped. "Then, let's go!" Ash called. They all ran faster as they dodged Steelix's next Hyper Beam! Later, Steelix followed them to near a waterfall! "Doesn't that lug ever take a break!?" Meowth snapped.

"Hey, look! A waterfall!" Brock called. Everyone looked to see a waterfall near the rocky valley! "Hey, Bidoof! Is that where all your friends are!?" Dawn asked, panting. "Bidoof Bidoof!" Bidoof nodded and pointed to where there was a cave opening! "Let's hide through there!" Ash called. "Right!" The others agreed, evading Steelix and hiding in the opening. Steelix roared at them as it tried to break the opening!

It bashed at the rocky walls, but couldn't make them budge! "Look at that! This rocky wall here must be too hard for even Steelix to budge as well!" Brock guessed. "Well, in the meantime, we're safe... For now." Hikaru sighed. Dawn turned and gasped. "Hey, guys! Look at that!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a grassy and rocky village around them! "This must be a Bidoof village!" Ash exclaimed. "This is amazing!" Hikaru gasped, amazed with the sights around them!

Bidoof called for its friends and family, to which they all came out to welcome and greet their lost Bidoof back! "They look happy and great!" Dawn exclaimed. "But, I wonder... Why hasn't anyone come to look for their Bidoof?" Brock asked, making the others puzzled as well. The leader of the Bidoof explained, to which Meowth understood. "See. They were all scared off by the Steelix, so they're hiding out." Meowth translated. "The poor things!" Dawn said, feeling bad for the Bidoofs.

"Still, if it was their friend, they should've at least searched for their friend, as real friends or families that is." Hikaru snorted, feeling disappointed for the Bidoofs' cowardice. The leader said something to which Meowth translated again. "It's true that this wall is hard, but it isn't hard enough to block Steelix for long!" Meowth translated. The leader then said something to which Meowth translated again! "Sooner or later, that wall will give out!" Meowth translated.

Just as Meowth translated, everyone heard Steelix attacking again! "That lug isn't quitting at all!" Meowth gasped. The heroes climbed up the wall to view Steelix from above to see that it was still bashing the wall! "The opening!" Ash gasped. "If this keeps up, not only the village will be destroyed, but the Bidoof group will suffer from Steelix's rage!" Hikaru explained. "It won't hold for much longer!" Brock exclaimed. "We've got to do something!" Dawn replied.

Meowth grew smug about something then. "Right! With my quick strategy, we can't possibly lose!" Meowth bragged. "Your strategy seems like a fake to me." Hikaru muttered. "Meowth!" Team Rocket called. Everyone turned to see Jessie and James looking around for their Normal Type Pokémon! "Come out!" Jessie called. "Shovel head is gone!" James called. That was, until they spotted Steelix. "We need to work on our timing." Jessie muttered.

"And double check our facts first." James muttered. Steelix unleashed another Hyper Beam, blasting Jessie and James over the cliff to where the Bidoof village is! They fell on their bottom, before saying, "Two point landing!". "Right in the counter seat!" Jessie sputtered. Then, they looked around to see frightened Bidoofs looking at them, scared! "That's some brun." Jessie replied. "I believe they are called Bidoof." James replied.

"Jessie! James!" Meowth called. The two turned to see Meowth running at them! "It's good to see you guys again!" Meowth exclaimed. "Steelix didn't smack you down!?" Jessie asked. "No matter what! We're still a team!" Team Rocket exclaimed, jointing as a group hug, before the two humans let go. "A moment." Jessis replied. "Question one. Where are we?" James asked. "You idiots are inside a Bidoof's village." Hikaru snorted. The evil team looked to see the heroes glaring at them!

"And their village is in a grave danger!" Dawn added. "All because of what you did to Steelix!" Brock finished. Team Rocket looked around to see the Bidoofs glaring at them! "Oh, come on! Cut the chase already! One step out, and we'll be Steelix stew!" Jessie snapped. Then, they turned to the heroes and glared at them! "Right! Stop thinking about yourselves!" Jessie snapped. "Of course, when it comes to selfish, you twerps are the most selfish ones!" James snapped.

"The nerve of you all!" Dawn snapped. "For your information, none of this accident or incident would've happened if you idiots weren't digging around and hit Steelix!" Hikaru shouted. "Yeah! You started this with your shovels!" Ash snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. That boiled Jessie up! "You and your dumb details! If that's how it's going to be, then we'll have to settle this in another way to the situation!" Jessie shrieked. She then calmed down when she saw one of the Bidoof's homes!

"You flaky fools can go out of you like, but not us! Buh-bye!" Jessie laughed before running to the green shrub! "Hey! Don't go without me! Come back!" James called. He ran after Jessie and they both hid inside the Bidoof's home! "We'll stay here until Steelix grows tired and when the shovels fall out!" Jessie exclaimed. "Either way, this is how we're staying!" James replied, before the two of them took a nap!

"I guess they can't cause any more troubles there." Brock sighed. "They're just stupid and are cowards, the way they take action and stuffs." Hikaru growled. "Well, I want a piece of that!" Meowth exclaimed. "Hold it, buster!" Dawn snapped, freezing Meowth in his tracks. "What about using those strategy skills you said before that would help us?" Dawn asked. Meowth gasped with that. "Sometimes, it's a pain to talk..." Meowth groaned. "Say that again?" Hikaru snapped. "N-Nothing!" Meowth exclaimed.

To their unfortunates, the heroes and Team Rocket are being hunted down by a wild Steelix because of Team Rocket's idiotic actions. How will the heroes find a way to stop and calm the Steel Type Pokémon down? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	46. VS Steelix!

**Chapter 46: VS Steelix!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket were digging up some pit traps for Ash and the others to fall into, until their shovels were stuck! It turns out that their shovels were stuck on a Pokémon named Steelix, who grew angry at the evil trio, wanting to give a chase for revenge! So, while Team Rocket was on a run for life, the heroes confronted a wounded Bidoof, to which Brock healed, making it feel better.

Team Rocket ran into the twerps, causing Steelix to give chase to them as well! At the fork of the road, Meowth got separated by the Hyper Beam that Steelix unleashed, with him running with the heroes until they made it to Bidoof's home, with Team Rocket dropping to the scene by the Steelix's Hyper Beam as well. Now, the heroes must find a way to calm Steelix and to de-attach the shovels that are stuck on its head!

Just as someone else was about to say something, they heard bashing and smashing! Everyone looked to hear that Steelix was bashing even harder! "Listen to that!" Ash exclaimed. "Steelix sounds angrier than before!" Brock exclaimed. "But if that hard head breaks through, it's gonna put shovels on my head!" Meowth complained. "Shut up! This is all you and your idiotic friends' fault! So, you shouldn't even be complaining!" Hikaru snapped. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered sadly.

Meowth grew scared as he kept his mouth shut. The Bidoof all started to grow scared of the new future invasion coming! Ash then grew determined. "Okay! That's enough! Everyone! We've gotta block up that hole!" Ash called. The leader of all the Bidoof called to its friends to prepare for some hard defense. The other Bidoof agreed as they all ran to get some supplies for the blockage! "You guys ready?" Ash asked. The other three trainers nodded.

Then, they all glared at Meowth, who gulped. "Uh... Okay. I guess you can put up a twist in my leg." Meowth gulped as he went to help out the Bidoof. "Dawn. We need you to distract Steelix, with Piplup's Bubblebeam Attack." Hikaru called. "Oh! Right! That will put up a huge effect on Steelix!" Dawn comprehended. Hikaru smiled and nodded at Dawn. So, the beginning Coordinator ran to the top of the ledge to distract Steelix! Dawn sent out Piplup to Attack!

Just as Steelix kept attacking, Piplup's Bubblebeam did its trick! "That's it, Piplup! Keep it going!" Dawn called. "Piplup!" Piplup nodded, so it kept attacking! Meanwhile, the Bidoof were working on the defenses. Pikachu, Meowth helped out with pushing the log. Hikaru's Monferno and Luxio helped with the rocks. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock aided all the Pokémon by carrying and placing the supplies. Ash went over to see Team Rocket to see that they were watching!

"Hey! You could help, you know!" Ash called. "I'm much too hungry to help." Jessie yawned. "And not too hungry to nap." James yawned. They both took a nap at the Bidoof's shelter! "Man!" Ash snorted as he kept working. The logs are all placed, witht he rocks needed to boost the defense. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock all placed all the rocks with the help of the Bidoof's and with Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon.

Back to Dawn, Piplup was firing the Water Type move still! However, Piplup started to feel exhausted! "C'mon! Piplup! Just a little bit more!" Dawn called. Unfortunately, Piplup didn't have enough energy to keep attacking, so it slumped down. "Piplup! You're exhausted! Alright then. Get some good rest!" Dawn called, returning the Water Type Pokémon back to its Pokéball. For Steelix, it started to get really angry now. for its last bash, it destroyed the small opening!

Then, Steelix aimed a Hyper Beam, damaging the defense that has been put up! "Oh no. You don't think...!?" Hikaru gasped. "Steelix must've destroyed the outside opening!" Brock exclaimed. "Then it's destroying our defense that's made out of wood and sticks!" Meowth panicked.

They all heard the Steel Type Pokémon bash into the defense! The woods began to crack! "It won't be long now!" Brock gulped. "Yeah. But, we can still fight!" Ash replied. Then, Dawn remembered something! "The shovels! Maybe if we could just get the shovels off of Steelix's head, then it might calm down! Hikaru snapped his fingers with agreement. "That's a high chance... But, it's risky." Hikaru explained. "Mon... Monferno replied.

"But, it just might work!" Brock exclaimed. "And look! If we can get Steelix to that gulley, then we can get the shovels off from above!" Dawn explained. "You're right!" Brock agreed. "Although... We'll need a bait." Hikaru replied. "But, you can't ask Steelix to just jump into the hole!" Meowth explained. "That's where you come in! What better decoy can you get!" Dawn snickered. "Are you out of your twerpy mind!?" Meowth shrieked.

That made the three boys, Pikachu, and Monferno smirk with an evil grin! "Hey! Dawn is right! After all, Steelix is still mad at you!" Ash sneered. "So, you're perfect for luring it in!" Brock agreed. "Plus, you and your friends are the ones who caused this, so you might as well do it to pay the price!" Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed, glaring at Meowth a mischievous grin. Suddenly, as they were finished, Steelix destroyed the defense fortress!

Steelix looked around and spotted Meowth, who panicked with a gasp! "C'mon, Meowth! Run!" Ash called. "You mean... Now!?" Meowth asked, then gasped. Meowth made a run for it, running for the gulley! "C'mon, short legs! Don't fail me now!" Meowth gasped as he kept running. Then, Jessie and James poked their head out to see what the noise was all about. "Don't tell me they're at it again." Jessie groaned. "I need my beauty sleep." James yawned.

As they saw Meowth, they gasped. "Meowth!?" Team Rocket gasped. "I'm gonna get taken down by this hard head, maybe with a single blow!" Meowth cried, trying to escape. "Okay, Meowth! Jump!" Ash called. Meowth jumped over the gulley, with Steelix following the jump! "Do something!" Team Rocket called. "Okay, Staravia! Go and save Meowth!" Ash called. The evolved Flying Type Pokémon chirped as it swooped down and caught Meowth, leaving Steelix falling into the gulley!

Everyone viewed the groaning Steelix! "Just as I planned!" Dawn exclaimed. "Alright! Now's our chance! Let's go!. Hikaru called. "Right!" The others agreed. They all slid down the cliff to take the shovels off of Steelix! The Bidoofs were all surprised and impressed that the humans were actually helping them and the injured Steelix!

Staravia dropped Meowth and followed the others! "It's been a rough day, hasn't it?" Jessie asked. Meowth then grew angered as he began to insult Steelix! "Hey you! Hard head!" Meowth called. The heroes looked up to see Meowth beginning the insulting to Steelix! "So, you now like to pick on the small guys!? Well, take this!" Meowth insulted, blowing raspberry at Steelix!

"Team Rocket always wins, even if they're asleep!" Jessie giggled. "So, how's this!?" James called, sticking his tongue out at the groaning Steel Type Pokémon! "You morons! What in the world you think you're doing!?" Hikaru snapped quietly. "Keep it down!" Brock warned. Dawn tried to shush the evil trio, to which they ignored them and began their motto!

"Listen! Is that a scared voice that I hear!?"

"It's whining to me, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing forth chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete..."

Steelix roared at Team Rocket, angered for being woken up when it was taken down!

"It's Jessie!?"

"And it's James!?"

"Yeah? Who cares?"

The group screamed as they all toppled out of Steelix, all except Pikachu and Monferno! The Bidoofs grew frightened of what's coming next!

"P-Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Because we're Team Rocket..."

Steelix didn't let them finish as it unleashed Hyper Beam at the evil trio! They screamed as they were blasted off into the sky! "That's no fair! We're not done yet!" Jessie protested. "If they can't know we're in their face, how will they know?" James asked. "Maybe if we can talk to Steelix's manager, we can talk it out." Meowth groaned. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they all disappeared out of sight into the sky!

Steelix roared in pain as it unleashed Hyper Beam all over the place! It destroyed the Bidoof village, causing all the Bidoof to panic! "We've got to get those shovels out!" Dawn exclaimed. "Those idiots! I'm gonna crush them in one strike if I ever see them again!" Hikaru growled. "Staravia, use Aerial Ace on the shovels!" Ash called. Staravia slashed at one of the shovels, sending it out of Steelix's head! Pikachu and Monferno cheered for the Flying Type!

"Alright! That's one!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Great! Now, get the other one!" Ash called. As Staravia began to use Aerial Ace again, Steelix blindly attacked Staravia with Slam, smashing Staravia towards a rock! "No! Staravia!" Ash gasped. "What do we do!?. Dawn gasped. "Ash! Get Staravia out of there, now!" Hikaru called. "R-Right! Staravia, return!" Ash called, returning the Flying Type before Steelix ran over it!

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu lashed at the second shovel, which only made a small dent! "Monferno! Use Mach Punch on the dented shovel!" Hikaru called. The punch sent the second shovel out of Steelix's head! "Yeah! That's it!" Brock called. "One more time, Monferno!" Hikaru called. "You too, Pikachu!" Ash called. Both Pokémon nodded, preparing to use the same moves, until Dawn gasped! "Pikachu! Monferno! Look out!" Dawn cried.

Both Pikachu and Monferno gasped as they leapt out of Steelix's head, before getting hit by the wall in ffont of Steelix! The roaring Pokémon lashed its tail all around, attacking wildly! "It's too dangerous to get close to Steelix!" Ash exclaimed. "But we have to get the last shovel out of Steelix's head!" Dawn exclaimed. Steelix kept unleashing Hyper Beam while swaying around painfully, trying to get rid of anyone who tried to come near him!

"Hey! Steelix, stop it!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called."We want to help you get rid of that shovel!" Dawn called. "So, hold still so that we can help you!" Hikaru snapped. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno shrieked with agreement. Steelix refused to listen as it attacked with Hyper Beam again! "There's gotta be a way!" Ash grunted. "Does anyone have any other ideas!?" Hikaru called. "I'm thinking of one!" Brock explained. "Well, think faster!" Hikaru snapped.

Suddenly, the group heard Pokémon cries! They all turned to see the Bidoofs jumping at Steelix's head! "What are they doing!?" Ash gasped. "(!)" Hikaru gasped. They all saw the Bidoofs trying to pull the shovel out of Steelix's head! "Wow! They're trying to pull the shovel out of Steelix's head!l Dawn exclaimed. "Guess they finally realized that they need to fight for themselves!" Brock exclaimed. "And look at them go! Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "This is their determination!" Hikaru grinned. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Just then, the group saw Steelix heading towards the waterfall! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Looks like Steelix will be heading towards the falls!" Brock exclaimed. "They're going to have to hurry so they don't get dragged along with him! Steelix is also weak against water!" Hikaru explained. "I doubt that Steelix is thinking about that now!" Brock replied. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf to stop Steelix!" Ash called, sending out the Grass Type Pokémon.

The Grass Type Pokémon appeared to distract Steelix! It used Razor Leaf, making a little damage on Steelix! Unfortunately, like with Piplup, Turtwig started to grow tired after sending many sharp leaves! Steelix then used Hyper Beam, scaring Turtwig away! "Turtwig can't do it either!" Ash exclaimed. The Bidoofs kept pulling on the shovel to get it out of Steelix's head! "Eevee, you're up next! Use Hidden Power on Steelix!" Hikaru called.

The Evolution Pokémon appeared, sending orbs at the Steel Type! The shovel looked as if it was gonna come off with a little more effort! All the Bidoofs kept pulling! Steelix used Hyper Beam to blast Eevee away, causing her to fall! "Agh! Eevee, return!" Hikaru called, returning his beaten Pokémon. The group watched as Steelix starter to get closer to the falls! "Steelix! I can't watch!" Dawn cried. The leader of the Bidoof gave one more order, to make all the Bidoof have one last pull!

With the last pull, the shovel was out! Steelix opened his eyes, looking around. "Steelix has stopped!" Brock exclaimed. "Wow! The Bidoof actually did it!" Dawn exclaimed. "They sure did! At a nick of time, too!" Hikaru sighed with relief. "Hey, Bidoof! You all did it!" Ash called.

It was evening as everyone, including the Bidoofs watched Steelix slither away back to its home. "That's amazing!" Ash commented. "What is?" Hikaru asked. "Helping other friends when you need it, but by working together to make the effort!" Dawn explained. "Right! So... What do you say we get going?" Brock asked. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Let's roll back on the road now, shall we?" Hikaru asked. That made the heroes laugh at Hikaru's joke as they agreed to headed back to the route.

So, the heroes have once again saved the days, and witnessed a new spectacle of Pokémon, seeing that the Pokémon can have courage for them as well. Stay tuned for more stories coming by!

To be continued...


	47. Sugar to Pikachu!

**Chapter 47: Sugar To Pikachu!**

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu charged towards Dawn's Piplup and Hikaru's Monferno in a three way battle! "Dodge, then use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Same to you, Monferno! Then, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon dodged the attacks and fired their attacks towards Pikachu! "Dodge, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged the two moves with a backflip! "Yeah. Piplup and Monferno both seems to be in a tip top shape!" Brock complimented.

"Thanks, Brock! Piplup, you take a nice, long rest!" Dawn called. Piplup nodded and went back to Dawn! "Pachirisu! You're up next!" Dawn called. Pachirisu nodded and went to face both Pikachu and Monferno! "Aren't you going to switch, Hikaru?" Ash called. "No way! The Eterna Gym has a specialization over Grass Types! Monferno would be the best choice there!" Hikaru snickered. Monferno agreed with a call!

"Okay, then! Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn called. Pachirisu attacked with the Electric Type move! "Intercept it with Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. "Just stay put!" Ash called. Monferno blasted the Discharge with the Fire Type move, while Pikachu took the Electric Type attack with its tail! "Argh! I should've known Discharge wouldn't work on Pikachu!" Dawn grunted. Pikachu only smiled as it took the move with his tail! "My turn! Monferno! Use Mach Punch on Pachirisu" Hikaru called.

Monferno charged at Pachirisu with the glowing fist! "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Both moves headed straight for Pachirisu! "Dodge it!" Dawn called. Pachirisu dodged the two moves and landed on the ground! Dust blew as Dawn wanted to fight even more for the Floaroma Pokémon Contest! "Okay now! Pachirisu-" Dawn started, but stopped when a girl came by! "Oh wow! What an incredible Thunderbolt! I've never seen such a powerful one!. The girl explained.

The group saw a young woman in a peach shirt, dark red hair, and a pair of jeans! "If only I could borrow you for three days! Would that be alright, please?" The girl asked. Ash looked perplexed with the girl. "Uh... I'm not quite getting you." Ash explained. "I would!" Brock answered, only to get punched on the head by Hikaru! "She didn't ask you, you moron!" Hikaru snapped. The girl giggled and explained the situation.

"I'm Theresa! And just down this road is a cake shop where I work woth my Aunt Abigail!" Theresa explained. "Hi! My name's Ash!" Ash explained. "My name's Dawn!" Dawn explained. "I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru explained. "And I'm Brock! And sweet as it as! I'm sure that any of your tasty cakes would stop me in the place!" Brock exclaimed lovingly. Hikaru was about to punch Brock again, until Croagunk jabbed Brock with Poison Jab!

"Argh! So to say..." Brock groaned as he slumped down, unconscious by the Poison Type Attack! Croagunk croaked twice long while dragging Brock to a path. "Some things never change, do they?" Hikaru sighed.

Later, Theresa explained of why she came. "You see, my Aunt Abigail makes the best cakes in the whole world! She's been making those cakes for years, with her partner! Her partner is a Pikachu who she named Sugar! But something strange happened recently, and Sugar suddenly disappeared!" Theresa explained. "That must've broke her heart." Hikaru replied. "Yes, it did. Poor Aunt Abigail. And I looked everywhere for Sugar, but I found nothing!" Theresa explained.

"So, when I saw your Pikachu, I thought it could pretend to be Sugar, you see?" Theresa finished. "Pretend?" Ash repeated. "Aunt Abigail is off to be in a bake-off Contest, three days from now! I just know that your Pikachu would really help her!" Theresa explained. "But, won't she'll be able to tell the difference?" Ash asked. "All your Pikachu has to do is to simply scratch its head with its tail, every once in a while!" Theresa explained.

Pikachu blinked before looking at his tail and he scratched his head with his tail! "Yes, that's it! That's just the thing Sugar always does!" Theresa exclaimed. "Then, when your Aunt Abigail sees this, she'll really think that it's Sugar!" Brock replied. "It just might work!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's risky, but it's the one to take." Hikaru agreed, smiling a little. "It's a deal! Let's give it a try!" Ash answered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Thank you, both! I owe you one!" Theresa exclaimed.

So, the group headed towards the cake shop, with Pikachu pretending to be Sugar. "Welcome... Huh?" Abigail called, but stopped abruptly when she saw Ash's Pikachu! Pikachu ran to Abigail before scratching his head with his tail! "Sugar!? You've come back home!" Abigail exclaimed. "Isn't it great? Thanks to Ash and his friends, they found Sugar!" Theresa explained. "You did? Thank you very much!" Abigail exclaimed, relieved to see Pikachu, thinking that it was Sugar.

"N-No problem!" Ash stuttered. The group let out a nervous laugh. One hint of discovery would mean that Abigail would realize that Pikachu was actually Ash's! "We are just glad that we found Pika- I mean, Sugar!" Dawn stammered. Hikaru shuddered before smiling nervously.

At the shop, more visitors and customers have been coming to the shop lately! "Yes! Welcome!" Abigail called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Sugar! We're glad to see you finally came back!" The girl exclaimed. The two customers were a couple, coming to the cake shop! Pikachu smiled before scratching his head with his tail! "With Sugar finally back, you've just got to win that bake-off Contest, just like last year!" The gentleman replied. "We'll just have to see!" Abigail chuckled.

The group watched as they saw Abigail and Pikachu greeting customers! The plan was working smoothly! "It's working like a charm!" Brock exclaimed. "Sure is! Aunt Abby's back to her old self!" Theresa whispered. "That's awesome!" Ash commented. "And not only that, who knew that Pikachu would act so well?" Dawn asked. "I didn't know, obviously." Hikaru joked. Just then, Abigail took her basket out from the counter!

"Theresa! I'm going out for a moment. Would you mind keeping a good look at the shop?" Abigail asked. "Sure, Auntie!" Theresa answered. "Terrific! Come on, dear!" Abigail called, gesturing to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded before following her! The two of them had left the shop. "That's just what I was hoping for!" Theresa exclaimed. What about?" Hikaru asked. The others grew confused, too! "Aunt Abigail is going out to look for some supplies! To make her Contest winning cake!" Theresa explained.

Later, Theresa offered some tea and some roasted berries to the group, to which they accepted. "Yum! Roasted berries are sweet when eaten!" Dawn commented. "Isn't it? And with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, it's the best method to get that delicious flavor!" Theresa explained. "Who knew? I can't wait to try out that technique for myself!" Brock replied. "That is, if you have an Electric Pokémon that can do the same like Pikachu's, but you don't." Hikaru snorted, making Brock sigh with embarassment.

"Wow. Pikachu has never done this before." Ash sighed. "Never? He never did it when you were around?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! I think I'm going to have a look." Ash decided. "Then we're coming with you." Hikaru stated, with the others agreeing. Ash smiled for a little bit before agreeing to it.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Pikachu had finished picking and roasting the berries! "Now then, Sugar. I think that was enough for today. Shall we head on home?" Abigail asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, keeping up the act. "On one condition!" A woman called out, causing Abigail and Pikachu to turn. The people that were walking towards them... Was Team Rocket! "You and those berries may leave." James sneered. "But the Pikachu stays put!" Meowth sneered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu snapped, growling at them. "Heaven's sake! Who are you!?" Abigail gasped.

"Listen, is that a seasoned voice that I hear?"

"It speaks to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket?" Abigail repeated, confused of what's going on. "Pika!" Pikachu growled, glaring at the evil trio! "Relax! It's not you!" Jessie explained. "It's Pikachu!" Meowth snickered. Ash, Hikaru, Theresa, Dawn, and Brock came just in time to see the confrontation between Abigail and Team Rocket! "It's Team Rocket!" Ash gasped "Don't those morons ever quit!?" Hikaru snapped. "Team Who?" Theresa asked, confused. "They're the bad guys! Although, not the smartest either." Dawn explained.

"We've got to help them!" Ash snapped. He began to run towards Abigail and Pikachu to help them, when Theresa stopped him! "Wait! Watch this! Aunt Abigail can take care of herself!" Theresa explained. To Abigail, she felt serious now. "I'm very sorry, but you can't have Sugar! You see, we're a team!" Abigail chuckled, flashing her glasses. "How quaint!" Jessie sneered. "We do have great respects to our elders, however..." James continued.

"It's crunch time!" Meowth sneered. "Seviper, let's go!" Jessie called, calling the Poison Type Pokémon. Seviper appeared, ready for battle! "Alright, Sugar! Dash!" Abigail called. Pikachu dashed towards Seviper! "Now, to the tree to your right!" Abigail called. Pikachu suddenly ran towards the tree, a little confused, but got to it! Seviper grew confused to where Pikachu was running to! "Go, Seviper!" Jessie called. Seviper slithered after Pikachu! "Now, stop right there!" Abigail called.

Pikachu quickly stopped, but grew a little frightened and confused of what Abigail was planning! The group gasped to see this! "What is she doing!?" Dawn gasped. "Alright! Use Bite, Seviper!" Jessie called. Seviper aimed the Dark Type move towards Pikachu, when Abigail made the next order! "Now, Thunderbolt, straight up!" Abigail called. Pikachu nodded and shocked up, causing an Aspear Berry to fall right onto Seviper's head! That caused the evil trio to sweat drop!

"Those Aspear Berries are hard as rock!" Brock explained. "That's why Pikachu stopped there!" Dawn exclaimed. "What a strategy!" Ash gasped. "I hate to admit it, but to make a risky move like that was clever!" Hikaru exclaimed, currently surprised of what had happened. "Now, Sugar! Use Thunderbolt on Seviper!" Abigail called. Pikachu easily shocked the Poison Type with his powerful Electric Type move!

Seviper was blasted towards Team Rocket, which they became shocked too! They were blasted off into the sky! "Mercy our moment!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky. "Sugar, you've done very well!" Abigail complimented. Pikachu blushed lightly before scratching his head with his tail once again! "Aunt Abigail!" Theresa called. Abigail turned to see her niece and Ash with the others coming to her way!

"I see that you haven't lost those battling skills yet!" Theresa replied. "Oh dear. We're you watching me?" Abigail giggled, blushing lightly.

Everyone was soon walking back to the cake shop for Abigail and Theresa to get back to work. "Was your Aunt Abigail a Pokémon Trainer, too?" Ash asked. "She participated in the Grand Festival once!" Theresa explained. "That's awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thank you. But those are ancient history as well! Sugar deserves all the credit for today!" Abigail chuckled. Pikachu giggled before scratching his head with his tail again!

"And that reminds me! You're going for the Sinnoh League right, Ash?" Abigail asked. "It's not just me! Hikaru here is entering too, as well as the Grand Festival!" Ash explained. "Oh, really? Both the League and the Grand Festival?" Abigail asked. "W-Well, yes. My next Gym challenge will be at Eterna City, along with Ash, and my next Pokémon Contest will be at Floaroma Town, along with Dawn!" Hikaru explained, blushing. Then, what Abigail said next startled everyone!

"Impressive! Also, Ash. Would you care to battle with me?" Abigail asked. That caused everyone else to gasp and be startled, along with Pikachu! "Of course, I'll be working with Sugar. How about it?" Abigail asked. Theresa tried to reason with Abigail of course. "I don't think that's a good idea, Auntie." Theresa sputtered. "Why? It's the best chance in order to earn your next bout! Don't you think?" Abigail giggled. "Uh... I guess..." Ash stammered.

So, everyone headed toward the yard next to the cake shop for Ash and Abigail's battle. "Uh... The battle between Ash and Aunt Abigail will now begin!" Theresa stuttered. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock watched in the sidelines. "Brock, Hikaru. I don't like this one bit." Dawn replied. "We don't either, Dawn." Brock replied. "So, which Pokémon will you choose, Ash?" Abigail asked, determined to battle again. For Ash, he was very hesitant. He was actually going to battle against his partner!

_"Man. I don't want to battle Pikachu! But if I don't, Abigail will know that something's up!" _Ash thought. As the Kanto trainer looked at Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon nodded to Ash. "Okay! Aipom, I choose you!" Ash called. The Long Tail Pokémon appeared, surpsied to see that it was Pikachu that it was battling! Aipom turned to Ash, who smiled. "Aipom! A battle is a battle!" Ash exclaimed. Aipom grew hesitan't a little, but agreed.

_"I'm so sorry about this, Ash!"_ Theresa thought, as she raised her arms to begin the battle!

So, Pikachu was being borrowed by Abigail for three days, which she doesn't know that it actually belongs to Ash! Now, Ash will have to battle his own partner without hesitation! Otherwise, Abigail will discover that she has been tricked. How will Ash go up against a difficult trial in this battle? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	48. The Electric Return!

**Chapter 48: The Electric Return!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn were all training for the next Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest, that is until, a girl named Theresa interrupts the training and asks Ash for the borrowing of Pikachu! Theresa explains that her Auntie Abigail has been saddened lately because of her disappearance, her Pikachu named Sugar! Ash agreed to let Theresa borrow his Pikachu for a while.

Theresa led the heroes to the cake shop, with Abigail happy to see Ash's Pikachu, thinking that it was her Pikachu, Sugar! The two of them went out for a walk to carry some berries, until Team Rocket came by to steal Pikachu! Abigail made her battle tactics, defeating the evil trio, sending them blasting off into the sky! Surprisingly, Abigail challenged Ash to a battle, by using his Pikachu against him! Now Ash has to battle his partner with Aipom! How will this battle end in a result?

"Aipom! A battle is a battle!" Ash called. Aipom grew hesitant, but agreed as it faced Pikachu! _"I'm so sorry, Ash!"_ Theresa thought, raising her arms up high to begin the battle!

**Abigail: Pikachu VS Ash: Aipom**

"Alright now! Dash, Sugar!" Abigail called. Pikachu made a dash towards Aipom! "Aipom, Double Team, go!" Ash called. Aipom made no hesitations, creating clones of itself to confuse Pikachu! Pikachu was surrounded! Pikachu gritted his teeth, trying to see which was the real Aipom! "Hikaru, who do you want to win? Ash or Pikachu?" Dawn asked sadly. "Why would you ask that? The truth, I don't want any of them to win, exactly. That'll make it both hard for them!" Hikaru growled.

Dawn looked sadly as she looked back to the battle. "Now, Sugar! Jump up and use Thunderbolt, straight down!" Abigail called. Pikachu leapt to the air and unleashed the Electric Type move towards the ground, spraying dirt everywhere! Dirt banished all the clones! Both Ash and Aipom gasped with the results! Abigail chuckled with Ash's surprise! "I've got a few tricks up of my sleeve! Do you?" Abigail sneered.

Ash gritted his teeth, making thoughts._ "She's the real deal all right. I'm gonna have to stop goofing off and get serious!"_ Ash thought, sweating. "Here it comes, buddy! Aipom, Focus Punch, rapid fire!" Ash called. Aipom aimed and made many punches to Pikachu! "Dodge, Sugar!" Abigail called. The Electric Mouse Pokémon dodged the attacks while backing away! Aipom went even faster, wanting to win!

At the sidelines, Theresa, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock watched while growing concern for both Pikachu and Ash! Suddenly, Pikachu didn't notice a rock behind him while trying to dodge the Fighting Type moves! As Aipom attacked again, Pikachu dodged, but hit the rock behind him, causing him to lose balance! Everyone except Abigail gasped with this! Aipom, however, made one more attempt to hit Pikachu with Focus Punch! "Oh no!" Ash gasped.

Just then, Abigail went in front of Pikachu, stopping Aipom in its tracks! "Enough!" Abigail called. Aipom grew startled, looking up at Abigail. "I'm impressed! You're very strong, Aipom! No sense going on that we lost." Abigail sighed while smiling. Ash grew surprised to hear this! "Ash, I had a feeling about you... You're a good boy. A good boy." Abigail sighed. That made Ash even more confused! "Theresa! Thank you for refereeing!" Abigail thanked. "Huh? Oh... Sure!" Theresa stuttered.

**Ash: Winner!**

Abigail asked Pikachu to come, making that the two of them headed back to the shop. "But why?" Ash asked.

Later, it was night as Theresa led the others to their rooms! "I wonder what kind of cake Abigail is going to make for the bake off!" Dawn exclaimed. "Good question! Whatever it is, she's making it now! Along with your Pikachu, of course!" Theresa explained. "I'm worried about your Aunt Abigail. If she learns the truth, she's gonna be sad." Ash replied sadly. "Me too." Brock agreed. "But, Ash. You know that we can't leave Pikachu here forever!" Dawn explained.

"Pikachu will be fine around her for a while, Ash." Hikaru assured. Ash looked at Hikaru before giving off a thanks smile. "Of course! Don't worry! After Aunt Abigail wins first prize of the bake off Contest, she's going to feel a lot better! Then, you can go!" Theresa explained. "Yeah, but in our battle, I think she quit earlier because Pi- I mean because of how Sugar means to her!" Ash replied sadly.

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this bake off Contest. Really bad!" Ash admitted. "But, Ash!" Theresa called. "The thing is, I really wanted to help your aunt get over bring sad, but we're not telling the truth! I'm sorry, but I've got to set up the records straight once and for all!" Ash exclaimed. He went out of the room to find Abigail! "But, Ash!" Brock called. "Where are you going?!" Dawn called. "Ash, don't!" Hikaru called. The three of them went after their friend!

Outside, everyone found Abigail and Pikachu looking up into the bright moon in the sky! "Abigail! There's something I need to tell you!" Ash confessed. "Let me guess... This is actually your Pikachu, Ash. Is that right?" Abigail guessed. That guess startled everyone! "So, you already knew!" Theresa gasped. "Yes, dear. Pikachu did a fine job on this. But, Sugar never did the exact same way!" Abigail explained. "Well, that explains one thing why you forfeited the battle earlier." Hikaru replied.

"Yes. And to tell you the truth, we know why Sugar disappeared." Abigail replied sadly. That took everyone by a surprise! "Aunt Abigail!" Theresa gasped. "You see, Sugar and I were discussing this year's bake off, and how I wanted to bake a cake even more delicious than last year's. I said I wanted to use these Aspear Berries. But try as Sugar might, you see, Sugar's Thunderbolt couldn't crack the berries open. So, I asked Sugar to please and try to find a way." Abigail replied.

"Then Sugar left, to do something that my aunt asked!" Abigail said sadly. Abigail got up and thanked the group for trying to cheer her up by letting her borrow Pikachu as her own. "Glad to help." Ash replied. Suddenly, a robot arm came and grabbed Pikachu, to everyone's surprise! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Pikachu was dragged to a giant robot that looked like an Aspear Berry! The hatch opened up, revealing a familiar trio!

It was Team Rocket! They laughed with success! "Good times come when you wait!" James laughed, putting Pikachu in a cage! "Team Rocket!" Everyone gasped. "Not you guys again!" Theresa snapped. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Monferno! Aid Pikachu with Fire Spin!" Hikaru called, sending his Fire Type partner! Both Pokémon made attempt to destroy Team Rocket, only to fail!

Pikachu couldn't shock Team Rocket, while the Fire Spin was put out when Meowth shot a water, dousing Monferno! The Playful Pokémon whimpered in pain! "No! Monferno!" Hikaru gasped. Team Rocket laughed at the failure both Ash and Hikaru had! "Well, what did you think?" Jessie asked. "That we let you both burn and shock us to kingdom come?" James asked. "That makes you really dumb!" Meowth cackled.

He used the controls to grab Monferno as well, putting him in a larger cage! "No! How... How dare you!" Hikaru growled. Once again, Hikaru's eyes turned yellow and green again! Team Rocket laughed as they began to drive away to escape! "You're not getting away with this!" Both Ash and Hikaru snapped. They both leapt and held onto the back of the robot! "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn and Brock called. They all watched as the two boys were taken away for the ride, too!

As the robot was moving, both Ash and Hikaru took out a Pokéball! "Staravia! Use Wing Attack, non-stop!" Ash called. "Luxio! You use Iron Tail, non-stop!" Hikaru called. The two evolved Pokémon appeared and began attacking the robot! Luxio's Iron Tail was making a little dent, but Wing Atrack was proving to be useless against the robot! "Those tail and wings will wear off until they're numb!" Jessie sneered. "What a bunch of schlumps!" James taunted.

"Yeah! They might have no idea that this baby is hard as an Aspear Berry, of course the Aspear Berry 1 might be a giveaway!" Meowth sneered. Behind them, Abigail, Dawn, Brock, and Theresa were driving next to the robot! "That thing is strong!" Dawn gasped. "Staravia's Wing Attack and Luxio's Iron Tail are having barely an effect against them! "Then, try this on for size! Luxio, use Spark, full power!" Hikaru called.

"Staravia, use maximized power, Aerial Ace!" Ash called. The two Pokémon made an attempt to Attack the robot once more! "There should be a law against stubborn twerps!" Jessie snapped. "But there is no law against of giving the twerp a brush off, right?" James sneered. "Not in my book!" Meowth sneered. There was a small ledge, which they leapt over and landed! Ash was bounced off the robot, sending him to the ground!

"Ash!" Hikaru gasped. The color in Hikaru's eyes vanished! The van stopped to the others gasping! "Ash, no!" Abigail called. Luxio and Staravia still made an attempt to Attack! "Okay then! Try this for a big guy, you losers!" Meowth snapped, annoyed. He used the controls to punch Luxio and Staravia, smashing them to the ground! "No! Luxio!..." Hikaru gasped. "Your turn, you stupid twerp!" Meowth laughed. The arm went for Hikaru next! "(!?) What- GAH!?" Hikaru coughed.

Little blood was forced out of Hikaru's mouth as the arm punched him by the stomach! Hikaru was smashed toward the ground! "Hikaru! No!" Dawn cried, saddened to see her friend in a state like this. "Staravia! Luxio! Hikaru, no!" Ash gasped. "Serves them right!" Jessie laughed. "Especially that stupid scarred one, too!" Meowth sneered, gesturing to the unconscious Hikaru. They all laughed as they made their escape, again!

Ash returned Staravia and ran over to Hikaru! "Ash! Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Dawn called. "Yeah. But, Pikachu and Monferno..." Ash grunted. "Th-Those imbeciles... Gah..." Hikaru struggled to talk. "Y-You moron! What did you think you were doing!?" Dawn snapped, looking as if tears were about to pour down from her eyes! "What did you think I was supposed to do!? *Cough*" Hikaru coughed, causing a little more blood to come from his lips. He slowly returned Luxio, who gave him an upset look.

"There's a problem. My van won't make it down that cliff!" Theresa explained. "Monferno... And Pikachu... Are still in there!" Hikaru grunted, then he gasped in pain! "Y-You broke your arm!" Dawn gasped, even more afraid. "Like that's going to stop me!" Hikaru snapped, trying to get up, but failed, due to his broken arm. Abigail glared at the retreating machine! "The nerve of those three! I'll get you three yet! You'll not have Pikachu or Monferno!" Abigail yelled at the machine.

Just then, as in a miracle, an Electric Type move zapped up, immobilizing the machine! That took everyone by a surprise! "Can't see a thing!" James snapped. "Can't move a thing, neither!" Meowth shouted. "Who turned on the lights!?" Jessie snapped. The group, with Brock and Dawn helping Hikaru run ran to the machine, witnessing the Thunderbolt! "Looks like a Thunderbolt!" Ash gasped. "But, it can't be Pikachu! It's coming from the outside!" Dawn exclaimed.

Everyone took a closer look to see who it was! It was bigger than Pikachu, thought it looked like him! "That's... A Raichu! An evolved form of Pikachu!" Hikaru gasped, struggling to talk again! "Raichu!? Are you sure!?" Dawn asked. Abigail took a closer look at the Raichu. "Raichu? Could it really be...?" Abigail asked. Raichu stopped the Thunderbolt, looking joyful to see Abigail! It used its tail to scratch his head! With that, Abigail recognized the Pokémon.

"Sugar! It really is you!" Abigail cried. "Sugar!?" Everyone except Abigail and Team Rocket gasped. "Sugar evolved into a Raichu!" Theresa gasped. "No wonder that Thunderbolt thundered the thought." Jessie replied. "I'd say we rethink this and cast a wider net!" James suggested. "You bet! Raichu's who I'm gonna get!" Meowth sneered. He used the controls to grab Sugar! "Sugar! Look out!" Abigail yelled.

Raichu destroyed the arm with a Focus Punch! Team Rocket gasped and shuddered with the power! "Hey, that was Focus Punch!" Dawn gasped. "Sugar has been learning all sorts of moves!" Theresa exclaimed. "Sugar! Go rescue the Pikachu and Monferno that they stole!" Abigail called. Sugar nodded and punched at the robot with Focus Punch! With a few more punches, a hole was blasted out of a robot, causing Team Rocket to panic! "Meowth!" Jessie snapped.

"I put everything to the parts that I know!" Meowth complained. "That doesn't work for me!" James snapped. Sugar grabbed the two cages, holding Monferno and Pikachu, and brough them out of the robot! "Sugar went over that armor like paper!" Theresa exclaimed. "That was some Focus Punch!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thanks for the rescue, a Sugar!" Ash called. "Really, thanks." Hikaru weakly replied. Monferno stared at Hikaru, upset that his partner was badly wounded.

"Now, it's just like old times! Sugar, use Thunderbolt!" Abigail called. Sugar obeyed and shocked the evil trio, blasting them to the sky! "Never build another machine in the house!" Jessie screamed at James. "Think of the money we saved!" James persuaded. "You know how much flying costs these days!?" Meowth snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

"And here we are!" Abigail called. She and Sugar presented to the group her best cake, which was helped by Sugar. The group grew amazed to the cake. Hikaru was wearing a cast for now for his broken left arm, which is why Monferno stayed close to Hiksru, wanting to protect him! "Yummy!" Dawn giggled. "If that isn't the first place cake, I wouldn't know what else to say!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"I could say the same." Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Thank you all!" Abigail thanked. Theresa explained that they were made out of the roasted Aspear Berries that Sugar made, and the crushed berries by Sugar's Focus Punch! "Please, have a piece!" Abigail asked. "Or maybe, two!" The group joked, laughing. They all had a taste of the cake, to which they all praised on with the flavor! "Thank you all!" Abigail thanked.

"And to think, that Sugar couldn't open the berries with a Thunderbolt, but with her new Focus Punch!" Theresa exclaimed. Sugar blushed, while scratching his head with his tail! "Sugar has done pretty well!" Brock complimented. Then, something pumped Dawn up! "Now I'm sure that I'll win the next Contest for the prize for sure!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yeah! Keep that up, and you'll win for sure!" Ash exclaimed. "You're right, Ash!" Dawn agreed. "You're going to have to beat me to get to that, Dawn!" Hikaru chuckled.

Dawn only blushed before sticking her tongue out at Hikaru. Everyone laughed, while enjoying the cake.

So, Sugar has returned to Abigail, while the Floaroma Pokémon Contest was coming to a near! And to be sure, Dawn is looking forward to win it, while battling Hikaru to get there, too! Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...


	49. The Poffin Class!

**Chapter 49: The Poffin Class!**

It was a dark night, near a garden. A giggling trio sneaked over to the berries field, and helped themselves with some berries! They chowed down on Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and Sitrus Berries! The ones eating were Team Rocket! "Mother natures the best in my mouth!" Jessie giggled, munching on an Oran Berry! "You gotta hand it to her! She's got more yummy berries better than life!" Meowth sighed with the taste.

"After the grub we had digested, this is like heaven!" James commented. Just then, the trio sniffed some scen't that's been coming to their way! "And now we're being treated to a yummy smell, wafting to our way!" Jessie sighed. "And I think the smell is wafting from that big building over there!" Meowth exclaimed. So, the evil trio made their way to the big house, where they didn't notice a shadow looming over them! This figure did not appreciate intruders intruding her master's home.

It leapt in the air and unleashed Magical Leaf, coming up with a strong wind! Team Rocket were clearly surprised with this uncalled Attack! "That's a Magical Leaf!" Meowth shrieked. "The hag, get your own berries!" Jessie shouted. "Towards the sky in mere seconds! Aaaaaahhh!" James screamed. The wind blew him into the sky! Jessie and Meowth were also blew along for the ride too, as they were sent towards the night sky! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

The figure landed back on the roof, relieved that it has gotten rid of the intruders that nearly disrupted her master's peace and home.

The next day... To the heroes...

Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Floaroma Town! "Well, this is it! This is Floaroma Town!" Hikaru stated. His left arm is still recovering from the accident with Team Rocket, but his left arm only needed a bandage wrapped up, so Hikaru was feeling fine. Of course, he didn't look fine to Monferno, who wanted to stay by his side, rather than going inside his Pokéball. "No wonder they call this town the vivid beauty of growing flowers!" Brock chuckled.

The group arrived at Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, which is only a few days away! Dawn seemed to be really excited to be in this town, considering that this town was filled with flowers. The three boys only chuckled to see that their friend has big excitements, considering that she has another chance of winning a Contest Ribbon. The group headed towards a poster where the Floaroma Contest was going to start soon!

"Judging by your faces, I'd say this is your first time arriving in Floaroma Town!" The woman chuckled. The group turned to see a woman with a large hat on her, with her style looking elderly. "Yeah! We arrived at this town for the Contest! This town is just so beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed. "Take it easy, Dawn!" Hikaru persuaded, holding Dawn back, causing her to blush lightly. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. "Our trees and flowers are gorgeous! You never had guessed that this town was a barren wasteland!" The woman explained.

That took the group by surprise! So, the woman began her story about the history of Floaroma Town. "Everywhere you looked, the land was without beauty! And the sad, weary of many people's faces were all over at that time! Many tried to plant trees or flowers, but, nothing seemed want to grow, no matter what!" The woman started. "But, legend has it that one day, a beautiful woman climbed to the top of the hill, to give thanks for nature's great beauty! And with that, the flowers and trees looked as if it couldn't wait to burst out of the ground!" The woman continued.

The woman then finished her story which was that reason why Floaroma Town was now a beautiful town. Dawn seemed to be affected by that story. "What a beautiful story!" Dawn stated. "And beautifully told! Thank you for telling us!" Brock thanked, bowing down. "Yeah! Thank you so much!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn agreed, bowing their heads down as well! Monferno and Pikachu bowed down as well!

"It's not only my pleasure, but also my privilege to share a wonderful story among you young people!" The woman chuckled. The woman then said her thanks and told them to have a wonderful stay at Floaroma Town! As the woman was out of sight, Dawn noticed a poster near the Contest poster! "Hey, guys, look! They say there's going to be a Poffin cooking class today!" Dawn explained. "Poffin? What's Poffins?" Ash asked. Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped, while Dawn gasped.

"Don't tell me you don't know what Poffins are!?" Dawn shrieked. "Again, the two of them are from Kanto, so, of course they wouldn't know much." Hikaru chuckled. "Mon..." Monferno replied. Dawn only made a funny face at the two Kanto boys and smiled. That got the both of them a little ticked off. "I won't have to know id you just tell me!" Ash snapped. "Alright. Relax! Poffins are Pokémon snacks that grow from tree berries!" Dawn started.

Dawn then explained of how she always helped her mom make Poffins, saying that she is now the expert of Poffin making! Hikaru sighed with that. "Technically, you never even made real Poffins before, so you can't say you are the expert!" Hikaru sighed. Dawn flushed with that, and stuck her tongue on Hikaru, teasing him! "Well, you haven't had much experience on cooking, either!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru only snorted with that.

"I know very well how to make Poffins more than you do, Dawn." Hikaru sighed. "Oh yeah!? Why don't you prove it at the cooking class!?" Dawn challenged. "My my, does the lady ask for a challenge? Well, in that case, your challenge is accepted!" Hikaru teased. Both Ash and Brock sweat dropped as Ash said something about the same thing for PokéBlocks and Poffins!

"So, if Poffins are Pokémon snacks, that makes it the same as the Hoenn region's PokéBlocks, right?" Ash asked. "Well, it can be the same with PokéBlocks, but I've heard that Poffins are made with a different recipe!" Brock explained. "And, not only do Poffins make Pokémon super healthy, they keep and feel looking just great!" Dawn finished. "Say, how about the four of us take a Poffin cooking class to see who has the better make!?" Hikaru challenged.

"Oh? Bring it on!" Ash answered, determined to win! "I'd say yes!" Brock agreed. Dawn grew happy that the two Kanto trainers were going to make Poffins in the class, just like her!

Later, the group had arrived near a large building, next to a garden filled with flowers and berries! Ash immediately shouted out rudely to the building! "Anybody home!?" Ash called. There was no answer, to which Ash immediately sighed. "I can't believe there is nobody here!" Ash groaned. Hikaru smacked Ash on the head, irritated. "Keep it down! You're going to cause a kick out for all of us!" Hikaru snapped. "Kick out?" Ash repeated.

Ash rubbed his head and continued shouting! "Uh, hello!? I would really like to take your Poffin cooking class now, please!" Ash shouted again. POW! Hikaru again punched Ash on the head! "Ow! What was that for!?" Ash snapped. "You're going to frighten that Roserade over there!" Hikaru explained, pointing to a field of flowers! Ash grew confused until he spotted a Pokémon that looked like a bouquet! "Roserade!" The Pokémon called, frightened a bit.

"Oops. My bad!" Ash shouted, loud enough for the Roserade to hear! "Sorry about that! Just because he's loud now doesn't mean he's rude all the time!" Dawn called, making the three boys to sweat drop. Roserade still grew a bit frightened with the new visitors coming. "Lets check out that Roserade!" Ash exclaimed as he scanned the evolved Pokémon with his Pokédex!

_"Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "So, that's the second evolution from Budew, huh?" Hikaru asked. "I guess it is! Budew does evolve into Roselia, then to Roserade!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. Just then, a woman called out to them! "Did you say you're here for a Poffin cooking class?" A woman called.

The group looked to see a woman watering flowers! She had brown eyes, green hair, cream colored sweater, and a brown skirt! "I made you wait. I'm terribly sorry." The woman apologized. Brock again went for the woman in love! "Apologies are a waste of time! I would've happily waited until the end of time for just one fleeting, but radiant glimpse of your beauty, my blooming flower!" Brock said smoothly. The girl grew surprised and sweat dropped with this.

"Oh! Thank you! How nice!" The woman stammered. "May I ask your name?" Brock asked. "Forsythia, hello!" Forsythia answered, blushing lightly. "Forsythia, for one in the throws for such blossoming beauty, it's the perfect name!" Brock replied. "Ah! To stand in the field of flowers with you!" Brock exclaimed. "This is getting tedious..." Hikaru muttered. Just then, Croagunk jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab! "Of course... I can... Stand anywhere!" Brock groaned. It dragged Brock away with two long croaks.

Forsythia sweat dropped before guiding the other three! "Very well, then! Will the rest of you come this way?" Forsythia asked.

Later, everyone got ready for the Poffin cooking class, with Forsythia as the teacher! Roserade and Lotad gave Forsythia the cut berries in order for her to get ready for the group! "First, you put your berries in a pot of cold water! Then, you turn the heat up all the way, while stirring non-stop! It's this constant stirring that makes the Poffins flavor, you see!" Forsythia explained. She put the cut berries in a pot of water, and turned the heat up!

Forsythia then stirred the berries around, turning it into pink creamed looking mixture! "Okay! Is everybody with me so far?" Forsythia asked. "You bet!" The four trainers exclaimed. They all put on their aprons for cooking. Ash and Hikaru took off their fingerless gloves for the stirring! Monferno stayed close to Hikaru so that nothing bad happens to his friend. Dawn set up the timer for the Poffin preparation! "That's that! Good!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What are you messing with your Pokétch for?" Ash asked. "You see, Ash. If the Trainers or Coordinators want their Poffins perfectly, they need to measure the time needed!" Hikaru explained. "Y-You didn't needed to explain for me, you know!" Dawn exclaimed, blushing. "Oh... Uh... Sorry." Hikaru stammered. He concentrated on his mixture, stirring slowly! Forsythia came by and smiled. "It seems that the two of you done this before, coreect?" Forsythia asked.

"Yeah! When I was a kid, I always helped my Mom in the kitchen!" Dawn explained. "Hey! You're not the only one who helps out!" Hikaru complained."Oh... That's just great! Helping your mom..." Forsythia giggled. Brock this time bragged about on how he always helped with his family with the cooking and with his brothers and sisters! Just then, he stopped, remembering about the Poison Jab. Croagunk almost got him, that is, until Brock stopped. "I got it. Can we move onto something else?" Brock asked.

Croagunk stopped the move and croaked again. Later, everyone kept on stirring until their Poffins mixing was done! Both Hikaru and Dawn were finished! "Time!" The two of them said. They took a moment to look at each other and blushed while looking away. Monferno saw what was happening, and smirked. "Not... Another... Word, Monferno." Hikaru muttered. Monferno rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

The two of them poured their mixtures in the mold platter for the Poffins for it to cool it down! "So, once it's fully cooked down, you pour it in the mold, check!" Brock stated, writing the things down in his notebook. "Exactly!" Hikaru chuckled. Just then, the three of them heard a little spilling and burning! "You've got to stir it faster!" Forsythia called. Ash was having a bit of a trouble with stirring his Poffins!

"You mean, like this?" Ash asked, stirring faster. "No! That's too fast! You're going to spill it!" Forsythia called. "Okay then, how about this?" Ash asked, stirring a bit slower. "No! That's too slow! You're going to burn it!" Forsythia called. But, it was too late. Ash panicked, once seeing that his Poffin began to burn out! Roserade shook her head with disappointment.

Later, everyone was finished! "My Poffins are good to go!" Dawn called. "So are mine!" Hikaru called. "And so are mine!" Ash exclaimed, forgetting that his Poffins were burnt. "Alright, great! Then I guess it's gotta be snack time!" Forsythia called. With that, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock threw out their Pokémon for them to eat their new snacks! Aipom, Luxio, Turtwig, Piplup, Eevee, Staravia, and Sudowoodo came out of their Pokéballs!

"You're gonna love these Poffins! Eat all of it, and you'll be set in order to win our Contest!" Dawn assured. Hikaru snorted with that, unsure with that. Dawn has put in the same flavor for one Pokémon, like Glameow! For him, he knew what his Pokémon liked, so he inserted different berries with different tastes and flavors for Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee! The three Pokémon tasted their snacks and enjoyed it! Their eyes glinted with light! "Tastes great, right?" Hikaru asked. The three nodded with certain!

Suddenly, all of Dawn's Pokémon began to our their tears out! "Wait! What's wrong!? It's the recipe my Mom made for her Glameow!" Dawn asked, shocked to see her Pokémon crying! Brock gave his Poffins to his Croagunk and Sudowoodo, to which they liked! Unfortunately for Ash, his Pokémon refused to eat his burnt ones as they ate some of Forsythia's Poffins, and some of Hikaru's as well! "Of course... No one would want to eat any of mine..." Ash moaned.

Ash let out a shout, startling Roserade as he began to eat one of his burnt ones! "YUCK!" Ash yelled, to which Forsythia noticed. "It's your first try! It takes a lot of practice for the Poffins to taste good!" Forsythia tried to assure. Dawn tried to let her Pokémon eat it one more time, but Pachirisu messed her around, knocking one Poffin out of the window! "Hey! I worked really hard on this!" Dawn complained.

Later, the snacks were all eaten, except Dawn and Ash's, which theirs were thrown away. Dawn grew grumpy with this. "It seems that your Pokémon didn't like your Poffins, too!" Ash teased. "Hey, she didn't know that Pokémon had different tastes on Poffins, so chew her out later!" Hikaru called. Dawn flushed, then blushed for a bit, with a sigh. Her Poffin making didn't turn out well. "Pokémon all have different tastes!" Forsythia explained. That got Dawn by a surprise! "Is that true!?" Dawn gasped.

"Of course! Just like when people have different tastes, too! It's how you feel! Same with them!" Forsythia explained. Forsythia asked what Pokémon Dawn's mom had. Dawn responded it as a Glameow, to which then Forsythia explained that Dawn should try a different approach of her Poffins! "A different approach?" Dawn repeated. "Like, make some more Poffins that are more suited for your Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu!" Hikaru explained. "Oh... I see..." Dawn sighed.

Later, Forsythia praised everyone for trying their hardest of making their first Poffins! "Why don't we all take a break and relax with a cup of tea?" Forsythia suggested. "I'm well suited for it." Hikaru sighed. Monferno agreed with his call. As both Forsythia and Roserade gave out teas, Roserade immediately hid out of the room!

So, with the Poffin class complete, the results show that Hikaru and Brock made the best Poffin for their Pokémon, with Ash and Dawn out of luck, from burnt Poffins, and the not best flavor for their Pokémon! Now, the heroes will soon discover of what a Forsythia and Roserade were like when the two of them met for the first time! How will this go? Will Dawn make the best Poffins for her Pokémon for the next Contest? Stay tuned for more!

To be continued...


	50. From Shy To Confidence!

**Chapter 50: From Shy To Confidence!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and the others had finally arrived in Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, with Hikaru's broken left arm recovering nice and fast. Dawn suggested to the group that they should all enter the Poffin Class in order to test their Poffin cooking skills. There, they meet Forsythia and her shy Roserade, while taking the chance to make their own Poffins!

Ash's was the zero percent favorite, since his Poffins were all burnt. Dawn's was the least favorite above Ash, since her Poffins didn't go well for the tasting buds for her Pokémon. Brock's was liked with Sudowoodo and Croagunk liking the Poffins. For Hikaru, his Poffin tasted the best for his Pokémon! Even Ash's Pokémon wanted to eat some of his Poffins, too! After the snack, everyone took a break, with Roserade still being shy as it is.

Roserade gave the last tea to Ash, before hiding out of the room! "Man! Roserade is acting like she is pretty scared of me!" Ash sighed, annoyed with the Bouquet Pokémon's shyness. "Maybe she's scared because you were acting very scary!" Dawn scolded the Pallet Town trainer. "I really am sorry. Roserade can get scared quite easily, so it spends most of the time hiding out!" Forsythia explained. "Roserade's always like this before?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"As long as I remember, even when Roserade was still a sweet little Budew!" Forsythia answered. She recalled the time when she and Roserade met when she was a bit younger, and when Roserade was a little Budew!

_Flashback_

_It was a snowy night at Floaroma Town's Pokémon Center. Young Forsythia walked in, with Nurse Joy greeting her! "Welcome back! Would you like to come with me to the examination room?" Nurse Joy asked. "Thanks!" Forsythia agreed. She was about to move, until she spotted a Budew looking at her! Once it saw that she was looking at her, the Budew shrieked, and went into hiding!_

_"I've been watching, non-stop, tending to the injuries received, when that wild Budew picked that awful fight! Thankfully, the physical wounds seemed to have all healed up, but Budew's never bonded with any of the Pokémon here!" Nurse Joy explained. She and Forsythis checked the Budew, who was hiding in a corner of the wall! "Budew, dear! Isn't it time for you to go and have some snacks with the other Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked. The Budew turned and spotted Forsythia's bouquet, filled with colorful flowers!_

_"Budew!" The Budew exclaimed, happy to see such flowers! "Really? You like these?" Forsythia asked. Budew nodded with a sweet chirp! "Hey! I know! If you like to see, I have lots and lots of flowers at my house!" Forsythia explained. That made Budew very happy as she nodded happily, wanting to see more flowers! "Would that be alright?" Forsythia asked. "Yes, of course it would! Whatever makes Budew happy!" Nurse Joy answered._

_So, Forsythia had her examination checked up at the Pokémon Center, as she took Budew out in the snow! She wrapped her red scarf around the Budew to keep her warm! "Yes, it is cold outside!" Forsythia giggled. Budew felt happy, getting to see new flowers and a warm hearted girl!_

_End Flashback_

"Budew loved caring for the flowers. And before I know it, Budew evolved into Roselia! And finally, into my beautiful Roserade!" Forsythia explained. The group was amazed to hear such memories and stories about her and Roserade! "Now, Roserade and I have made quite a team!" Forsythia explained. Out the room, Roserade blushed with Lotad smirking at her! Suddenly, there was a shake in the house!

"Hey! What was that!?" Ash snapped, opening the window. Outside, there was a giant machine that was sucking up all the berries and plants in the garden! Forsythia was very shocked, and upset that all her bloomed and grown berries and flowers were being crushed and take way by some thieves! "Stop it!" Forsythia pleaded. "Knock it off!" Ash called. Then, the machine stopped, revealing the familiar evil trio!

"Is that... A voice... That I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Creating utter chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Come on! Those berries aren't yours, and you know it!" Ash snapped. "So, get out, now!" Dawn demanded. "Twerp, your words are never spoken! We're going to make some fast fortune selying Poffins, and not you!" Jessie laughed. She and Meowth made funny faces to the group and Forsythia, taunting them! "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru shouted. Both Pokémon shot their attacks to the machine!

Team Rocket his inside, only to come out and show the group that no damage was taken! "Hee hee hee hee hee! I know you're more shocked than we are!" Meowth cackled. "Now, it's Dustox's turn to do the attacking honors!" Jessie giggled. The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared, preparing for battle! "You too, Carnivine!" James called. Again, like always, Carnivine bit onto James' head once it came out! James gasped as he also sent out Cacnea!

Like Carnivine, Cacnea embraced James, but its arms were spiky, causing James to flinch! "Can't you see that there's not enough to go around!?" James snapped. "Dustox, use Poison Sting!" Jessie called. Dustox shot poison needles at the group! "Croagunk! Poison Sting on the Poison Sting!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon shot its needles, destroying the other Poison Sting Attack!

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. The three small Pokémon unleashed their attacks at Team Rocket! "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed! Cacnea, you use Pin Missile!" James called. Both Grass Types caused the two move to collide and explode! There was a big war between Team Rocket's Pokémon, against the heroes' Pokémon! It was Eevee, Luxio, Turtwig, Aipom, Piplup, Buneary, and Croagunk against Carnivine, Dustox, and Cacnea!

Behind the heroes, Roserade looks as the battle continues! Roserade then made its decision and ran back to the house, without everyone noticing, except maybe Lotad, that is. Roserade went into Forsythia's room, and found the red scarf inside the drawer! It was the same scarf that Forsythia gave her as a Budew! Roserade wrapped it around her head, looking herself like a ninja!

Back at the battle, the heroes kept fighting the evil trio! "Aipom, use Swift, let's go!" Ash yelled. Aipom unleashed the Swift Attack! "Luxio, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs flew to Team Rocket, along with Swift! "Oh, Wobbuffet!" Jessie giggled. The Patient Pokémon went in front of Team Rocket, and deflected all the Swift and Hidden Power attack! "Buneary, use Ice Beam, quick!" Dawn shouted, "Quick, Cacnea! Use Sandstorm!" James called.

Sandstorm blew the Ice Beam away, blinding everyone by the strong wind! "Well, this turned out very nice!" Jessie giggled. "Our Berry catchers are very plumbed!" James sneered. "Why don't we act like a tree Berry, and leave?" Jessie giggled. "Whatever you say!" Meowth agreed. The robot began to move away from the nearly crushed garden! "They're getting away!" Ash gasped. Just then, a Magical Leaf blew through the evil trio!

Team Rocket screamed as they were attacked by the Grass Type move! "Who is that masked man!?" Jessie snapped. "Wait a moment. That's not the masked man!" James stated. "It's the Pokémon with the Magical Leaf meister!" Meowth exclaimed. Forsythia knew who was behind the mask! "That's Roserade?" Forsythia asked. "Lotad, Lotad!" Lotad cheered. Just then, Forsythia noticed the scarf wrapped around Roserade's face!

"I know that scarf!" Forsythia gasped. She remembered the time when she gave her warm scarf for Roserade when it was a Budew! Roserade glared at the evil trio, pointing at them! "If we don't want that flower bully to picking our roots, then we'd better slam out of here, and quick!" Meowth translated, angered with the Roserade! "Roserade!" Roserade snapped, glaring at the Team Rocket again! "Oh yeah!? As long as I'm kicking, no ninja nut job is going to bully me!" Meowth snapped.

Ash grew very excited about this! "Your Roserade is awesome!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Lotad! Lotad!" Lotad exclaimed. Meowth grew shocked and angry when he heard Lotad's words! "What!? Who put that Roserade in charge!?" Meowth snapped. Lotad explained of what Roserade does to thieves and intruders! "You know, there's a Team Rocket rule of beating up bad guys!" Meowth snapped.

"Lotad Lotad!" Lotad continued. "Yeah!? And Pokémon who loves the fruit gets the berry boot!?" Meowth snapped. "Lotad Lotad!" Lotad finished. "So, Roserade protects this orchard from mugs like me!?" Meowth growled. "These berries are better than any others! And these flowers are more beautiful, too! And it's all because of Roserade!" Forsythia exclaimed. She was touched by Roserade's bravery for the flowers and the garden protection!

Jessie grew annoyed and turned to Meowth! "She makes me sick, so do something!" Jessie demanded. "Just one of Roserade's Magical Leaf is one too many!" James snapped. "Tell me something that I don't know." Meowth groaned. "But, how was Roserade so brave and forceful?" Hikaru asked, staring at the masked Roserade! "Lotad Lotad!" Lotad explained. "Lotad says that as soon as Roserade puts on that scarf, it's superhero time! Get it?" Meowth translated.

Then, Team Rocket made a smug looking face! "Course we will!" Team Rocket sneered. "Well, we're gonna help Roserade! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Both Pikachu and Monferno slammed into the robot with their physical moves! Team Rocket screamed as they began to topple, but they got back into balance! Meowth had enough with this! "Time for some baby baskets!" Meowth snapped. He pressed on the remote, sending five baskets to imprison everyone!

The five baskets caught Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock, with their Pokémon, but Lotad saved Forsythia by pushing her out of the basket's way! Roserade turned back with surprise! "Quick, Dustox! While they're out of the way, use Gust!" Jessie called. The Poison Moth Pokémon blew strong wind at Roserade, only for her to brace herself, and she jumped out of the roof, landing on the ground! But, that became a trap!

Meowth grabbed the scarf of Roserade and began to pull! Roserade resisted the pull, trying to get the scarf back! "Ha! We know that without that scarf, you're but a schlump!" Meowth snapped, pulling. Roserade refused to let go of her scarf and kept pulling! "I know that you superhero types have always some kind of weakness in you so you can be just nothing!" Meowth snapped, pulling harder! Roserade kept pulling on her side!

"Give it up!" Meowth demanded. "Rose!" Roserade snapped, pulling harder! "Loser!" Meowth taunted. "Rose!" Roserade growled, refusing to let go! After for a while, Jessie and James started to get really annoyed! "Oh, come on! Why is it such a wart!?" Jessie shrieked. "Now! Mime Jr., Tickle!" James called. Mime Jr. ran her way and began to tickle the Bouquet Pokémon! Roserade tried to resist, but it was too much!

Roserade was forced to let go! "You're mine!" Meowth yelled. The scarf was off! Roserade fainted on the ground, too afraid and weak to move! "Roserade, no!" Forsythia gasped. Meowth and Mime Jr. laughed at the fallen Roserade as they made their way back to the machine! "Yeah! Now that the Roserade's scarf is gone, we are enemy less!" Meowth laughed. "It's been very interesting, but, time to bug, bye!" Jessie giggled. A machine arm went and grabbed Roserade!

"But, what good is a scarf without a superhero?" Jessie laughed. Forsythia refused to let this go. She went in front of the machine's way! "Forsythia, quick! Look out!" Brock called. "Alright! Give back Roserade right now!" Forsythia demanded. "Well well! Aren't we brave! What are you going to back that bark?" Jessie laughed. "Roserade, please! You don't need any scarf!" Forsythia called. Roserade weakly woke up to see Forsythia! "You're just as powerful without it!" Forsythia exclaimed.

Roserade groaned as it couldn't move at all! "You've worked so hard protecting this orchard! You can't just give up now! You can't give up on me, either!" Forsythia called. The last response gave Roserade the meaning to get her strength back and to fight back! The Bouquet Pokémon broke the machine arm and used Petal Dance! It destoyed the left front wheel of the machine and the five little basktes imprisoning the four heroes!

As the heroes were freed, they ran to Forsythia and Roserade. They all nodded to each other and smiled. "Go get them, Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock called. Both Piplup and Croagunk shot their attacks, damaging the robot severely! "Pikachu! Iron Tail, now!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. The two Pokémon attacked, destroying the basket carrying all the stolen berries! Forsythia saw her chance!

"Quick, Roserade! Use Petal Dance!" Forsythia called. Roserade shot the pink, sharp petals at the robot, causing it to explode! Team Rocket once again were sent blasting off into the air! "One blast off is a pain... But two?" Team Rocket groaned. They were all silent, except Wobbuffet when they reached the sky! They disappeared out of sight! "Roserade! You were great!" Forsythia complimented. "Roserade!" Roserade thanked.

The group looked around that the damage that have been caused. "Talk about an overwhelming victory!" Brock chuckled, looking around. Roserade took a deep breath and shot a move into the sun! Sunlight sparkled down everywhere! "Whoa! What move was that!?" Dawn asked. "This is Roserade's move, Sunny Day!" Hikaru answered, clearly surprised as well. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed, amazed with the light. Roserade nodded to Lotad, who sprayed Water Gun towards the soil!

"Now! Watch this!" Forsythia exclaimed. Everyone gathered around, seeing the new plants starting to grow! A rainbow glowed over the new plants! "It's just like the legend of Floaroma Town!" Dawn exclaimed. She then held onto Hikaru's right arm. Hikaru grew startled and blushed lightly. "Isn't this a miracle, Hikaru?" Dawn asked, putting her head on his shoulder. "I guess it is." Hikaru chuckled.

**That evening...**

"Come and get it!" Dawn called. She placed a new bowl of Poffins in front of her Pokémon. "You're going to love this!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu grew very reluctant, remembering the first Poffins didn't taste well for them. Both Buneary and Pachirisu turned to Piplup, telling it to try the Poffinfirst! Piplup immediately refused. They all sighed, realizing that they had no choice. They all ate one Poffin. A moment later, they all liked it with a cry!

With that, Dawn made a cheer for herself, for making the Poffins as a success this time! "Hey, Dawn! Guess you were right!" Ash exclaimed. "Nice work, Dawn." Hikaru complimented. "Thanks, Hikaru." Dawn replied, blushing. Dawn thanked also to Forsythia and Roserade, saying that she learned that Roserade is a beautiful Pokémon. Dawn says that she'll get a beautiful Pokémon as well to win the Contest. Forsythia smiled and gave her a good luck to her!

With that, after the cooking class was over, Forsythia offered some tea again, to which the group accepted.

So, with Dawn and Hikaru mastering the recipes for their Poffins for their Pokémon, they are both even more determined to win the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest! Stay tuned for more events coming up!

To be continued...

**Changes:**

**Hikaru's Team**

**Monferno (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Eevee (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**


	51. The Childhood Friend!

**Chapter 51: The Childhood Friend**

Near the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center, Pikachu was using Thunderbolt to create yellow sparkling lights! Dawn and Pachirisu watched as Pikachu showed off his combination to the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "Awesome, like always!" Dawn complimented. "Pachirisu, try storing up electric energy just like that!" Dawn asked. Pachirisu nodded and began to store up her won electricity! Ash grew impressed with Pachirisu!

"Yeah! Just like that! Storing up electricity like that is great when it comes out of your cheeks!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Brock took a look at Hikaru, who only gave a sigh. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Hikaru answered. Hikaru's left arm fully recovered after resting for a few hours yesterday. "Mon?" The Playful Pokémon asked, rubbing his paw against Hikaru's left cheek, making him smile. "I'm okay, buddy. Really!" Hikaru chuckled.

That answer made Monferno glad and happy at the same time! The two trainers looked back at where Pachirisu shot up Discharge in the air, just like the style that Pikachu just did!

Tomorrow was the day of the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Contest, giving either Hikaru or Dawn a chance to win! Hikaru planned to use Eevee and Luxio, saving Monferno for the Eterna Gym! For Dawn, she wanted to enter the performance round with Pachirisu, while battling in the second round with Piplup! Pachirisu jumped in the air with joy of succeeding her new combination!

"Thanks for the help, Pikachu! Thanks to you, I'm sure we'll get a Ribbon for sure!" Dawn exclaimed. "Nice going, coach!" Ash complimented. Pikachu laughed nervously whole rubbing his head. "Nice combination, Dawn." Hikaru complimented silently. "Those kinds of things can make all the difference in a Pokémon Contest!" Brock explained. "Yep!" Dawn agreed. Just then, Dawn turned to look at Pachirisu, whose eyes glowed like diamonds, as if wanted something!

"I know what you want. Poffins!" Dawn giggled. The Poffins made Pachirisu excited, for she wanted to eat one. She handed the pink snack to the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "You deserve this for working hard!" Dawn exclaimed. Pachirisu beamed as it took the Poffin and began to eat onto it! "Want one too, Piplup?" Dawn asked. Piplup nodded, so Dawn handed one to her Water Type! "Here you go!" Dawn giggled. "Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, happy to have a Poffin!

"Man! You made a quick work of that!" Ash joked, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "I'll tell you, you've got the perfect recipe going!" Brock exclaimed. "Yeah! Thanks to Forsythia's help, that is!" Dawn explained. Just then, the four trainers heard pleading, this time from both Pachirisu and Piplup! They wanted another Poffin! "What? You still want some more? Well, not until we do some more practicing!" Dawn explained.

The rejection caused for the two Pokémon to beg again for some more Poffins! "I said no!" Dawn replied. Again, Piplup and Pachirisu begged! "I said no!" Dawn scolded. This time, Pachirisu got ticked off and used Discharge! Pikachu managed to see it coming and got out of the way quick. The Electric Type move had shocked everyone! Pikachu sighed with disappointment for the EleSquirrel Pokémon and used Thunderbolt!

The Thunderbolt knocked Pachirisu out causing her to faint! Once the Discharge was finished, everyone, including Hikaru and Monferno groaned, with the four trainer's hair sticking up by the electricity! Pikachu went over to check the trainers. Dawn took a look at her hair and shrieked. "Oh... Not my hair again!" Dawn groaned. Her smooth blue hair was in a mess again! "Hey! Dee-Dee! Hikaru!" A voice called out. "Dee-Dee?" Dawn repeated. "Dee-Dee?" Hikaru repeated.

Ash and Brock looked confused to which both Hikaru and Dawn stood quickly up, recognizing the voice! "Only one person could know that name!" Dawn gasped. "That's right! Good to see you, you two!" A boy smirked. The boy had maroon hair, black eyes. He wore a green shirt with a white stripe in between, and he wore green sneakers, and light brown pants! "Kenny!?" Both Hikaru and Dawn gasped.

"And loving the double duo!" Kenny smirked. "Uh... Anyone can have a bad hair day!" Dawn tried to explain, while smoothing her hair. "Ugh... This is such a humiliation. To meet up like this from the start." Hikaru groaned, smokething his hair back to the spiky hair self. "Dee-Dee, huh?" Ash asked, curious. "Yeah..." Brock agreed. "What do you know! Dee-Dee has got herself a Pikachu! She's all grown up!" Kenny snickered. Dawn was about to protest, when Hikaru stopped her!

"Kenny, that's enough. Enough about the Dee-Dee part already! Further, this Pikachu doesn't belong to her! It belongs to that trainer!" Hikaru snapped. He pointed to where Ash was standing! Dawn blushed with Hikaru defending her! "My name's Ash!" Ash explained. "And I'm Brock! Nice to meet you!" Brock explained. "Nice to meet you, too!" Kenny exclaimed. "You see, we've been traveling together for a few days!" Dawn explained. That took Kenny by a surprise! "What, with them?" Kenny asked.

Later, the five trainers were near the Pokémon Center, having an orange juice for themselves! Dawn and Hikaru explained to Ash and Brock about Kenny. "You see, Kenny left on his journey from Twinleaf Town before we did!" Dawn explained. "We've known each other in nursery school, and we used to play a lot!" Hikaru explained. "That reminds me... What was the Pokémon that you picked for your starter?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll show you!" Kenny chuckled. Kenny took out a Pokéball and threw it to the air! "Come on out and meet everybody!" Kenny called. The ball opened, revealing a Penguin Pokémon that was bigger than Piplup, but it was bigger! "Prinplup!" The Pokémom exclaimed. "Wow! A Prinplup!" Dawn gasped. "That meant that Piplup was your choice." Hikaru replied, checking Prinplup in his Pokédex.

_"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Piplup went over to greet Prinplup, only to get knocked down by Prinplup's fin! "Hey! What was that for?" Dawn snapped. "Uh... Sorry. But sometimes, Prinplup gets a little freaked out if anyone gets in his space. I'm the only one that Prinplup doesn't have a problem with." Kenny explained.

Piplup glared at the evolved Penguin Pokémon, showing that he was tough! Prinplup didn't feel impressed as it glared at Piplup even more! Piplup showed his toughness even more! "They're acting just like rivals!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "*sigh* So much for a simple greeting." Hikaru sighed. "Ferno." Monferno replied. "Why can't they just get along?" Dawn groaned. "Remember! They're both Penguin Pokémon! Originally, Prinplup doesn't get along with the others." Brock explained.

"You don't say." Hikaru muttered. "Hey, I saw you both use Piplup and a Shinx in the Jublife City's Pokémon Contest! And Dawn, were you trying to copy me?" Kenny asked. "I would never copy you! Piplup and I were meant toget her, while Luxio and Hikaru were meant for each other! Isn't that right, sweetie?" Dawn explained. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Did you have to say that? You're making me embarrassed!" Hikaru groaned, blushing. "Ohh! So Shinx has evolved!? Let's see it, then!" Kenny exclaimed. "Fine... Luxio, come out and say hello!" Hikaru called.

He sent out Luxio, who faced Kenny staring at her! Luxio growled at Kenny before walking to Hikaru and sitting next to him! "That's so cool! And... What's with the cold look?" Kenny smirked. "None of your business." Hikaru snapped, startling Kenny. "Ouch..." Kenny muttered. "Hey, we're you in the Jublife Contest, too? We're you competing in it or just watching in it?" Dawn asked. "Uh, hello? My match was on TV, so why weren't the two of you watching?" Kenny asked, frowning.

"Guess we were... Busy!" Dawn stammered, apologizing. "Well, I don't see you as a Coordinator at all." Hikaru replied, sighing. Kenny rubbed the back of his head and smiled a little. "Uh... Well, like you, Hikaru, I've made it to the finals!" Jenny explained. With that, Dawn was amazed. "Wow! You did!? Amazing!" Dawn gasped. "It was the Contest right before Jublife City! I thought I had my first ribbon, but it was against an opponent so powerful, I didn't have a chance!" Kenny explained.

"She had a Glameow and her name was Zoey!" Kenny explained. He turned to Hikaru and grinned. "I saw you beat Zoey at the Jublife Contest finals! It was so amazing to see you win in your first try!" Kenny explained. "Well, it was thanks to the training my team had. Not just for the Contest, but for the Oreburgh Gym as well." Hikaru explained. He took out his Badge Case and showed the Coal Badge to Kenny! "Whoa..." Kenny replied, amazed.

"Well, Zoey said to us that she had one ribbon, so she must've won that ribbon from you!" Dawn explained. "I think Zoey was very strong!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Hey, if you haven't noticed, you haven't battled her, I did. Geez..." Hikaru groaned. "Ash, are you competing here?" Kenny asked. "No, not this time. You see, Ash is aiming to win the Sinnoh League! Brock is a Pokémon Breeder!" Dawn explained.

Kenny grew surprised and confused. "But, you were at Jublife..." Kenny replied. "I had some fun with Contests, while doing Gym battles are my thing!" Ash exclaimed. "So, you hooked up in Jublife?" Kenny asked. "Not quite. We met after Dawn and I saved Ash's Pikachu for him, and later, we watched Ash battle in the Oreburgh Gym twice, seeing him win in the second attempt!" Hikaru explained. Kenny took a moment to look at Ash, before Ash asked.

"What's up?" Ash asked. "Nothing. You see, I'm sure you guys got your own stories, but they don't hold a candle to mine!" Kenny chuckled. Immediately, Dawn and Hikaru twitched with Kenny's grin! "You wouldn't dare!" Dawn snapped. "Don't bring this up, Ken." Hikaru growled. Kenny ignored the two trainers and faced Ash! "When it comes to stories, I've got tons of them!" Kenny smirked. "Like what?" Ash asked.

"Hey, we're all ears!" Brock replied. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Ken, are you really going to do this!?" Hikaru snapped. "Hey! They'll love it! One time, when Dawn's mom made her take a haircut that she couldn't stand! So, she tried to cut it herself! You never know how it turned out! She looked just like a Chimchar!" Kenny giggled. "A Chimchar!?" Ash and Brock repeated, with Pikachu and Piplup following through.

The two boys and Pokémon pictured Dawn's hairstyle, looking like a Chimchar, which they began to resist, not trying to laugh! Hikaru sighed with annoyance as he cracked his knuckles. Monferno felt very insulted with Kenny's words, as he snapped back at Kenny, who raised his hands high with an apology. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup couldn't resist it anymore and they all laughed! POW! SMACK! WHACK! POW! The laughing maniacs immediately stopped, with Hikaru punching on their heads, giving them a big bump on their head!

"Would you four grow up already!? That happened way back in nursery school!" Dawn snapped. But, Kenny ignored Dawn and kept the story going! "Oh yeah! How about the play we all did at the same time?" Kenny snickered. The flashback showed a play going in the nursery school, with Young Hikaru dressed in a Buizel costume, and with Young Dawn dressed in a Slowpoke costume! She let out a big sneeze, which she lost balance! She tried to save herself with the banners, but fell along with it!

The Young Dawn on the flashback began to cry, with Young Hikaru comforting her, patting on her shoulder. "What a sneeze! What a riot!" Kenny laughed. That caused the four previous laughters to try to resist laughing again! Both Hikaru and Dawn gave the death glares, but that didn't stop them from laughing! Hikaru sighed and brought out his fists again! WHACK! WHAM! SMACK! POW!

Once again, the four boys got bigger bumps on their head! Dawn blushed at Hikaru and said thanks while glaring at the four laughing boys! "Oh great! Laugh at a little girl all if you want!" Dawn snapped. Kenny kept on the story! "And one time, there was a time when Dawn- OW!" Kenny yelped when Hikaru punched his head! "One more word about her humiliating moments, and pow! Fainted in one shot!" Hikaru threatened, causing Kenny to sweat drop!

"Okay okay! This time then... It has to be you!" Kenny smirked. Hikaru immediately widen his eyes. "Y-You moron! Don't you dare talk about that 'accident'!" Hikaru growled. "What accident?" Ash asked. "Well, during second grade, both Hikaru and Dawn were assigned to sit together as partners for some game! Then, one of Dawn's chair leg broke, causing her to fall and make her kiss Hikaru on the lips! They looked like a cute, little couple!" Kenny snickered.

Ash and Brock pictured Dawn and Hikaru together making a full kiss with each other! The four Pokémon again, with Monferno began to laugh again! Hikaru raised his fist, but not towards the others, but at Kenny instead! POW! Kenny got a big bump on his head, causing him to groan with dizziness! "That is enough! If you honestly think that we're the same Hikaru and Dawn you know, then you're out of your mind!" Hikaru snapped.

"Right! I could show you a real Pokémon battle!" Dawn snapped. Kenny regained his balance and focus before turning to Ash! "What I want to do is to battle against that Pikachu!" Kenny explained. "What, with me?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Did you hesr what I said or not!?" Dawn snapped. "Lup!" Piplup snapped. "Look, all I want to do is to make Prinplup stronger, so I want to battle someone with a real deal!" Kenny explained. "Prinplup!" Prinplup agreed.

"Geez... You started your journey first, but you're acting like a toddler!" Hikaru snorted. "C'mon, Hikaru! He challenged me and I accept!" Ash stated. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

So, everyone headed toward the battlefield for Ash and Kenny's battle! "Let's keep it simple! One on one!" Kenny stated. "Right!. Ash agreed. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn watched from the sidelines! "An Electric Type like Pikachu should have the advantage over Water Types like Prinplup!" Dawn exclaimed. "We'll see. We'll see. Whatever happens, it should be a real eye opener! That Prinplup looks confident!" Brock stated.

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Okay, Ash! You could take the first move!" Kenny called. "Then you could get a good look at my Pikachu's awesome Thunderbolt!" Ash grinned. Pikachu unleashed the Electric Type move towards the evolved Penguin Pokémon! "Metal Claw!" Kenny sneered. Prinplup's claws glowed with metal! It blocked the Thunderbolt without a single damage! "No way!" Ash gasped. "Prinplup absorbed the Thunderbolt Attack!" Dawn gasped.

Prinplup nullified the move, startling Ash and Pikachu! "Prinplup sent the Thunderbolt right back!" Ash gasped. Even the others in the sideline grew surprised! "But how!? Prinplup didn't take any damage at all!" Hikaru gasped. "Metal Claw is a Steel Type move, and if it's really powerful, then it could be used to defend against an Electric Type move!" Brock explained.

"And to think, that Thunderbolt made Pikachu famous!" Brock muttered, frowning. "That Prinplup is so strong! I can see now why Kenny made it to the final round!" Dawn exclaimed. "Don't call this over just yet. I'm sure that both Ash and Kenny are getting started with this battle!" Hikaru assured. He glared down where Prinplup was standing! A Water Type that could take no damage from a Thunderbolt. This was a surprise for Hikaru.

And so, the heroes meet Kenny, Hikaru and Dawn's childhood friend, while training for the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Contest! Right now, Ash is battling Kenny with his Pikachu against Kenny's Prinplup! How can Ash be able to win in the situation like this? Stay tuned for more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio (F): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Spark, Bite)**

**Eevee (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**

Pokémon Quiz!

**I am a Water Type, thin and big, and evolved form, with the ability to calm people and Pokémon down. I come from ugly to beauty! Who am I?**


	52. Whirlpool To Wash!

**Chapter 52: Whirlpool To Wash!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Pachirisu were training for the Pokémon Contest that was being held in Floaroma Town! Pachirisu made great combos, earning her and Piplup a Poffin. But, when refused to be given any more, Pachirisu shocked everyone with Discharge, with Kenny meeting them! Kenny explained of how he started his journey as a Coordinator, and was amazed with Hikaru's victory in the Jublife Contest, and in the Oreburgh Gym battle!

Kenny explained the embarrassing moments that Dawn and Hikaru had when they were still young. Basically, that snapped Hikaru out as he grew angered to Kenny, saying that the embarrassing moments were over to them. Dawn challenged Kenny to a Pokémon battle, only to be ignored when Kenny challenged Ash and Pikachu to a battle! The battle started with Pikachu using Thunderbolt, and with Prinplup nullifying it! How will the battle go as it continues?

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Now, it's our turn! Prinplup, Drill Peck!" Kenny called. Prinplup charged at Pikachu! It leapt towards the air, preparing the strong Flying Type move! "Heads up, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and got ready for the Attack! Prinplup dove down at Pikachu, which Pikachu jumped towards it! "Spin, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu spun and dodged Prinplup's Drill Peck Attack! Both Kenny and Prinplup grew startled with the dodge!

"No way!" Kenny gasped. "There's that move again!" Dawn exclaimed. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu slammed the Steel Type move towards Prinplup, sending him to the ground! Prinplup grunted in pain as it began to fall! "Prinplup, Bubblebeam, now!" Kenny called. Prinplup opened his eyes and shot Bubblebeam toward the ground! It bounced on the stacked Bubblebeams and regained its balance, after landing on the ground!

"Prinplup! Way to go!" Kenny called. Prinplup grinned as it faced Pikachu again! "Good stuff, Kenny! But, we're not done yet!" Ash grinned. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. At the sidelines, both Hikaru and Dawn grew surprised! "What a way to use Bubblebeam!" Dawn gasped. "Didn't think that could happen." Hikaru replied. "Mon..." Monferno replied. "Pip!" Piplup agreed.

"Using moves in a unique way is a perfect combination for a Contest Coordinator!" Brock explained. "Here goes! Pikachu, use Iron Tail, again!" Ash called. "Intercept with Metal Claw!" Kenny called. Pikachu charged at the Water Type and attacked with Iron Tail, only for it to be blocked! Prinplup sent Pikachu back and prepared for another Attack! Just then, all of a sudden, Haze filled the battlefield! "Whoa! What the!?" Ash gasped.

Haze blocked everyone's sight and made it harder for them to breath! They all coughed, trying to figure out who blocked the sight! "Agh! Where did this stuff come from!?" Kenny coughed, trying to see. "Staravia! Come on out and use Whirlwind!" Ash called. The evolved Starling Pokémon appeared and blew away the Haze! It cleared everyone's sight! As the haze cleared, they witnessed Prinplup captured by Seviper in a Wrap Attack, with James, Meowth, and the other evil Pokémon!

James was about to kidnap Prinplup into a sack, until the heroes and Kenny noticed them! "Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped. "Don't blame us, if you were hasty enough to draw away that hasty Haze!" James complained. "You morons! You never quit, do you!?" Hikaru shouted. "I don't know who you are, but let go of Prinplup now!" Kenny demanded. Just then, Dawn and Brock noticed that one of the members were missing!

"Hey! Where's Jessie?" Brock asked. "Getting her nails done if you don't mind!" James answered. "Nails done!?" Dawn repeated, confused. "Prinplup! With your power, you can get out of that hold!" Kenny called. Prinplup attempted to try, but Seviper tightened his wrap and gave Prinplup a hard time breathing! "Sorry to spoil your twerp party, but Dustox's Poison Sting sucked the breathing out of Prinplup's heart!" Meowth cackled.

Dustox taunted the heroes with a nasty face! "Argh! That's why you guys are such idiots and stupid!" Hikaru snapped. "What!? Don't worry, Prinplup! I'll get you out of there!" Kenny called, running for Prinplup! "Not of they have anything to say about it!" James sneered. He threw two Pokéballs, revealing them to be Cacnea and Carnivine! As always, they went into James, causing him to shriek! "Cacnea, Pin Missile! Carnivine, Bullet Seed! I think... I'm taking a nap!" James moaned.

The two Grass Types attacked Kenny with Bullet Seed and Pin Missile! Ash dove into Kenny, pushing him out of the way! "Look out!" Ash called. The two moves missed and exploded on the field! "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Kenny?" Dawn asked. "Yeah... I'm fine. Who are those guys?" Kenny asked. "Idiots who are bad, attempting to steal Pokémon." Hikaru answered, helping Kenny up. The first word Hikaru said ticked James and Meowth off!

"Watch your mouth, twerp! For your information, we are the greatest, and the smartest Team Rocket in the galaxy!" James argued. "Explain why then, you always fail and lose against us?" Hikaru demanded. "That's enough! We are always good at bad!" James snapped. "Let's just get 'em!" Meowth said impatiently. "Right! One step closer, and Prinplup gets hurt!" James taunted. Seviper aimed a Poison Tail, and strangled Prinplup even harder!

Piplup, Pikachu, and Monferno got ready to face Team Rocket! Monferno and Pikachu prepared to use Fire Spin and Thunderbolt! "Pikachu, Monferno, wait!" Ash called. The two Pokémon stopped and looked up at Ash! "You can't use Thunderbolt and Fire Spin! It could really hurt Prinplup!" Ash explained. "Yeah... Prinplup used Metal Claw to dodge Thunderbolt, but not this time." Brock replied. The three Pokémon nodded as they called back the Attack.

"Now, don't move!" James snickered. "It's time for us to be sliding out of here!" Meowth cackled. The heroes couldn't move with Prinplup being strangled. Finally, Hikaru lost it and stepped forward. "I'm not going to lose to you idiots, without a fight!" Hikaru snapped. Everyone grew surprised at Hikaru! "H-Hikaru!?" Dawn gasped. "Didn't you hear what we said? One move, and Prinplup is done for!" Meowth threatened. Seviper's Poison Tail grew close to Prinplup's cheek!

Kenny gasped with this and held onto Hikaru! "Just... Just listen to them for once! It's... for Prinplup's safety!" Kenny pleaded. Hikaru wasn't impressed as he elbowed Kenny and pushed him out of the way! Ash and the others, including Monferno grew startled with this! "This is why you lost to Zoey. You were weak. You couldn't even think of what sacrifice you have to make. That's why." Hikaru snorted. Kenny's eyes widen as Hikaru took more steps forward!

Meowrh and James started to panic even more! "I think it's time to go for broke!" James suggested. "Yeah! Now then! It's time for you dunb twerps to blast off now!" Meowth cackled. Dustox, Cacnea, and Carnivine all attacked the heroes and Kenny with Psybeam, Pin Missile, and Bullet Seed! Piplup then went in front of everybody, facing the attacks! "No! Piplup!" Dawn called.

Suddenly, Piplup began to glow with a blue light! "What's that?" Ash asked. "That looks just like Bide!" Dawn exclaimed. "No. It's different, Dawn. This is... A new move!" Hikaru explained. The three attacks attacked Piplup, but the new move protected him! "Piplup, what is it?" Dawn asked. James, Meowth, and the rest of the Pokémon, except Prinplup began to panic! "I hate twerp tricks!" Meowth panicked. "You think it's a new move?" Ash asked. "It sure is." Hikaru answered.

"It's Whirlpool! It traps the opponent and causes damage to the opponent over and over!" Kenny answered. "Whirlpool! That sounds like just what we need! Alright, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup launched the new move towards Team Rocket! They all yelled as they were being washed away! A new source of energy came and poured into Prinplup! Prinplup began to glow inside! "Now what's happening to Prinplup?" Kenny asked.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup called to Prinplup. The evolved Penguin Pokémon grunted, then opened his eyes and got out of Seviper's Wrap Attack! Team Rocket groaned as they were dizzy from the new move! "Hey, look! Prinplup looks just fine!" Ash exclaimed. "It must be that the intense energy from Piplup's Whirlpool are adding to Prinplup's power!" Brock guessed. Piplup walked over to Prinplup and took out his fin!

Prinplup grinned and took Piplup's fin, and shook! To Team Rocket, they planned to escape on a peaceful way. "We need to escape silently." James replied. "We're blasting off for sure." Meowth replied. "Not so fast!" Dawn snapped. Team Rocket gasped and shook as they turned to see Kenny, Dawn, Piplup, and Prinplup glaring at them! "You're not getting away that easy!" Dawn snapped.

"That's an understatement!" Kenny stated. Team Rocket screamed as they braced themselves for the two incoming attacks! "Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn and Kenny called. The two Penguin Pokémon attacked with their Water Type moves and blasted the evil group to the sky high! "At least Jessie will have nice nails!" James stated. "Wish I can say the same for you!" Meowth snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. The Team Rocket went out of sight.

"Piplup! That was awesome!" Ash complimented. The trainers walked over to the two Penguin Pokémon. Dawn smiled and praised Piplup! "Learning a new move before the Contest is just great!" Dawn complimented. "And thanks to you, Prinplup is now safe!" Kenny thanked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Suddenly, Pipup fell on his back, gaining a new bump on his head! "Piplup! Are you hurt?" Brock asked. "No need to worry. Right?" Dawn asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Piplup, I can't wait to see you compete in the Contest! You're just gonna do great!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Piplup laughed sheepishly while rubbing his blue head! Hikaru sighed, feeling relieved and glad that everything is okay now. Monferno leapt onto Hikaru's shoulder and smiled at his trainer.

**That night...**

At the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Center, Prinplup was back to full health! Everyone ran to Prinplup, checking on him! "Prinplup!" Kenny exclaimed. "Prinplup!" Prinplup grinned, smiling at his trainer. "Prinplup is just feeling fine now! You two will be set for the Contest tomorrow!" Nurse Joy explained. "Thank you!" Kenny thanked. "Wow! That's a relief! Good for you!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, that means we are all prepared for the Floaroama Contest tomorrow." Hikaru smirked.

"Well, Dawn! Hikaru! You better just watch out, cause me and Prinplup are the ones winning the Contest Ribbon tomorrow! You might as well accept it!" Kenny chuckled. That made Hikaru laugh nervously while Dawn twitched with annoyance! "Yeah!? Afraid not! You're the one who better watch out, see!?" Dawn snapped. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Ash exclaimed.

"Nothing like a couple of life long rivals. Tomorrow is going to be something!" Brock chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

**The next day...**

It was the big day. The Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest was about to begin! "Miles and miles of beautiful scented flowers! Intervening miles and miles of excited Pokémon and their Coordinators! This could only mean one thing! It's time for the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced. The viewers cheered for the opening ceremony of it! "The one event of the Contest promised calendar is to blend nature's wonders, and with the wonders of the Pokémon world, and all of its radiant glory!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered once again with the words! "Wow! Is this something?" Ash asked. "Are you two ready to cheer?" Brock asked. Pikachu, Monferno, and Buneary nodded while cheering for their friends that could appear on the stage soon! "As you all undoubtedly know, the Coordinator who wins in five Contest arenas, and the one who has five Contest Ribbons will have the permission to enter the prestigious Grand Festival!" Marian announced.

She held up an orange Contest Ribbon in the air! "And here is one of the spectacular Ribbon! The fabulous, gorgeous, Floaroma Ribbon!" Marian announced. Everyone again cheered, wanting to see to who would win the Ribbon!

Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Kenny and Hikaru were watching the presentation on the TV! Dawn came by, wearing the same dress, but her hair was curled, The red ribbon was tied on her back, yellow roses sticked to her dress, and on her black choker! "Hey, Hikaru! Kenny! I'm so glad that we all made it!" Dawn exclaimed. Kenny wore like a prince suit. A green suit, with yellow stripes on the side, red belt, and the same design for the pants, yellow and green!

Hikaru wore the same tuxedo he wore for the Jublife and the informal Pokémon Contest! Kenny, for some reason stared at Dawn! "Hm? Something wrong?" Dawn asked. "What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, confused. He took a look at Kenny who kept staring at Dawn! "Wait, don't tell me! You're stunned to see Dawn in a dress, right?" Hikaru guessed. Kenny blushed red as he took a step back!

"Come on! That's crazy!" Kenny exclaimed. "Then, what's the bid deal, huh?" Dawn asked. She and Hikaru looked closely at Kenny, who began to sweat drop. "Nothing!" Kenny answered. "Don't you think that I'm pretty?" Dawn asked. "Listen up! There's no way I'm going easy on the two of you!" Kenny snapped. "We never asked you to." Hikaru snorted. Marian then announced the three judges!

"And here are the three judges! First is our Pokémon Contest Director, Mr. Contesta!" Marian announced. Mr. Contesta took a stp forward and said his words! "Yes! Thank you! I welcome you to each and every Contest world in this flowery town!" Mr. Contesta replied. "Next, Mr. Sukizo, from the Pokémon Fan Club!" Marian announced. "Remarkable! Thank you!" Mr. Sukizo announced. "Finally, the Floaroma Town's Nurse Joy!" Marian announced.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy thanked. "And, of course, you know me! I'm your humble MC, Marian! And now, for the first round! The Cooridinators and their Pokémon get to show off their best act and life! So! Let's get this show on the road!" Marian announced. The curtains flew to reveal Dawn that she is first to perform! Ash and Brock saw, to which Pikachu and Buneary began to cheer! "Cool! Dawn's going first!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn ran towards the center of the stage and threw out her Ball Capsule! "Pachirisu! Spotlight!" Dawn called. The ball opened, revealing a blue glowing ribbon, to which Pachirisu appeared and made a dramatic appearance! "That was gorgeous!" Dawn exclaimed. "And Pachirisu provides a beautiful electrical display!" Marian announced. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, but slipped! It began to roll towards the judges! Dawn, Ash, and Brock all gasped!

"Uh oh! Pachirisu just slipped!" Marian replied. At the waiting room, Kenny and Hikaru didn't look impressed. "Not good." Kenny replied. "Dawn..." Hikaru whispered. Pachirisu bumped into the judges' counter! It looked up to see the three judges staring at it! Scared, Pachirisu ran around in circles, screaming and squealing! "Pachirisu! It's okay!" Dawn called. Pachirisu ignored Dawn and kept running around!

"Oh no... I don't think that Pachirisu is even able to hear Dawn's voice!" Brock grunted. "Pachirisu! Calm down!" Ash called. At the stage, Pachirisu kept running, refusing to perform because of the stage fright it had! Dawn sweated, wondering what to do, until she realized something! "That's it!" Dawn gasped. She remembered what Pachirisu liked when it is in trouble!

So, the Floaroma Town Contest begins, with Dawn and Pachirisu starting off to a bad start! Dawn remembers of what might calm Pachirisu down, but what could it be? Stay tuned to find the victor of the whole Contest!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team**

**Monferno (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio (F): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Spark, Bite)**

**Eevee (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**


	53. The Floaroma Contest Pt 1

**Chapter 53: The Floaroma Contest Pt. 1**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Pachirisu were training for the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest, which Dawn and the others received shock from the Discharge attack, when Dawn refused to give Piplup and Pachirisu any more Poffins! It was an embarrassing moment for Dawn when Hikaru's and her childhood friend greeted her in her shocking state! After the embarrassing stories Kenny explained, Dawn challenged Kenny to a battle that she wasn't the same embarrassing Dawn from before!

Kenny refused, but challenged Ash and Pikachu to battle, to which Ash accepted. The battle was interrupted before it could finish, by Team Rocket! Prinplup was freed, thanks to Piplup's new move, Whirlpool, blasting Team Rocket off. Now, the day of the Floaroma Pokémon Contest was starting now! Unfortunately, Pachirisu immediately caught a stage fright, knowing full well that Dawn might lose a chance to win! How will Dawn overcome this?

"Pachirisu, get a grip!" Dawn called. Pachirisu kept on running, though! Dawn then had an idea! She took out a Poffin and threw it into the air! "I think it's time for a little Poffin!" Dawn called. Pachirisu stopped and looked up at the incoming Poffin! "You fave! Go get it!" Dawn called. Pachirisu leapt up with Spark and chomped on the pink Poffin! She had lost her stage fright! "Well, that seemed to get Pachirisu back on stage! Mmm... Looks good!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered for Pachirisu's comeback bravery! In the sidelines, Ash and the others grew relieved. "Well, that's a relief." Ash muttered. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Bun." Buneary replied. "Monferno..." Monferno replied. "Yeah. But she still got her performance coming up." Brock explained. "Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon began to store up electricity and shot them into the air! Sparkles of light sparked on Discharge!

"Pachirisu's Discharge is now sparking the whole Floaroma Contest stage in the air!" Marian commented. In the waiting room, Hikaru pumped his fist in the air! "That's it, Dawn! Go and show them!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yes!" Kenny exclaimed.

Back at the stage, Dawn kept the performance going on! "Now, Pachirisu! Sweet Kiss!" Dawn shouted. Pachirisu blew hearts to the air, creating multiples of them with her swift tail! Hearts spreaded everywhere! "Yeah! Now that's more like it!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah. But they still got some catching up to do." Brock replied, frowning. Dawn and Pachirisu bowed down to the crowd, to which they all cheered!

"Pachirisu's pound is really shining through!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Oh, it's remarkable, alright!" Mr. Sukizo announced. "A bit of a shaky start, but a magnificent turn around!" Nurse Joy commented. Dawn and Pachirisu took a look at each other before smiling weakly at each other! "Well, that's that." Ash sighed. Later, other Coordinators performed with their Pokémon! There was Buizel, Magmar, Sealeo, Koffing, Kricketune, and Magneton!

"Next, let's welcome our next contestant!" Marian announced. In the stage, Jessie, dressed as Jessilina appeared, greeting the crowd! "Here I am, folks! It's your sweetheart, Jessilina!" Jessilina giggled. "Seviper, let's go!" Jessilina called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared from the Haze Ball Capsule! Her performance was just about to begin!

Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Dawn sighed. She sat next to Hikaru with Piplup and Pachirsu with her! "Hoped they liked our performance! We could've practiced more." Dawn sighed. Hikaru placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey. The judges gave you great comments, and the crowd loved it! Isn't that proof enough?" Hikaru asked. Dawn blushed and smiled weakly. "I guess so. But still..." Dawn agreed, a but reluctant. "Piplup..." Piplup replied. "Pachi..." Pachirisu sighed.

"He's right! You did good, Dee-Dee!" Kenny chuckled. The two Coordinators turned to see Kenny grinning at the screen above! "Kenny!" Dawn gasped. "I guess you knew what you were doing, using an Electric Type like that." Kenny smirked. "Well, you're the one to talk." Hikaru snorted. "Well, I'm just telling you, you two better watch out. This Jessilina is good! She's showing off her Seviper! They like it, too!" Kenny explained.

"We don't remember you ever liking a Contest when we were all young!" Dawn replied. "Heh. You two never noticed!" Kenny snickered. "What was that?" Hikaru snapped. He sighed and looked back at the screen. After Jessilina, Hikaru knew that he was next. Back at the stage, Jessilina was about to make a finishing move! "Razzle dazzle! Wrap me up with Wrap!" Jessilina called. Seviper went over and wrapped around Jessilina, while biting on her head!

Jessilina flinched a little, but endured it! "Jesslina is on fire! Both the Pokémon and the Coordinator are head to head, and are looking fabulous!" Marian announced, the crowd cheered for Jesslina and Seviper even more! At the waiting room, the three childhood friends watched. "Dawn, Ken, just you wait! That Seviper girl is going down!" Hikaru snickered. Both Kenny and Dawn looked confused. Hikaru went out of the waiting room for his performance!

"And next Coordinator for this round is... Hikaru! The winner of the Jublife Contest!" Marian announced. As Hikaru took step, the crowd cheered for him! "Alright, Eevee! Time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Normal Type Pokémon appeared from its Ribbon Ball Capsule, ready for the performance! "Use Double Team!" Hikaru called. Eevee made clones of herself and waited for Hikaru's next orders! "Now Eevee! Spin with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called.

All the clones leapt in the air and used Hidden Power, colliding with each other, creating rays of light! "Incredible! Eevee's Hidden Power and the Double Team combo seems to sparkle the stage up! "We're not done yet! Eevee, use Iron Tail with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Eevee, launched Shadow Ball into the air, and created it with Iron Tail! Purple and black aura surrounded it! It created black and purple mixed sparks in the air! "And here is the new color for Eevee's combined Iron Tail!" Marian announced.

"I have to say, a fabulous double combo for an Evolution Pokémon!" Mr. Contesta aannounced. "No doubt that it is remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented. "A great shadow of an Iron Tail with a dark aura! Very creative as well!" Nurse Joy commented. The crowd cheered for Hikaru and Eevee, as the two of them bowed down to the crowd!

At the waiting room, Dawn felt surprised! Hikaru had no problem attracting everyone in the arena! "He's... Amazing!" Dawn gasped. "There's no wonder why he won the Jublife Contest!" Kenny chuckled. Then, Kenny turned to Dawn and smiled at her! "Just you wait, Dawn! After you see my performance, you'll see why I got interested in this Contest stuff!" Kenny smirked. Dawn looked confused, but still nodded. Later, Marian called for the next Coordinator! "Our next entrance... Here we go!" Marian announced.

Kenny came out and sent his Flame Ball Capsule out! "Alakazam! Hit it!" Kenny called. Fire spreaded out of the Ball Capsule as the evolved Psychic Type Pokémon appeared! At the waiting room, Dawn checked her Pokédex on Alakazam! _"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. That gave Dawn the idea! "Oh! Now I see what Kenny meant! Can't wait to see what's next!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Use Light Screen!" Kenny called. Alakazam surrounded itself with the psychic barrier, containing him inside! "That Light Screen totally blocked Alakazam in!" Marian commented. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" Kenny called. The Psi Pokémon created a Shadow Ball and exploded inside the Light Screen, shattering it, and creating light! Alakazam was safe from the blow, thanks to Kenny's call for Teleport.

"Now, use Hidden Power!" Kenny called. Alakazam created orbs of light while floating around with it! "Now there is a classic Pokémon beauty show for you! Beautiful! Powerful that is making you excited like a kid, like watching a magic show!" Marian announced. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew startled with Kenny's performance skills as they watched Alakazam perform! Ash and Brock felt impressed, too! "Awesome..." Dawn replied, amazed.

Hikaru looked at Dawn and smiled a little for that. The crowd cheered for both Kenny and the Alakazam! "Now, with that, the first round is over! For now, let's take a brief pause and let our judges do their thing!" Marian announced.

In the waiting room, Dawn started to feel less calmer about her performance. "No need to worry. No need to worry." Dawn muttered. She held onto Hikaru's arm for some support. Then, Ash and Brock came by, to see their two friends! "Dawn? Hikaru?" Ash called. The two Coordinators looked up to see their two Kanto friends! "I thought so. Come on! There's really nothing to worry about!" Brock chuckled. "Huh. Now you're saying it her way." Hikaru snorted.

He turned to Dawn and smiled. "But, yeah. You impressed the judges at the end, even the crowd went wild for you! You shouldn't be worrying when you got the applause!" Hikaru explained. "And Pachirisu was so cute!" Ash added, smirking. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He sat next to the two, and grinned. "No need to worry! I know it's your line, but I mean it, too!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn smiled and nodded. "Thanks, guys. You're all right." Dawn replied.

Just then, the group heard cheering from the Contest stage! "Alright! We're set! With the judge's decision, the eight impressive Coordinators that are moving onto the next round... And here they are! Congratulations!" Marian announced. She presented the plasma screen, which revealed the eight faces of the Coordinators!

1. Sebastian

2. Kenny

3. Marcus

4. Hikaru

5. Rosalyn

6. Eve

7. Jessilina

8. Dawn

Dawn gasped as she saw her face in the plasma screen for the second round! "See! We told you that there is no need to worry!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn held onto her heart and sighed in relief! "I'm in! I'm in!" Dawn sighed. Hikaru chuckled and held her hand. "See? It's much more better if you're right!" Hikaru replied. Dawn blushed and actually hugged Hikaru again! "We both made it in, Hikaru! Let's both do our best!" Dawn exclaimed. "As always." Hikaru agreed.

Pachirisu leapt to Dawn's arms, which Dawn hugged her, after letting go of Hikaru! "We did it, Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed. Marian then announced the battle pairs! "Now, let's find out about the round two match ups! And you know how we do that! Our computer gives it a random shuffle!" Marian announced. The cards in the screen shuffled and made their place for the pairing match ups!

1. Dawn VS Jessilina

2. Kenny VS Eve

3. Hikaru VS Sebastian

4. Rosalyn VS Marcus

And so, Dawn brushed Piplup so she could get ready for her match against Jessilina! "Oh, Piplup! Isn't this great? We're going all the way!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup! Pip!" Piplup agreed. "Just keep holding onto that thought!" Ash replied. "It's that attitude that'll win this!" Brock replied. "That is, if you even have the guts and glory to win!" Hikaru teased. "Very funny, Hikaru!" Dawn exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Hikaru! Dawn asked Buneary to cheer for her, which Buneary agreed to do so!

Just then, Kenny came by! "Hey! Glad you made it to the second round, Kenny!" Ash complimented. Brock then reminded Ash that they should be back in their seats! "It'd be great to see two of you battle soon!" Ash replied, while walking out of the room! Hikaru smiled a little, knowing that it will happen. "It'd be great if we went up against each other! Don't you think?" Dawn asked. "Are you gonna use Piplup?" Kenny asked. "Yep! Are you gonna use Prinplup?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I am! What about you, Hikaru?" Kenny asked. "Me? I'm going to use Luxio for this round." Hikaru answered. "Cool! Oh, by the way, I'm gonna be the one to win that Ribbon, Dee-Dee!" Kenny smirked. "Hey! Knock it off about Dee-Dee!" Dawn snapped. She puffed out her cheeks and turned away! "Come on! You know that you want to face one of us, either me or Hikaru in the finals, right?" Kenny asked. Dawn opened her eyes and smirked! "Oh! So you do know that I'm good!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, I did see you both in the Jublife Contest! It was disappointing since I couldn't participate there, but if I entered here, I thought that at least one of you would come here!" Kenny explained. "Well, I suppose so..." Hikaru sighed. Dawn felt confused for a bit, though.

Later, the Appeals Battle Round was about to begin! "It's time for our second round Contest battle! In the five short minutes, eight Coordinators will work to show off their beautiful moves! While decreasing the opponent's points far as they can! Now, it's Jessilina on one side! While it's Dawn on the other!" Marian announced. In the sidelines, Ash and Brock watched! "I can't wait for Dawn to use that new move!" Ash exclaimed. "That Jessilina was in the finals the last time, so it won't be easy." Brock replied.

_"Watch closely, Hikaru. Kenny! And I'll show you how a real battle starts!" _Dawn thought. "Five minutes... Let's go!" Marian called. The timer on the scoreboard started the countdown!

5:00 to 4:59

**Jessilina: Dustox VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Here goes, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called. The Penguin Pokémon appeared from its Bubble Ball Capsule! "Alright Dustox! It's showtime!" Jessilina called. The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared from the Heart Ball Capsule! "Let's keep this short and use Whirlwind!" Jessilina called. Dustox blew a strong wind towards Piplup! "And Dustox delivers that Whirlwind, showing off those shiny scales!" Marian commented.

"Piplup! Do a flip and use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup leapt towards the Whirlwind and began a flip onto it, creating shiny sparks on him! "Now that's a good move!" Ash exclaimed. "They're using that Whirlwind to show off Piplup, powering up his flip! Excellent!" Brock commented. Marian seemed to notice as well! "Amazing on how Dustox's Whirlwind are shining things up by its scales! A great performance using her opponent's Attack!" Marian commented.

Jessilina: 80 points

Jessilina grew annoyed by this! "Oh! How selfish can you get!?" Jessilina snapped. Piplup leaps in the air and aims a Peck towards Dustox! "And Piplup soars directly above Dustox!" Marian announced. "Use Poison Sting!" Jessilina called. Dustox fired the poison needles! Dawn gasped by this! "Quick! Dodge it!" Dawn called. Piplup got hit by the Poison Sting a little, causing himself to take damage! "And Jessilina and Dustox come through with a perfect counterattack!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 80 points

"Now, Psybeam!" Jessilina called. Dustox fired multiple Psychic Type moves to make a hit by Piplup! Piplup dodged and dodged, not getting hit just yet! "Yeah, Piplup! Go!" Ash called. "Dawn can make those dodges pretty, but there's a limit. She's going to have to Attack!" Brock explained. At the waiting room, Hikaru and Luxio watched the battle! "Don't let that woman beat you, Dawn! You can't lose!" Hikaru snapped. "Lux!" Luxio agreed.

"Poison Sting!" Jessilina called. Dustox fired the Poison Type move, to which Piplup dodged! "It's like Dustox is dancing in midair! And Piplup is getting clobbered!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 55 points

Jessilina smirked an evil grin! Dawn began to sweat drop. If she doesn't do something soon, she and Piplup will lose, without even getting a chance to battle either Kenny or Hikaru!

Dawn, Hikaru, Kenny, and Jessilina all have made it to the second round! Now Dawn is fighting against Jessilina, but how will she win when she is getting clobbered by the many pretty moves from Dustox? Can she defeat Jessilina and battle both Hikaru and Kenny? Stay tuned for the finale of the Floaroma Contest!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**

Pokémon Quiz: Pokémon Contests!

**In the Sinnoh region, which Contest did Dawn win in and which Ribbons were they?**


	54. The Floaroma Contest Pt 2

**Chapter 54: The Floaroma Contest Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn calmed Pachirisu down with a Poffin during their performance. They made some good results, but got a little negative sign, because of Pachirisu's wild side. Hikaru, Kenny, and Jessie, dressed as Jessilina all showed their performance. Later, the results for the second round has been revealed! All four trainers had made it to the second round! The first match was Jessilina against Dawn.

Dawn and Jessilina starts the battle, with Dawn gaining the advantage, but Jessilina had her cornered by making the multiple attacks, pushing Piplup to a limit to dodge! Now, Dawn must find a way to stop Dustox in order to battle either Kenny or Hikaru in the next round!

2:50 to 2:49

Jessilina: 80 points

Dawn: 55 points

"Now, this is what I call a good time!" Jessilina sneered. "Piplup! Use Bide!" Dawn called. Piplup braced itself as Dustox again attacked with Poison Sting! "We're halfway there!... Oh! I see! That Bide has been storing power! Now, look out!" Marian announced. "Okay, Piplup! Go!" Dawn shouted. Piplup began to glow, after enduring the Poison Sting Attack! He began to glow and blasted Dustox away, ending its move! "What a hit! It's that kind of beauty that can take your breath away!" Marian commented.

Piplup landed with a pride and proudness! "Pip!" Piplup replied.

Jessilina: 50 points

"Alright! Look at those points!" Brock exclaimed. "Major damage!" Ash stated. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. At the waiting room, Hikaru let out a smile. "Now that's a powerful move!" Hikaru chuckled. "Luxio..." Luxio agreed, grinning at the blasted Dustox! Just then, as the smoke passed, Dustox was still in mid-air! Both Piplup and Dawn grew startled on surprise! "No way!" Dawn gasped. "Oh, come on! You think we're strangers to a little firework!?" Jessilina laughed.

Jessilina ordered another Poison Sting Attack, to which Dustox sent out another poison needles! "Now, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup charged and dodged the Poison Type move, while landing a direct hit on Dustox with the Flying Type move! Dustox yelled in pain as it slid down and grew knocked out! Dustox fainted! "What!?" Jessilina gasped. "That's all she wrote! That Peck packs Dustox and Jessilina, and Piplup and Dawn are off to the semi-finals!" Marian announced.

Jessilina: 0 points

Dawn: 50 points

**Dawn: Winner!**

"Alright! We did it, Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed. She embraced her Water Type Pokémon, with Piplup hugging her back! "Pip!" Piplup replied in happiness. In the sidelines, Ash and Brock cheered for her victory! "Way to go, Piplup!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Bun Buneary!" Buneary cheered. "Dawn really has this Contest Battle going down!" Brock replied, smiling.

At the waiting room, Hikaru pumped his fist up high! "And that's how you end the battle!" Hikaru chuckled. Kenny looked at Hikaru and snickered a little. He might have something to tease Hikaru and Dawn about later. But for now, it was his turn for a battle!

Kenny defeated his opponent's Sneasal with Prinplup, with Hikaru defeating his opponent's Bagon with Luxio! Later, in the semi-finals, Hikaru defeated his second opponent's Solrock with Luxio again! Now, in the second match of the semi-finals, it was Dawn against Hikaru! "And now, here is the second match of the semi-finals! And here are the dueling Coordinators! It's Kenny on one side! And it's Dawn on the other!" Marian announced.

Dawn and Kenny faced each other with thoughts of their own. "Two old childhood friend, battling each other in the semi-finals, just like when Dawn faced Hikaru in the Jublife Contest!" Brock stated. "Well, I can tell that this is going to be one heck of a battle!" Ash grinned, looking forward for the battle between the two friends! _"Our first battle together... And it's in the semi-finals! This brings me back to the Jublife Contest! But, no need to worry! It's just like a regular battle!"_ Dawn thought.

_"My first battle with Dee-Dee! Once I'm done with her... Hikaru is next!"_ Kenny thought, smirking of thinking that he might win the Ribbon! "Again, five minutes on the clock... Let's go!" Marian called. The timer on the scoreboard went off again!

5:00 to 4:59

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Come on out, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called. Piplup made a dramatic appearance from its Bubble Ball Capsule! "Now, Prinplup! Hit it!" Kenny called. The evolved Penguin Pokémon appeared from its Star Capsule Ball! "There they are! Piplup and Prinplup! A battle between evolution!" Marian announced. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn called. "Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam as well!" Kenny yelled. Both Water Types shot their attacks, which collided together!

They exploded, turning into blue light! "That looks pretty much even!" Ash replied. "I'm thinking that Prinplup's Bubblebeam has the edge, though. It makes sense, since Prinplup is an evolved form of Piplup." Brock replied.

Kenny: 80 points

Dawn: 75 points

"Use Peck now!" Dawn called. Piplup charged at Prinplup to land the Flying Type move! "Prinplup! Intercept with Metal Claw!" Kenny exclaimed. Prinplup nullified Piplup's Peck and sent him to the air with Metal Claw! Piplup panicked as he tried to stay on balance! "Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped. "Prinplup's Metal Claw has rendered Piplup's Peck useless!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 69 points

"Use Drill Peck, let's go!" Kenny called. Prinplup's beak began to glow as he began to spin like a top! "Quick! Use Bide, Piplup!" Dawn called. Piplup braced himself by storing up power! Piplup landed on Prinplup's spinning beak, to which he began to spin as well! "That Drill Peck is working like a charm! Piplup isn't spinning helplessly! That's costing Dawn some serious points, and for Piplup, some damage!" Marian replied.

Dawn: 55 points

_"Piplup! Hang in there!"_ Dawn thought, seeing Piplup spin even faster! "Now, Prinplup, smash it!" Kenny called. Prinplup stopped Drill Peck and smacked the spinning Piplup toward the air! Dawn saw her chance! "Quick, Piplup! Full blast!" Dawn called. Piplup stopped the spinning, and unleashed the stored power from Bide! Energy blasted Prinplup off balance! Prinplup yelled in pain as he was skidded back to Kenny! "Piplup transported the damage into a powerful energy, and gave it right back! A gorgeous hit!" Marian announced.

Kenny: 70 points

"Nice, Dee-Dee!" Kenny smirked. Kenny then called Prinplup to use Metal Claw! "Alright, Piplup! Flip! Then, use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup flipped out of the Metal Claw's way and unleashed the powerful Water Type move! "And with that, Piplup has created a super sized Whirlpool!" Marian commented. "Alright! Check it out!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Buneary cheered for Dawn and Piplup! In the waiting room, Hikaru grew startled. "That was bigger than the time Team Rocket was around." Hikaru whispered.

The Whirlpool caught Prinplup, making him stuck! "That impressive Whirlpool has Prinplup now surrounded!" Marian announced.

Kenny: 60 points

"Hey! That's great that you learned Whirlpool, but don't expect it to do it much against a Water Type!" Kenny smirked. Dawn gritted her teeth, knowing that he was right. "Man! If it doesn't do much, no way it'll be her last move!" Ash exclaimed. "Right... But Kenny's losing points! That must mean the judges really like the looks and timing of Piplup's Whirlpool!" Brock explained, smiling.

Kenny: 50 points

"I'll show you about evolving! Bubblebeam!" Kenny called. Prinplup resisted the Attack of Whirlpool and shot Bubblebeam, ending the Whirlpool! It caused a bright light, causing both Dawn and Piplup to be amazed! "Beautiful!" Dawn commented.

Dawn: 50 points

"Prinplup sure is something!" Ash replied. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Yeah. That Bubblebeam is powerful all right." Brock agreed. "Now, use Mist!" Kenny called. Prinplup shot a cold mist, surrounding the battlefield! "Wow! Talk about thick! I can't see Prinplup anywhere!" Marian announced. Piplup tried to see hard to spot Prinplup! "That's some strategy!" Ash replied. "Yeah. Trying to hide from Mist is clever! It's like they are trying to wear Piplup down!" Brock explained.

Dawn: 40 points

"Piplup! Stay calm!" Dawn called. "Now, use Drill Peck!" Kenny calle. Prinplup appeared from the mist whole spinning with Drill Peck! "Now, deep down!" Kenny called. Prinplup dove down to Attack Piplup! "Piplup! Deep breath, and use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup created another Whirlpool, but Kenny only smirked! "Please... You're not gonna stop Prinplup with a Water Type move!" Kenny sneered. In the waiting room, Hikaru smirked at Dawn's strategy! "That's not Dawn's plan, Ken." Hikaru whispered.

And Hikaru was right! Dawn ordered Piplup to land on the Whirlpool! Prinplup missed his attack! Both Kenny and Prinplup grew startled! "What are they up to?" Kenny wondered. "Now, there's a surprise! Using Whirlpool to dodge Prinplup's Attack seemed clever indeed!" Marian announced. "Now, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup began to prepare to use the Flying Type move towards Prinplup!

Kenny: 40 points

"Come on! Two can play that game! Now, Prinplup! On the Whirlpool!" Kenny called. Prinplup dove down and rode on the Whirlpool, too! That caught Dawn off guard! "They're both on it!" Ash gasped. "Quick! Use Metal Claw!" Kenny called. Prinplup prepared to Attack with the Steel Type move! The two Pokémon collided together, ending Whirlpool! "Wow! That Peck and Metal Claw are meshing together perfectly! Using Whirlpool like this is clever!" Marian announced.

"Watching Water Types fight like this is something to see!" Mr. Contesta commented. "And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added. "I can't seem to take my eyes off of them, even for a second!" Nurse Joy announced. "Dawn and Piplup are doing great!" Ash commented. "Using Whirlpool as neither defense of offense is amazing, too!" Brock replied. "We're down to mere seconds on the clock!" Marian announced.

0:16 to 0:15

Kenny: 20 points

Dawn: 20 points

"Okay! Piplup, Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn called. "Prinplup, Bubblebeam, go!" Kenny called. Both Water Types used their Water Type moves, colliding together, again creating sparkles of blue light! The crowd grew amazed to them! Even Ash, Brock, Hikaru, and their Pokémon grew amazed, too!

0:00

"Time's up! Now it's time for a moments of truth! And the winner of this second round is..." Marian announced. Everyone took a look up at the scoreboard!

Kenny: 6 points

Dawn: 9 points

**Dawn: Winner!**

"It's Dawn!" Marian announced. Dawn and Piplup both cheered for defeating their rival and friend! Kenny only sighed and smiled as he and Prinplup went off the stage, only to meet Hikaru near the entrance of the battlefield! "Close battle, wasn't it?" Hikaru asked, smiling. "Yeah. I felt it, too. Hope you give off the same thing." Kenny replied, smiling. They both high-fived together before Marian called for Hikaru for the finals!

"And now, it's time for the finals! The two Coordinators who put all their efforts to make it to the finals are Hikaru on one side! And Dawn on the other! Let's see who has the big performance for them to win the Floaroma Town Ribbon!" Marian announced. Both Hikaru and Dawn stared at each other, both determined to win! "Well, this is it, huh? Our first battle in the finals!" Hikaru smirked. Dawn nodded. "Yeah! There's no holding back to it now! We both made it this far!" Dawn agreed.

Ash and Brock smiled, seeing the two together! "They both seem ready and determined! I don't really know who to cheer for!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah. I doubt that this battle will be like the Jublife Contest and from the informal Contest!" Brock agreed. "Mon..." Monferno replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "And so! Once again, let the five minutes on the clock... Start!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

**Hikaru: Luxio VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup! One more time, spotlight!" Dawn called. "Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The two Pokémon appeared from their Ball Capsules and prepared to battle! "Piplup! Let's start with Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup charged at Luxio for the Flying Type move! "Luxio, intercept with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio swept Piplup away into the air! "Ah! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam, down!" Dawn called. Piplup dove down, while attacking with Bubblebeam!

Dawn: 88 points

Hikaru: 91 points

"Luxio! Dodge, then use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio dodged swiftly, and hit Piplup with the glowing orbs! Piplup was sent skidding back to Dawn! "Piplup! Oh no!. Dawn gasped. "And Luxio made the quick dodge, while hitting Piplup back for the uncalled Attack!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 74 points

"Don't give in, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup created another Whirlpool, attempting to trap Luxio! The move hit Luxio, trapping her inside! "That was a big mistake!" Hikaru chuckled. "What!?" Dawn gasped. Then, she remembered! Water can conduct electricity! And Piplup was on the Whirlpool right now! That meant that he was in trouble! "Piplup, quick! Get out of there!" Dawn called. "Too late, Dawn! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called.

Electricity on the Whirlpool shocked Piplup inside! It had caused major damage! "Oh my! That seemed to give Piplup some hard damage with the conductEd electricity in the Whirlpool!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 80 points

Dawn: 51 points

"Whoa! That was rough! And Dawn lost some major points!" Ash gasped. "Yeah. To pull off a trick like that was clever for Hikaru to use!" Brock replied. Piplup landed on the ground, struggling to get up! "C'mon, Piplup! You can do it! We've come this far, and we can't lose!" Dawn called. "Use Bite, Luxio!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged at Piplup, to use the Dark Type move! "Quick, Piplup! Flip and use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Piplup dodged Bite and unleashed the Bubblebeam Attack! Luxio took the hit as it resisted the move! "And there goes more surprise for Luxio and Piplup!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 67 points

"Not bad, Dawn! But that was I was expecting from you!" Hikaru smirked. "Say what!?" Dawn gasped. "Use Hidden Power while spinning!" Hikaru called. Luxio nodded and spun on her back to unleash the light orbs! Piplup grew surrounded as it tried to find an escape! "Piplup! Get out of there!" Dawn called. "Use Iron Tail on the incoming orb!" Hikaru called. Luxio used her tail to send one incoming Hidden Power, to hit the others and to let all hit Piplup!

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Piplup shouted in pain as he tried to endure the Attack! "Wrap this up with an Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio slammed the enduring Water Type Pokémon, sending him skidding towards Dawn! "Piplup! Don't give up! I know you can still fight!" Dawn encouraged. "We only have a minute left!" Marian announced. Everyone turned to see there was only a minute left!

Dawn: 27 points

"Piplup! We can't lose! Not today, not ever!" Dawn shouted. Piplup agreed as he stood up straight! "Nice! Your persistent is great, Dawn! But I'm just getting started, too! Luxio, use Bite!" Hikaru called. "Use Peck, quick!" Dawn called. Both Pokémon charged at each other, until Dawn made the call! "Now! Dodge it!" Dawn called. Piplup spun out of the way, startling both Hikaru and Dawn! "(!) Whoa..." Hikaru gasped. "And look at that dodge! That caused a startle for both Hikaru and Luxio!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 49 points

"Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged up to Attack! "Piplup! Intercept with Whirlpool!" Dawn yelled. Piplup unleashed the Whirlpool, destroying Hidden Power, and trapping Luxio again! "The same thing will happen again! Use Spark, Luxio!" Hikaru called. But, Dawn knew about that strategy! "I'm not falling for it twice! Piplup! Jump, then, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup leaped up and destroyed Whirlpool with the Water Type move! Both Hikaru and Luxio grew startled!

Hikaru: 36 points

"Wow! Piplup and Dawn has made a sparkle of her own, both surpassing the same trick that Hikaru was planning to do!" Marian commented. "Now, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Use Hidden Power, Luxio!" Hikaru called. Both attacks struck together, colliding, making an explosion! "Do it, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup struck Luxio hard with the Flying Type move, hard! "Argh! Didn't see that one coming!" Hikaru snapped.

Hikaru: 27 points

Dawn: 18 points

0:30 to 0:29

"Only thirty seconds left!" Marian warned. "Piplup! Use Bide!" Dawn called. "We won't lose just yet! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called. As Piplup stored up energy, Luxio bashed Piplup over and over with the Electric Type move!

Dawn: 10 points

"Do it, Piplup! Go!" Dawn shouted. Piplup unleashed the stored energy to Luxio, blasting her away! "No! Luxio!" Hikaru gasped.

Hikaru: 12 points

0:10 to 0:09

"Let's finish this! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Luxio, one more time, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, causing both to collide and explode! "And there's the two moves together! What could've happened now?" Marian announced. "Is it... A tie?" Ash asked. "I don't think so. Look!" Brock gasped. The smoke passed, with the clock of the scoreboard dropping to zero, ending the battle! "That's time! And the winner of the Floaroma Ribbon is..." Marian announced.

0:00

Dawn: 7 points

Hikaru: 5 points

"The winner is Dawn! She wins the Floaroma Ribbon!" Marian announced. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew surprised with the result. For Dawn, she was surprised the most. Had she... really won against her best friend? The crowd cheered, proving that this was no dream! Piplup leapt to Dawn's arms! "We did it, Piplup! We won! We won!" Dawn cheered. They both jumped up happily. Luxio grew sad, her ears drooping. What might Hikaru say to her now?

She felt Hikaru's presence and looked up at her trainer. To her surprise, Hikaru stroked her fur and smiled. "Good work, Luxio! Or... sis. We may have lost... But, it was a fun battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. Luxio few shocked to what she heard. Her trainer, no, her beloved one was actually praising her! Luxio let a sob out as Hikaru stroked her fur more. She was happy to have a kind hearted trainer... or brother with her, whether she won or lost.

Later, all the Coordinators that lost came to see Dawn receive the Floaroma Ribbon! "Congratulations, Dawn! You've earned this ribbon! I know that is your first ribbon, right? We're expecting great things from you!" Mr. Contesta asked. "Right!" Dawn agreed. She held her Ribbon up high, with Pachirisu and Piplup cheering with her! "And that, folks, bring to an end of the flowery Floaroma Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced. Everyone, including Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Buneary and Monferno cheered for Dawn!

That evening...

Dawn called her mom to present her first Floaroma Town Ribbon! "Mom! I've won! I've won this Ribbon! Isn't it cute?" Dawn exclaimed. "Yes! I saw it on TV, dear! Great job, Piplup! You too, Pachirisu!" Johanna replied. Piplup and Pachirisu came to see Johanna as well! Then, Dawn remembered something. "Oh yeah. I remember you tell me not to call you of anything happens... But, I've won my first ribbon, and I just had to call!" Dawn explained.

"That's okay, dear. Just remember, that you can't be just satisfied with one ribbon! You need to work hard with your Pokémon to become a team!" Johanna explained. "Yeah! I will, Mom!" Dawn agreed. Tears began to well up on Dawn's eyes, and stayed as Dawn walked to her three friends. Hikaru was wearing his usual dress out, with Monferno and Luxio on his side. "Hey, what are you crying for, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"It's just the tears of joy!" Dawn explained. "I bet your Mom is proud!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah! Thank you both for cheering me! And Hikaru... Thanks for the great battle! That is something I'll always remember!" Dawn exclaimed. She hugged her best friend, startling him! "Like I said before, it's what I do!" Hikaru joked, hugging Dawn back. They both let go, with Dawn smiling even more! "Now! It's your turn for the two of you to win in the Eterna Gym!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah! Thanks, Dawn!" Ash thanked. They both high-fived each other, when Kenny arrived! "So, it's one to nothing, huh?" Kenny asked. "Yep! I'm sure that you and Prinplup will win soon, someday!" Dawn replied. Then, Kenny stared at both Ash and Hikaru! "I'm sure that the two of you have a win coming up!" Kenny replied. "Yeah! Thanks, Kenny!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "That is, if we manage to win." Hikaru joked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed.

"I'm sure that we'll face each other in the next Contest!" Dawn exclaimed. Kenny nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that I decided to become a Coordinator! I'll see the two of you around. See ha, Dee-Dee! Hikaru!" Kenny replied, waving as he left the Pokémon Center. "Huh!? Hey! Stop calling me Dee-Dee!" Dawn snapped. But, her words didn't reach Kenny, for he had already left the Center! "He sure makes a good rival for you!" Brock laughed.

"Hey? What's so bad about Dee-Dee, anyway?" Ash asked. Both Hikaru and Dawn tensed as they stuttered. "Ash! Don't even go there!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru laughed nervously as he watched Ash and Dawn argue for a while. It was a big day for today in the Contest.

So, Dawn earns her first Ribbon in the Floaroma Contest, and also defeating Hikaru for the first time! Now, it's Ash and Hikaru's turn for their Gym battle coming up! Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Bite, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Eevee: (F): (Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team, Shadow Ball)**


	55. The Nurse Joy Family!

**Chapter 55: The Nurse Joy Family!**

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were making their way on a route to Eterna City, for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle! Just as they were walking, there was a growling in Ash's stomach! "Man! I'm starving!" Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu sighed, hungry as well. "Well, that's so like you, Ash. Always hungry when necessary." Hikaru muttered. "Mon..." Monferno agreed. Brock took out his traveling guidebook and grinned!

"Hey! There's a Pokémon Center just nearby!" Brock explained. "Really, Brock? Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash grinned of what food could be at the Center, while Brock thought of Nurse Joy, waiting for him there! "Let's hurry!" The two Kanto trainers exclaimed, running as fast as they could, leaving Dawn and Hikaru in the dust! "Y-You morons! Wait up!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno cried. The two trainers and Monferno followed the two boys all the way to the Center!

When they caught up, the Center seemed old for the design! "Is that it?" Ash asked. "I think so!" Dawn answered, unsure. "It's got the letter on the front." Brock replied, pointing to the P sign, representing the Center. "Let's go check it out!" Ash decided. "Ugh... Fine." Hikaru muttered. They all followed Ash, which he opened the Pokémon Center door, and there was something bizarre in the entrance!

Everyone took a blink as they looked closely to see several Ghost Pokémon floating out of the entrance! "It's a Gastly!" Ash gasped. "Gastly?" Dawn asked, scanning them with her Pokédex. _"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "What in the world!?" Hikaru snapped. "Ferno." Monferno replied, holding onto Hikaru's left shoulder tightly.

The group walked inside the Center, looking around. "Is anybody here?" Ash called. "Nurse Joy! Are you here?" Dawn called. "Please be! It's Brock! Your biggest fan!" Brock called. "We want our Pokémon to be checked out!" Hikaru called. They all kept walking, looking for the nurse! "This place is empty!" Ash exclaimed. Just then, a door was ahead, to which Dawn pointed out! "Maybe someone is in there!" Dawn guessed. "Let's see!" Ash replied.

He opened the door, to which he smelled something! "Hey. Something smells really good in here!" Ash replied. He walked closer to the table, which had a dinner platter on top of it! It seemed that the good smell for Ash was coming from the platter! "I'll just have a peek!" Ash replied, which Hikaru sighed with. POW! Ash took a bump from Hikaru's punch! "Ow! What was that for!?" Ash snapped.

"Take a look." Hikaru said, pointing to an open door. The group saw a frightened girl who was trembling toward them! "Who are you!? What are you doing to my dinner!? (!) You're thieves! You're here to steal my food!" The girl snapped. "Wait, what!? No! You've got it all wrong!" Hikaru retorted. "Quiet! I'll teach you lesson, you thieves!" The girl screamed. She raised her broomstick and began to hit Ash! Hikaru grabbed the broomstick and snatched it from her!

"Give that back, you thief! Eeeeek!" The girl screamed, aiming to hit Ash and Hikaru, but Hikaru stopped her by pushing on her head! "No! Stop! We're not thieves!" Dawn explained. "I just want to see Nurse Joy!" Brock explained. "We just needed our Pokémon checked up from her!" Hikaru added. "And I'm not a crook! I'm hungry!" Ash replied. "Y-Yeah!? So, what's the difference?!" The girl snapped, still trying to punch Hikaru.

"Oh my! What's going on in here?" Nurse Joy gasped. The group turned to see Nurse Joy with another girl that looked just like her, but was younger! They seemed to be carrying shopping bags! "Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed in joy! "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Marnie!" The girl squealed, to which Hikaru let go of. Brock stopped his joy when he heard the girl say 'Mommy'. He looked closely to see a ring on Nurse Joy's left finger! That made him crushed and depressed.

"Hi, everybody!" The older girl, Marnie exclaimed. "Welcome to our Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy welcomed. "Game over..." Brock muttered, feeling crushed. "You idiot... Ugh." Hikaru sighed with disappointment.

Later, Nurse Joy and her two daughters, Marnie and Paige, the little one served lunch for the group to which they all ate on, which Hikaru ate slowly, while Ash ate fast! "This is delicious!" Ash mumbled, while eating. "And remember! There's more where that came from!" Paige called. "Good to know!" Ash mumbled while eating again. "You moron! Eat before you talk! Geez..." Hikaru groaned. "That's just Ash's way of saying, 'Thanks a lot!'" Dawn explained.

"Well, I did feel bad! And since starving to death, I let him have it back!" Paige giggled. Ash tensed with that, which Marnie came by! "Paige! That was rude!" Marnie scolded. "That was rude!" Paige teased, annoying Marnie! "Stop it! Don't copy me!" Marnie snapped. Then, she turned to the group and apologized! "Sorry we weren't all here when you showed up. You see, I was helping out my Mom!" Marnie explained. "That's a good thing! You're both nice!" Dawn giggled.

"We're going to be Nurse Joys, just like Mom!" Paige boasted. "Both of you?" Brock asked. "Yes! My name is Marnie Francis Lanette Joy!" Marnie answered. "And I'm Paige Francis Lanette Joy!" Paige replied. "You see, when we grow up, we want to work full time here at the Pokémon Center with our Mom!" Marnie explained. "Great!" Dawn replied. "That's a big job..." Hikaru replied. "But, we're sure that the two of you will be wonderful!" Brock stated.

Then, Ash stood up with an idea! "Hey! How about we help them out while we're here?" Ash suggested. "Yes! Let's!" Dawn agreed. "Sure! I'm with you!" Hikaru agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Ferno!" Monferno called. "I could be your mother's Pokémon assistant!" Brock suggested. "That's so nice! We could use the help!" Marnie thanked. "Use the help!" Paige copied.

So, after lunch, the group helped out the Joy family do the chores, like laundry, sweeping, and the health assistance! Dawn, Hikaru, Monferno, and Marnie did the laundry. Ash, Paige, and Pikachu helped sweep the leaves into the trash bin! And Brock helped Nurse Joy with the health check! An hour later, it was finished! "And that's done!" Ash exclaimed, stretching up high. "And that's done!" Paige copied, stretching up high as well! Marnie sighed and scolded her little sister again!

"Please, Paige. No copying!" Marnie pleaded. But once again, Paige copied her sister's words, annoying her more! Paige just laughed and ran to see a thin lunch box! "Uh oh! Daddy's forgot his lunch again!" Paige pointed out. "You have to bring it to him, do you?" Dawn asked. "It's going to take a long time by walking!" Hikaru replied. "Oh! That's no problem! My Drifloon can help me there!" Marnie chuckled. "Drifloon?" Ash repeated.

Later, Marnie called her three Drifloon to her! "Wow! Aren't they cool?" Ash asked. "And cute, too!" Dawn added. She scanned them with her Pokédex! _"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "So, Marnie. Will you go?" Nurse Joy asked. Marnie nodded and prepared to leave when Paige piped up! "I'm coming, too!" Paige declared. The group looked surprised as Paige called for her Drifloon!

"C'mon, Drifloon! Let's deliver Daddy his lunch!" Paige called. But, Marnie refused to let that happen. "Paige! You're too small!" Marnie scolded. "Not!" Paige snapped back. "Afraid so!" Marnie argued. "I want to go!" Paige screamed. "And I say no!" Marnie shrieked. With that, Paige began to throw a tantrum! "I want to go. And you can't stop me! Never!" Paige screamed again. Nurse Joy sighed with tiredness. "Alright. Now what do I do?" Nurse Joy sighed. Paige turned to see her mother!

"It's just... I have a very importaht job... And only you can do for me!" Nurse Joy explained, letting out a little smile. "What's that?" Paige asked. With that, Nurse Joy smiled even wider! "I need you to give these cookies to the forest Pokémon! Could you do that, please?" Nurse Joy explained. She presented Paige a sack of cookies inside! "Sure! I'll do it!" Paige agreed. "Great! I'm counting on you!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She winked at Marnie, telling her to go!

"Are all of you ready?" Marnie asked. The three Drifloon nodded as they let Marnie hold onto them! "Bye!" Marnie called as the Drifloon carried her away. "Bye, Marnie!" The group said together. "Hold on tight!" Nurse Joy called out. As Marnie and the three Drifloon were out of sight, Paige turned to Hikaru and Ash! "Ash, Hikaru! Would you like to come with me to give these cookies?" Paige asked. "Sure!" Ash answered. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "If that's what you want." Hikaru agreed.

"Mon!" Monferno replied, smiling.

So, Paige, Ash, and Hikaru, with Pikachu and Monferno headed to the forest to give the cookies to the forest Pokémon! They all first met some wild Bellsprout, Teddiursa, Bellosom, and Sandshrew! The Pokémon all happily ate the cookies given to them! Later, the three people headed to the bridge, where they met some Water Types! There were Goldeen, Whiscash, Wooper, and Quagsire!

Paige threw some cookies at them, to which they call caught and ate!

Later, all the cookies were gone. Paige led Hikaru and Ash to the forest! "Wow, Paige! You sure have a lot of Pokémon friends!" Ash complimented. "None of us really expected you would make them happy." Hikaru replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Paige giggled and nodded. "Yep! And I also got a Pokémon friend that you wouldn't believe!" Paige explained. "Try us, then!" Ash challenged. Hikaru agreed with that, wanting to know who else is Paige's friend.

"My friend is this big, and it's super cool! And... Oh!" Paige suddenly gasped. "Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked. "My sister said that I shouldn't tell anybody about this." Paige explained. "I see... Hey! It's okay!" Ash exclaimed. Then, Paige shot up with a smile! "I know! I won't get in trouble if I show you two!" Paige giggled. "Really?" Hikaru asked. "Really! Come on!" Paige called.

She led the two trainers to a cave, walked them through in the dark, and led the way out! "Here we are!" Paige explained. Out in the other side of the cave, there was a lake, with a little mist covering parts of it! "Whoa..." Ash replied, amazed. "Hi! It's me! Paige! Helllooo!" Paige called. There was no answer. "Oh... Too bad." Paige sighed with disappointment. "What kind of Pokémon is it?. Ash asked. "A Suicune!" Paige answered, smiling. That shocked both Ash and Hikaru!

"That's impossible! What would a Johto Legendary Pokémon be doing here in the Sinnoh lakes?" Hikaru gasped. He looked up for Suicine in his blue Sinnoh Pokédex!

_"Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Are you... uh... Sure it's a Suicune?" Ash asked, not convinced. Paige nodded and giggled. "Yes! It always comes around to play with Marnie and me!" Paige answered. "Well... You don't say..." Hikaru sighed, nervously laughing.

Meanwhile, at the Valley Windworks, a man with a green suit was fixing up the windmills of the Valley Windworks! "And... That should do it!" The man exclaimed, checking the system. "Amph!" Ampharos replied. "Hi Daddy!" Marnie called. The man turned to see her daughter coming to him with the three Drifloons! "You forgot your lunch again!" Marnie called. Marnie's father groaned at himself. "Ohh... That's two times this week!" Marnie's father sighed with disappointment.

Marnie landed and gave the lunchbox to her father! "Here you go, Daddy!" Marnie explained, handing the thin box. "Great! Thanks, Marnie! Now, I think it's best if I walk you home." Marnie's father explained. "How come?" Marnie asked. "The sky. Looks like a storm is coming." Marnie's father explained. "You think so?" Marnie asked. "It could get dangerous to fly back through those dark clouds." Marnie's father explained.

"You're right!" Marnie agreed. "Great! Now, let's start heading back!" Marnie's father chuckled. Just as they were about to leave, a net sprung and captured Ampharos! "Ahh! Who did that!?" Marnie gasped.

"Listen! Is that a father and a daughter that I hear?"

"Their lunch speaking was loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobba Wobba Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Marnie gasped. "Ampharos! Use Thunder!" Marnie's father called. Ampharos let out a powerful Electric Type move, zapping Team Rocket and sending them to the sky! They let out a scream as they were blasted off! "What's up with that!?" Jessie snapped. "Yes! We're supposed to be insulated!" James snapped. "We used to have a lot of money for all of that, but that was all invested in Jessie's hair and fingernails!" Meowth explained.

"With interest." Both Jessie and James sighed. Both Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet agreed to the conversation! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight! Both Marnie and her father sweat dropped. "What a bunch of weird people!" Marnie snorted. "Strange..." Marnie's father replied. Just then, they all heard electricity coming from the wire! The wires began to charge up with malfunction!

"Oh no! The explosion damaged the wires!" Marnie's father gasped.

Back at the Pokémon Center, all the work at the Center was done! The last patient and her Pokémon went out with thanks for the help! Brock and Dawn went to Nurse Joy for the status! "I think that's everyone!" Dawn explained. "Great! Thank you for all of your help!" Nurse Joy thanked. Just at the same time, Ash, Paige, and Hikaru came by! "The cookies are all gone!" Paige reported. "Great! Thanks, Paige!" Nurse Joy thanked.

All of a sudden, the power went out! "The power went out!" Ash gasped. "Could something have happened in the Valley Windworks Power Plant?" Nurse Joy asked. "The Valley Windwork Power Plant?" Dawn repeated. "Isn't that where Marnie went to deliver her father's lunch?" Brock asked. "What could've happened there?!" Hikaru gasped.

The heroes have helped the Joy family with all the work done, with Hikaru and Ash hearing about Paige's friend, as the legendary Pokémon named Suicune! But, because of Team Rocket's explosion, the power went out! How will all of this would be sorted out!? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Bite, Iron Tail)**

**Eevee: (F): (Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Iron Tail)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**I am a Steel Type. I fight with my senses, evolving from an Emanation Pokémon. I fought with a guardian. Who am I?**


	56. Wind To Suicune!

**Chapter 56: Wind To Suicune!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and the others were walking their way to Eterna City, when Ash suddenly got hungry all of a sudden. The group headed to the Pokémon Center for lunch, and for their Pokémon checkup, when they met Nurse Joy and her two daughters! They all helped the Joy family with their chores and work, with Marnie delivering the lunch to her father!

Paige then led Ash and Hikaru to a lake where she and her older sister met the Legendary North Wind Pokémon, Suicune. Suicune doesn't appear, unfortunately. Meanwhile, Marnie delivers her father lunch, that is when Team Rocket attempted to steal Ampharos! Ampharos quickly gets rid of Team Rocket. However, because of the explosion it made, the wires were damaged, causing the Pokémon Center's power to go out! What could be the way to solve all these problems?

"(!) The power went out!" Ash gasped. "Could there be a problem at Valley Windworks Power Plant?" Nurse Joy guessed. "Valley Windworks?" Dawn repeated. "Isn't that where Marnie went to give her father's lunch?" Brock asked. To that, Paige gasped. "Mommy! You don't think something bad has happened!?" Paige gasped. Nurse Joy smiled and put on her coat! "Don't worry! Mommy will go there and take a look!" Nurse Joy replied.

"Me too!" Paige demanded. "No no. You stay right here and I'll go take a look!" Nurse Joy answered. Paige gritted her teeth and stomped her foot! "I WON'T! You always make me stay at home!" Paige screamed. She screamed louder as she ran out of the room! "Paige!" Nurse Joy gasped. "Wait!" Ash called. "Pika Pi! Pika!" Pikachu called. He chased after Paige who ran out of the room! Hikaru grunted with annoyance and followed the two!

Outside, the storm was brewing hard and hard! "Hey! Paige! Where are you!?" Hikaru called. Just then, Hikaru heard a Pokémon voice! It was Pikachu's! "(!?)" Hikaru gasped. Paige had her Drifloon out with Pikachu following her! "Oh no, Paige!" Hikaru yelled. He ran after the girl, until the wind picked up! Paige held onto Drifloon, while Pikachu held onto Paige's boots to stop her! "Pikachu, stop! Stop it right now!" Paige demanded. Pikachu shook his head and refused to let go!

"Paige! No! You can't fly out on a dangerous weather like this!" Hikaru called. Paige noticed Hikaru and struggled to fly! "But... I've gotta help Daddy and Marnie!" Paige protested. Then, Ash, Dawn, and Brock came by! The wind started to blow even harder now! "Paige, stop! You can't go out like this!" Dawn called. "But, I've gotta help Mommy and my family!" Paige again protested. "Come on! You'll be fine! Stay here with us!" Ash called.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and began to blow Paige, Drifloon and Pikachu off the ground! "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. He immediately grabbed Paige, but got blown along for the rough ride! "Eeeeeeek!" Paige screamed as she and Pikachu, with Hikaru blew away! Monferno grew so startled that he toppled down on the ground! "Gaaaahh!" Hikaru yelled as he was blown away as well! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "Pikachu! Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked.

Meanwhile, at the Valley Windworks, Marnie, Nurse Joy, and her husband was working on fixing the wires! The windworks began to work perfectly again! "The wires are as good as new! Now, Ampharos! Let's get them going!" Mr. Joy replied. Ampharos nodded and shocked the the generator, causing all th electricity to come back up again! "Yeah! We did it!" Marnie cheered.

"Thank goodness we managed to fix it all before the storm came by!" Nurse Joy sighed in relief. "Right! I'm sorry if I worried you!" Mr. Joy replied, smiling. "Nurse Joy!" Ash called. The Joy family turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock come by! "Did Paige come by here!?" Dawn asked. "No. Why do you ask?" Nurse Joy asked. "Paige, Pikachu, and Hikaru all got carried away by the storm!" Ash explained. "Paige tried to come by here with a Drifloon!" Brock added.

"What!?" The Joy family gasped. Mr. Joy took out his laptop! "Well, first, let's check the wind pattern from that last wind gust!" Mr. Joy replied, checking on his laptop. He then looked over at the mountains! "The three of them had to be blown to the facilities of those mountains!" Mr. Joy guessed, gesturing to the mountain he was looking at. "But that's so far!" Dawn stated. "It appears that more wind are blowing at the same direction, and there will be more coming!" Mr. Joy explained.

"Of course! Drifloon, come on out!" Marnie called. She threw her three Pokéballs, and called forth for the three Drifloons! "Daddy! Please! Let me go with them!" Marnie pleaded. "I'm sorry. But the storm will get here anytime!" Mr. Joy explained. "I know, but..." Marnie started, but didn't finished, because of the wind! The three Drifloona began to be blown away! Ash ran after them and held onto them! "Ash! You can't!" Both Dawn and Brock gasped.

"I've gotta look for Paige, Pikachu, and Hikaru! Okay, Drifloon?" Ash called. The three Drifloons nodded as they let the wind blow them away along with Ash! Monferno refused to let Ash go alone, as he leapt on top of Ash's cap! "Monferno!? You too!?" Dawn gasped. Everyone stared as Ash, Monferno, and the three Drifloons were blown away! "Of course... Monferno always wanted to stay close to Hikaru, but I also wish that Ash would think before doing something like this!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Quick! Let's use my car and follow them!" Mr. Joy suggested. Everyone agreed. They all went in the vehicle and followed the flying Drifloons with Ash and Monferno!

The wind blew them as Ash stared hard for Hikaru, Paige, and Pikachu! _"Don't worry! We're going to get you home safe!"_ Ash thought.

Meanwhile, at the dark side of the mountain, Hikaru, Pikachu, and Paige looked around for a path! "Where are we? I'm getting scared!" Paige shuddered. "I don't know... But we should move to get out of this mountain!" Hikaru suggested. Paige slowly nodded and held onto Hikaru's hand to follow him on the mountain path! Just then, lightning struck, causing Paige to scream! "Aaaah! Mommy! Come get me!" Paige pleaded, sobbing. "Argh!" Hikaru grunted.

Back at everyone else, they were using Mr. Joy'so car to follow the flying Ash and Monferno, to which they held onto the three Drifloons! Suddenly, they all gasped! The car stopped, with everyone seeing that tons of boulders were in the pathway! "We'll never get through that!" Mr. Joy snapped, glaring at the boulders. "Is there another way?" Brock asked. "There is another way. But, that'll take us the longer way around the mountain!" Mr. Joy explained.

Marnie grew very concerned of what could happen to her little sister!

To Ash and Monferno, they we're still searching for his three friends with Marnie's three Drifloons! The two looked around and around, then, they finally spotted the three! Paige was walking with Hikaru, holding tight onto his right hand, with Drifloon on her right arm. Pikachu was walking right beside them! "Hey! Pikachu! Hikaru! Paige!" Ash called. "Mon!" Monferno called. Everyone on the ground looked to see Ash, Monferno, and the three Drifloons! "It's Ash... And Monferno!" Hikaru smirked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. The floating ones landed and faced the three! Monferno tearfully leapt into Hikaru's arms, hugging him tight! The Playful Pokémon sobbed a little. "I'm sorry, Monferno." Hikaru whispered, embracing his Fire Type, with Ash not hearing him! "Is everyone okay?" Ash asked. "Yep! We're fine!" Paige answered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Great! But first, let's all get out of this rain!" Ash suggested.

Everyone agreed to do so! Back to Dawn and everyone else, they tried to smash the boulders to get to the other side! "Ampharos! Use ThunderPunch!" Mr. Joy called. The evolved Electric Type aimed a punch to one of the boulders! The punch made a hit, but it only made a small dent! "Argh... I guess those boulders won't budge! We'll have to walk from here." Mr. Joy replied. "Right!" Nurse Joy agreed. The two tirned to Brock, Dawn, and Marnie!

"Brock! I think you should all wait in the car!" Mr. Joy replied. "But we can't!" Brock argued. "We want to help!" Dawn explained. Just then, Marnie had a thought and began to run back home! "Marnie!" Mr. Joy called. "Get back here!" Nurse Joy called. "There's something I have to do! You all go on ahead!" Marnie explained. She continued running to head back home for a special reason!

To Hikaru and Ash, everyone hid inside a small opening, protecting them from the pouring rain! "The storm is so scary!" Paige replied, shivering. Ash and Hikaru turned to face Paige and they both smiled. "Nah! We're safe now! We're all inside, nice and dry in this cave! And by now, everyone should be looking for us!" Ash explained. "Believe it, Paige. Your family and the others should be looking for us, concerned about us and you!" Hikaru added.

"Ferno!" Monferno agreed, holding onto Hikaru's left shoulder. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as well. Paige nodded with a small smile!

Meanwhile, Marnie at the other hand, was running to the forest! She ran and ran! Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the tree branches, causing them to fall near her! Marnie screamed in panic, then got back up! "I can't fail! I have to do this! Paige is depending on me! She needs me!" Marnie exclaimed. She stood back up and continued running in the forest!

Back at the mountain, Nurse Joy, Mr. Joy, Dawn, and Brock were still searching for the five missing ones! "Paige! Where are you!?" Nurse Joy called. "Honey!" Mr. Joy called. "Hey! Ash! Hikaru!" Brock called. "Pikachu! Monferno!" Dawn called. "If you can hear us, let us know!" Mr. Joy shouted. At the lake where Paige showed Ash and Hikaru of where she met Suicune, Marnie ran to the lake, panting. "You've got to help me, Suicune! I know that you're the spirit of the North Wind, but Paige was carried away by the wind, and now she's in grave danger!" Marnie explained.

"Please! Carry me on the wind and take me where Paige is! Come out! I need you, now!" Marnie pleaded. She looked around for any signs that Suicune might come out, but there was no sign, so Marnie waited for th sign. Back at the far side of the mountain, the five lost ones were making their way off the mountain! "Man! This has got to be the worst fog ever!" Ash grunted. "If any if our Pokémon knew Defog, it would be much easier." Hikaru sighed.

"But, how are they going to find us?" Paige asked. "As long as we're keep moving, we'll run into everyone else! Pikachu! Keep a sharp eye out!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and looked around hard for anything that's coming or in the way! Just then, Hikaru widened his eyes and looked around. "What is it, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Only Hikaru heard something, while everyone else couldn't! _"Some... One... Please... Help..."_ A voice whispered. "Hey... Did you guys hear something?" Hikaru asked.

"No. Why?" Ash asked. Hikaru listened carefully for the voice again, but nothing came up! He shook his head with a sigh. "Never mind. I must be imagining things." Hikaru muttered. "Mon?" Monferno asked. "It's nothing, Monferno." Hikaru answered. Just then, Pikachu let out a cry! "What's up, Pikachu... Whoa!" Ash gasped. Hikaru turned to see a thin, long bridge in front of them! It was between the two gigantic gaps!

"We can't cross that!" Paige squealed. "You know what? I don't think there's a choice!" Ash exclaimed. Ash glared at the bridge, knowing that it's the only way to get to the other side and to the others! "Grab on! Let's go!" Ash called.

Back to Marnie, she waited and waited for Suicune to appear, but for a long time, there has been no signs! She feel to her knees, and sighed sadly. "I guess it's no use. I... Just want help from someone else!... Wait, that's it! Paige is my little sister! It's my job to save her and no one else! I've got to help her! I'm coming, Paige!" Marnie called. She began to walk away back to the mountains... When suddenly, she saw a glowing aura!

Marnie turned to see a silhouette walking towards her! When she looked closer, it wasn't a silhouette anymore. It was Suicune! The legendary Pokémon! Marnie gasped, then smiled! Now, she could save her little sister!

Meanwhile, Hikaru, Pikachu, Monferno, Ash, and Paige were all walking on the bridge to get to the other side! Hikaru and Pikachu made it past, while the four Drifloons made it past as well! "Almost! Just a little more!" Ash explained. Paige nodded slowly, shutting her eyes tight, not wanting to see down below. Suddenly, as Monferno made one step closer to the other side, the bridge broke! Ash, Paige, and Monferno began to fall!

"Nooooo!" Hikaru yelled. He ran and leapt out of the side and dived for his friends! Monferno held onto Hikaru tightly, shutting his eyes tight! Everyone except Pikachu and the four Drifloons screamed as they began to fall fast down! Just as death was to come to them, Suicune quickly came up and leapt to everyone's rescue! Marnie was on the legendary Water Type Pokémon as well! As Suicune made it back up to the ledge, it crouched down for the trainers and for Monferno to land on the ground!

Marnie hugged Paige tight, with Paige sobbing! "Don't ever go out like that again!" Marnie sadly scolded. "I won't! I promise!" Paige sobbed, still scared of what happened. For Monferno, he bowed his head down in shame on Hikaru's left shoulder. Surprisingly, Hikaru took Monferno off of his shoulder and hugged him as well! "Don't scare me like that again, buddy." Hikaru whispered. Monferno sniffled and hugged his trainer tightly, sobbing quietly as well.

Ash turned to see Suicune and smiled! "Marnie! That was some entrance! Swooping us while riding in Suicune!" Ash chuckled. "See? I told you both there was a Suicune!" Paige giggled. "*sigh* You sure did..." Hikaru sighed, laughing nervously. He and Monferno looked at Suicune, as its attention went to them! It looked as if it was smiling a little at Hikaru for some strange reason?

"Thanks, Suicune!" Ash thanked. "Yeah! Thanks!. Paige added. "Thanks for saving all of us, Suicune." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Without you, I would've never saved these two!" Marnie exclaimed. Just then, everyone heard voices! "Paige!" Mr. Joy called. "Honey!" Nurse Joy cried. "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn shouted. "Pikachu! Monferno!" Brock called. "It's Mom and Dad!" Marnie exclaimed. "And it's Dawn and Brock!" Ash replied.

"We're right here!" Paige called. With that, everyone was reunited as Paige ran to her mother! "Paige! You know that you had me worried sick, young lady!" Nurse Joy scolded, hugging her youngest daughter. "I'm sorry... You're mad at me, aren't you?" Paige asked. Nurse Joy only shook her head with a smile. "But don't ever do that again. Promise?" Nurse Joy replied. "Promise!" Paige promised.

"But how in the world did you find them all ahead of us, Marnie?" Mr. Joy asked Marnie. "I just got a ride from Suicune!" Marnie answered. Everyone was shocked except Paige, Ash, and Hikaru. "Suicune?" Brock repeated. "You mean the Legendary Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Right!" Marnie answered. "It sounds unbelievable, but it's right here!" Hikaru explained, gesturing to where Suicune was! Unfortunately, as Hikaru turned, he gasped.

"That is... He was here..." Hikaru added. Suicune was no longer in sight of everybody! "I guess Suicune went home!" Marnie guessed. Dawn sighed, then she went over to Hikaru and slapped his cheek! "Ngh!" Hikaru yelped. "You idiot! How many times are you going to put yourself at danger!?" Dawn snapped. She then immediately calmed down and embraced her best friend. "S-Sorry." Hikaru sighed.

"Oh! Look at that! The sunset!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Everyone turned to see the sun setting down! "Why don't we all head back home for some supper?" Nurse Joy suggested. "Yeah! I could eat food big as a Pokémon Center!" Paige laughed. "I could eat two of them!" Mr. Joy joked. "I could eat three!" Paige joked. Hikaru, Ash, and Marnie took one look back before following everyone else. It had been a big day for both Hikaru and Ash, as they had the dangerous situation at a time.

The heroes are reunited as Suicune, one of the Johto Legendary Pokémon saved the day! Talk about luck, meeting a legendary Pokémon! Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Bite)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Double Team)**


	57. A Tag Battle Against Each Other?

**Chapter 57: A Tag Battle Against Each Other!?**

One fine day at the route to Eterna City, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were making their way for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym Battle, when they were caught by a surprise! "Hello there! I'm Rhonda, from Sinnoh Now!" A reporter woman exclaimed. The sudden appearance shocked Ash! "Whoa! You scared me!" Ash gasped. "Do you mean the popular news show of the Sinnoh region, miss?" Hikaru asked. "Of course! The one and only!" Rhonda answered happily.

"Well, I never heard of it." Ash muttered. "That's because you lived in Kanto. Of course you wouldn't see any of these popular shows!" Hikaru snorted. "It's a cool TV show! The most popular in Sinnoh!" Dawn explained. "We're doing a story on the Pokémon Training Camp that's just up ahead!" Rhonda explained. "Yeah? Cool! I want to go! If it's a camp, then there must be tons of great trainers to battle with!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Our focus is on two of the camp's trainers and their ability to test any trainer that they challenge- Oof!" Rhonda explained, but was interrupted by the mic man who accidentally hit the microphone on Rhonda's head! "Argh! Watch it, Jack! You're supposed to mic me! Not hit me!" Rhonda snapped. "Sorry, Rhonda." The mic man, Jack apologized. Just then, a woman dressed as a cowboy suddenly showed up!

"Excuse me, partner. But I'm like to head to that camp to test out my skills there as a trainer and an actress!" The girl exclaimed, posing off. "I see..." Rhonda sighed, clearly not interested with the girl. "So, are you two boys trainer?" Rhonda asked Ash and Hikaru. But, the girl got in the camera's way again for her attention! "As I was saying, it was hard work being multi-talented to be... Ugh!" The girl started, but the microphone hit her this time!

"Look bub! Any more of that, and I'll see you in court!" The girl snapped. "Sorry... I think?" Jack apologized. With that, another crew member dragged the girl away from Rhonda and the group!

Later, Rhonda asked a few more questions to the group before leaving for more interviews! So, the group headed towards the Pokémon Training Camp to check it out! "The camp!" Brock stated. "Great! We'll show them who strong is!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Geez... You're really into battling, aren't you?" Hikaru sighed. "Of course! Hey, if we want to win our second badge at the Eterna Gym, then we have to battle to train!" Ash explained.

"Your point..." Hikaru mumbled. "Man! Those guys are strong!" A boy sighed. Everyone turned to see two boys with their Pokémon, Lombre and Slakoth, walking towards their way! "Yeah! That's 15 wins in a row!" Another boy replied. "Man! They're strong as I ever seen!" The first boy grunted. Ash immediately faced the two boys! "Are you guys talking about those great trainers!?" Ash asked.

"Great? Scary is the better word! They demolished me and my Lombre!" The second boy explained. "Me and my Slakoth got wiped out, too!" The first boy sighed. "Do you two know where those two went? We need to see them." Hikaru replied. "They just went and crossed the bridge, heading to the forest!" The second boy answered. "Thanks!" Ash thanked. The two boys sighed as they left in defeat. "Yeah! Let's go to!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"You two are hotshots, aren't you?" Hikaru groaned. "Mon..." Monferno agreed. So, the four trainers headed their way to the bridge when they heard a boy's scream! They looked up to see a falling Pokémon falling towards them! It was a Nuzleaf! "Nuzleaf! No!" The boy cried. The group gasped to see the trainer hold up his Nuzleaf, asking if it was okay. The Nuzleaf let out a groan in response, showing the group that the two strong trainers are nearby!

They ran to see another boy with his beaten Pokémon named Doduo! "Y-You guys are just too strong!" The boy stuttered. The heroes saw two boys dressed in the same red striped shirt, and same green hair, except with different hair styles! "Yeah! We rule!" The two boys cheered. The long haired, spiky one had a Croconaw, while the short haired, spiky one had a Quilava! "Yeah! We did it, bro! That's 16 wins in a row!" The short haired boy snickered.

The twins turned to face the group! "So you are the strong trainers that I've heard from?" Ash asked, wanting a battle. "That's right! Name's Ryan!" Ryan sneered. "And I'm Bryan!" Bryan replied. "We're called The Champ Twins!" Both Ryan and Bryan exclaimed. "My name's Ash! And I'd like a battle!" Ash demanded. "Happy to accept, but we only do Tag Battles! Understand?" Ryan sneered. "We the man!" Bryan replied. "Tag Battles?" Dawn repeated.

"Do you remember the time when Ash and Hikaru battled Oralie and Haley at Jublife City, Dawn?" Brock asked. "Oh yeah! There were two trainers battling the other two!" Dawn exclaimed, finally understanding. "In that case, hey, Hikaru! Wanna team up with me?" Ash asked. "Sure thing. If it's for the Eterna Gym, then I'll battle!" Hikaru agreed. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. He leapt off of Hikaru's left shoulder to face the twins and their Pokémon!

The two boys faced the Champ Twins, which they only gave smirks! "You've seen the rest!" Ryan replied. "Now see the best!" Bryan added. "Don't forget, you two! We've all been traveling together for a while, and you've been training really hard!" Brock stated. "You got that right." Hikaru sighed, smiling slightly. "Right! Let's go, Hikaru! Let's break these guys' winning streaks now!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright then." Hikaru agreed.

"Right..." The twins smirked. "As if that's gonna happen now!" Ryan laughed. "Kazow!" The twins cheered. "Go, Quilava!" Ryan called. "Go, Croconaw!" Bryan shouted. "Quil!" Quilava replied. "Croc!" Croconaw agreed. Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokédex, woth Ash scanning Quilava, and Hikaru scanning Croconaw! _"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire Type attack."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "You ready, Turtwig? Let's go!" Ash called, sending his Grass Type out! "Turt!" Turtwig replied. "And I'll be the referee!" Brock volunteered. Just then, the Sinnoh Now crew members appeared again!

"This is Rhonda from Sinnoh Now! Now, we'd like to introduce you to the twin boys here who are incredibly strong Pokémon trainers!" Rhonda announced. "You heard right!" Ryan bragged. "We are the mighty mighty mighty!" Bryan snickered. Just then, the microphone smacked onto Rhonda again! "Grrr... One more time, Jack! And it's back to the mail room to you!" Rhonda snapped. "No! Not the mail room!" Jack gasped.

Rhonda scoffed as she turned back to the boys for more questions! "Mind if we take a few shots for broadcasting?" Rhonda asked. "You mean on TV? We'd like to!" Ryan agreed. "Yeah. But you better ask those guys first since we're about to battle them now!" Bryan explained, pointing to Ash and Hikaru! Rhonda turned to see the two, which Ash smiled! "You want to put us on TV? No prob!" Ash exclaimed. "Nerve breaking, but fine." Hikaru replied.

"This is great! Win 17, on the fair..." Ryan sneered. "On the air!" Bryan finished. "Well, folks! Hold onto your seats! It looks like that these duos are about to head for their win 17!" Rhonda announced. All of a sudden, the same girl in the cowboy costume appeared again! "Time outa, peace and love, partners! Come here! You see, my partner James here is going to trump those twins!" The girl giggled.

Hikaru let out a groan. "Excuse me. But if you want to battle the twins, yours will have to wait, when ours is finished!" Hikaru snapped. The girl grew furious with Hikaru and yelled at him! "Why don't you wait and see our battle instead!?" The girl bellowed. "Idiots..." Hikaru moaned. "Hey, you! You're blocking my shot!" Rhonda snapped. The crew member pushed the two meddlers out of the way again for Rhonda to take her shot again!

Later, the Sinnoh Now crews followed the heroes and the Champ Twins for their battle against Ash and Hikaru! "The battle will now get underway!" Brock announced.

**Ryan & Bryan: Quilava/Croconaw VS Ash & Hikaru: Turtwig/Monferno**

"Great! Quilava! Take them out with Flame Wheel!" Ryan called. "In that case, we'll use Flame Wheel as well!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged at Quilava as he bashed Quilava's Flame Wheel with his own! "Not bad! But we're not done! Use Flame Wheel again!" Ryan called. "Again? This time, Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Just before Quilava attacked, Monferno rapidly hit Quilava with the Fighting Type move! "What!?" Ryan gasped.

"Mach Punch is a move that hits first, just like with Quick Attack!" Hikaru smirked. "Oh yeah!? Quilava, one more time, Flame Wheel!" Ryan called. "Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. Croconaw went in front of Monferno for a close range Attack! "Agh! Monferno, use Fury Swipes, to distract him!" Hikaru called. Monferno slashed and lashed at Croconaw who stopped Hydro Pump! "Don't leave me behind! Turtwig, dodge it!" Ash called.

Turtwig dodged the Fire Type move as it ran! "Don't let it get away! Flame Wheel again!" Ryan called. Quilava chased after Turtwig, who accidentally hit Monferno while trying to dodge! The Flame Wheel hit both Turtwig and Monferno! "Turtwig!" Ash gasped. "No! Monferno!" Hikaru gasped. Immediately, Ash glared at Hikaru! "If Monferno wasn't in the way, no one could've gone hit!" Ash snapped.

Hikaru ignored Ash as he ordered Monferno for a Fire Spin on Croconaw! The fire surrounded Croconaw! "Now, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig launched the move towards the surrounded Croconaw, until the fire surrounding Croconaw burnt it! "What the!? Hikaru! What was that for!?" Ash snapped. Again, Hikaru ignored Ash and focused on the battle! "Croconaw! Use Water Gun on Monferno now!" Bryan yelled. "Dodge it!" Hikaru called.

Monferno dodged Water Gun, but the move hit Turtwig! "Turtwig! Use Tackle, now!" Ash called. Turtwig aimed to hit Quilava, but he tripped and hit Monferno! "What the... What is the meaning of this, Ash!?" Hikaru snapped. "Hey! Turtwig can't help it if Monferno was in the way!" Ash snapped. That ticked Hikaru off as he scoffed to focus on the battle more! "Monferno! Use Fury Swipes on Quilava!" Hikaru called. Monferno slashed at Quilava as it grunted in pain! "No! Quilava!" Ryan gasped.

"Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump on Monferno!" Bryan called. "Argh! Dodge it!" Hikaru called. Just then, Hikaru noticed that Turtwig was right behind Monferno! "Ash! Get Turtwig out of Monferno's way!" Hikaru warned. But Ash ignored Hikaru and focused onto Croconaw! "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf on the Hydro Pump!" Ash called. Just as Monferno prepared to dodge, Razor Leaf attacked him from behind, with Hydro Pump attacking in front!

"No!" Hikaru yelled. "Guess Monferno got in the way!" Ash taunted. Hikaru gritted his teeth and began to sweat. This wasn't going well at all! "Now, Quilava! Use Swift!" Ryan shouted. "Intercept that with Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno weakly attacked the move with Fire Spin, creating an explosion at each other! "Now's our chance! Croconaw! Use Crunch!" Bryan shouted.

The Water Type bit Turtwig harder than Bite! "Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. "Use Flamethrower, Quilava!" Ryan shouted. Fire blasted Turtwig, damaging Croconaw a little, but it was a price to pay! "Oh no, Turtwig!" Ash gasped. "Don't give up, you two! Fight hard!" Dawn cheered. "Are you recording this? Boy! Are we gonna get first ratings!?" Rhonda asked. Again, the girl appeared, ruining the film! "Forget this phooey! It's time for some business!" The girl exclaimed.

"Stop! Out of here!" The crew member snapped, pulling the girl out of the way! "Hey! Unhand me!" The girl demanded. Monferno and Turtwig were very weak, while Quilava and Croconaw panted with some damages on them, too! "Let's finish this, Bryan! Quilava! Use Flamethrower!" Ryan called. "Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan yelled. The two Johto started attacked! Monferno dodged, but the two attacks hit Turtwig!

"Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. Turtwig groaned as it fainted! "Turtwig is unable to battle!" Brock declared. "It's over! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. "I won't lose! Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. The punch hit Croconaw by the jaws as it was sent flying toward the ground! "Croconaw!" Bryan gasped. "Now! Monferno! Let's try Flame Wheel, this time!" Hikaru called. "Let's counter that with our Flame Wheel!" Ryan shouted.

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

Hikaru knew what he was going to do! "Dodge Quilava, and use Flame Wheel on Croconaw!" Hikaru called. Monferno dodged the Attack from Quilava, and hit Croconaw! "Get up, Croconaw! Now!" Bryan called. "It's useless! Use Mach Punch again, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Just as Croconaw got up, the Playful Pokémon hit Croconaw on the head! Croconaw fainted with dizziness! "Croconaw is unable to battle!" Brock declared.

**Ryan: 1 Pokémon**

"This isn't over! Use Flamethrower, Quilava!" Ryan called. "Intercept with Flame Wheel, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Both Fire Types attacked with the last bit of their strength! It caused an explosion, covering the field with smoke! "Monferno! Can you hear me, partner!?" Hikaru called. "Quilava!?" Ryan called. The smoke cleared, revealing that both Monferno and Quilava were down!

"Neither side is unable to continue! This battle is a draw!" Brock declared. All battling trainers gasped, as Ash and Hikaru ran over to their Pokémon! "Turtwig! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. "Monferno! Hang in there!" Hikaru pleaded. The twins sighed as they thanked the two Pokémon, returning them and ran back to the forest for some more training!

**Later...**

"Truth is, you just don't know how to give orders to your Pokémon!" Ash snapped. Hikaru ignored Ash and continued rubbing onto Monferno's little bruises with the sprayed Super Potion he sprayed on to banish Monferno's wounds. "Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, looking up at Hikaru in shame. "Shh... It's not your fault, buddy." Hikaru soothed, rubbing on Monferno's head. "Of course it is!" Ash argued. That ticked Hikaru off as he put Monferno on the ground and stood up!

"Say that again!? Your Turtwig isn't so innocent right now! Your Grass Type was the one who hit my partner, causing the both of them to get hit by Flame Wheel!" Hikaru snapped. "Well, if Monferno wasn't in the way, none of this would've happened!" Ash snapped. "Shut up... Shut up... Shut up! Don't you dare blame this to Monferno! If anyone should take the blame, it's you, you stupid idiot!" Hikaru snapped.

"Stop it, you two!" Dawn called. But the argument continued! "Me!? A stupid idiot!? Well, if I'm that, then you must be a stupid, idiotic, moron!" Ash yelled. "Shut up! Your Turtwig attacked Monferno with his Razor Leaf!" Hikaru yelled. "Hey! Like I said, Monferno got in the way, when I was trying to help!" Ash snapped. "WHAT!? Then this is all my fault!? You think I can't control my Pokémon properly!?" Hikaru retorted.

"Yeah! You can't! This is why we nearly lost! It's all your fault, you know that!?" Ash shouted. POW! Hikaru grew so angry that he punched Ash on his cheek! Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Turtwig, and Monferno gasped. "You... You... Argh!" Hikaru snapped. He wanted to hurt Ash more, but he held back, knowing that it wouldn't solve anything! Just then, the group heard Monferno and Turtwig beginning to fight!

"Looks like those two are getting things your way!" Brock stated, pointing to the two fighting Pokémon! Pikachu leapt down to stop the fight, only to get by Monferno and Turtwig! Pikachu growled and unleashed Thunderbolt! It stopped both Pokémon in their tracks, stopping the fight! "Thanks for breaking them up! That was quick thinking, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. Both Monferno and Turtwig apologized to one another with a paw shake!

"Now that's what we wanted to see!" Dawn giggled. Then, the two trainers turned to Ash and Hikaru!"Of course. Since both your Pokémon made up, it makes logical sense that you two should make up!" Brock replied. Both Pokémon told their trainers of what must be done! "You want us to do... What?" Ash asked. "This is a joke, right?" Hikaru asked.

Both Ash and Hikaru got into violence when they nearly lost in a battle against the two powerful trainers called the Champ Twins! Will they make up for each other? Or will their friendship end? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Bite, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Double Team, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**I'm a relaxed type of Pokémon. I slack off and love to eat. Who am I?**


	58. The Tag Battle Rematch!

**Chapter 58: The Tag Battle Rematch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the heroes were making their way to Eterna City, until they were confronted by the Sinnoh Now news! Rhonda, the reporter woman explained of the Pokémon Training Camp, to where they are focusing on two powerful trainers who had a 15 streak win! Ash was very determined to break that streak, as he led the group to the camp, where they heard news about the two trainers!

The group made their way to the bridge, only to see two trainers defeated badly with their Pokémon severely injured! They meet brothers that calls themselves the Champ Twins! They were Ryan and Bryan, with their Quilava and Croconaw! Ash challenged the two to a battle, to which they accept, only to let Hikaru be forced into the battle too! Rhonda saw this chance to record the battle for the twins' 17th winning streak!

It was Ryan's Quilava, and Bryan's Croconaw against Ash's Turtwig and Hikaru's Monferno! The battle began to get to the twins' way, since Turtwig was easily defeated, but thanks to Monferno's power, it ended up as a draw. To this result, Ash blamed that it was all Hikaru and Monferno's fault that they lost. Hikaru ignored it for a moment, but when it went to Monferno, he went into his violence mode, causing both Turtwig and Monferno to fight each other, until Pikachu broke it up, making the two make up for each other!

Now, will Ash and Hikaru make up, or will the fight continue?

"You want us to do... What?" Ash asked. "Is this a joke?" Hikaru asked. Then, the two boys looked at each other with uncertainty. Then, Monferno climbed onto Hikaru's shoulder and rubbed his warm cheek against Hikaru's left cheek! Hikaru let out a small smile and sighed. "I guess I'm the one to take half the blame for." Hikaru admitted. "Nah. It was me who should take the blame. You were right when it wasn't Monferno's fault." Ash admitted.

"I suppose so... But, that punch I did on you, and that yelling I did, sorry. It wasn't worth it." Hikaru apologized. "Thanks. And sorry, too. You were right when Turtwig kind of got in the way of Monferno when he tried to dodge." Ash replied, laughing nervously. Turtwig and Monferno took a look at each other, before winking at each other! Dawn and Brock smiled at each other for the two boy's returned friendship!

"On the other note, let's eat!" Brock called. He laid out four sandwiches, and gave the three Pokémon three Pokémon food in the bowls! As everyone began to eat, Ash and Hikaru discussed some matters that they had. "We didn't actually lose, but we could improve on something with our teamwork. So, why don't we battle them again?" Ash stated. "You got that right. And of course! We need to start our battle from scratch!" Hikaru agreed.

Monferno, Pikachu, and Turtwig looked to see their trainers making up and making a plan for their next battle! "Okay. So, Quilava has an advantage over your Turtwig, so leave the Fire Type for Monferno and me. You deal with Croconaw." Hikaru explained. "Right! Turtwig does have the advantage over Water Types like Croconaw! Whoa... Those guys won't know what actually hit them!" Ash exclaimed, grinning.

Meanwhile, the Champ Twins with their Quilava and Croconaw were walking in the forest, thinking about their last battles! "That was a tough one. That guy with the Monferno was really strong, taking the both of us down even when it was down!" Ryan exclaimed. "No doubt about it that he trained it real hard!" Bryan added. Then, the twins smiled. "But so, who's gonna rule the Pokémon world with 16 wins? Us!" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah!" Bryan agreed. "After they filmed us that show on TV, all the public will soon know!" Ryan exclaimed. "Yes!" Bryan agreed. Just as the two started their chanting again, they spotted a table full of fruits and berries! "What a spread! A special reward for us being the champs!" Ryan claimed. "Let's dig in!" The twins shouted, grinning. Their Pokémon followed them as they ran to the table, but it turned out, it was actually a bait to set them up!

Just as they kept running, the ground gave out, causing everyone to fall into a pitfall trap! The twins, Quilava, and Croconaw groaned as they slowly opened their eyes! "Who put this pitfall trap on us?!" Ryan groaned. Just as Ryan asked, there was a familiar voice!

"Listen, is that twin twerps that I hear?"

"It sounds to me that they are on my ear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a six point pace!"

"Dashing all hope, fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, the name!"

"Putting the good doers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Those twins don't seem so tough!" Jessie taunted. "Falling in holes can make things rough!" James sneered. "That will be enough!" Meowth laughed. He used the remote for the mechanical arms to snatch Quilava and Croconaw from the twins! "It's a tag battle that goes different for us!" Jessie laughed. "Tag! You're it!" Meowth insulted. "Give me back my Quilava!" Ryan demanded. "And my Croconaw!" Bryan demanded.

Rhonda saw the whole thing, and planned to post it as her story! "Keep everything rolling! Let's go!" Rhonda called. "Right!" The crew agreed. They began to follow the twins! The Champ Twins ran to follow the balloon, until they confronted Ash and the others! Ash waved to them with a smile! "Hey! We'd like to have another battle with you guys again!" Ash called. "Would it be alright?" Hikaru asked. The twins panted as they stopped for a while!

"Can't battle now! They stole my Quilava!" Ryan snapped. "And my Croconaw, too!" Bryan added. The group turned to see the culprits! "Who are they... !?" Ash asked, but stopped to see a familiar balloon! "It's Team Rocket!" Dawn gasped. "Those morons... Do they ever learn when to give up?" Hikaru sighed with anger. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, glaring at the retreating Team Rocket!

"I'll take care of them! Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. The Starling Pokémon appeared and slashed the balloon, catching the evil trio by a surprise! They all screamed as they crashed down on the ground! Everyone, including the Sinnoh Now crew ran to face the Team Rocket members! "Roll the film!" Rhonda ordered. The crew agreed, as they began to record the show! "What kind of screen test is this!?" Jessie snapped. "I want my Quilava back!" Ryan demanded. "And my Croconaw, too!" Bryan demanded.

Jessie grew furious with her annoying enemies as she stomped right in front of the captured Pokémon! "Oh, please! Instead of getting back those two, you're going to get this whether you like it or not!" Jessie shrieked. "Carnivine, places!" James called. Again, once it was sent out, James was bit in the head again! "Maybe it's the herbal shampoo I'm using!" James shouted, as he pried Carnivine off of his head!

"Seviper, report!" Jessie called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared, hissing as it stood with Carnivine, glaring at the Champ Twins! "Now, Turtwig! Come on out, and give me a hand!" Ash called. "Wig!" Turtwig replied, appearing from his Pokéball. "Ready for another fight, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. Monferno nodded and leapt out of Hikaru's shoulder for a battle against Team Rocket!

"It's a Tag Battle!" Dawn stated. Both Ash and Hikaru nodded, while preparing for Team Rocket's Attacks! "Seviper! Poison Tail, now!" Jessie shouted. Seviper aimed a Poison Tail at Turtwig and Monferno! "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Ash called. "Evade it, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Both Pokémon dodged the Poison Type move, startling Seviper! "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

Turtwig shot the Grass Type move at Seviper, which caused some damage to it! "Hikaru! It's all you!" Ash called. "Right! Monferno, Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot a spinning fire at Seviper, burning it to crisp! "Nice one, Hikaru!" Ash complimented. "Thanks! We're both getting things right now!" Hikaru laughed, having a blast right now. "Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed, now!" James shouted.

Carnivine shot the attacks at Monferno and Turtwig, until their trainers made their calls to them! "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Ash called. "Dodge it, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Once again, Bullet Seed missed the two Pokémon, as the two boys prepared for a counterattack! "Oh wow! I'm having a blast right now! Monferno, use Fury Swipes, now!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno slashed at Carnivine, giving him multiple damage!

"Turtwig! Use Tackle, let's go!" Ash ordered. Turtwig nodded and bashed into Carnivine, sending him to Seviper! "You ready, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "I'm ready when you are, Ash!" Hikaru answered. "Okay then! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. "Monferno, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Fire and leaves exploded on the two Pokémon, causing them to crashing in front of the evil trio! An explosion was made, blasting Team Rocket to the air!

"Guess a twerp by any other name is just as bad." Meowth sighed. "How could those twin twerps prevent me from becoming a star!?" Jessie shrieked. "They helped you become one!" James reassured. "In fact, they helped all of us!" Meowth guessed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight in the blue sky! Both Quilava and Croconaw were freed, as the two ran for their trainers!

"Oh wow! Quilava! You're okay!" Ryan exclaimed. "Croconaw, you're okay, too!" Bryan exclaimed. The twins were relieved that their Pokémon were okay now. They both turned to Ash and Hikaru, grinning at them! "We owe you guys one for getting both of our Pokémon back!" Ryan replied. "We'll take you both up on that Tag Battle now!" Bryan suggested. "Great! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. "17 wins! Here we come!" The twins sneered.

"Right. You haven't seen our true teamwork yet!" Hikaru challenged. Ash snickered in agreement as he put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder!

Later, the Tag Battle rematch was about to begin! "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for part two of the Tag Battle between our twin trainers and Hikaru and Ash! With 17 wins coming up, this should be an interesting battle!" Rhonda announced. With that, Brock started the match! "Alright! Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

**Ryan & Bryan: Quilava/Croconaw VS Ash & Hikaru: Turtwig/Monferno**

"Hey! Just because you guys saved both of our Pokémon doesn't mean we go easy on you! Alright, Quilava! Let's use Flame Wheel!" Ryan called. Quilava charged at Turtwig with the Fire Type move! "Turtwig, dodge!" Ash called. Turtwig evaded the Flame Wheel with a dodge! "My turn! Monferno, use Mach Punch on Quilava, now!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon punched the Fire Type, sending him to the ground! "Hey, Hikaru! That was awesome!" Ash complimented.

"Thanks! There's surprise when you can think of one!" Hikaru chuckled. "Alright, Turtwig! Let's use Bite on Croconaw!" Ash called. Turtwig charged to use the Dark Type move on the Water Type, until Croconaw dodged the move! "Hey, Hikaru! You're up!" Ash called. "With pleasure! Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot the move at Croconaw, trapping it inside again! "No! Not again!" Bryan gasped.

Rhonda gasped with this battle so far. "Wow! Those two look great! Their combinations are doing a number of damages on the Champ Twins!" Rhonda gasped. "Quilava! Use Flamethrower!" Ryan called. "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Hikaru called. "You dodge as well, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon nodded and dodged the powerful Fire Type move! "Bryan! Show them your stuff!" Ryan called.

"You bet! Alright now, Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. Hydro Pump was shot at Monferno and Turtwig! The two dodged, with Ryan seeing his chance! "Alright now! Quilava! Use Flame Wheel again!" Ryan called. "Block it!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno was skidded back while trying to hold Flame Wheel! But, Turtwig wasn't so lucky as he was burnt away by the move! "Argh! No good!" Ash gasped.

"Our twins are still going strong! A great combination!" Rhonda announced. "You didn't think we would just stop with just 16 wins now, did you?" Bryan smirked. "No way! Quilava! Swift for 17!" Ryan shouted. Quilava shot the Normal Type move at the two, to which they both dodged it! "Alright now, Croconaw! Use Water Gun!" Bryan shouted. Water splashed the two Pokémon away, while affecting Monferno the most! "Stay strong, Monferno!" Hikaru called.

"Water Gun, one more time!" Bryan shouted. The Big Jaw Pokémon shot the move again! "Now what!?" Hikaru gasped. "I'll deal with this! Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. The Grass Type demolished the Water Gun with the Razor Leaf Attack! "That should do it!" Hikaru grinned. "No you don't! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. It aimed the move right at Monferno! "Evade it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno attempted to, but slipped! Turtwig pushed Monferno out of the way, saving him!

"Phew... Thanks, Ash! Turtwig!" Hikaru sighed with relief. "Hey! That's what partners do for theirs!" Ash grinned. "Wow! Those two are showing perfect teamwork!" Rhonda gasped. "Yeah! Now that's how it's done!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright! Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Ryan called. "Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Bryan saw his chance to Attack! "Use Crunch, Croconaw!" Bryan called.

Croconaw crunched onto Turtwig, causing major damage to the poor Grass Type! For Monferno, he stopped Fire Spin, and bashed Quilava with Mach Punch! Quilava as sent smashing to the ground! Croconaw smashed Turtwig to the dirt! "Turtwig! You okay!?" Ash called. Turtwig slowly stood up for some more fight! "Synthesis!. Ash called. Turtwig began to glow to heal itself! "And now, Turtwig is starting to heal with Synthesis!" Rhonda announced.

"I won't let you! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan shouted. "Monferno, intercept with Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno went in front of Turtwig and shot Fire Spin, meeting up with the Hydro Pump! "Just a little more, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno breathed more fire to give Turtwig some time! Turtwig finished his healing and got ready for another move! "Great! Thanks a bunch, Hikaru!" Ash exclaimed.

"What are friends for?" Hikaru chuckled. "Alright, Turtwig! Use Bite on Croconaw!" Ash ordered. The Grass Type bit onto the Big Jaw Pokémon! Croconaw yelped in pain! "My turn! Monferno, use Fire Spin on Quilava!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno launched the move, blasting and trapping Quilava inside the fire vortex! "And now Quilava is trapped inside the Fire Spin, leaving him wide open!" Rhonda announced. "Ash! Now's your chance!" Hikaru shouted.

"Alright! Turtwig! Use Tackle!" Ash called. Turtwig bashed into Croconaw, sending him inside the Fire Spin vortex! "Now Croconaw is caught inside the Fire Spin!" Rhonda commented. "Alright, get them out with a double Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged and punched the two Johto Pokémon out with the Fighting Type move! "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted.

Just as the two opponents tried to get up, they were attacked once again by Turtwig's Razor Leaf Attack! "And Quilava and Croconaw gets hit again by Razor Leaf, after some suffering damage by the Fire Spin Attack and a Mach Punch!" Rhonda announced. "Should we end this together, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "Well, I've been waiting for this! So yes!" Hikaru answered. The two nodded to each other and made their Attack orders!

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno and Turtwig launched their attacks, knocking both Quilava and Croconaw out! "And here it is! First comes Razor Leaf by Turtwig, and then another Fire Spin, from Monferno! A wonderful combo Attack!" Rhonda announced. "Ah!" The twins gasped. They looked to see their two Pokémon faint from all the attacks!

"Quilava and Croconaw are both unable to battle! So, that means that the winner is Ash and Hikaru!" Brock declared. "Yes! Alright!" Ash and Hikaru exclaimed, high fiving each other.

Ash & Hikaru: Winner!

"They did it. They won!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "What a thrill! Using teamwork and to use such incredible moves!" Rhonda exclaimed. Bryan and Ryan returned their two Pokémon with thanks before walking over to Ash and Hikaru! "Well, you did it! Beat us fair and square!" Ryan smirked. "Thanks!" Ash thanked. "We couldn't thank you two anymore!" Hikaru chuckled.

"No prob! We'll just start all over again!" Bryan replied. "Yeah!" Ryan agreed. They both ran off to train some more for more battles! "Hey, Hikaru! We were a pretty good team out there, didn't we?" Ash asked. "We sure were." Hikaru replied, smiling a little. "And you both did it like a piece of cake!" Brock exclaimed. "That was so awesome, you two!" Dawn exclaimed. The two boys blushed before grinning widely. Monferno and Turtwig praised each other for doing well! Even Pikachu came to say congratulations!

"If you don't mind, we're not going to run the first battle. The last battle had more teamwork and the better combinations than the previous battle!" Rhonda explained. "Alright!" Ash and Hikaru exclaimed. The two were relieved that their messed up one wasn't going to be on TV!

Later, it was sunset as the heroes left the Pokémon Training Camp in order to head for Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Bite)**


	59. To Train For Evolution! Pt 1

**Chapter 59: To Train For Evolution! Pt. 1**

"Hey! Aipom! Wait!" Ash called. "What's wrong?" Dawn called. The group was in Eterna Forest, that was close to Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle, when suddenly, Aipom seemed to get the attention of something! With that, it is now leaping onto different tree branches, swinging towards something! That is explaining why the heroes were chasing after the energetic Normal Type!

"Slow down, Aipom!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno called. Aipom didn't slow down as she climbed up to a tree, where the leaves were yellow-orange! As the group stopped near the tree, they couldn't believe of what they're seeing! On the tree bark, there were multiple Pokémon gathering around! There was honey on the tree! "Check it out!" Ash gasped. "It's honey!" Brock stated. "Honey?" Dawn asked.

"You see, many forest Pokémon are attracted to the sweet scent of honey, causing them all to come and eat here!" Hikaru explained. "Right! And it looks as though Aipom was attracted to it!" Brock agreed. Just then, the bushes rustle, revealing a familiar Bug Type Pokémon! "It's a Burmy!" Dawn exclaimed. "A Burmy... Huh." Hikaru replied, checking it on his Pokédex. _"Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokémon. To protect itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

The Burmy hopped and used its long head to attach itself onto a tree branch! It looked as if it wanted some honey for itself! It tired to get some, but fell! Burmy gasped to see its cloak fallen apart! So, it gathered up the leaves in order to fix itself! Without anyone noticing, there was a woman with green hair and a Chansey seeing the Burmy! "Chansey! It's time!" The woman exclaimed. "Chansey!" Chansey agreed.

The two revealed themselves from hiding, preparing to battle the Burmy! The sudden appearance startled the heroes! Brock seemed more "attracted" to the woman, though. "Man! What a babe!" Brock gasped. "This isn't the time, you moron!" Hikaru snapped. "Chansey! Use Attract!" The woman called. Chansey launched some hearts at Burmy, causing it to fall in love with the female Chansey!

"That Attract sure worked!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! I sure hope that I could get one of those!" Brock exclaimed, in love. "Alright! It worked! And that means that you're the same Burmy that we were quite waiting for! How beautiful!" The woman gasped in relief. "Wait! If you want to catch a Pokémon, you need to battle it!" Dawn reminded. "She's right! And the same way your beauty is attracting my heart right now!" Brock called.

"She doesn't mean that, you moron!" Hikaru groaned with annoyance as he dragged Brock away! Monferno followed with disappointment on the former Pewter City Gym Leader. "I'm glad that a girl that I've never met gave me some useful advice! Alright then! Chansey! Use Doubleslap!" The woman called. The Normal Type slapped the Big Type multiple times, causing it to flinch!

Burmy regained his balance and bashed into Chansey with a Tackle Attack! "What a nice Tackle Attack! Now, Chansey! Let's use another Doubleslap!" The woman giggled. Chansey attacked with the same move, but this time, the wild Burmy shielded itself with Protect! "It's not working at all!" Dawn gasped. "That's because it's Burmy's Protect!" Ash explained. "Chansey! Use Egg Bomb, go!" The woman called. Chansey threw her egg, which blasted Burmy, breaking Protect!

Burmy fainted! "Beautiful! Go! Pokéball!" The woman called, throwing her Pokéball at the fainted Bagworm Pokémon! It sucked Burmy inside! It began to rattle for a bit before stopping, showing that the capture was complete! "I finally did it! This Burmy is all mine!" The woman cheered. "Chansey!" Chansey agreed. "You sure caught it pretty well!" Hikaru complimented. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru ran to the woman and praised her for her battle performance!

"My name is Ash! From Pallet Town!" Ash replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "I'm Dawn! You put that honey on that tree, right?" Dawn asked. "Right! People call Cheryl! The Treasure Hunter!" Cheryl answered. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you all! Thanks for your help!" Cheryl thanked. "Chansey!" Chansey replied.

"A Treasure Hunter!? I've always wanted to be a treasure! For someone like you to treasure me forever! Catch me next!" Brock exclaimed, in love. Croagunk appeared, preparing to jab Brock again, when Brock missed Cheryl! That cause Croagunk to miss his Poison Jab as well! "My beloved Grandfather once said, 'Once you caught a Bug Type Pokémon, you may never hold hands with a man again!'" Cheryl explained.

That left Brock startled and confused! "You see, he also said when you see a Spearow flying in the west, a good luck will fall upon you! I saw a Spearow flying to the west earlier, and now I have my Burmy!" Cheryl explained. "Chansey Chansey!" Chansey exclaimed. "Oh... Well... That's nice." Brock replied. Croagunk only made two croaks with some curiosity! Cheryl offered some tea and honey, to which the group accepted! Then, she began to explain bout of what she was doing.

Cheryl explained that she was searching for a special honey called The Enchanted Honey. "Enchanted Honey?" The group repeated. "What's the Enchanted Honey?" Brock asked. "It's a honey that's to be said a hundred times sweeter than normal honey! And I want it! That's why I'm here, looking for it!" Cheryl answered. "A hundred times sweeter, huh?" Hikaru smirked. "I can imagine of what Pokémon could do with that much of a honey!" Brock chuckled.

"But, what makes you think you can find that honey way out here?" Dawn asked. Cheryl smiled and took out a map! "Here! Take a look at this!" Cheryl replied. She showed the map to the group! "It's... It's some kind of map!" Dawn gasped. "That's right! This makes it all possible, because it's the map of Eterna Forest!" Cheryl explained. "This map is all parts of Eterna Forest!?" Hikaru gasped, not believing that it was actually true!

"Right! And this x marks the spot of where I'm going! It's the Amber Castle!" Cheryl replied. "Whoa! A castle?" Ash asked, amazed. "It's a secret castle where no one has been to yet! And that's where the Enchanted Honey is rumored to be!" Cheryl explained. "Awesome! It sounds so amazing and mysterious!" Dawn exclaimed. "I know! Why don't we help you look?" Ash suggested. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'd like to see the Amber Castle for myself as well!" Hikaru added.

"Monferno!" Monferno agreed. "And maybe then you'll reconsider of holding hands... If not! I can't go on!" Brock exclaimed, lovingly. But, this time, Brock was interrupted by Croagunk's Poison Jab Attack! "No... Need to... Worry!" Brock gasped as he fainted with the poison inside him! Croagunk only made long croaks as he dragged Brock away from the group and Cheryl!

Later, after tea, Cheryl led the group to show her Burmy! "Burmy! Come on out and say hi!" Cheryl called. The Bagworm Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, facing Cheryl! "Burmy. I need to use Mothim's power sense of smell to guide me to the Amber Castle, and to the Enchanted Honey! So, of course, I need you to evolve into Mothim before into anything else!" Cheryl explained.

"But, wait! If you needed a Mothim, why don't you go and get out there to catch one in the first place?" Dawn asked. "My Grandfather always used to say... All roads begin with Burmy! I've got three Burmys so far, but... Come on out!" Cheryl explained. She then threw her three Pokéballs into the air to reveal her three new Pokémon! The three Pokémon that formed looked just like Burmy, but they were larger and in different forms!

"Wormadam!" The three Pokémon replied. "Of course! The male Burmy evolves into a Mothim, while the female evolves into Wormadams!" Brock stated. "Hold on..." Ash replied. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the three Wormadams! _"Wormadam, the Bagworm Pokémon, and the evolved form of a female Burmy. Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"You mean thes three Wormadams for example?" Hikaru asked. "Of course! That one is from the forest. That one is from the city, and that one was from the mountains!" Brock explained, pointing to the three different Burmys! "I've been waiting for all this time to meet you! I'm so glad that you'll help me!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Burm!" Burmy replied. Then, Ash had an idea and threw out a Pokéball! "Turtwig, go!" Ash called.

The Grass Type appeared from its Pokéball! "Burmy is going to have to win a battle, first! Then, it'll evolve!" Ash explained. "That's so nice of you, Ash! Wormadam, would you all cheer for Burmy?" Cheryl asked. The three Wormadams nodded and began to cheer for the male Burmy!

**Cheryl: Burmy VS Ash: Turtwig**

So, the battle between Ash and Cheryl was about to begin! "Now Burmy! Use Tackle!" Cheryl called. Burmy charged at Turtwig for the strike Attack! "Turtwig! You use Tackle, too!" Ash called. Turtwig charged as well, but it over did it, bashing Burmy into the air! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "Turtwig!?" Turtwig gasped. "But how!? A Bug Type like Burmy should be strong against a Grass Type like Turtwig!" Hikaru shouted.

"That must mean that Burmy is really weak!" Dawn groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu muttered. "Ferno." Monferno sighed. "Burmy! Please get up now!" Cheryl pleaded. The three different Wormadams cheered for Burmy as well! Burmy then stood back up, getting ready for more! "Let's try Tackle one more time!" Cheryl called. Burmy charged at Turtwig again! "Burmy can't evolve without a good battle! So, let's give it one!" Ash suggested. "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed.

As Burmy charged, it tripped! Some of the leaves went into Turtwig's face and blinded him! "Oh my! Burmy!" Cheryl gasped. "Turtwig!" Ash called. Turtwig lost control as he slammed Burmy into the air blindly! Burmy was sent to the ground again! "No... Not again!" Hikaru groaned, face palming. "Mon!" Monferno snapped. Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu groaned as well, knowing that it was a failure.

"Oh man!" Ash gasped. Even Turtwig grew shocked of what he did to Burmy. "Dear me! Burmy! Are you alright?" Cheryl asked. The three Wormadams checked onto Burmy as well! The male Burmy stood back up slowly, not wanting to quit! The others ran to Ash, who sighed. "Don't you think that Turtwig is a bit too rough?" Dawn asked. "At this case, Burmy won't be able to evolve into Mothim if the battle went too rough for Burmy." Hikaru replied.

"I guess so. Return! Turtwig!" Ash called. He returned the Grass Type back to its Pokéball. "I think I'll deal with this." Hikaru volunteered. "How are you going to do that?" Dawn asked. "With this! Eevee, come on out!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle! "Hey, Eevee. You think you can go easy on Burmy so that it could evolve into Mothim?" Hikaru asked. Eevee nodded with a happy cry!

**Cheryl: Burmy VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"Alright then! Eevee will be your next battler!" Hikaru called. "Great! Thank you!" Cheryl thanked. Burmy got ready for battle! It used Tackle on Cheryl's orders! It bashed into Eevee, slamming her into a tree! "Shoot... That was too much!" Hikaru gasped. "Oh my! Is your Eevee alright?" Cheryl asked. Eevee gave the answer by getting up! She shook her fur, showing that she was alright! Suddenly, Eevee shook a bit!

"Eevee, is something wrong, little sis?" Hikaru asked. Eevee closed her eyes and began to glow! "What's with Eevee?" Ash asked. "Eevee seems to be... evolving!" Brock answered. Everyone grew surprised! Just then, Cheryl looked behind her! "Oh my! Could it be that mossy rock over there?" Cheryl asked. The group looked confused. "Oh! You see. When Eevees experience battles in the Eterna Forest, it is known to evolve!" Cheryl explained.

"Whoa! No way!" Ash gasped. Hikaru could only stare at the glowing Eevee, who began to change shape! As the glowing stopped, the Pokémon looked like Eevee, but the eyes and her body looked different! It had a tail look like as a leaf, and on its head! It's fur were yellow green and its eyes were light brown! "Feon..." The new Pokémon said softly. It looked at Hikaru with a sibling love! "Eevee... No. Leafeon! It's you!" Hikaru gasped.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed. "Leafeon!? That's another form that Eevee can evolve into!?" Ash shouted. "Wow! Leafeon looks so beautiful!" Dawn gasped. "She sure is. Leafeon are destined to have beauty." Hikaru replied, smoothing Leafeon's new fur! Leafeon purred as she snuggled onto Hikaru's leg! Hikaru took out his Pokédex to scan Leafeon!

_"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Because Leafeon's cells are like a plant, it performs photosynthesis."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Just then, two mechanical arms grabbed Burmy and Leafeon! "Now what!?" Ash gasped. "No! Leafeon!" Hikaru gasped. "Why, it's time for some real entertainment, folks!" A familiar trio sneered. "That wasn't nice! Who are you?" Cheryl asked.

"Listen, is that a voice of a goody two shoes I hear?"

"Sickening sweet! Loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! Now there's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" The group snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu growled. "Mon!" Monferno snapped. "You can't leave an evolving job up to twerps!" Jessie sneered. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Of course, if you need evolving, you need Team Rocket! The evolving pros!" James replied. "Leafeon has already evolved, you perverts! Let her go!" Hikaru snapped. "Leafeon will be a great use to Team Rocket, so no thanks!" Jessie laughed.

"So! You're the people that's going to evolve Burmy for me!?" Cheryl asked, feeling excited. The group twitched with surprise, not knowing that Cheryl doesn't know Team Rocket! "NO!" The group snapped. "It's the exact opposite!" Hikaru shouted. "They're bad guys who steal Pokémon!" Ash explained. "Spare us your dumb details!" Meowth cackled. Burmy was put inside a cage, while Meowth tied Leafeon's legs together and put her in a larger cage!

"So long! And have a nice day!" Team Rocket taunted. "You're not getting away! Monferno, blast them off with Fire Spin!" Hikaru yelled. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Just as Monferno and Pikachu were about to attack, Jessie quickly took out her Pokéball! "Seviper! Haze, pronto!" Jessie shouted. The Poison Type appeared, sending Haze everywhere! It blocked the group and their Pokémon's sight!

"Leafeon! Leafeon!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon called for Hikaru with a sad call, but it was too late! Team Rocket was already high in the air and out of sight! "L-Leafeon..." Hikaru whispered, before kneeling down! Leafeon had just evolved, and Hikaru already lost her! Those Team Rocket were gonna pay! Oh, they are SO gonna pay!

The group met Cheryl, which they planned to help her train Burmy to find the Enchanted Honey! What's good, was that by battling Burmy, Eevee had evolved into a beautiful Leafeon! What's worse, was that, after a few seconds, Team Rocket already stole them! How can the group and Cheryl recover their Pokémon!? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Synthesis)**

Pokémon Quiz!

**During the Lily of the Valley Conference, which Pokémon did Ash use against Tobias, who used Latios and Darkrai?**


End file.
